Voltando a ser um só: Remus
by haruechan
Summary: Serene tem sido perseguida por visões a vida toda. No entanto nenhuma de suas visões incluía um Lobisomem que a considerava seu amor predestinado. Mas enquanto Serene é teimosa, Remus Lupin é muito mais. Continuação de Voltando...Sirius
1. Esperando

**1. Esperando**

Serene Kennedy vagava pelo seu quarto em Hogwarts, da porta para a janela e de lá para a porta novamente. Ela se sentia como se estivesse marchando os cinco metros a noite inteira, o que não estava muito longe da verdade, uma vez que não tinha conseguido dormir e tinha começado a andar pelo quarto bem cedo pela manhã. De vez em quando ela parava tentando respirar com calma, como Dumbledore tinha a ensinado. Finalmente, quando o sino do hall anunciou que o café da manhã dos alunos tinha terminado e eles iam sair, ela se ajoelhou e pegou uma pequena caixa de madeira debaixo da cama.

Para evitar qualquer professor que estivesse atrasado para a aula, ela desceu pela pequena escada que levava para o jardim ensolarado. O sol de outubro ainda estava quente o suficiente e o céu azul lavanda límpido, então Serene colocou sua capa na escada e sentou para pensar o que havia dado tão errado.

Sua vida nunca havia sido calma ou fácil. Crescera no subúrbio, sempre soubera de seus poderes especiais e nenhum dos médicos a que seus pais, desesperados, a tinham levado puderam convencê-la do contrário. Ela sabia que era uma bruxa - mesmo quando todo o mundo assegurava que ela apresentava problemas mentais. Olhando para as torres que coroavam as paredes, ela riu melancolicamente. Oh, o alívio que fora descobrir Hogwarts!

Eventualmente ela havia chegado na escola, mas muito, muito tarde. Ela havia aprendido muito nos últimos três anos e Dumbledore até deixara que lecionasse como assistente de Sybill Trelawney. Mas ela ainda se sentia como uma intrusa neste mundo, da mesma forma que havia sido uma intrusa no mundo Trouxa. Ela não tinha feito muitos amigos nesses três anos, suspirou. Eles podiam ser facilmente contados nos dedos da mão. Havia Laurel que havia vindo para Hogwarts para o mesmo curso para alunos adultos que ela. Mas enquanto Serene tinha ficado feliz por ser aceita, Laurel tinha lutado contra o diagnóstico de ser um a bruxa durante todos os passos do caminho. Mesmo assim, elas possuíam um tipo de amizade, o que não deixava de ser uma conquista, Serene tinha que admitir. Afinal de contas ela quase havia matado a outra mulher.

Severus Snape, amante de Laurel, Mestre de Poções da escola, nunca a perdoaria por isso, tinha certeza. Apesar de admirá-lo por sua habilidade, se mantinha afastada dele tanto quanto podia. Realmente, ela não conseguia manter amigos do sexo masculino. Sirius Black, por exemplo, famoso fugitivo de Azkaban, até recentemente trabalhava em Hogwarts usando o nome de White - estava novamente fugitivo desde poucos dias atrás. Agora ele estava desaparecido e Serene não podia dizer que estava sofrendo com isso, porque parecia que não conseguia trocar mais de duas frases com ele sem começar uma discussão. Mas ela gostava de Claire, a esposa dele. Gostava muito dela. E Claire, sendo um aborto, sabia como uma pessoa estranha se sentia. O que era mais importante - ela acreditava nas visões de Serene sem a relutância de Laurel ou a zombaria aberta dos homens.

Dumbledore, ela contou o terceiro dedo, Albus Dumbledore, apavorante com seu olhar de sabedor de tudo, era amigo dela e ela considerava esta amizade um presente precioso. Apesar de ocupado dirigindo uma escola como Hogwarts com suas centenas de alunos e – bem, excêntricos funcionários - ele gastava uma hora todas as semanas apenas para falar com ela. Claro que ela reconhecia aconselhamento quando o via, mas ele era o primeiro conselheiro que ela realmente respeitava, mesmo não podendo dizer a ele toda a verdade. Porque isso certamente significaria perder a amizade dele.

Três amigos em três anos, ela estremeceu.

Minerva McGonagall não confiava nela, Serene sabia disso. E Sybill… Sybill tinha inveja por causa de seu "dom" como ela gostava de chamar. "Ah, dom!" Serene murmurou. "Parecia mais uma maldição."

Mas enquanto Sybill quisera durante toda a vida ter as visões, Serene sofria. Sabia que era difícil ver o futuro - se ninguém acreditava em você… E ela sabia que não era fácil interpretar as visões de eventos futuros. As visões de Serene mostrando Snape matando Dumbledore tinham causado a sua tentativa de envenenar Laurel, de seqüestrá-la e mantê-la presa – apenas para descobrir que ela havia interpretado a situação de maneira totalmente errada. Mas, por outro lado – ela não havia previsto a morte de Cedrico Diggory no Torneio Tribruxo? E ela também havia tido uma visão em que Sirius voltava para Azkaban, e isso tinha ajudado Claire a remediar a situação e conseguir salvar a vida do bruxo que ela tanto amava.

Amor… Serene afundou a cabeça nos joelhos, sem esperança. Amor. Ela havia conseguido três amigos em Hogwarts. E havia Remus Lupin. Doce, gentil, lindo Remus Lupin, que ensinava Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e dizia estar apaixonado por ela. Ela nunca o encorajara, apesar de às vezes não ter desejado nada além do abraço dele e a afirmação que tudo ficaria bem.

E agora o bastardo estúpido tinha ido embora, se deixado prender em uma cela em Azkaban, entre todos os lugares, para salvar seu melhor amigo. Lupin era desse jeito, ela suspirou, nunca pensando em sua própria segurança. Ela se lembrava muito bem como ele e Severus tinham entrado pela porta da câmara que desaparecia, onde ela havia mantido Laurel prisioneira. Como Severus tinha levantado sua varinha e como a força do feitiço a jogara contra a parede. Remus não tinha hesitado um segundo, mas pulado entre ela e o furioso Mestre de Poções. O impacto do feitiço havia quebrado os braços dele e algumas costelas. Ele salvara a vida dela naquele dia, porque Snape certamente a teria matado sem pensar duas vezes.

E agora Remus tinha partido sem dizer que poderia nunca mais voltar...

Ela cerrou os punhos. Tanto para confiar… Todos em Hogwarts sabiam a respeito do plano idiota, todo mundo menos ela! De repente ela se exaltou e chutou com violência a pequena caixa de madeira. A tampa se abriu e o conteúdo se espalhou pelo gramado.

"Oh, droga!" Serene murmurou e se ajoelhou para catar as pequenas coisas que guardava na caixa.

"Precisa de ajuda?"

Ela olhou para cima e protegeu os olhos contra o sol. Laurel sorria para ela, com o pequeno menino que Severus tinha trazido no mês anterior, sentado em seu colo, balançando uma vassoura de brinquedo, feliz.

"Eu apenas…" Serene corou e tentou esconder a sua coleção embaixo das vestes.

Laurel sentou o menino na grama e disse a ele para brincar. Então se ajoelhou perto de Serene, ignorando o segredo da amiga. Na opinião de Laurel algumas pessoas construíam uma parede em volta do coração de forma a não permitir que ninguém as ferisse, mas de alguma forma, acabavam se tornando prisioneiras dessa mesma parede. Tinha sido dessa maneira com Severus, e agora com Serene. Laurel há muito tempo tinha decidido que não ia se importar com a grosseria de nenhum dos dois, mas se concentrar em suas respectivas virtudes. Serene e ela eram muito diferentes. Onde Serene era fogo, Laurel era terra. Onde Serene era impulsiva, Laurel era calma. As diferenças entre elas podiam ter feito delas inimigas, mas Laurel estava feliz por elas terem conseguido se tornar amigas.

Ela pegou o bonito baralho de tarô trabalhado, com figuras do sol e lua. "Eu lembro disso." ela disse suavemente. "Remus me pediu para entregar a você, quando encontrei com ele em Provence há dois anos atrás."

Serene tirou as cartas da mão dela e as colocou de volta na caixa.

"Você disse que não as queria, naquela época." Laurel não pararia. "E duvido que você tenha agradecido a ele por essas coisas bonitas". Ela pegou um vidro que continha uma miniatura do sistema solar e o colocou contra o sol. Quando um raio de luz bateu no vidro, o menininho bateu as mãos de alegria.

"Eu nunca pedi nada a ele." Serene replicou desafiadora.

Laurel riu e colocou o vidro dentro da caixa, junto com uma flor seca. "Você tem certeza de que você e Severus não são parentes?" ela perguntou. "Essa é a natureza dos presentes, Serene. Você não precisa pedir por eles." Seu sorriso se tornou mais caloroso quando ela pensou em Snape e em como tinha sido difícil para ele aceitar presentes. "Essa também é a natureza do amor." "Pare com isso, Laurel." Essa era a conversa que elas tinham todas as semanas, mas hoje Serene se sentia muito cansada para agüentar. "Eu não estou a fim."

"Como quiser." Laurel deu de ombros e deixou um bracelete de prata se enroscar em seus dedos. "Só mais uma pergunta: Foi ele quem lhe deu esse bracelete, também?"

Sem dizer nada, Serene tirou o bracelete da mão dela e o trancou na caixa. Laurel balançou a cabeça e suspirou. "Isto é prata, Serene."

"Eu sei. Eu disse a ele que era muito caro. Mas ele sabia que eu tinha ficado admirando o bracelete em uma pequena joalheria em Hogsmeade. Ele insistiu para que eu o aceitasse como presente de aniversário."

"Isto é prata." Laurel comentou novamente.

"Eu já disse que sabia disso. E sei que ele não pode comprar presentes como este."

"Remus é um lobisomem. Você já viu o que a prata faz na pele dele? Queima como se fosse um ferro em brasa." Laurel olhou para ela sem acreditar.

Serene engoliu em seco. "Eu nunca pensei nisso." ela admitiu suavemente. Então, antes que as lágrimas pudessem denunciar que ela estava sem forças, pediu: "Por favor, Laurel. Dê-me um desconto hoje. Já é bem difícil, saber que ele está longe, com os Aurores e os Comensais da Morte atrás dele."

Laurel colocou a mão sobre a dela, e a sensação estranha que Serene não podia explicar aconteceu novamente: o calor da outra mulher a atingiu, deixando-a calma e forte.

"Obrigada." ela murmurou, evitando a piedade nos olhos de Laurel.

Sua amiga deu a ela um último olhar preocupado, então colocou um tom animado e se virou para o menino. "Agora quem tem uma vassoura bem rápida, hein?"

Serene olhou como a criança brincava feliz com a vassoura de brinquedo que a Professora Hooch tinha dado a ele. Tinha apenas noventa centímetros e não voava de verdade, mas se levantava a poucos centímetros do chão e a criança gostava de fazer a vassoura decolar e pousar.

Ela sorriu levemente. "Ele parece muito feliz com você e Snape."

Laurel acariciou a cabeça da criança indulgentemente. "Ele é tão bonzinho. Quero dizer, não sei muita coisa a respeito de crianças dessa idade. Mas ele tem muita paciência comigo."

"Você ainda não deu um nome para ele?"

Uma sombra passou pelo rosto de Laurel. "Severus não permite. e ele está certo. Se eu der um nome, vou abrir meu coração ainda mais para ele. E quando os pais dele aparecerem e o levarem embora…" ela reprimiu um soluço. "Vai machucar mais do que já machuca."

Serene acenou concordando e pegou o dragão de pelúcia que Severus tinha dado a Laurel na Feira de Hogsmeade. Três meses, ela suspirou silenciosamente quando olhou triste para o brinquedo. Naquela manhã da feira Remus tinha pedido ela em casamento. E ela havia recusado, naturalmente. Ela nunca esqueceria a mágoa nos olhos dele… Mas ela precisava se lembrar que tudo isso evitaria uma dor muito maior que a da rejeição. Snape tinha razão – muitas vezes uma pequena dor no presente pode evitar dores muito maiores no futuro.

Acompanhada pelas gargalhadas excitadas do menino, sentou o dragão na vassoura e fez com que o brinquedo voasse mais alto do que deveria. Laurel pegou a varinha e fez o dragão balançar a cabeça quando passava por eles. De repente a criança se esqueceu da vassoura e olhou na direção da porta de entrada com tal expressão de adoração no rosto que Serene se virou, surpresa.

Severus Snape estava de pé no arco da porta de entrada, usando suas costumeiras vestes pretas, um olhar sombrio no rosto. O menino olhava na direção dele, os braços esticados, gorgolejando feliz.

Serene olhou atentamente o bruxo alto, enquanto ele observava a criança. Ele deu um passo para o lado, evitando qualquer contato com a criança, enquanto descia a escada, o menino tentando, em vão, abraçá-lo.

Laurel também tinha visto ele se manter afastado da criança, mas não disse nada. A criança, desapontada, aninhou seu rosto novamente nos ombros dela, quando ela o pegou no colo.

Serene se levantou quando Severus curvou a cabeça para cumprimentá-la. Sem qualquer palavra de cumprimento, ela perguntou ansiosa: "Alguma notícia de Remus Lupin?"

O Mestre de Poções deu de ombros. "Não. A lua cheia foi apenas ontem à noite, mas o Ministério vai tentar esconder o fato tanto tempo quanto possível."

"Se ele conseguiu escapar…"

Ele olhou para ela, uma expressão impenetrável nos olhos. "Lupin é inteligente e muito capaz." ele disse, mais gentil do que normalmente.

"Eu continuo repetindo para ela que é um longo caminho do litoral até Hogwarts, mesmo para um lobisomem." falou Laurel. "Ele provavelmente vai descansar um pouco e deve chegar amanhã."

Serene continuou a roer as unhas até Laurel bater na mão dela. "Pare com isso!"

"O quê?" Ela olhou para a amiga. "Parar o quê?"

"Roer as unhas em desespero." Laurel sacudiu a cabeça em uma leve reprimenda. "Remus vai voltar em segurança. Mas quando se encontrar com ele novamente, você deve deixar claro o que sente!"

"Não dê uma de mãezinha para cima de mim, Laurel Hunter!" Serene falou asperamente e afastou a mão dela. "Só porque você pode dizer a esse pequenino o que fazer, não quer dizer que pode fazer o mesmo comigo!" Ela pegou a caixa de madeira e deu um beijo na testa do menino. "Eu tenho uma aula para dar." E ela foi embora em um floreio de suas vestes esmeralda.

"Deixe-a roer as unhas antes que ela corte sua cabeça fora." Snape sugeriu secamente.

"Ela está preocupada com Remus." Laurel mordeu os lábios, um hábito que demonstrava que ela também estava preocupada.

"Eu não tenho dúvidas de que ele conseguiu escapar de Azkaban." falou Snape e sentou na escada. Laurel colocou o menino de volta na grama e deu a ele vassoura para mantê-lo ocupado.

"Mas?" ela perguntou suavemente.

"Nós não podemos esquecer que Lupin na forma de lobisomem não é tão racional como em forma de bruxo. Por isso ele tolera os efeitos colaterais da poção Wolfsbane todos os meses. Sem a poção a fera toma conta dele – e eu asseguro a você que não é um filhote de lobo que você possa acariciar."

"Mas ele não vai continuar lobisomem quando a lua minguar, vai?" Laurel perguntou, não pela primeira vez se indagando se tinha sido uma boa idéia deixar Remus no lugar de Sirius em Azkaban.

"Ele vai se transformar, sim. Mas nós só podemos esperar que ele não venha causando destruição no seu caminho de volta." Distraidamente Severus se abaixou para afastar alguma coisa que estava fazendo cócegas em sua perna e parou no meio do movimento.

O menininho riu quando o bruxo alto olhou para ele. "wassoa!" ele disse e riu novamente, como se tivesse feito uma grande piada.

"Você ouviu isso?" Laurel olhou para Severus. "Ele disse vassoura!"

"Não, minha querida, ele disse 'Wassoa'."

"Acredite-me, Severus, ele quis dizer vassoura. Ele diz isso sempre que vê você."

Snape franziu a testa e se levantou da escada. "Você está insinuando que eu pareço uma vassoura?"

Ela riu tanto que o coração dele deu um salto.

"Não, mas eu me pergunto se ele se lembra do vôo de vassoura para Hogwarts depois que você o salvou, naquela noite."

Ele olhou para a criança que balançava o dragão pelo rabo. "Ele estava dormindo naquela noite. Eu duvido que ele se lembre de alguma coisa." Passando a mão pelo cabelo ele acrescentou. "Albus pediu para nos reunirmos com ele na hora do chá."

"Dumbledore? Você acha que ele achou os pais da criança?" De repente ela pôde entender Serene muito melhor. Talvez você devesse experimentar o medo de perder alguém antes de realmente gostar dessa pessoa.

Pegando o rosto subitamente pálido dela, Severus se curvou e a beijou suavemente nos lábios. "Seja lá o que for, Laurel, vamos passar por isso juntos."

* * *

"Agora quero que vocês estudem os recortes de jornais que dei a vocês e façam um trabalho sobre as fraudes envolvendo profecias e leituras de sorte." Serene olhou para os alunos do sexto ano, expectantes. "Não aceitarei nada com menos de mil palavras. A menos, é claro, que vocês decidam fazer um trabalho sobre a bolsa de valores dos Trouxas." Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas para Hermione Granger, que já havia lido os artigos, sublinhando passagens inteiras nos seus recortes. "Nesse caso seriam pelo menos mil e quinhentas palavras, porque seria muito mais fácil. Mas isso vai dar a vocês créditos adicionais em seus estudos sobre Trouxas." 

Silenciosamente, rezou para a aula terminar logo. A sua paciência estava se esgotando e os alunos da Sonserina e Grifinória estavam especialmente irritantes esta manhã.

Ela pulou e com dois passos rápidos estava de pé em frente a Draco Malfoy, forçando-o a entregar a varinha.

"Agora já é suficiente, Sr. Malfoy." Ela tentou manter a calma, quando viu que ele tinha enfeitiçado a mochila de Ron Weasley. "Isto não é engraçado, é infantil. Se você quer pregar peças, faça com que elas valham a pena, por Merlin!" Seu cabelo tinha escorregado do coque que ela usava para dar aulas e ela empurrou o cabelo para trás das orelhas impacientemente.

"Eu vejo você hoje às oito da noite na sala de Astronomia para detenção, Malfoy. E você, Potter, pare de sorrir ou você e Malfoy vão passar a noite juntos." O fato de Harry parecer gostar de saber que Malfoy ia ser punido não a incomodava tanto quanto ele ter dito a ela, no começo da aula, que Remus voltaria logo.

O sino tocou e os alunos e a professora deram um suspiro de alívio. Enquanto os alunos saíam, Serene guardou seus livros e papéis dentro da bolsa. Quando ouviu alguém pigarrear, ela se virou com um suspiro impaciente, esperando que fosse a Srta. Granger com outra pergunta. Mas era apenas um elfo doméstico, que sentindo que ela estava chateada, mantinha uma distância de um metro, como segurança.

Serene ficou chateada. Grande, agora até os elfos a detestavam!

"Sinto muito." ela disse. "Eu não quis ser rude com você. Apenas estou de cabeça quente."

"Você quer um copo de limonada?" o elfo perguntou esperançosamente. Normalmente a bruxa de cabelos vermelhos era muito gentil com os elfos, mesmo tendo levado algum tempo até ela entender como eles gostavam de ser tratados. Em troca, os elfos de Hogwarts passavam com muito cuidado os lençóis dela, porque ela gostava dos lençóis passados. Não que eles não passassem os lençóis dos outros também… "Você quer limonada? Com cubos de gelo?" ele tentou.

Ela suspirou. "Não, mas obrigada. Cabeça quente, você entende? Mau humor?"

O elfo olhou o rosto dela, em dúvida. "Você está fazendo uma piada, Professora?"

"Uma piada, sim. O que eu posso fazer por você?"

O elfo empalideceu visivelmente por baixo de sua pele verde. "Não, você está entendendo errado novamente! Nós que temos que fazer coisas por você! Você não faz nada!"

"Certo." Serene teve que sorrir, contra a vontade, do óbvio pânico demonstrado nos olhos do elfo. "Agora, o que você pode fazer por mim?"

Pegando um pedaço de pergaminho, o elfo relaxou um pouco. "A senhorita Claire, da Mansão Winterstorm, convida você para um chá amanhã." ele leu orgulhosamente. A maioria dos elfos domésticos de Hogwarts podia ler e escrever, o que não era comum na população dos elfos. Muitos bruxos achavam que seus elfos não precisavam aprender e por que eles precisariam saber escrever seus nomes se eles não saíam da cozinha mesmo? Mas Dumbledore tinha encorajado os elfos a estudar, e um deles tinha até escrito um livro sobre o tipo de mágica deles, que fazia com que eles dessem conta do serviço de um castelo tão grande como Hogwarts.

"Ela não está se sentindo bem?" Serene ficou preocupada. Afinal Claire estava esperando bebê e as últimas semanas haviam sido muito inquietantes para ela, com seu marido em Azkaban e sua recente fuga após ter sido recrutado como Comensal da Morte.

"Ela está esperando bebê, então ela está muito, muito bem!" comentou o elfo. Os elfos da Winterstorm e de Hogwarts mantinham contato assíduo e a fofoca fluía nas duas direções. Então não era segredo nas duas casas que Claire estava feliz a respeito do bebê, mesmo agora que Sirius Black estava fugindo novamente e não havia chance dele retornar em um futuro próximo, Serene pensou.

"Você quer mandar uma resposta?" O elfo pulava para chamar a atenção dela. "Você não está me ouvindo!"

"Sinto muito." suspirou Serene. Por que ela sentia que precisava pedir desculpas a todo mundo que encontrava hoje? "O que você disse?"

"Você não tem que se preocupar." a pequena criatura balançou as orelhas para enfatizar suas palavras. "Professor Lupin vai voltar logo."

Resmungando irritada, Serene passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Pare com isso! Eu não quero ouvir uma palavra sobre Lupin novamente." ela gritou.

"Azkaban pode ser um lugar ruim." o elfo continuou, sem se impressionar com a explosão dela. "Mas o Professor Lupin, ele vira um grande lobo mau se ele quiser. Ele vai voltar para casa logo." Guardando a carta com cuidado ele curvou a cabeça e saiu da sala, deixando Serene atordoada. Então até os elfos tinham sabido a respeito do plano. Até mesmo aquelas criaturas com olhos redondos, de cabelos parecidos com grama, aquelas pequenas criaturas tinham sabido…

* * *

"Laurel, Severus." o Diretor sorriu distraidamente enquanto continuava a procurar alguma coisa em uma pilha de pergaminhos em cima de sua escrivaninha. "Sentem, sentem." ele murmurou sem olhar para eles. De repente, ele suspirou exasperadamente e pegou sua varinha. "Accio!" 

Um rolo escorregou de baixo da pilha e se colocou na mão do bruxo. "Ah, aqui está."

Ele olhou para o Mestre de Poções e para Laurel, que haviam sentado perto do fogo, ambos olhando ansiosamente para ele. Estalando os dedos ele conjurou um bule de chá e um prato com biscoitos de gengibre. Quando os dois convidados polidamente recusaram, ele deu de ombros. "Está esfriando rápido este ano. Gengibre e uma lareira, isso é o que um bruxo precisa nesse momento."

Esticando as mãos na direção das chamas, ele relaxou por um momento, como freqüentemente acontecia durante os últimos meses, ele parecia completamente exausto. Mas quando abriu os olhos, ele parecia renovado e alerta.

"Bem, bem. Vocês não querem doces, vocês não querem chá." Colocando os óculos na cabeça, ele sorriu para eles. "O que mais eu posso oferecer a vocês? Que tal um menininho?"

Laurel franziu a testa. "Do que você está falando, Albus?"

Ele pegou a mão dela, mas olhou atentamente para Severus. "Chegou ao meu conhecimento que os pais do seu pequeno convidado estão mortos."

Laurel ofegou, chocada.

Dumbledore continuou: "Os dois. E não há parentes próximos dos quais tenhamos conhecimento."

O Mestre de Poções sentou muito ereto e evitou o olhar de Laurel quando perguntou: "Como eles morreram? Um ataque dos Comensais da Morte?"

"Os pais dele morreram de uma forma muito semelhante à dos assassinatos no Godric Hollow." as sobrancelhas de Dumbledore se agitavam enquanto ele lia o pergaminho. "Esse relatório diz que alguém - e nós podemos concluir que não foi Voldemort, mas Pettigrew ou alguém do primeiro escalão – entrou na casa, matou Elias Kramer, então entrou no quarto do bebê, onde a senhora Kramer estava colocando o bebê para dormir. Eles foram encontrados mortos em cima da cama, e eu imagino que ela estava tentando proteger a criança. Os Aurors não encontraram pistas do pequeno Jonah."

"É esse o nome dele? Jonah?" Laurel estava sentada na cadeira, muito pálida, as mãos cruzadas no colo.

"Jonah Kramer. Sim." Dumbledore concordou. "Você sabe da infiltração no Ministério, como eles reportam tudo a Voldemort. Nós não podemos deixar eles saberem que o menino está vivo. Eles fizeram tudo para a morte dos pais dele parecer com a dos Potters, e eu fico me perguntando, por quê."

"Primeiro foi o sangue." Severus se levantou da cadeira e andou para perto do fogo, feliz com a oportunidade de esconder seus sentimentos confusos depois de ouvir as revelações de Dumbledore a respeito do menino. "Malfoy disse que era extremamente caro e pelas minhas análises eu sei que eles tentaram chegar o mais perto possível do sangue de Potter. Mas aparentemente isso não foi suficiente e eles tentaram outra coisa. Recriar um novo Potter, um outro menino que sobreviveu."

"Mas… você realmente pensa que o poder que Lily Potter evocou na época pode ser reproduzido por alguém?" Laurel perguntou, confusa. Devagar as conseqüências das palavras de Dumbledore começaram a entrar em sua mente e um sentimento de alegria se espalhou em seu coração e em seu corpo.

"Temo que Severus esteja certo." disse Dumbledore e pegou outro biscoito. "Voldemort ainda está fraco e mantê-lo vivo é caro. Harry nos contou a respeito do ritual em que Pettigrew trouxe seu mestre de volta. Por Claire e Sirius nós ficamos sabendo que eles iam repetir o ritual e na falta do sangue de Harry eles iam usar algo similar. Eles não vão parar agora que essa criança está fora do alcance deles. Eles vão tentar um substituto pra Jonah.

"Mas isso vai levar tempo." Laurel interrompeu. "Jonah está em segurança e se você achar que nós podemos ficar com ele, nós ficaremos muito felizes." Pegando a mão de Severus, ela olhou para ele. "Nós ficaremos, não é, Severus?"

Snape fechou os olhos por um momento e respirou fundo. "Você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe, Laurel?"

Ela concordou ansiosa. "Ele vai ser nosso filho."

"Sim, ele vai ser nosso filho. Mas e se algum parente no futuro aparecer e quiser tirá-lo de nós? Você vai conseguir abrir mão dele?"

"Não." Ela olhou para o chão, e ele sentiu a dor dela como se fosse a própria. Indefeso, pegou a mão dela.

Dumbledore pigarreou. "Se isso ocorrer - e isso não é muito provável, eu vou colocar toda a minha força a seu favor, Severus. Eu prometo isso a vocês."

"Um ex-Comensal da Morte. Uma bruxa criada como Trouxa, que faz pouco tempo aprendeu a controlar seus poderes devastadores. Nenhum tribunal vai nos deixar ficar com Jonah, se o outro lado for apenas meio respeitável."

"Não se deprecie, Severus." repreendeu o Diretor gentilmente. "Vocês dois vão ser excelentes pais para esse menino ou qualquer outra criança que vocês tenham."

* * *

"Você está realmente irritante ultimamente, Sr. Malfoy!" Serene falou quando o louro da Sonserina apareceu na sala circular no topo da torre de Astronomia para pagar sua detenção. 

Draco levantou os ombros de forma desafiadora e deu a ela um de seus famosos olhares frios. Ela pôde ver porque metade das garotas do seu ano tinham uma queda por ele - e porque a outra metade queria matá-lo...

"Esta é a sua terceira detenção em quatro semanas. Você está planejando fazer a minha vida miserável?" ela perguntou, fechando seu caderno. "Não pense que eu não tenho coisas melhores para fazer do que ficar vendo você limpar as xícaras da Professora Trelawney."

Novamente não recebeu resposta, mas um olhar frio dos olhos cinzentos dele. Ela deu de ombros. Normalmente ela se dava bem com a maioria dos alunos mais velhos, era por isso que Sybill deixava as turmas mais adiantadas para ela ensinar, enquanto ficava com a adoração dos mais jovens, mais fáceis de impressionar.

No ano anterior Draco Malfoy nunca havia causado problemas, mas isso havia mudado esse ano, e ela ouvia dos outros professores o mesmo tipo de experiência. Dumbledore tinha até marcado isso como um tema de discussão na reunião dos professores, frisando que desde que Severus Snape tinha sido descoberto como espião da luz, Draco não podia mais confiar nele como Chefe da Casa. Quando ela olhou a postura do menino, sentiu pena dele. Não tinha sido fácil ser uma adolescente clarividente, mas não devia ser fácil ser filho do Terceiro no Comando de Voldemort, também. Ela duvidava que Lucius Malfoy daria a seu filho a oportunidade de decidir se queria se unir aos Comensais da Morte ou não.

"Não, não usando sua varinha." ela o repreendeu. "Você sabe que a Professora Trelawney adora sua porcelana chinesa. Precisa de sabão líquido, água morna e um toque gentil."

Ele franziu a testa e pegou uma xícara com dois dedos para colocar na água.

"Oh, vamos lá!" exclamou Serene, de repente exasperada com a atitude dele. "Não é como se eu mandasse você lavar os caldeirões de Snape!"

Draco relaxou visivelmente com a voz severa dela. Serene franziu a testa. "Pare de brincar com as xícaras e sente-se." ela determinou. Quando ele secou as mãos e sentou na cadeira de Sybill, Serene cruzou os braços e observou atentamente o rosto dele.

"O que está acontecendo, Malfoy?"

Ele zombou. "Estou feliz que você não possa continuar falando do seu jeitinho doce."

"Jeitinho o quê?"

"Por que eu estou sendo tratado de repente como se fosse um indisciplinado?" Ele se levantou e cerrou os punhos, manchas vermelhas aparecendo em seu rosto pálido. "Sei muito bem que a maioria dos professores na escola me despreza pelo que meu pai é..." ele tossiu. "Quero dizer, o que ele era."

"Isso não é verdade." Serene balançou a cabeça.

"Oh, por favor, Professora! Não sou mais uma criança, posso encarar a realidade. Sou um Malfoy, sou da Sonserina. Mas, ultimamente, todos tentam ser condescendentes comigo, não importa quão mal eu venha a me comportar." Ele mantinha os olhos fixos em seus sapatos como se nunca os tivesse visto antes. "Mesmo você."

"Ser condescendente com você? Meu querido Sr. Malfoy, o dia que eu for condescendente com você, a lula gigante vai conseguir ser professor de

Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas nessa escola.

O rosto dele se iluminou. "Então você não está tentando ser gentil comigo?"

Serene tentou manter seu rosto inexpressivo, quando replicou gravemente: "Não, eu não estou sendo gentil."

Suspirando, Draco sentou novamente e Serene se segurou na beira de uma das mesas. "É tudo culpa dela!" ele murmurou, olhando para a lareira apagada.

Serene levantou uma sobrancelha. "Culpa de quem?"

"Da professora Hunter." os olhos de Draco soltavam chispas de raiva. "Ela é tão... piegas. E Professor Snape... Quero dizer, ele devia ser um bruxo inteligente! Como ele pode engolir isso? É culpa dela se ele rompeu com seus amigos, inclusive meu pai!"

"Piegas..." Serene pigarreou. "Eu asseguro a você, Draco, a Professora Hunter pode parecer piegas às vezes, mas ela é a pessoa mais honesta que já conheci. E ela ama Snape." Ela levantou as mãos em um gesto de descrença. "Não me pergunte por quê."

"Mas..."

Uma batida na porta aberta os interrompeu.

"Professora Kennedy. Um minuto do seu tempo, por favor."

Draco viu com interesse como o rosto de sua professora de Adivinhações ficou branco.

"A detenção acabou, Sr. Malfoy." ela conseguiu falar, de repente, respirando com dificuldade.

Quando ele se levantou, viu de relance o bruxo na porta. As roupas de Lupin estavam mais rasgadas e sujas do que nunca - se isso fosse possível. E ele parecia ter sido torcido e cortado – nenhuma novidade no dia seguinte ao da lua cheia. Draco lembrou como seu pai tinha explodido quando soubera a respeito da licantropia do Professor. Draco tinha ficado silenciosamente desapontado. Quem imaginaria que os lobisomens fossem tão... tão, entediantes?

"Boa noite, Professores." ele murmurou e desceu as escadas espirais, não sem antes ouvir as primeiras palavras de Serene. Ele riu e correu para a sala comunal da Sonserina, para pensar no que ele tinha visto e ouvido.

"Você. Estúpido. Bastardo."

A voz de Serene quase falhou com raiva e alívio ao mesmo tempo. Ela pensou rápido. Oh, ele parecia terrível, com um longo arranhão na mandíbula, profundas sombras sob os olhos e seu cabelo emaranhado. Ela sentiu uma necessidade de se esconder nos braços dele, beijar cada pedaço do seu rosto, de implorar que ele nunca mais a deixasse tão apavorada novamente – mas ao invés disso tudo, ela deu um tapa em cheio no rosto dele, tão forte que ele foi empurrado para trás.

O tempo parou. Remus se sentiu totalmente entorpecido. Ela havia batido nele. Ele tinha pensado nela o tempo todo nestes três últimos dias, a imagem dela tinha sido sua estrela guia que o trouxera de volta a Hogwarts, a única coisa constante quando sua mente se tornara selvagem - e ela batera nele.

Ele não tinha tido tempo para tomar um banho, nem se refrescar, ou trocar suas roupas por limpas, ou comer qualquer coisa. Com todo o seu cansaço, sua exaustão pela luta incessante contra a fera dentro dele – ele não tinha sentido falta de qualquer outra coisa, exceto dela. E ela havia batido nele. Ela nunca entenderia o que aquilo significava para ele. Que ele não tinha escolha, que não podia desistir de seus sentimentos, escolher outra mulher, mais doce, mais gentil, mais suave...

Antes que ela o atingisse pela segunda vez, Remus pegou o pulso dela no ar. Seus olhos lançavam chispas.

"Nunca mais faça isso." ele disse muito suavemente, por entre os dentes.

"Você deveria ter me contado!" ela gritou e bateu com os punhos cerrados no peito dele. "Maldito, maldito, maldito!"

Com um som que mais pareceu um rugido do que um gemido, ele a puxou para seus braços.

O beijo foi violento no começo, quase brutal. Remus era surpreendentemente forte e a apertava sem piedade. Toda a raiva contida, a frustração de três anos fluíram naquele beijo e embora Serene lutasse no início, ela parou assim que entendeu o que estava acontecendo.Ela havia batido nele! Ela havia batido no único homem que nunca a magoara, que nunca havia dirigido uma palavra dura para ela. O único homem que... Não, ela se repreendeu. Isso não podia acontecer, para o bem dela, para o dele e para o bem do mundo em que viviam. O que significava a felicidade de duas pessoas comparada com a vida de tantas outras?

Ela havia decidido há muito tempo atrás que teria que viver sem o amor de Remus. Mas como poderia continuar vivendo sabendo que ele a odiava? Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa, dar a ele algo para remediar o tapa, e então ela respondeu cada investida dura dos lábios dele com suavidade, até que o beijo se tornasse o que devia ser, não uma punição, mas uma carícia.

O olhar que ele deu a ela, quando de repente a soltou, era uma mistura de exaustão e cansaço, e alguma coisa mais profunda.

"Teria feito alguma diferença se eu tivesse contado a você?"

Quando ela não disse nada, ele deu de ombros e saiu, deixando Serene parada no meio da sala com lágrimas espontâneas rolando pelo rosto.

**Continua...**

**NA: **Eu não esperava demorar tanto para postar a continuação de Voltando a ser um só... os dois primeiros capítulos, na realidade, já estão traduzidos faz tempo. Mas é que eu não tive férias de julho e a faculdade nesse quarto semestre está realmente pesado. Muitas das minhas fics foram para hiatus. Não quero fazer isso com WA, mas talvez seja preciso, até as coisas aliviarem um pouco na minha vida fora do computador.

Eu irei postar o segundo capítulo em breve. Mas não esperem o terceiro tão cedo. Principalmente porque, pra mim, a parte do Remus é a mais difícil de se traduzir.

E mil perdões pelos erros de português, mas não consegui entrar em contato com minha beta... acho que até ela desistiu dessa fic...


	2. Outras Opções

**2. Outras Opções  
**  
"Primeiro eu tenho que entregar isso a você," disse Claire franzindo a testa, quando ela e Serene estavam sentadas no salão com as janelas abertas. "E acredite-me, eu não me sinto bem por fazer isso."

"Por quê?" Serene virou o pergaminho em que apenas constava seu nome escrito com tinta azul e um selo imperceptível.

Claire exalou devagar. "É uma carta de um conhecido em comum."

"Sim?"

"Ben Olsen."

Com grande inquietação ela viu Serene enrubescer até a raiz dos cabelos.

"Oh!"

"Isso é tudo? 'Oh!'?"

Serene guardou a carta em sua bolsa e quando olhou para cima novamente, sua expressão estava em branco. "Ele estudava comigo e com Laurel no curso para adultos há três anos atrás."

Claire esperou até que os elfos servissem o chá e saíssem do salão novamente. "Eu entendi isso." ela disse, ainda chateada pela maneira furtiva como Olsen tinha feito com que ela entregasse a mensagem a Serene. "Mas eu também sei que ele tentou matar Snape com uma varinha envenenada e depois disso mudou de lado. Se ele já não era um Comensal da Morte desde o início."

A postura tensa de Serene deixou evidente que ela não queria falar a respeito de Ben Olsen naquele momento.

Claire deu de ombros, secretamente mais preocupada do que antes. "Bem, você não vai abrir a carta?"

"Como vai o bebê? Poppy disse que você já pode senti-lo chutando você."

"Serene!"

"O que você prefere ter, menino ou menina?"

Balançando a cabeça exasperada, Claire desistiu. "Menino, eu acho. Não, eu não ligo de verdade. Eu quero que o bebê seja saudável.

Serene mordeu a língua envergonhada. Como ela havia sido insensível de levar a discussão para aquele lado. Claire viu o embaraço da outra mulher e sorriu de leve.

"Se o bebê for um aborto – bem, ele ou ela vai crescer na única casa no mundo bruxo que está perfeitamente equipada para abortos."

"E ele ou ela vai ter uma mãe que vai amá-lo." acrescentou Serene e pegou a mão de Claire, em um gesto raro que Claire apreciou ainda mais, sabendo que Serene evitava tocar nas pessoas ou demonstrar emoções profundas.

"Oi Serene." disse Sirius casualmente quando entrou no salão.

Ela olhou para ele, surpresa e chocada. "Black! Você não devia… eu não sei, estar escondido em algum lugar?"

Sirius deu a ela um grande sorriso, roçou um beijo na testa da esposa e sentou-se à mesa do café. Ele parecia completamente relaxado e apenas algumas depressões no rosto dele falavam das semanas que ele havia passado em uma cela em Azkaban.

"Bem, em breve vou ser pai." ele falou arrastadamente. "Então achei que deveria dar uma olhada em minha filha de vez em quando."

Claire passou a ele um pedaço de torta de maçã. "O que faz você ter tanta certeza de que vai ser uma menina?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Intuição masculina?"

Serene franziu a testa. "Como você pode ficar aí sentado como se nada tivesse acontecido, quando você escapou de Azkaban há dois dias atrás!"

"Não se preocupe, Serene, ele não está em perigo eminente." Claire tentou acalmá-la.

"Eu não estou preocupada com ele." sua amiga exclamou irritada. "Estou preocupada com o que os Aurors e o Ministro vão pensar se alguém o encontrar em sua casa!"

"Ninguém vai saber." ele afastou as preocupações dela.

Um silêncio desconfortável caiu na sala e apenas Sirius parecia não notar. Para Claire estava claro que Serene queria falar sobre alguma coisa que ela não queria que Sirius ouvisse. Claire gentilmente o cutucou por baixo da mesa e depois da terceira vez ele entendeu, se levantou e saiu do salão sem falar uma palavra.

Assim que ele saiu, ela se virou para Serene. "Então é verdade? Remus Lupin voltou para Hogwarts? Eu sabia que ele era o único que conseguiria!"

Serene suspirou. "Sim, ele voltou." De repente ela não estava mais com fome, se levantou e foi para a janela aberta que dava para o terraço. "Eu… eu fiz uma coisa horrível." ela confessou.

Claire tinha inclinado a cabeça e olhava atentamente para a amiga, mas permaneceu calada para dar tempo de sua amiga esclarecer do que estava falando.

A porta se abriu e Serene olhou em volta, apenas par ver Sirius entrar.

Ela olhou para ele surpresa e chocada. "Black! Você não devia… eu não sei, estar escondido em algum lugar?"

Sirius sorriu. "Já me disseram isso, sim. Eu apenas vim pegar um pouco de café e algumas notícias de Hogwarts, se você tiver alguma."

"Querido, não acho que seja uma boa hora." sussurrou Claire.

"Eu ouvi você mencionar Remus." Sirius ignorou o aviso dela. "Ele está bem?"

Serene virou de costas para ele e olhou para o jardim ainda florido, que agora, em começo de outubro mostrava as cores vibrantes do outono.

"Sim, ele está bem." ela respondeu, sua voz vazia.

"Eu nunca esquecerei o que ele fez por nós." disse Claire suavemente. "Ele arriscou a própria vida para que nós pudéssemos ficar juntos."

"Juntos?" Serene olhou para ela com pena. "Mesmo que ele diga que ninguém vai vê-lo aqui, o que eu duvido muito, Sirius tem que se afastar de você logo e se esconder em outro lugar. Então vocês não vão ficar juntos muito tempo."

Claire corou. "Você… está certa: Ele vai ter que ir embora mais cedo ou mais tarde." Ela chutou a canela dele por baixo da mesa. "De preferência mais cedo."

Sirius saiu realmente um minuto depois, não sem coxear exageradamente.

Serene apontou para o lado de fora da janela. "Quando você plantou todas essas rosas?"

"Quando você começou a se preocupar com o que cresce em meus jardins?" Claire perguntou séria. "Pare de enrolar e me conte qual foi a coisa horrível que você fez?" Ela levou a mão à boca, subitamente apavorada. "Oh não! Você não recusou o pedido de casamento dele novamente, recusou?"

A bruxa de cabelos vermelhos estremeceu. Quando ela virou, Claire de repente notou como a outra mulher parecia cansada, como se tivesse passado noites sem dormir.

"Eu bati nele. Ele voltou de Azkaban, todo desmantelado e exausto e eu bati nele."

"Você fez o quê?" Sirius perguntou da porta, sem acreditar. "Você bateu nele?"

Ela olhou para ele surpresa e chocada. "Black! Você não devia… eu não sei, estar escondido em algum lugar?"

Ele ignorou as perguntas dela, mas cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou para ela com uma mistura de desgosto e exasperação. "Quando Remus corre como um lobo, é incrivelmente difícil para ele se concentrar em… coisas humanas. Eu aposto que ele só conseguiu voltar para Hogwarts porque você estava lá. E você bateu nele? O que há de errado com você, mulher?"

"Sirius!" Claire se levantou e colocou a mão no braço dele. "Nós não sabemos o que aconteceu. Ainda." E apenas para ele ouvir. "E se você não sair dessa sala imediatamente, você nunca vai saber, porque vou matar você!"

Ele saiu, e Serene se sentou, cerrando os punhos. "Eu o acertei bem no rosto." A voz dela tremeu. "Você sabia que ele não me contou nada a respeito do plano e do perigo que correria?"

"Não." disse Claire devagar. "Eu não sabia disso."

"Quando finalmente descobri, pensei que ia ficar maluca. A espera! E todo mundo, dos elfos domésticos até os quadros, ficava me dizendo que Remus estaria bem. Então todos sabiam o que estava acontecendo e eu era a única a estar na completa ignorância…"

"Serene, eu não acho que ele…"

Ela levantou a mão. "Quando ele finalmente chegou em casa, eu me senti tão…" sua voz era um mero sussurro. "desesperada, que não pude pensar em outra coisa que não fosse bater nele."

Claire foi até ela e deu-lhe um abraço, que embora não tenha sido retribuído, pelo menos foi aceito. "Ele deve ter tido uma razão para não ter dito a você. E tenho certeza de que ele vai entender porque você agiu dessa maneira."

"Não. Ele não vai entender. Ele tem essa idéia idiota…"

"Essa idéia idiota de estar apaixonado por você?" Claire completou.

Serene concordou e fechou os olhos. "Ele pensa que é meu companheiro nessa vida. É uma coisa de lobisomem, aparentemente. Alguma coisa como ficarmos juntos para sempre."

"Mas o que isso tem de ruim?"

"Eu não sou o que ele pensa que eu sou!" Serene pulou da cadeira e começou a andar pelo salão como um tigre enjaulado.

"E o que ele pensa que você é?"

Serene franziu a testa. "Oh, que eu sou talentosa, gentil, que tenho um bom coração e, com certeza, que sou bonita!" ela contou nos dedos, zombando de si mesma, sem piedade.

Claire se sentou e mais uma vez admirou a beleza da amiga. Os cabelos vermelhos de Serene quase brilhavam de tanta energia e seus olhos verdes queimavam como fogo, o que deveria fazê-la parecer apavorante, mas que apenas fazia com que ela parecesse mais adorável do que nunca.

"Mas você é." Claire observou, tentando acalmá-la. "Apenas olhe para você! Remy não é o único que pensa que você é a bruxa mais bonita que já viu."

Ao ouvir isso Serene explodiu em lágrimas. Claire se levantou imediatamente e estava ao lado dela com poucos passos. Se fosse Laurel, simplesmente a abraçaria, mas com Serene ela ofereceu um lenço limpo que era o máximo que ela aceitaria. Mas ela não largou a mão da outra mulher e a levou até o sofá perto da janela.

"Agora, conte-me o que está havendo. E não venha me falar besteiras sobre não saber como você é adorável, Serene. Eu me orgulho de ter um bom olho para reconhecer o que é bonito." Ela sorriu. "Apenas olhe para meu marido."

"Obrigado, boneca. Eu sempre suspeitei de que você tinha se casado comigo por causa da minha aparência." Sirius riu da porta.

Serene olhou para ele surpresa e chocada. "Black! Você não devia… eu não sei, estar escondido em algum lugar?"

Enquanto ela assoava o nariz, Claire ficou de pé e pegou o marido pelo cotovelo e o levou para fora da sala com extrema determinação.

No hall ela o empurrou contra a parede e avisou: "Pare com isso agora mesmo, Sirius!"

Ele sorriu e se curvou para roubar um beijo, o que fez com que ela o cutucasse nas costelas. "Se você entrar naquela sala mais uma vez enquanto Serene estiver aqui, juro que eu…"

"Eu nunca soube que o Feitiço Fidelius era tão engraçado!" Sirius riu. "É incrível como todos esquecem da minha presença assim que eu saio da frente deles. Eu me pergunto se Jamie e Lily se divertiam com isso."

"Eu aposto que eles não o usavam para torturar visitantes inocentes." Claire balançou a cabeça. Ela também estava aliviada por constatar que o feitiço funcionava tão bem, mas não se esquecia de que eles o estavam usando para manter Sirius em segurança, não para diverti-lo.

"Eu vou voltar para Serene agora e só posso pedir que você nos dê um pouco de paz. Ela está desesperada."

"Ela é uma cadela sem coração e Moony é um pobre idiota se ainda acredita que ela vai retribuir o amor dele algum dia."

"Oh, Sirius!" Claire ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou o queixo dele. "Você é tão cego que me pergunto como você achou o caminho de casa até mim."

O rosto dele de repente se tornou muito sério e seus olhos azuis perderam o brilho maroto. "Eu acharia o caminho até você, mesmo cego, surdo e aleijado. Mas sempre saberia que você me daria as boas vindas. Serene estava lá quando Remus voltou para casa?"

"Estava."

"Apenas para dar um tapa na cara dele pelo que ouvi."

"Ela estava preocupada com ele."

"Ela tem uma maneira muito estranha de demonstrar isso, então." Sirius zombou. Mas pelo menos ele deixou sua esposa voltar ao salão e prometeu não voltar mais até a visitante ir embora.

Claire sorriu de leve quando se sentou perto de Serene novamente. "Agora, onde nós estávamos? Ah sim, você é feia e má e tudo o mais."

"Eu sei que não sou feia…"

"Não é feia?" Claire deu a ela um sorriso doce que tinha conquistado a amizade da outra mulher. "Você não tem idéia de quantas vezes eu invejei você pelos seus cabelos, sua pele, seu corpo, seus olhos!" Ela levantou ambas as mãos em adoração. "E sei que Laurel também, algumas vezes."

"Meu cabelo. Minha… aparência." Serene repetiu devagar. Ela se levantou novamente e foi até o espelho que ficava em cima da arca. Olhando para o vidro em sua moldura, ela pegou o cortador de papéis em cima da arca onde Claire o tinha deixado depois de abrir a correspondência da tarde. Antes que Claire pudesse entender o que estava para acontecer, Serene encheu a mão de cachos, os cortou e jogou na lareira com um dar de ombros.

"Você está maluca!" Claire correu e tirou o cortador de papéis da mão dela. "Seu cabelo tão bonito!"

"Você não acha que eu ficaria feliz em me livrar do meu maldito cabelo se conseguisse me livrar das minhas visões também?" exclamou Serene zangada. "Você não acha que eu gostaria de ter um rosto normal se pudesse levar uma vida normal também? Ao invés de todo mundo olhar para mim como se eu fosse um pássaro bonito em uma gaiola?" Ela acertou a arca com seu punho fechado e estremeceu de dor. "Esta" ela apontou a imagem no espelho. "não sou eu."

"Serene…" Claire não encontrava palavras para ajudar a amiga. "Por favor, sente-se. Você está me assustando."

Tremendo de tensão Serene deixou o cortador de papéis cair e fez o que lhe era mandado. Claire serviu chá fresco para as duas, se sentaram em silêncio e se acalmaram um pouco. Então Serene suspirou.

"Sinto muito. Não sei o que anda errado comigo ultimamente."

"Ouça, eu não vou mais falar de Remus se isso perturba tanto você. Mas…" Claire colocou sua xícara sobre a mesa e olhou preocupada para a amiga. "Você não deve se odiar tanto!"

Serene sorriu sem graça. "Ou eu vou ficar careca em breve, você quer dizer."

"Deixe-me contar uma história para você." Claire cortou uma generosa fatia de bolo e passou para sua convidada que ainda não tinha comido nenhum pedaço. "Enquanto você come isso. Tudinho." Ela suspirou. "Todos os meus pensamentos giram em torno de comida agora. A gravidez faz isso com a gente, ou pelo menos foi isso que me disseram. Coma!"

Obediente, Serene começou a comer o bolo.

Claire se recostou. "Você sabe que sou um aborto."

"Hmh."

"Meus pais me enviaram para Hogwarts, mesmo assim. Eles esperavam que eu fosse apenas um caso de despertar atrasado para a magia, mas eu não mostrava nenhum sinal de que iria despertar no meu segundo ano, então eles me tiraram da escola e me mandaram ficar em casa."

Serene concordou, ainda mastigando. O bolo estava delicioso, com gosto de maçãs e caramelo, e ela de repente notou que estava esfomeada.

"No dia em que eles me pegaram na escola, Dumbledore me pediu para ir ao escritório dele, onde me explicou algumas coisas. Eu tinha treze anos naquela época e pensei que minha vida tinha acabado. Eu nunca tinha encontrado um aborto, toda a minha família era de bruxos, eu não conhecia nenhum Trouxa. Então me senti totalmente perdida. Enquanto estava sentada ali, chorando, Dumbledore dava tapinhas na minha mão…"

"Ele faz isso o tempo todo." comentou Serene e olhou outro pedaço de bolo com vontade de comê-lo.

Claire sorriu e empurrou o prato através da mesa. "Ele realmente é o bruxo mais gentil que eu conheço."

"Ele pode ser assustador de vez em quando."

"Oh sim! De qualquer forma, ele batia na minha mão e então disse uma coisa que não entendi completamente naquela época. Ele disse: 'Você pode ser o que você escolher ser.' Eu pensei que ele estava zombando de mim, uma vez que eu não podia ser a única coisa que eu queria ser – mágica. Apenas agora comecei a entender o que ele quis dizer." Claire sorriu e colocou a mão sobre a barriga. "Hoje eu sei que não queria ser realmente mágica, eu queria estar com os outros, queria ser parte de algo maior, ser amada. Como uma adolescente eu apenas podia imaginar que só poderia ser amada se fosse uma pessoa diferente do que eu era. Eles me aceitariam e me amariam. Bem, eu estava errada. E nunca seria mais feliz do que agora, sendo eu mesma."

Serene olhou para ela com expressão triste. "Mas eu não tenho idéia do que realmente quero. Toda a mina vida eu só tive um objetivo, ser admitida em Hogwarts. Eu queria educação em magia e queria estar no meio das pessoas da minha espécie. Mas, agora? Vou fazer trinta anos nesse Natal e não sei o que fazer da minha vida." Ela sorriu. "Patético, não é?"

"Eu não acho. Mas Serene, você tem uma carreira."

"Olhe, Laurel e Remus nasceram para educadores. Eles amam ensinar. Não que eu odeie meu trabalho, mas não posso me imaginar ensinando Adivinhações para sempre."

"Você sabe o que eles dizem: 'Aqueles que podem, fazem. Aqueles que não podem, ensinam.'" riu Claire. "Eu sempre pensei que, no caso de Adivinhações, o ditado era especialmente verdadeiro."

Serene concordou plenamente. "Não é alguma coisa que você possa ensinar, realmente. Então não é uma opção. Sirius é um escritor. Eu não poderia escrever uma história se minha vida dependesse disso. Você é uma mulher de negócios. Eu mal consigo gerenciar meu salário. Severus é um cientista. Eu detesto o mero pensamento de pesquisar e fazer experimentos." Ela baixou o garfo. "Então o que me resta? Eu poderia me candidatar a servir mesas no "Três Vassouras" e Rosmerta me despediria no segundo dia, por quebrar muitos pratos."

"O que você está falando não é correto." interrompeu Claire devagar e Serene pôde ver como a mente da amiga trabalhava rápido. "Eu vejo você fazendo pesquisas e vi você fazer experiências também e você gostou."

"Gostei?" Serene franziu a testa.

"Você mantém um arquivo de esboços de cada veste que você fez. Você constantemente muda cores, tecidos, cortes das minhas roupas e das suas, até da Laurel quando ela permite. Isso é experiência e pesquisa."

"Não, é simplesmente uma questão de bom gosto e moda."

"Bem, desde quando a moda não é uma ocupação séria?" Claire se levantou para pegar um caderno e uma pena. "Deixe-me pensar a respeito disso…" ela murmurou para si mesma. "Quinze mil Galeões podem ser suficientes para os três primeiros anos. Até lá nós devemos ter o suficiente para comprar a Gladrags…"

"Claire!" Serene reclamou. "De que você está falando, afinal?"

Claire desviou os olhos dos seus cálculos e perguntou: "Você já pensou em abrir sua própria confecção?"

* * *

Remus Lupin estava sentado na mesa de exames no hospital, seu peito nu, coberto com algum tipo de ungüento que Poppy tinha insistido em aplicar. Sua fuga de Azkaban tinha dado algum trabalho para a enfermeira. Ela já tinha emendado algumas costelas que tinham sido quebradas quando ele tinha pulado das paredes da fortaleza para dentro do mar. Então ela havia curado as escoriações e arranhões e o músculo torcido no joelho dele. Ele se lembrava de ter chutado a porta da cela depois da transformação e imaginava que devia, de alguma forma, ter lutado no seu caminho para a parede de fora, de onde ele havia mergulhado na água gelada. Sua memória estava confusa, mas ele tinha quase certeza de que não tinha caçado nem matado no seu caminho de volta para Hogwarts.

Enquanto Poppy revirava um armário para encontrar alguma coisa ainda mais nojenta para untar o corpo dele, como ele suspeitava, ele teve tempo suficiente para pensar no que tinha acontecido nos dois últimos dias. O espelho que Snape tinha trazido para ele com certeza tinha salvado sua vida. Apenas um pedaço de vidro, tinha sido capaz de capturar um raio de luar através da pequena janela no alto da parede. Tinha sido necessária uma quantidade consideravelmente menor, uma vez que ele não tinha tomado a poção Wolfsbane, mas sem o espelho, nenhum raio de luar teria chegado até ele. Esta havia sido a primeira transformação em anos sem os efeitos da Poção e a dor o atingia como uma faca. Mas depois da dor, haviam se acentuado o seu olfato e sua audição, como se ele pudesse sentir os outros prisioneiros, os Dementadores, todos os malditos Aurors na fortaleza. E nenhum deles o deteria…

Remus riu melancolicamente quando se lembrou de como o bruxo que guardava a parede tinha gritado quando se viu face a face com um determinado lobisomem. Ele apenas podia desejar que não tivesse ferido o homem gravemente.

"Oh céus, você está horrível!"

Ele afastou as lembranças, apenas para encontrar Laurel de pé em frente a ele, o menininho segurando a saia dela, olhando para ele com uma expressão séria.

Remus relaxou devagar. "Laurel. Você me assustou."

Ela riu. "Sim, claro. Você não tem olhado para si mesmo, ultimamente, tem? Você está parecendo uma pessoa tirada de um manual de primeiros socorros."

Secretamente ela pensou que ele nunca parecia melhor do que agora, mesmo com aquela coisa fedorenta sobre ele. Poppy tinha amarrado a cabeleira marrom com uma faixa cinza, na nuca para não esbarrar no ungüento. Um arranhão meio cicatrizado aparecia no rosto dele. Os olhos marrons, manchados de âmbar estavam… mais alertas. Mais acordados. Ela não podia entender por quê. Mais uma vez ela disse para si mesma que ele e Serene fariam um belo casal.

"Você viu Poppy?" ela perguntou antes que o fato de ficar olhando para ele o deixasse desconfortável.

"Ela está procurando algumas ervas e poções que ela quer passar no meu ombro." ele deu de ombros e estremeceu quando o gesto lembrou a ele exatamente porque ele tinha concordado em permitir que a enfermeira passasse alguma coisa no corte profundo em sua espádua.

"Então vou esperar. Ela concordou em tomar conta de Jonah, enquanto eu dou aula nas últimas semanas e eu esperava…"

Remus sorriu para o menino. "Então ele tem um nome agora?"

Laurel concordou. "Os pais dele morreram." ela explicou em voz baixa, como se a criança pudesse entender cada palavra que ela dizia. "Nós decidimos ficar com ele como se fosse nosso."

"Meus parabéns." Remus apertou a mão dela com cuidado. Nos dias após a transformação ele costumava subestimar sua força. "Como você consegue lidar com tudo isso? Quero dizer, ensinar, cuidar da criança, e a tarefa mais difícil de todas – lidar com o Mestre de Poções?"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça rindo. "Eu tenho ajuda dos elfos domésticos e de Poppy com Jonah. E com Severus… bem, você sabe. O amor torna tudo mais fácil."

O rosto dele escureceu como se uma nuvem passasse por ele.

"Eu poderia tomar conta de Jonah enquanto você dá aula se Poppy não puder." ele se ofereceu rapidamente antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa. O que ela faria de qualquer forma, ele a conhecia muito bem. Laurel Hunter nunca havia conseguido deixar os outros sofrerem sem se sentir obrigada a interferir.

"Você quer dizer que quer tomar conta dele?" Laurel franziu a testa. "Remus, eu realmente não acho isso uma boa idéia."

Ele estacou e desviou os olhos. "Eu entendo."

"Por quê..." ela colocou a mão sobre a boca, subitamente compreendendo. "Não! Não é o que você está pensando." Laurel mordeu o lábio e não conseguia acreditar que tinha sido tão estúpida e insensível. "Não seja ridículo, Remus!"

"Eu sou um lobisomem." A mágoa fazia sua voz tremer, apesar de ele segurar a mesa tanta força que podia sentir a madeira ceder.

"E eu sei muito bem disso. Ainda assim tenho certeza de que Jonah estaria perfeitamente em segurança com você." Laurel levantou o menino e o colocou na mesa de exames ao lado de Remus. "Não toque no pobre homem." ela avisou a criança. "Ele está machucado e essa coisa fede para caramba."

Então ela mesma subiu na mesa e segurou a mão de Remus. "É só porque nós damos aulas nos mesmos horários, e eu não tenho certeza de como o Bicho Papão reagiria se Jonah tentasse subir no seu armário ou seja onde você o guarda."

Ele relaxou gradualmente e ela não largou a mão dele enquanto ela perguntava: "Agora, conte-me o que está havendo, Remus."

"Não está havendo nada."

"Conte-me, por favor!" ela perguntou sem se impressionar. "Eu tenho observado você e é difícil não perceber como está infeliz." Laurel fez cócegas em Jonah para distraí-lo do interessante curativo que o bruxo tinha no pulso. "Algumas vezes eu me culpo por encorajar você a insistir com Serene." ela admitiu suavemente. "Eu quero dizer, ela é minha amiga, mas talvez ela não seja a mulher certa para você."

Ele olhou para frente, encarando a parede. "O que você sabe a respeito de lobisomens?" ele perguntou depois de uma pausa.

Laurel inclinou a cabeça. "Bem, eu tive um grande professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas." Ela sorriu calorosamente para ele. "Eles se sentem atraídos pela lua e se transformam em lobos. Eles são alérgicos a prata. Aquela poção que Severus faz para você todos os meses, mantém você inconsciente enquanto está na forma de lobo, então você não é perigoso."

Ele concordou. "Certo. Dez pontos para a… Ah, eu lembro, você não tem casa."

Ela deixou Jonah cavalgar nos joelhos dela e riu. "Eu os aceito, de qualquer jeito."

"Ser um lobisomem não quer dizer apenas que eu me transformo uma vez por mês em um monstro. Isso quer dizer que uma parte de mim é um lobo." Ele olhou intensamente para ela. "Todo o tempo."

Laurel franziu a testa, mas continuou balançando o menino para cima e para baixo, uma brincadeira que o fazia rir alto. "E o que isso quer dizer?"

"Ser um lobo? Isso quer dizer que existe uma luta constante dentro de mim contra o desejo de agir como um lobo. Para exigir o que é meu."

Ela parou e Jonah olhou para ela com um olhar triste. "Serene?"

" Lobos escolhem uma parceira para toda a vida." Remus pulou da mesa e andou agitadamente pela sala. "Uma companheira para sempre. Serene é a minha."

"Mas…" Laurel retomou a brincadeira para manter Jonah contente. "Mas Serene não acredita nisso."

"Não." Sua voz não mostrava nenhuma esperança. "Ela não acredita. Mas para mim não é uma questão de acreditar. Está em meu sangue. Eu a amo e não posso mudar isso. Por mais que eu queira mudar nesse momento."

Ele parecia tão desesperado, tão alquebrado, que Laurel quase tinha vontade de abraçá-lo como fazia com Jonah quando ele acordava chorando de noite. Mas Remus era um bruxo adulto e apesar dela o considerar seu amigo, ela sabia que só podia recorrer a palavras gentis. "O que aconteceu?"

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"O que aconteceu?" ela insistiu.

"Eu a beijei."

Um grande sorriso iluminou o rosto de Laurel e Jonah, sem entender por que ela estava rindo de repente, riu junto com ela assim mesmo.

"Já era tempo, Professor Lupin!"

"Eu não queria que fosse desse jeito, Laurel." ele virou para ela e os olhos dele brilharam. "Eu queria que fosse… especial. Eu prometi a mim mesmo que só a beijaria se ela me amasse."

"Mas Remus, todos esses anos…"

"Todos esses anos eu fui forte e não deixei que isso acontecesse. Eu disse a mim mesmo para ser paciente. Mas até mesmo eu tenho limites." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu estava muito zangado, muito ferido. O lobo em mim ainda estava muito forte e queria…"

"Ah, Remus Lupin, eu não falei para você não se mover?" Poppy interrompeu da porta, cheia de potes e garrafas.

Laurel mordeu os lábios e saiu da mesa, não sem colocar Jonah no chão antes. O menino andou na direção de Poppy com os braços abertos. Laurel foi até Remus e colocou a mão no rosto dele. "O orgulho quase destruiu tudo o que Severus e eu tínhamos." ela disse muito suavemente.

"Não me sobrou muito orgulho."

"Eu sei. Mas, por favor, Remus, não desista agora."

* * *

Serene andava devagar através da Floresta Proibida, sua vassoura a seguia silenciosamente. O sol estava quase se pondo e as árvores lançavam grandes sombras sobre o caminho. Ela se sentia tonta com as imagens e conceitos que Claire tinha discutido com ela, mas de alguma maneira eles tinham feito surgir uma excitação que ela já havia esquecido há muito tempo. Talvez, apenas talvez, Claire estivesse certa e houvesse alguma coisa em que ela fosse boa, afinal.

Uma centelha de esperança fez com que sorrisse. Se ao menos ela pudesse acertar as coisas com Remus... se pudesse manter a amizade dele, sem levantar falsas esperanças…

Quando alguém de repente atravessou o caminho dela, ela estacou e por um momento pensou que fosse Remus. Então reconheceu um rosto que não via há alguns meses.

"Ben?"

Ele sorriu friamente para ela e seus pálidos olhos azuis se fixaram nela como se ela fosse um objeto de arte. "O que você fez com seu cabelo?" ele perguntou ao invés de cumprimentá-la.

Distraída, ela levantou a mão até o lugar onde havia cortado o cabelo há uma hora atrás.

"Nada." Ela franziu a testa. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele passou a andar ao lado dela. Serene deu uma olhada nele, enquanto cuidadosamente levantava suas barreiras mentais. Quando eles estudavam juntos ela e Ben tinham sido muito próximos, ambos com seus talentos estranhos. Laurel tinha se envolvido com Snape muito rápido para ser de interesse de Ben - se ele pudesse se interessar por alguém tão simples como Laurel. Ele havia dito a Serene muitas vezes quanto ela era bonita, como ela devia usar seu cabelo e coisas assim. Ela sempre havia aceitado as críticas dele a respeito de sua aparência como um sinal de atenção, mas ela não estava mais tão certa disso. Ele vestia uma roupa pomposa como se fosse um junior do ministério, o cabelo dele era mais curto do que o de qualquer bruxo que ela conhecesse e estava repartido no meio, como se ele tivesse usado uma régua para reparti-lo.

"Eu percorri um longo caminho para ver você, Serene." disse Ben com sua voz fria, porém agradável, secretamente irritado pela maneira como ela havia fechado a mente para as investidas dele. Ele devia tê-la forçado a vir com ele quando ele partiu, se repreendeu em silêncio. Claro que todos aqueles idiotas em Hogwarts tinham envenenado a mente dela com suas idéias patéticas a respeito da luz.

Ao invés de responder, Serene parou puxou a manga da roupa dele para ver o seu braço. "Então você deu o grande passo." A caveira negra sorria para ela na pele pálida e Ben deu um sorriso que lembrava o da Marca Negra.

"Eu era um dos homens de Voldemort mesmo antes de vir para Hogwarts." Ele rangeu os dentes e pensou a respeito do momento feliz em que ele tinha visto Snape cair do batente da janela com sua varinha meio enterrada no ombro. E a ira que ele tinha sentido ao descobrir que o odiado Mestre de Poções tinha sobrevivido. "Apesar de eu ter falhado com ele, ele me perdoou." E uma vez que tivessem cuidado do idiota do Malfoy e que Pettigrew se cortasse em pedacinhos, ele, Ben Olsen, seria o segundo no comando do Lord das Trevas. E quem sabe, um dia, se Voldemort continuasse tão fraco como estava agora…

Ele sorriu. "Eu realmente senti saudade de você, Serene."

"Você podia ter me mandado uma coruja." Ela ainda não sabia se devia ficar feliz ou irritada com a presença dele.

"Claro, e expor você aos seus… amigos." ele zombou. "Levou algum tempo para eu achar uma maneira de me corresponder com você. Eu imagino que um aborto que você gosta muito entregou uma carta para você?"

"A carta!" exclamou Serene e procurou pelo rolo de pergaminho em sua sacola. Ela tinha esquecido completamente da carta quando Claire tinha tido a idéia da confecção. "Então veio de você. "

"Certo." Ben estendeu a mão aberta. "Agora me devolva. É apenas um pergaminho em branco. Eu só queria saber se podíamos confiar no aborto."

"Por quê?" Serene franziu a testa novamente.

"Pare de franzir a testa." Bem chamou sua atenção. "Vai deixar linhas na sua testa."

Ela relaxou o rosto imediatamente e ao mesmo tempo não pôde acreditar que tinha obedecido. "Por quê?" ela repetiu, agora realmente chateada.

"Eu não conseguia esquecer você." ele disse suavemente. "Nós somos muito parecidos, fomos feitos um para o outro."

Serene olhou para o outro lado e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ela sabia que ele falava a verdade, mesmo se ela tentasse negar isso e tivesse machucado tantas pessoas ao longo do caminho.

"Venha comigo" ele pediu. "e você não vai mais precisar fingir."

"Eu não posso." ela disse por entre os dentes. "Estou lecionando. Eles suspeitariam…"

" E daí? Ouça, Serene!" Ele segurou os pulsos dela, impaciente. "Com nossos talentos combinados, não existe nada que não possamos alcançar no final."

"Eu não quero isso! Não tenho idéia de como você consegue viver lendo a mente dos outros, mas estou doente e cansada de ver o futuro das outras pessoas!" Ela afastou o cabelo do rosto e deu um passo para longe dele..

"Você não vê o que está acontecendo?" Ben relutante soltou os pulsos dela. "Eles se infiltraram na sua mente, eles tentam fazer de você uma das criaturas deles. Não me diga que você agora acredita naquele idiota do Dumbledore?"

"Ele é um bruxo bom." Serene manteve a calma. "Não importa quem eu seja, como eu gostaria de ser, ele sempre foi amável comigo."

"Enquanto você fizer o que ele diz. E adivinhe por que ele está tão interessado em você?" Ele pegou o queixo dela e fez ela olhar para cima. "Ele quer explorar seu talento."

"Não."

"Oh sim, acredite em mim. Ele não é um santo, o seu precioso Diretor, ele é apenas um jogador do jogo do poder. E - o que é ainda mais importante - ele vai perder esse jogo."

Serene sacudiu a cabeça violentamente. "Pare com isso, Ben!"

Ele deu de ombros e deu um outro sorriso frio. "Eu não quero coagir você." O que ele queria, claro, mas parecia impossível naquele momento. "Eu realmente senti saudade de você, Serene."

Ela olhou para os sapatos. "Eu senti saudade de você, também. Apenas…"

"Apenas?"

"Estou muito confusa. Preciso de um pouco de tempo."

Ele sorriu, mas manteve o sentimento de triunfo cuidadosamente escondido. "Apenas me permita entrar em contato com você. Claire vai entregar as cartas e, talvez, quando você tiver se decidido…"

Ela acenou com a cabeça, concordando em silêncio.

Olsen colocou o pergaminho dentro de sua manga e tirou sua varinha. "Vou consertar seu cabelo."

"Não!" Serene colocou a mão sobre a dele para impedi-lo. "Não."

Ele franziu a testa. "Mas está ridículo."

"Eu mesma faço isso."

"Como você quiser." Ele a beijou castamente na testa e desaparatou.

Remus Lupin estava escondido nas sombras e observou Serene no caminho de volta para Hogwarts, até as portas se fecharem atrás dela e ele saber que ela estava em relativa segurança. As três noites perigosas em volta da lua cheia já tinham passado, mas quando a pálida luz atingiu o rosto do bruxo, ele não lutou contra sua força que o atraía.

Um uivo solitário se elevou por trás das árvores e Serene virou sem descanso em seu sono.

**Continua...**

**NA: **Viva! Consegui terminar de traduzir outro capítulo... por isso estou presenteando todas com mais um capítulo. Muito obrigada aos maravilhosos reviews. Sem o incentivo de todas vocês, eu não sei se teria conseguido chegar tão longe nessa tradução.

Mil beijos para: **Lilibeth **(Remus também é meu predileto), **Mary-Snape-Lupin **(que bom que estará acompanhando a continuação!), **MiLaChaN **(não vou desistir da fic não!), **Miri **(é a melhor parte na minha opinião... e não é só porque sou fã do Remus), **MarcelleBlackstar **(atrasada... feliz por saber que você continua por aqui... amei seu review no último capítulo de WA-Sirius), **Dan224 **(tadinho mesmo... principalmente pelo o que ainda está por vir...), **Tete Malfoy **(Bom, postei até que bem rápido. E (in)felizmente, Remus é o que mais sofre), **Den Chan **(por falar na minha saúde, muito obrigada por todo o apoio e as preces... nunca, nos últimos dois anos, me senti melhor).

No próximo capítulo, a primeira cena NC-17 do Remus! Uma das mais lindas que eu já li...


	3. Como Dizer Adeus

**3. Como Dizer Adeus**

"Ah, Serene." a voz de Dumbledore vinha de um pequeno cômodo adjacente. "Por favor, sente-se. Eu vou estar com você em um minuto."

Serene sentou, pegou sua varinha e conjurou o chá e os doces como ela sempre fazia no começo das horas de aconselhamento. Esse era um dos momentos em que ela adorava ser uma bruxa, pensou. Laurel devia detestar "cozinhar" com feitiços e varinhas, mas para Serene isso era o paraíso. Não precisava olhar a água ferver, nem procurar pacotes de chá. Pequenas bênçãos, ela pensou, mas bênçãos, de qualquer forma. Ela conjurou uns bolinhos em forma de xícara para Dumbledore enquanto esperava.

Eventualmente o Diretor entrou na sala e, para surpresa dela, tirou o Chapéu Seletor.

"Nós precisávamos conversar sobre algo." ele comentou casualmente e colocou o chapéu de volta em sua prateleira.

"Você… fala… com aquele chapéu?" Serene franziu a testa e serviu chá para ele.

Dumbledore concordou. "Ele tem estado por aqui há muito mais tempo do que qualquer um e se lembra de cada aluno que estudou nessa escola." Sorrindo ele admirou os bolinhos decorados. "De todos, menos você, se me lembro corretamente."

Serene sorriu. "O chapéu não pôde escolher em que casa colocar Laurel e então você decretou que nenhum dos alunos adulto iria ficar em nenhuma das casas." ela lembrou. "Eu fiquei terrivelmente desapontada na época."

"Que casa você teria escolhido?" Os olhos azuis piscaram quando ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e colocou o próprio chapéu de volta a cabeça.

"Sonserina, eu acho."

"Realmente." ele concordou. "Era o que eu achava."

"Eu admirava muito Snape." admitiu Serene e se sentiu muito velha, de repente. Havia apenas três anos que ela tinha entrado pelo Grande Hall pela primeira vez? "E eu pensava que poderia aprender tudo o que queria sobre as Artes das Trevas."

"E isso mudou?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Eu aprendi muito, mesmo fora da Sonserina. E sou menos inocente do que era naquela época." Afastando o seu lado sentimental, ela perguntou: "Sobre o que você… e o chapéu… estavam falando?"

"Sobre uma coisa que um aluno me disse há muito tempo atrás. Uma coisa que me foi lembrada nestes últimos dias quando eu falava com Draco Malfoy."

Serene inclinou a cabeça. "Malfoy? Ele me preocupa."

"Realmente? Alguns professores dizem que ele é apenas um garoto mimado que precisa de mais disciplina."

"Oh, ele é, absolutamente! Mas existe alguma coisa nos olhos dele." ela tentou encontrar as palavras certas. "Alguma coisa desesperada. Como um pequeno animal que está cercado, sem rota de fuga."

Dumbledore levantou uma sobrancelha. "Essa é uma descrição muito acurada do estado do Sr. Malfoy, minha querida menina. O que faz você acreditar que não é uma boa professora?"

Ela corou. "Você falou com Claire!" ela acusou, um pouco desapontada por Claire ter falado sobre a conversa delas.

"Não, eu não falei. Era muito óbvio. Mas me conte o que sua amiga falou sobre as suas dúvidas."

"Ela me ofereceu ajuda financeira para começar uma nova confecção." Serene viu com satisfação como o velho bruxo ficou surpreso.

"Uma confecção…" Dumbledore refletiu. "Você vai fabricar meias, também?"

Serene riu abertamente. De alguma forma, ele sempre conseguia fazê-la rir. Por outro lado ele era muito bom em fazê-la chorar também.

Mordendo a unha do dedão, ela desesperadamente tentou pensar em um tema neutro para conversarem, apenas para deixar escapar: "Ben Olsen estava me esperando na floresta semana passada."

O Diretor ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, então exalou com um suspiro. "Eu estava me perguntando quanto tempo você ia levar para me contar."

"Você sabia?"

"Eu sou o Diretor dessa escola." ele disse suavemente enquanto limpava os óculos com a bainha de sua manga. "Não existem muitas coisas que escapem da minha vigilância. Pelo menos, espero que não."

"Ben pediu para me unir a ele." Serene olhava diretamente para frente.

"Ele ou Voldemort?"

Ela empalideceu. "Ele, eu acho. Ele disse que nós fomos feitos um para o outro. Mas no fim das contas isso não faz diferença, faz?"

"Eu temo que você esteja certa. Os dois querem dizer Trevas." o rosto de Dumbledore tinha ficado totalmente sério. "Mas me diga, por que Sr. Olsen pensaria que você iria com ele?"

Serene fechou os olhos. Ela sabia a resposta, tinha ouvido isso sussurrar em sua alma por anos, mas nunca havia falado em voz alta. Mas agora teria que encarar a verdade.

"Porque eu sou má."

A respiração dela estava entrecortada e quando Dumbledore pegou a mão dela, subitamente preocupado, ela estava fria e úmida.

"Serene?" ele perguntou suavemente. "Você não vai me contar o que está havendo?"

Então Serene se revelou.

Depois que ela parou de falar, os dois ficaram em silêncio. Depois de uns poucos minutos, Dumbledore se levantou de sua cadeira e foi até sua escrivaninha, onde mexeu em uma gaveta e dela tirou uma garrafa coberta de poeira. Ele colocou o líquido dourado em duas pesadas taças e deu uma para Serene. Ela esvaziou a taça de um só gole e passou o minuto seguinte tossindo sem parar.

"Você tem certeza de que interpretou a situação corretamente?" perguntou Dumbledore, enquanto batia nas costas dela.

Serene concordou, ainda sem respirar direito. "Eu contei a você tudo o que vi. Você pode julgar por si mesmo."

"Quem mais sabe sobre isso?"

"Apenas você e eu." Ela fechou os olhos com um pensamento súbito. "E Ben. Ele não sabe detalhes, mas..."

"Você sabe que isto não é inevitável."

"Eu sei, sim." Serene se apoiou com tanta força nos braços da cadeira que seus dedos ficaram brancos. "E acredite-me, eu não vou deixar isso acontecer. É por isso que… que eu…" Ela mal conseguiu conter um soluço.

"Por isso você continua rejeitando Remus Lupin."

"Sim."

"Minha querida menina, eu realmente admiro sua coragem e determinação. Mas também vejo como você é infeliz. E como Lupin está desesperado."

Ela se levantou da sua cadeira, devagar e relutante como uma mulher velha. "O que é a minha felicidade e a felicidade de Remus, comparadas com o que vai acontecer se eu deixar essa visão se tornar realidade?"

"Eu sou alguns anos mais velho do que você, Serene e posso apenas dizer que mais coisas ruins foram ocasionadas pela infelicidade das pessoas do que por suas más intenções. As pessoas infelizes tomam decisões drásticas e decisões drásticas levam pessoas a esquecer que no final não é o fim, mas o meio que conta." Ele levantou as duas mãos para cortar o protesto dela. "O que eu quero que você pense a respeito, é que tentando evitar uma catástrofe, você pode, na realidade, antecipá-la. Permita-se ter um pouco de felicidade. Permita que Remus ame você."

Ela pensou a respeito, mas sacudiu a cabeça, cansada. "Não posso arriscar, Albus. Simplesmente não posso."

"Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso." ele sorriu tristemente. "Então você vai nos deixar?"

Serene engoliu em seco e percebeu que um enorme nó se formava em sua garganta. "Depois do Halloween. Eu vou me certificar de que Sybil possa continuar com minhas aulas."

* * *

Mais duas semanas, ela pensou quando saiu da sala circular. Mais duas semanas e Remus ainda não tinha perdoado o fato dela ter batido nele. As chances de fazer as pazes com ele até o dia dela partir eram mínimas.

Quando a escada espiral a transportou para o nível mais baixo, ela ainda estava perdida em pensamentos, andando sem olhar – e atingiu em cheio o objeto de suas reflexões.

"Remus." Ela corou quando notou que estava tão perto dele que não havia lugar para uma folha de pergaminho entre eles.

"Serene." A voz dele estava fria e polida como tinha estado desde aquela horrível noite na sala de Astronomia. Mas ele estava perto o suficiente para ela poder ver o quanto seus cílios eram compridos. Muito longos para um bruxo, ela pensou sonhadoramente, e ainda assim era um rosto muito másculo. Nariz afilado, bochechas altas. Ela nunca havia tocado o rosto dele, até aquele beijo…

Remus levantou a mão. "Tem alguma coisa em seu cabelo…"

Ela se encolheu.

Gentilmente ele deixou a joaninha se arrastar em seu dedo. Serene olhou como o inseto abriu as asas e voou. Com as palavras dele ela havia esperado um outro comentário a respeito do seu cabelo, mas esse era Remus, não Ben.

"Remus… eu sinto muito. Quero dizer, sinto muito ter batido em você." Ela cerrou os punhos e não pôde acreditar que estava gaguejando. "Eu não queria…"

Ele baixou a cabeça. "Por que você fez isso, então?"

Serene respirou fundo. Esse dia era o dia das confissões dolorosas? "Todo mundo sabia do plano. Menos eu."

"Então você só estava ofendida por que eu deixei você no escuro?" ele perguntou amargamente.

"Não! Droga!" ela sibilou, de repente zangada porque ele tornava tudo tão difícil para ela. "Eu não estava… ofendida! Estava preocupada. E como eu disse antes, sinto muito ter batido em você."

Os olhos dele procuraram os dela.

"E eu sinto muito ter beijado você."

No momento em que ele falou, soube que ela não entenderia as palavras da forma como ele queria. E antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, antes que pudesse explicar que o primeiro beijo deles deveria ter sido uma declaração de amor, não de mágoa, Serene correu para longe dele. Remus suspirou e seguiu seu caminho, seguido por um super excitado Peeves, que estava ansioso para espalhar a notícia da última briga dos dois Professores.

* * *

"Oh bem, era exatamente o que eu esperava de você, Serene Kennedy."

A voz de Minerva McGonagall cortava como uma lâmina através do torpor de Serene. Ela estava fazendo as malas o dia inteiro, mantendo a porta cuidadosamente fechada, para ninguém ver que ela estava se preparando para partir. Era a tarde do Halloween e o castelo estava cheio de alunos excitados se preparando para a festa tradicional. O Grande Hall já estava decorado com abóboras apavorantes, bandos de morcegos dançavam acima das mesas. Normalmente o Halloween seria um dos eventos favoritos de Serene, mas não esse ano. Ela estava partindo no dia seguinte.

Durante todo o mês de outubro Remus e ela não haviam trocado nenhuma palavra além daquelas aos pés da escada de Dumbledore. O comentário dele de que lamentava o beijo deles anda doía como uma ferida supurada.

Mas ela não tinha direito de reclamar, tinha? Nenhum direito de pedir explicações, nenhum compromisso, quando ela vivia afastando Remus todo o tempo. E isso era culpa dela, de sua fraqueza, por não tê-lo afastado ainda mais duramente, para mais longe. Ela fez uma carranca para a sua imagem no espelho. Bonita. Agora Remus Lupin devia saber que a beleza dela não tinha profundidade.

No espelho ela viu a Professora McGonagall parada na porta.

Serene se virou relutante. McGonagall nunca trazia boas notícias... pelo menos, não no que dizia respeito a ela. "O que você quer?"

Ela não estava com humor para amenidades ultimamente.

Minerva enrugou os lábios e lançou um olhar preocupado para as malas e baús. "Então é verdade. Você está partindo. "

"Amanhã de manhã com o Expresso. "

"Você parou para pensar no que isso vai fazer a Remus Lupin?"

Serene fechou as mãos em torno de um xale. "Sim."

"E? Você fica feliz de pensar o quanto ele vai sofrer quando descobrir que você foi embora?"

A bruxa mais jovem sentou na cama e encarou a raiva de McGonagall com o rosto pálido.

"Você nunca gostou de mim." A voz dela estava muito baixa.

"Não é um caso de não gostar." respondeu Minerva. "Eu percebi desde o primeiro instante que você tinha coisas a esconder. E não vamos esquecer a lista de seus atos lamentáveis." Ela contou nos dedos. "Tentativa de assassinato. Envenenamento. Seqüestro."

Serene nem tentou se defender. "Sim."

Irritada Minerva cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Mesmo tendo boas razões como você diz, eu acho que isso teria sido suficiente para expulsar você do curso de alunos adultos."

"Sim."

"Mas Dumbledore acredita em segundas chances, então nós aturamos você. Os alunos gostam de você, eu concedo isso. Mas eles também gostavam de Lockhart."

Serene deu de ombros. Ela nunca havia esperado que gostassem das aulas dela.

"Mas, " Minerva continuou. "qual foi a sua boa razão para seduzir Lupin? Vaidade? Ou você apenas estava entediada?"

"Eu nunca..." Serene levantou a cabeça. "Eu nunca encorajei os avanços dele. E isso não é da sua conta, de qualquer maneira."

"Bem, ao contrário de você, eu me importo com Remus. Nós vimos quando ele chegou em Hogwarts, Albus e eu, há muitos anos atrás, quando ele era apenas um pequeno menino tímido. E incrivelmente corajoso. Eu vi aquele menino crescer e lutar para se tornar o bruxo que ele é hoje. E não vou permitir que você destrua tudo o que ele conquistou."

Serene recuou a cabeça como se McGonagall tivesse batido nela. De repente ela lembrou para Minerva uma criança assustada e, por um minuto, ela sentiu pena da jovem bruxa.

"Eu me também me importo com ele." Serene sussurrou.

"Mas você ainda pretende partir sem falar com ele?"

"Vai ser melhor para ele!" Serene insistiu. "Eu vou estar longe e ele vai me esquecer em pouco tempo."

"Ele é um lobisomem, por Merlin!" trovejou a Professora. "Ele não pode esquecer você. Ou você pode esquecer seu cabelo vermelho? Ele é parte de você."

Serene tremeu. "O que você espera que eu faça?"

"Ele é um homem decente. Ele merece ao menos uma explicação." Minerva suspirou e se sentou perto de Serene. Desajeitadamente batendo na mão dela, falou sem olhar para a jovem bruxa. "Se você disser a ele o que há de errado, porque você não pode amá-lo..."

"Eu não posso contar a ele." os olhos de Serene se encheram de lágrimas. "Eu não posso. Ele vai me desprezar."

"Bem," McGonagall zombou. "tudo gira em torno de você novamente, não é? Tudo gira em torno de você e seus preciosos sentimentos."

Ela balançou a cabeça, desapontada, e saiu.

Horas depois Serene bateu na porta dos aposentos do Mestre de Poções. Atrás dela os alunos da Sonserina passavam em grupos na direção do Grande Hall para se adiantarem para a festa. Serene estava indiferente aos vários cumprimentos amigáveis que recebeu, mas estava se concentrando no pequeno discurso que havia preparado. Ela só podia esperar que Laurel estivesse presente e não estivesse ocupada com Jonah. Nesse caso, ela teria que encarar Snape sozinha, e isso não era uma coisa que ela gostaria de fazer.

A porta se abriu sozinha. Snape estava de pé em frente à lareira, obviamente perdido em seus pensamentos.

Serene pigarreou e arrastou os pés nervosamente. "Eu queria..." A voz dela foi morrendo quando ela notou o rosto sombrio dele.

Snape segurava uma vassoura de brinquedo na mão e olhava para o objeto como se ele tivesse acabado de mordê-lo. Quando Laurel saiu do pequeno quarto do bebê, ele pôs a vassoura de lado rapidamente. O quarto de Jonah tinha sido adicionado ao quarto do Mestre de Poções, pelo próprio castelo, que antecipava as necessidades de seus habitantes. Serene lembrou mais uma vez da câmara que desaparecia no momento em que ela havia precisado de um esconderijo. Ela sorriu nervosamente para a amiga e se perguntou como a outra mulher podia ser tão gentil com ela, depois de tudo o que ela havia feito.

"Serene! Você está pronta para a festa?" Laurel pegou seu xale. "Jonah está dormindo, por enquanto." Ela bocejou. "Ele acorda todas as noites com terríveis pesadelos e ninguém consegue acalmá-lo."

"Nós não podemos deixá-lo sozinho. Ele pode ficar assustado se acordar." disse Snape de repente e empurrou outro pedaço de lenha para o fogo, quase embaraçado com a preocupação.

Laurel colocou a mão no braço dele. "Dobby vai tomar conta dele até nós voltarmos." Até esta noite ela havia feito as refeições nos aposentos deles, mas ela não queria perder a festa de Halloween. Apesar disso, a única coisa que ela queria mais do que qualquer outra, era uma noite inteira de sono...

"Eu preciso saber onde está Remus Lupin." Serene deixou escapar.

Snape franziu a testa. "Ora, na Floresta Proibida." Ele torceu a boca. "Pelo menos é o que eu espero."

"Na floresta?" perguntou Serene. "O que ele estaria fazendo na floresta há essa hora?"

"É lua cheia, e ele..." os olhos de Snape se estreitaram. "Você não sabe?"

"Não."

"Ele não tomou a poção Wolfsbane para poder se transformar em Azkaban. Mas por deixar de tomar uma vez, ele precisa ficar sem a poção por mais dois meses. Então ele se retirou para a floresta. Não há como ele ficar em Hogwarts enquanto estiver correndo de forma selvagem. E eu sinceramente espero que ele não volte até sua fúria passar."

Surpreso ele olhou para a bruxa de cabelos vermelhos que tinha saído correndo das masmorras sem uma palavra de despedida. "Diga o que quiser," ele murmurou e fechou a porta com força. "mas ela não bate bem da cabeça."

"Severus!"

Ele deu de ombros. "Um dia ela corre dele, no dia seguinte ela corre atrás dele."

Laurel ficou nas pontas dos pés e beijou a testa dele. "Eu também fiz isso." ela disse suavemente. "E se me lembro corretamente, você também fez."

* * *

Claire e Sirius tiveram seu próprio jantar de Halloween, fazendo um piquenique no chão do futuro quarto do bebê, enquanto uma abóbora encantada dançava no ar. Depois que comeram a deliciosa comida que os elfos haviam preparado para eles, eles tinham deitado de costas para discutir o que pintar no teto.

"Quadribol." sugeriu Sirius com uma voz inexpressiva. "Desse jeito ela aprende as regras desde cedo."

"Ela, novamente!" Claire riu suavemente. Ela também tinha começado a pensar no bebê como uma menina, desde que Sirius tinha demonstrado tanta certeza de que eles teriam uma filha. "Ela - ou ele - não vai poder jogar Quadribol até poder dirigir uma vassoura."

"Ela – porque vai ser uma menina, confie em mim - vai aprender a voar de vassoura antes de aprender a andar."

Sirius se abaixou para beijar a esposa, mas foi interrompido por um barulho fraco na janela. As corujas da tarde tinham ido embora há horas atrás, então Claire franziu a testa quando um bater insistente sinalizou a chegada de outra mensageira.

Quando Sirius abriu a janela, eles viram uma das corujas de Hogwarts no batente da janela, carregando um pedaço de selo e um pergaminho.

"É de Harry?" perguntou Claire e se sentou. Harry tinha encarado com coragem o fato do seu amado padrinho ter que fugir mais uma vez. Ela não podia contar a ele a respeito do Feitiço Fidelius, e apesar de Sirius se assegurar de ver Harry todas as semanas – e todos os outros – o menino se esquecia do encontro assim que Sirius ia embora. Então Claire com a permissão de Dumbledore tinha enviado uma carta aos Dursleys, pedindo a eles para assinar uma permissão para ser guardiã do menino durante todo o sexto ano de Harry na escola, uma vez que o menino precisava de persistente atenção e disciplina, e Valter Dursley tinha ficado feliz de assinar. Com esse arranjo, Harry podia passar os feriados e as férias na casa dela, se ele quisesse.

"É de sua amiga Serene."

"Bem, pode abrir."

Sirius segurou o pergaminho entre dois dedos, como se tivesse medo que ele fosse explodir a qualquer momento.

_'Querida Claire_,' ele leu. _'Se você tiver alguma maneira de se comunicar com Sirius_,' ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, '_pergunte a ele onde posso encontrar Remus, que até onde entendi pelo que Snape me disse, está na forma selvagem. Eu preciso falar com ele, e é urgente. Eu sei muito bem que Sirius não confia em mim, mas preciso falar com ele, para o bem do próprio Remus_.'

"De jeito nenhum!" Sirius embolou o pergaminho e jogou no fogo. "Eu não vou entregar Moony nas garras dela."

Claire olhou para ele e viu que ele estava profundamente preocupado. "Ele está na forma selvagem?" ela perguntou. "O que isso quer dizer?"

Sirius sentou perto dela no tapete e a trouxe para junto ao peito dele. Desfazendo a trança do cabelo dela, ele se lembrou do tempo em que Remus tinha corrido com ele, James e Peter, meio enlouquecido com a força da lua. "Ele corria como uma fera, apenas a sombra do raciocínio humano. Ele corria e caçava qualquer coisa que se movesse. E ele mataria." Sirius suspirou. "Isso melhorou depois que ele cresceu. Algumas vezes ele conseguia se conter e não caçar qualquer criatura que nós encontrássemos na floresta, mas ainda assim - quando Remus corre dessa forma, é o lobo que você tem que encarar, não o bruxo."

"Então se você corria com ele, você sabe onde ele pode estar agora?"

Ele concordou e olhou para as chamas. "Existe uma clareira, perto de uma nascente quente. Nós costumávamos descansar lá quando não podíamos mais continuar. E Remus voltava para lá sempre que a fúria passava, para se banhar na água quente. Ajudava a combater a exaustão e curava alguns dos ferimentos que ele sofria quando corria."

"Mas você não quer que Serene saiba?" Claire persuasiva, tentou ler rosto dele. Ela sabia que o laço que unia Remus e Sirius não era apenas amizade. O gentil, polido Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e o seu impetuoso e travesso marido eram como irmãos.

"Remus fica mais vulnerável quando se transforma de volta após a lua cheia. Todas as defesas dele ficam reduzidas. Não, eu não a quero perto dele nesse momento." Ele deu de ombros. "Além disso, é muito perigoso. Ele poderia comê-la, não que eu me importe, mas..."

"Já passa de meia noite agora, Sirius." Claire comentou. "Ela não vai encontrá-lo até que o sol nasça, de qualquer forma. Então ele já vai ter se transformado. Além disso, eu não acredito que Remus Lupin faria mal a um fio de cabelo de Serene - lobisomem ou não."

"Mas ela, sim..."

"Sirius..." Claire sentou e se ajoelhou na frente dele, de forma a encará-lo. Seus olhos estavam calmos como sempre, e diziam a ele que entendia suas preocupações. "Eu sei que você quer o bem dele. Mas você não pode protegê-lo toda a sua vida."

"Remus não precisa de um protetor." ele rosnou.

"Está vendo?"

* * *

Quando Serene afastou os arbustos usando as duas mãos, ela parou e ofegou, surpresa. Diante dela se abria uma clareira, enormes e velhos carvalhos se erguiam em volta de uma nascente, e atrás da nascente algumas rochas formavam uma pequena caverna. Flores de todas as cores nasciam por ali e apesar da estação, a grama estava cheia de pequenas margaridas. Serene colocou a mão na água para testar sua temperatura. Estava quente, uma temperatura agradável, a nascente era quente e provavelmente por isso havia tantos tipos de flores em volta do lago formado por ela, enquanto em Hogwarts a maioria da vegetação havia morrido devido à geada.

O vapor se levantava no ar da manhã como um nevoeiro na superfície da água. O nascer do sol no leste tornava o céu cor de rosa. Estava muito silencioso naquela clareira, e apenas uns poucos pássaros faziam barulho, ainda meio sonolentos.

Serene olhou em volta do lago. Este devia ser o lugar secreto que Claire havia descrito em sua pequena mensagem. Se os Marotos costumavam vir aqui nas noites de lua cheia quando Remus se transformava, então eles provavelmente precisavam de abrigo no inverno. Ela olhou para as rochas do outro lado do lago e tirou as botas enquanto andava. A grama fina era macia como veludo. Este era um lugar mágico, e devagar ela sentiu o medo desaparecer. Remus estaria bem. Ele provavelmente estaria dormindo em algum lugar abrigado por essas rochas.

E foi exatamente ali que ela o encontrou, entre as rochas e a água, dormindo profundamente. Ele estava deitado de costas em uma suave cama de grama seca, um braço sobre o rosto, o outro, esticado. E ele estava totalmente despido.

Serene engoliu em seco e sentiu que corava. Que ridículo, ela pensou. Ele não era o primeiro homem que ela via nu. Apesar de ter que admitir que Remus Lupin era um belo espécime, quando chegou mais perto. Ele tinha o corpo de um corredor, magro, sinuoso, todo elegância e força. Pernas longas e esbeltas, quadris estreitos, ombros largos. No fundo da caverna ela viu uma pilha de roupas cuidadosamente dobradas, suas botas e sua varinha. Então ele havia se preparado para voltar decentemente vestido para Hogwarts e não precisava da ajuda dela.

Ele provavelmente não precisava das desculpas dela ou de suas explicações, ela se repreendeu. Mas, ela poderia deixá-lo ali? Poderia deixá-lo na grama tão vulnerável como estava agora?

Com cuidado para não perturbá-lo, ela sentou próxima a ele na grama, e – como ele estava dormindo e nunca saberia – deu uma boa olhada nele. Atrás do braço que cobria seus olhos, como se ele quisesse se esconder dos últimos raios de luar, ela viu parte do nariz dele e seus lábios, e de repente não conseguiu mais conter a vontade de tocá-lo. Com infinita ternura, passou a ponta do dedo desenhando a linha da boca dele, seu maxilar, e mais profundamente, no pescoço dele, no buraco de sua garganta. O peito dele e suas coxas estavam cobertos de cicatrizes. Remus tinha contado a ela uma vez que ele tinha se arranhado violentamente no Salgueiro Lutador quando era criança, e aquelas cicatrizes provavam como as transformações deviam ser dolorosas.

A clavícula direita dele estava com uma ferida recente e ela estremeceu silenciosamente quando viu os arranhões ensangüentados que iam de seu bíceps até o cotovelo. Ela sabia muito bem que os lobisomens se curavam mais rápido que os bruxos normais, mas ainda assim, a aparência era horrível.Uma vez começando a tocá-lo, ela simplesmente não conseguiu parar. A pele dele era quente, quase como se ele estivesse com febre. Quando ela roçou o mamilo dele, um leve tremor sacudiu o corpo dele, e ela parou imediatamente até a respiração dele voltar ao ritmo normal de uma pessoa adormecida. O dedo dela escorregou para o umbigo dele, antes que as pontas de seus dedos traçassem a fina linha de cabelo que levava mais para baixo no corpo dele. Ela disse a si mesma para puxar a mão de volta, mas ainda assim, não conseguiu parar de acariciá-lo.

Instintivamente seus lábios se abriram e ela mordeu a ponta da língua quando o corpo dele reagiu às suas carícias suaves. A ereção dele era bonita, ela pensou, firme e …

"Você vai querer parar agora."

A voz seca dele quase fez ela pular. Devagar Remus tirou o braço de cima dos olhos. Ele tinha estado acordado desde que ela entrara na clareira, ela entendia agora. Enquanto ela o acariciava... Corando até a raiz dos cabelos, ela murmurou uma desculpa desajeitada.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu não pretendia..."

"Você alguma vez faz o que realmente pretende, Serene?" ele murmurou amargamente, se afastando dela.

Ela não se atrevia a olhar para ele. Dessa vez realmente tinha estragado tudo, não tinha? Ela tinha vindo dizer adeus, não se embaraçar ainda mais do que já havia feito. E certamente não para fazê-lo pensar que apenas queria provocá-lo. Que era o que ele devia estar pensando agora, considerando que ela havia feito tudo, exceto…

Ela enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

Quando Remus ficou de pé perto dela, ela ainda não conseguia olhar para ele.

Ele não disse nada, mas ela pôde ouvi-lo entrar na água, e um leve barulho fez com que soubesse que ele havia mergulhado e agora estava nadando – deixando-a segura para abaixar as mãos.

Por um momento ela apenas ficou ali, sentada na grama, as costas para o lago, e seu coração entorpecido com a súbita compreensão de que ela não poderia ir embora dali naquele momento. Tinha sido um grande erro tocar Remus – como tinha sido um grande erro beijá-lo naquela maldita noite do regresso dele a Hogwarts. Até agora ela tinha apenas tentado se assegurar de que ele não sofreria se ela fosse embora. Mas agora sabia que ela sofreria também…

Não havia necessidade de pegar o Expresso, ela se convenceu. Ela podia sempre ir de vassoura. Dessa maneira, teria mais duas horas, duas horas que eram apenas dela. E ela as usaria sabiamente, para criar uma lembrança que os ajudaria a sobreviver às noites frias e solitárias que estavam por vir.

Devagar, ela se levantou e olhou para o lago. Remus tinha parado de nadar e estava parado na água, olhando para ela com uma expressão indecifrável nos olhos. Sua boca em uma linha dura.

Serene levantou as mãos e abriu os pequenos botões que prendiam as costas de suas vestes. O tecido macio escorregou pelo seu corpo, seguido por sua roupa de baixo, até estar completamente nua. Uma onda quente de emoções passou por ela: timidez, excitação, desejo. Até aquele momento ela tinha sido a perseguida. Ela nunca havia dado o primeiro passo, e a possibilidade de ele recusar o seu oferecimento era dolorosa demais para ser considerada. E se ele a afastasse? Naquele mês desde o retorno dele, ele tinha se trancado em uma concha que ela aprendera a temer.

Quando ela deu o primeiro passo dentro da água, seus olhos encontraram os dele, e um imenso alívio correu por suas veias. Os olhos cor de âmbar estavam em fogo. Apesar de lutar contra o sentimento, ele ainda a desejava.

Serene andou poucos metros até ficar perto dele, a água morna batendo nos seios dela. Ela era mais alta que a maioria das mulheres, e os seus olhos ficavam na mesma altura que os de Remus. O cabelo dele estava molhado do mergulho. Ela tremia, não por causa do ar frio, mas pela ansiedade que a tomou quando procurou pelas palavras certas.

"Eu quero isso, Remus. Eu honestamente quero isso."

Ele tocou o rosto dela com os dedos molhados, gentilmente, experimentando, suas mãos aninhando o rosto dela, como se tivesse medo de quebrá-la, como alguma coisa muito valiosa e delicada.

Então os lábios dele tocaram os dela e Serene parou de pensar. Era apenas o mais suave dos toques, um mero roçar de lábios, a respiração dele encontrando a dela, mas foi o suficiente para acalmar todos os medos dela, sua consciência. Aquilo era certo. Aquilo era predeterminado. Não importava o que o futuro viesse a trazer, eles sempre teriam a lembrança daquela manhã.

Gentilmente, ela passou a mão pelo queixo dele, memorizando o formato do rosto dele. Ele estremeceu levemente com o toque dela, e a sua boca pressionou a dela com força suficiente para fazê-la abrir os lábios. Quando a língua dele explorou a boca de Serene, ele emitiu um som gutural e a premência do beijo se transformou em desejo puro.

Ele passou os braços em torno dela, levantando-a, água morna escorrendo deles, e a carregou para a margem, para a cama de grama.Serene se sentiu como cera quente nas mãos dele, todos os seus sentidos reagindo a ele enquanto ele depositava uma série de beijos pela garganta dela, no coração dela, em seus seios. Venerando o corpo dela, saboreando cada pedaço dele, ele prestava atenção a cada movimento, cada estremecimento, cada gemido e os usava como sinais para guiá-lo. Ela estava pronta para ele, oh, ele podia sentir isso, pelo perfume, pelos pequenos ruídos desesperados que ela fez quando ele a penetrou com dois dedos da mão direita enquanto acariciava o bico duro do seio dela. Ele sabia que não era o primeiro homem dela, mas gostaria de ter sido. Ela estava pronta, mas isso não seria apenas sexo. Não apenas o alívio para a luxúria e o desejo. Para ele era muito mais e, mesmo se ela se recusasse a reconhecer, este era o momento em que ele a faria sua.

Soltando o seio dela, mas nunca a sua boca, ele gentilmente levantou-lhe os quadris. Ela passou as pernas em torno dele, recebendo-o, prendendo a respiração quando o pênis dele preencheu o vazio deixado pelos seus dedos exploradores, tornando-a ciente da necessidade de ser preenchida por ele.

Eles se encaixavam perfeitamente, ela pensou através de uma onda de prazer. Eles se encaixavam como se algum deus os tivesse criado um para o outro. Como se esse homem soubesse as respostas para todas as perguntas dela, como se ela fosse a chave para todos os sonhos dele.

"Mais rápido, Remus!" ela pediu com a respiração entrecortada. "Mais rápido!"

Os olhos dele mergulharam nos dela, devorando-a.

"Por Godric, eu esperei tanto!" ele gemeu. "Eu tenho desejado tocar você por três anos. Eu preferiria cortar meu braço fora a deixar isso acabar rápido."

Ele se movimentava dolorosamente devagar, entrando nela cada vez como se fosse a primeira. E ao invés de um alívio rápido, mas prazeroso, ela conheceu algo diferente, construído a cada lenta investida dele. Como um fogo brando que a aquecia, derretia, fazendo com que ela esquecesse onde terminava o corpo dela e o dele começava. Quase soluçando de prazer, ela ainda tentou manter a razão. Ela não podia se entregar. Havia coisas que ele precisava saber, verdades que ela precisava contar a ele.

"Remus, eu preciso…"

"Não!" Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e colocou a mão de leve sobre a boca de Serene. A voz era um sussurro rouco. "_Ma coeur_, não diga isso. Não faça isso comigo... Minta se for preciso. Finja que sente alguma coisa por mim. Deixe-me acreditar que isso significa alguma coisa para você. Apenas agora."

E, de repente, todos os princípios dela, sua disciplina férrea, desmoronaram. Arqueando-se embaixo dele, enterrou as mãos no cabelo dele, puxando sua cabeça para baixo, para silenciar as palavras de Remus com um beijo interminável. Ele fechou os olhos e ela também, e sem controle visual, apenas se guiando pelas necessidades de seus corpos, eles se movimentaram como se fossem um só, até chegarem tão perto do clímax que quase doía.

Só então Remus parou o beijo e olhou para ela. Seus olhos tinham perdido o gentil castanho e estavam quase âmbar. Ele sentiu que não podia se conter mais, que não podia mais negar isso para ela e para si mesmo.

"Eu amo você."

As palavras permaneceram no centro calmo da tempestade que os envolvia e os deixava com a respiração entrecortada. "Eu amo você."

Serene não podia repeti-las, não agora, sabendo o que isso faria a ele, mas falou o nome dele quando ele a levou ao clímax.

"Remy…"

Muito mais tarde, quando os primeiros raios do sol fraco de novembro alcançaram a clareira, ele dormia um sono sem sonhos de quem havia feito uma viagem perigosa e voltava finalmente para casa. Serene estava deitada nos braços dele, as batidas do coração dele em seus ouvidos, e chorava silenciosamente para não acordá-lo, contando os minutos que restavam até ela ter que ir embora.

**Continua…**

NA: Ah! Desculpa (pra variar) a demora pra postar esse capítulo. Ele está pronto faz tempo no meu computador, mas esse final de semestre está de matar... Finalmente falta poucos trabalhos pra terminar, e então vai ser férias enfim... Prometo que, enquanto estiver no Rio, vou tentar agilizar na tradução...

No próximo capítulo... Remus não fica feliz com a partida de Serene.. e Serene fica com ciúmes...


	4. Escondendose

**NA: **Como presente para comemorar minhas férias (sim! Acabei de acabar o último trabalho!) estou mandando dois capítulos juntos, para vocês poderem se deliciar...

Aproveitem!

**4. Escondendo-se**

As portas para o Grande Hall se abriram com estrondo. Imediatamente as conversas e o riso dos alunos cessaram. Centenas de rostos se viraram para a porta de entrada.

Os professores na Grande Mesa levantaram as cabeças, alarmados.

Remus Lupin cruzou as mesas, sem olhar para os alunos, seu rosto quase irreconhecível de raiva.

Laurel instintivamente pegou a mão de Snape. "Oh, não." ela sussurrou. "Alguma coisa deu errado."

Snape estudou o rosto de Lupin. Os olhos castanhos, normalmente gentis, tinham se tornado âmbar e seus lábios estavam curvados para trás, mostrando os dentes. Remus estava com muitos dentes para fora, Snape pensou inquieto. Ele lembrava a noite há mais de vinte anos quando tinha visto o menino gentil da Grifinória se transformar em um monstro, rosnando. Um monstro com muitos dentes…

Remus parou bem em frente a Dumbledore, sem notar os alunos que o observavam fascinados.

"Onde. Está. Serene?"

Sua voz era um uivo baixo que causou um frio na espinha de Laurel.

"Ele não pode se transformar sem o efeito da lua, pode?" ela murmurou.

"Oh, sim, ele pode." respondeu Severus suavemente e se levantou da cadeira. "Se ele estiver com muito medo… ou muito zangado." Ele colocou a mão no ombro de Laurel. "Quando eu disser corra, você corre, sem perguntas, me prometa."

Ela empalideceu. "Não sem você."

O rosto dele ficou sombrio. "Você tem que pensar em Jonah."

"Onde está Serene?" perguntou Remus novamente, seu olhar fixo em Dumbledore, que estava sentado a apenas um metro de distância dele, calmo e em paz. Os olhos do velho bruxo não mostravam medo ou desconforto.

Severus ficou atrás do Diretor, uma presença silenciosa, mas Remus não parecia notá-lo.

Dumbledore suspirou suavemente e empurrou o prato para trás.

"Remus, vamos conversar sobre isso em meu escritório."

Severus tossiu. "Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia, Albus. Ele não está em condições de manter uma conversa racional e…"

O Diretor deu a ele um olhar gentil e um leve aceno, que demonstrava que o velho bruxo entendia e apreciava suas preocupações, mas não aceitaria intervenções.

"Remus?"

Laurel viu como era difícil para Lupin controlar sua fúria. A ira se irradiava dele em ondas quase palpáveis. Mas ele seguiu Dumbledore através do Hall. Por quase um minuto reinou um silêncio completo, então todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Quando o barulho ficou insuportável, a Professora McGonagall bateu palmas com força.

"Não vai haver mais conversas sobre esse assunto." ela ordenou. "Vocês vão terminar o seu café e vão para suas aulas."

"Parece que o lobisomem tem alguns dentes, afinal." murmurou Draco.

* * *

Todos os Diretores se inclinaram para frente nas suas molduras quando Remus entrou no escritório. Não era comum que eles vissem tanta comoção no escritório. Alunos chorando, pais zangados, sim. Mas não um bruxo que obviamente estava a um passo de perder o controle. Dumbledore teve que oferecer a ele duas vezes a cadeira – e depois falou firmemente com ele para que se sentasse.

"Remus," perguntou Dumbledore gentilmente. "o que houve?"

"O que houve?" Lupin riu acidamente. "Eu não posso viver sem ela, você sabia disso. E ainda assim você deixou que ela fosse embora."

"Foi decisão de Serene ir embora." O Diretor olhou preocupado para o jovem bruxo do qual ele lembrava muito bem como um pequeno menino corajoso. "Ela não me pediu permissão…"

"Ela não iria embora sem consultar você! Pelo menos me dê uma razão, Albus!

Eu não…" A voz dele falhou. "Eu não sou bom o suficiente para ela? Você está preocupado que eu a machuque?"

"Criança, você não machucaria ninguém. O contrário é verdade. Por medo do que há em você, você permite que os outros o firam."

"Então por que você deixou que ela fosse embora?"

"Remus, ela teve uma boa razão. Não sou eu que devo dizer a você a razão dela ter partido, acredite em mim."

"Eu a quero de volta." Remus insistiu por entre os dentes.

"Você a quer de volta contra a vontade dela? Dê a ela algum tempo para pensar."

"Eu esperei tempo suficiente. Três anos, Albus!" Ele olhava para o vazio. "E até mais do que isso."

"Eu sei."

Remus sacudiu a cabeça teimosamente. "Ela está em perigo," ele insistiu. "posso sentir isso. E ela não está bem."

"Não é você que está infeliz porque ela foi embora?" Dumbledore o estudou com olhos inocentes. "Você não pode forçá-la a voltar para Hogwarts, Remus."

"Mas eu posso ir até ela!"

O Diretor levantou as duas mãos em um gesto acalentador. "Eu não sei onde ela está, meu menino. Eu sei que você não vai acreditar em mim, mas tudo o que ela me disse é que precisava partir."

"Londres." disparou o bruxo mais novo. "Onde mais ela poderia ir? Ela não conhece ninguém na Inglaterra." A voz dele se tornou um rosnado baixo. "Ben Olsen. Ela conhece Ben Olsen."

"Remus…"

"Eu preciso encontrá-la." Ele se levantou impaciente.

"Não."

"Não?" Remus franziu a testa, sua respiração entrecortada, a fera lutando para se libertar. Tudo seria tão mais fácil, se ele apenas pudesse esquecer as palavras e a razão e matar quem estivesse no caminho dele…"O que você quer dizer com não?"

"Eu insisto que você honre seu contrato com essa escola. E o seu dever como um membro da Ordem do Fênix. Eu preciso de você como professor, e com Serene saindo e Sirius fugitivo nós já estamos com muitas ausências no staff. Eu não posso perder mais um."

Remus apertou o braço da cadeira em um gesto desesperado para se acalmar. "Você está me proibindo de procurar por ela?"

"Eu não posso proibir você de ir a Londres no seu tempo de folga." o Diretor disse. "Mas durante a semana você terá que lecionar."

Os olhos de Remus mostravam apenas desprezo pelo bruxo e que ele costumava ter em tão alta estima.

"E eu pensei que você se importava conosco." ele disse amargamente quando se levantou e saiu do escritório. "Com toda sua conversa sobre o amor…"

Ele saiu batendo a porta.

Dumbledore tirou seus óculos e os poliu com um grande lenço, antes de deixar sua cabeça descansar contra o encosto da cadeira.

"Tão jovem." ele suspirou quando viu os Diretores nos quadros franzirem as testas com a saída impetuosa de Lupin. "Como fazê-los entender como o tempo é importante?"

* * *

"Remus!"

Laurel estava em frente ao laboratório de Poções e estendeu a mão para Lupin, que descia as escadas para as masmorras sem olhar para os lados, nem prestando atenção ao Barão Sangrento ou aos alunos que passavam por ele.

Ele deu um olhar gelado na direção dela e entrou direto no laboratório.

Snape estava ocupado preparando raízes e animais para as aulas do primeiro ano e olhou irritado quando Remus bateu a porta.

"Ah, é o Professor Lupin, polido e educado, como sempre." ele comentou causticamente e largou a cesta que segurava, deixando sua varinha ao alcance da mão.

"Diga à sua... mulher... para ficar longe de mim, Snape!" sibilou Remus. "Eu não devia ter dado ouvidos a ela em primeiro lugar!"

"Minha... mulher... é famosa por não fazer o que eu digo a ela." Snape deu de ombros. "Mas vou falar com ela. O que aconteceu?"

"Serene foi embora." De repente a raiva desapareceu deixando apenas a dor em seu lugar. "Ela foi embora."

Snape deu um olhar acusador para Laurel, que estava de pé junto à porta entreaberta. "Eu disse a você que ela era maluca!"

Laurel sacudiu a cabeça sem acreditar. Remus estava falando sério? Serene tinha partido sem se despedir de ninguém?

"Você tem certeza de que pode passar mais um mês sem a poção Wolfsbane?" perguntou Snape com um tom de voz que mostrava sua preocupação.

Remus cruzou os braços sobre o peito e, para o Mestre de Poções, pareceu que o outro bruxo estava abraçando a si mesmo. "Eu não vou tomar mais a poção Wolfsbane."

A voz dele estava muito suave.

Snape levantou uma sobrancelha. "Não por outro mês, você quer dizer."

"Não." Remus olhou para ele. "Eu não vou mais tomar a poção. Nunca mais."

"Você perdeu a razão?" O Mestre de Poções empalideceu e foi para a porta para fechá-la na cara de Laurel. "Você sabe que o Ministério só permitiu que você lecionasse se você..."

"Se eu passasse metade da minha vida dormindo e a outra metade, terrivelmente cansado? Eu estou me sentindo desperto." Lupin ainda olhava para Snape. "Pela primeira vez em muitos anos eu não me sinto sonolento."

O barulho de pés e conversas murmuradas atrás da porta anunciou a chegada dos alunos de Snape, mas aparentemente Laurel estava de prontidão para não deixá-los entrar na sala de aula ou no laboratório.

Remus cerrou os punhos e os flexionou como se temesse que se transformassem em patas. "Encontre outra coisa para mim, Snape."

"Com certeza, por que não?" O Mestre de Poções fez uma carranca para ele. "Levei anos para desenvolver a poção de Wolfsbane para ele, mas se o Professor Lupin pede, eu, seu humilde servo, tentarei encontrar alguma outra coisa."

O olhar profundamente magoado que recebeu por seu sarcasmo o fez suspirar. "Tudo bem, vou tentar. Mas não espere nenhum resultado."

Quando Lupin se virou na direção da porta, Snape o puxou de volta. "É verdade? Ela foi embora?"

Tudo o que ele conseguiu foi um aceno de cabeça, confirmando.

"Mas para onde ela foi?"

"Eu não sei." Remus não olhou para ele, mas para alguma coisa que Snape não via. "Ainda."

* * *

Serene passou pelo Leaky Cauldron sem ouvir o assobio de um grupo de rapazes que estava no bar. Se ela conseguisse passar pela parede que levava ao Beco Diagonal onde poderia se misturar na multidão...

As últimas semanas tinham sido terríveis.

Ela havia saído de Hogwarts antes do café da manhã, tinha deixado Remus dormindo na clareira. Partir de vassoura não tinha permitido que ela trouxesse muita bagagem apenas uma mala grande com roupas e alguns de seus pertences que mais gostava. O resto ela pegaria depois, pensou cansada, quando bateu nos tijolos na ordem apropriada.

Ela havia encontrado um emprego em uma cafeteria e ia para lá todos os dias de metrô, se misturava com os Trouxas, que também estavam indo para o trabalho. O salário era baixo, apenas o suficiente para pagar o aluguel do pequeno apartamento que ela havia conseguido na cidade. Mas tinha que servir, por enquanto. Ela precisava economizar dinheiro na sua conta no Gringott's para emergências.

Ben Olsen esperava por ela na esquina de Perpetu e do Beco Diagonal, criticamente fazendo barulho de desaprovação com a língua quando viu o rosto cansado dela.

"Eu disse a você que era loucura arranjar emprego com os Trouxas." Ele pegou o cotovelo dela e a levou a uma das pequenas ruas laterais. "Por que você não usa seu talento e trabalha para mim?"

"Para 'ele', você quer dizer..." Serene murmurou. Não era apenas por ser tão tarde e ela ter que trabalhar, nem a casa barulhenta em que ela vivia, pensou, quando viu seu rosto refletido em uma vitrine. Ela se sentia tão... triste, ultimamente. Era como se uma nuvem negra estivesse em sua alma desde o momento em que ela deixara a escola. Já acontecera antes em sua vida de tempos de luz e escuridão se alternarem, mas dessa vez, ela temia que estivesse acontecendo uma coisa muito ruim. Todas as manhãs quando acordava, seu travesseiro estava molhado pelas lágrimas e seu coração ferido pelos sonhos dos quais ela não conseguia lembrar.

"Ouça, Ben, não vamos ficar tendo a mesma discussão vezes e vezes seguidas." ela pediu. "Eu concordei em me encontrar com você para um drink, não para ouvir um sermão sobre as virtudes de Você-Sabe-Quem."

Ben tentou manter a paciência. Ele a tinha onde a queria, não tinha? Ela estava em Londres e ele era o único bruxo que ela conhecia ali.

"Você está certa." ele concordou com um tom conciliador na voz. "Nenhum sermão hoje. Ao invés disso, eu trouxe alguma coisa que você vai gostar."

"Uma capa de Comensal da Morte?"

Ele rangeu os dentes e sorriu como se tivesse achado a piada engraçada. "Não. Dois ingressos para um baile de caridade." Ele se curvou e apresentou um convite. "Em 21 de dezembro, na casa da Condessa de Malheur."

"Um baile?" Satisfeito, ele viu o rosto de Serene ganhar alguma cor. "Um baile de verdade?"

"Um baile de verdade." ele concordou. "Todas as pessoas importantes da sociedade dos bruxos vão estar lá. Então, nada de olhos inchados, ouviu?" Ele pegou a mão dela e falou com desdém: "E pare de roer as unhas!"

Serene pensou, por um momento, que podia mostrar a ele que poderia agatanhar os olhos dele com unhas roídas mesmo, mas então a sua mente se ocupou, feliz, com a roupa que iria usar. Ben continuava falando, ela suspeitou mais tarde, mas ela não prestava atenção a nada do que ele dizia.

* * *

Remus estava de pé no Beco Diagonal perto da sorveteria Fortescues' e passava as mãos, desesperado, por seus cabelos. Um rapaz no Leaky Cauldron tinha dito que havia visto Serene passar pelo Beco Diagonal poucos dias antes. Mas ele já tinha procurado em cada loja, interrogado cada proprietário e empregado que podia e ninguém se lembrava de ter visto uma bruxa de cabelos vermelhos.

Mas havia outros becos, outros lugares. Com uma grande dor de estômago ele virou à direita no Beco da Volta da Fechadura.

* * *

O evento era em uma das casas que faziam você esquecer que existiam pessoas no mundo que necessitavam da mencionada caridade. A exibição de artefatos mágicos seria inaugurada no dia seguinte, mas naquela noite o Ministério havia convidado ricos patrocinadores para agradecer a eles por suas contribuições. Ben, vestido de preto como costumava e Serene – em um traje esmeralda de seu próprio design – recebiam muitos olhares de admiração quando passavam devagar pela multidão reunida na porta. Dessa vez Ben não a criticou, tinha apenas ajeitado alguns grampos na coroa de cachos vermelhos dela, porque o penteado dela parecia muito... rebelde. De resto, ela estava bem, e o vestido, ele observou, parecia ter sido comprado em Paris, e não feito em casa com apenas uma varinha e alguns metros de seda.

No hall de entrada Serene avistou uma bruxa de cabelos vermelhos que lembrava dois dos alunos dela. Aquela devia ser Molly Weasley, ela pensou, um tanto surpresa por ver a outra mulher em companhia de Malfoy, Ben e outros Comensais da Morte. Mas o pai de Ronnie e Gina trabalhava no Ministério, então Arthur Weasley devia estar em algum lugar por ali, também.

"Querido Ben." Uma voz fria com um leve sotaque francês fez Ben se virar. "Sente-se à nossa mesa, por favor. E traga sua... companheira."

A mulher tinha uma idade indeterminada, e estava no meio da sala com tanta graça e autoconfiança, que Serene suspeitou que ela fosse a dona da casa. Ela usava uma roupa de design exótico, feita de seda violeta e usava um colar e um bracelete cravejados de diamantes. O cabelo estava preso em um coque, e os olhos negros contrastavam com a pele clara.

Ben beijou a mão da mulher elegante. Então ele pigarreou. "Laeticia, eu quero apresentá-la a Srta. Serene Kennedy. Serene, você já conhecia nossa anfitriã, a Condessa de Malheur?"

A mulher olhou Serene desde os cabelos vermelhos até os sapatos verdes de cetim. "Então você é a namorada de Ben?" ela perguntou, em um tom condescendente que fez Serene ferver imediatamente.

"Não que eu saiba." Ela replicou brusca.

Ben estremeceu. "Serene está um pouco nervosa." ele se desculpou com a Condessa. O aperto que ele deu no braço de Serene se tornou doloroso. "Ela não está acostumada à sociedade civilizada, por ter passado os três últimos anos em Hogwarts." Ele empurrou a cadeira contra os joelhos dela para forçá-la a sentar ao lado da Condessa.

Os olhos da mulher elegante se estreitaram. "Hogwarts?" ela perguntou e uma súbita entonação hostil substituiu o tom blasé de sua voz. "Então nós devemos ter um conhecido em comum..."

"É mesmo?" Serene desejou nunca ter vindo. Essas pessoas eram muito perigosas, desconfiadas e irritantes, algumas delas, as três coisas ao mesmo tempo. E Ben se comportava como se a tivesse comprado em uma feira de artesanato. A qualquer minuto ele iria pedir a ela para mostrar os dentes...

"Mas claro." meditou Laeticia de Malheur. "O pequeno e bonito lobisomem... Primo Lucius me contou que ele é Professor em Hogwarts agora. Qual é mesmo o nome dele..." Ela se abanou com o leque e os diamantes em seu pulso brilharam.

"Remus Lupin." disse Serene por entre os dentes. Um lampejo de ciúmes atingindo seu coração.

"Ah, Remus! Sim, eu me lembro." A mulher elegante sorriu como um gato que tinha acabado de devorar um rato e uma tigela de creme. "Delicioso. Tão... inocente."

"Inocente?" Ben Olsen franziu a testa. Ele não estava muito contente com o rumo que a conversa estava tomando. Fazer Serene se lembrar daquele bruxo não estava nos planos dele quando a convidara para ir ao baile. Mas Laeticia tinha um prazer cruel em deixar escapar pistas do relacionamento dela com Lupin. Talvez as alusões dela fizessem Serene reconsiderar sua alta opinião sobre o maldito lobisomem.

"Um aluno tão aplicado!" a condessa falou, sonhadora, ainda observando a reação de Serene.

O bruxo à direita dela riu insolentemente. "Eu posso imaginar bem o que você ensinou a ele, minha querida Laeticia."

"Bem," ela torceu os lábios vermelhos e deu um olhar de flerte ao bruxo. "você sabe que eu normalmente não me presto à educação básica. Mas neste caso... foi bem excitante ser a sua primeira... professora..."

Serene olhou para o prato e segurou o garfo com tanta força que sentiu a prata se curvar. Então aquela mulher bonita tinha compartilhado uma cama com Remus? Por que isso a fazia ficar tonta de ciúme? Ela não tinha direitos sobre Remus, nenhum direito de julgar o que ele tinha feito no passado ou o que viria a fazer no futuro.

"E como é estranho pensar que agora Lupin é um professor." A condessa levantou uma sobrancelha bem delineada. "Apesar de eu duvidar que ele ensine o mesmo assunto que eu. "

"Ele ensina Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas." disse Ben, um comentário que levou seus companheiros de mesa a um acesso de riso.

"Isso é tão… apropriado!" Laeticia secou o canto dos olhos com um lenço.

Quando o riso cessou, um bruxo de olhar austero do outro lado da mesa acenou para Ben. "Eu ouvi alguém dar os parabéns a você, Olsen?" ele perguntou.

Ben corou e não pôde esconder seu orgulho. "É apenas uma pequena missão." ele tentou parecer humilde, mas não adiantou.

"Não existem pequenas missões! Não para a nossa causa..." replicou o velho bruxo e teve um acesso de tosse.

Como a conversa rumou para a política, Serene manteve os olhos em Ben, sentindo que ao mesmo tempo a Condessa a observava, como se ela fosse uma presa. Ela se sentiu como se fosse uma das carpas do tanque de Remus. Ela diria a ele para libertar as pobres criaturas... Não. Ela não diria. Se o destino mostrasse alguma compaixão, ela nunca veria Remus Lupin novamente. O pensamento quase a fez chorar.

A noite continuou e quando eles finalmente saíram da casa da Condessa, Serene sentiu-se como se tivesse passado uma eternidade naquele ambiente barulhento. Tão ruim quanto seu ambiente de trabalho, apenas os Trouxas que ela servia não planejavam revolução ou assassinato em massa, ela pensou. Pelo menos não falavam com ela a respeito disso...

"Essa sua missão..." ela perguntou casualmente, quando Ben a levava de volta ao metrô, porque ela recusou que ele aparatasse com ela para casa. "Alguém me disse que vai acontecer na Kings Cross. Eu posso ir e assistir?"

Ben olhou para ela agradavelmente surpreso. "Se você quiser. Eu vou levar os Dementadores para jantar."

Serene olhou para ele, tentando entender a piada escondida em suas palavras, sem conseguir. Porque não havia nenhuma piada.

"Voldemort vai deixar que os Dementadores ataquem Kings Cross amanhã à tarde."

"Os... Dementadores?"

"Os Dementadores são nossos aliados." Ben confirmou. "Eles vão obedecer às ordens do Lord das Trevas!"

"Aquelas… criaturas?" Serene estremeceu. "Eu não tive a impressão de que eles sigam as ordens de ninguém."

"Claro que eles têm as próprias necessidades." Ele começou a tentar puxar os cachos do cabelo dela para dentro do coque. Impaciente, Serene afastou as mãos dele e ajeitou os grampos.

"Necessidades! Sugar a alma de quem eles encontrarem?"

"Eles não são perigo para você, minha querida. Apenas fique comigo e eles não tocarão em você."

Ignorando o fato de ele tê-la chamado de querida, ela se afastou dele.

"Grande! Então eu não estou em perigo. Apenas todos em Kings Cross!"

"Coloque isso na sua cabeça bonita, Serene." Ben a repreendeu. "Você é uma de nós agora. Você deve dispensar seus escrúpulos idiotas. Pare de ter pena daqueles fracos. Junte-se ao lado da força."

Ela parou e se virou para ele, com seus olhos cheios de sombras. "Você está certo, Ben. Força é o que eu preciso ter ao meu lado."

* * *

A casa de Malfoy na cidade estava situada em um beco atrás de Gringott's. Serene olhou para as janelas altas e jogou seu cabelo para trás. Afinal de contas, o bruxo era um dos amigos de Ben, um Comensal da Morte, então por que ter medo dele? Então admitiu para si mesma que as palmas de suas mãos estavam suadas de medo. Malfoy era capaz de matar, pelo que Ben tinha dito a ela. Mas nem mesmo Lucius Malfoy poderia permitir que uma coisa horrível daquelas acontecesse, poderia?

Um elfo doméstico abriu a porta e se curvou, cumprimentando a visitante.

"O que você deseja?" ele perguntou.

"Eu tenho um encontro com o seu mestre." Serene mentiu rapidamente.

O elfo franziu a testa e baixou as orelhas tristemente. "Eu não sei se Mestre Malfoy está pronto para ver você."

"Acredite em mim, ele está."

Serene se esgueirou pela porta entreaberta e deu uma rápida olhada em volta. A casa era pequena, mas bem decorada. Claire tinha contado a ela a respeito da bonita Mansão de Malfoy, e a casa da cidade era tão adorável quanto a Mansão. Ela decidiu que as portas duplas à sua direita deviam levar ao escritório de Malfoy.

"Mas Senhorita, não! Eu tenho que anunciar você!" O elfo pulava para cima e para baixo tentando bloquear sua passagem, mas ela o ignorou.

Malfoy franziu a testa e baixou o Profeta Diário. "Srta.… Kennedy?"

"Certo." Serene empurrou o elfo de volta para o hall e fechou a porta.

Malfoy se levantou. "Eu devo…"

"Por favor, conceda-me cinco minutos do seu tempo, Sr Malfoy." Ela tentou falar em um tom calmo e razoável. Ninguém poderia recriminar aquele bruxo se ele se recusasse a ouvir uma bruxa que espumava pela boca…"Cinco minutos para explicar."

Ele deu de ombros e apontou uma cadeira em frente à escrivaninha. "Cinco minutos."

Sem graça, ela se sentou. Ela não tinha dormido e seu cabelo estava uma confusão de cachos soltos. Mas este não era um evento social. Ela estava ali para evitar uma tragédia, um crime horrível, e talvez sua aparência descuidada a fizesse parecer mais confiável. E ela estava correndo contra o tempo, e desperdiçando minutos preciosos se preocupando com a aparência de seu cabelo!

"Ben Olsen vai deixar os Dementadores atacarem Kings Cross esta tarde." ela disparou.

Malfoy bocejou. "Isso é tudo?"

"Você não me ouviu?"

"Olsen. Dementadores. Kings Cross. Eu ouvi você." Ele remexeu em uma tigela cheia de Lembrol. "Restam-lhe quatro minutos."

Serene se sentiu como se o chão abaixo dela tremesse. "Então você está ciente disso?"

Ele zombou. "Não, para ser honesto, não estava. Mas, por outro lado, Olsen é ambicioso e está ansioso para agradar nosso Lord das Trevas." Seus olhos se estreitaram. "E até onde posso lembrar, você é a atual companheira dele, então você deveria estar interessada em que ele ganhasse créditos extras alimentando os Dementadores."

Ela ignorou o comentário dele a respeito de ser companheira de Ben, e tentou chamá-lo à razão. "Você não pode querer que centenas de inocentes morram!"

Malfoy deu a ela um sorriso melancólico. "Eles dificilmente vão morrer, não é? Se eles fizerem jus a seus diplomas, eles sempre poderão usar seus Patronos para ajudar. E aqueles que forem muito estúpidos para não fazer isso," ele deu de ombros. "não representarão uma grande perda para o mundo da magia."

"Vai haver principalmente Trouxas! Eles não podem conjurar um Patrono!"

Ele se levantou da cadeira e foi até a janela fazendo malabarismo com dois Lembróis. "Agora, por que eu deveria me importar com Trouxas?" Na luz cinzenta da tarde de dezembro ele parecia muito mais velho do que Remus, Serene notou, de repente. Ela sabia que Lucius Malfoy, Remus, Sirius e Snape tinham estudado na mesma turma em Hogwarts, mas Malfoy, por seu constante contato com as Trevas, parecia ter tido a vida e a alegria retiradas dele. Se ela precisasse de um sinal para avisá-la a não se unir a Ben, aqui estava um. Não importava o que viesse a acontecer, ela não tinha intenção de terminar como Malfoy, uma mera concha vazia, sem o ser humano que existia ali antes.

"Então você não vai fazer nada a respeito?"

"Nós precisamos dos Dementadores. Eles precisam se alimentar de vez em quando. Eu prefiro que eles se alimentem de Trouxas a que se alimentem de nós." Ele franziu a testa. "Pense nisso como o Jantar de Natal deles."

Serene sentiu um frio descer por sua espinha. Lá estava a sensação novamente, o pensamento que ela não conseguira completar a noite inteira. Alguma coisa sobre o Natal… alguma coisa a ver com Hogwarts.

Malfoy levantou o Lembrol contra a luz e o estudou. "Então sugiro que você fique longe da estação de trens até ver as ambulâncias irem embora."

"Natal!" ela sussurrou, compreendendo subitamente. "Claro."

Impaciente, ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Isso é tudo, Srta. Kennedy? Eu sou um homem ocupado."

"Muito ocupado para pegar seu filho na estação de trens?"

Uma onda de náusea a atingiu quando as peças se juntaram em sua mente, e ela pressionou a boca com a mão para não vomitar.

"Por que eu deveria pegar Draco? O Natal é apenas…" Ele ficou em silêncio.

Serene pôde ver como o cérebro dele trabalhava rápido e chegava à mesma conclusão que ela – apenas muito mais rápido…

"O Natal vai ser terça-feira." A voz dela estava muito calma agora. "Então Hogwarts envia os alunos para casa antes do final de semana. Na sexta-feira, para ser exata. Hoje."

"Se o que você está dizendo é verdade, o trem vai estar cheio de alunos em seu caminho para casa para os feriados." Ele engoliu em seco, seu rosto subitamente pálido como a morte. "Estou certo?"

Serene deu de ombros. "Bem, quem liga?" ela repetiu as palavras dele.

Malfoy fechou os olhos e exalou devagar. "Draco vai estar naquele trem."

**Continua...**


	5. O ataque

**5. O Ataque**

Assim que compreendeu a situação, Malfoy agiu com fria precisão.

Jogando uma pitada de Pó de Flú na lareira, ele franziu a testa para Serene.

"Vamos!"

"Vamos... para… onde?" ela gaguejou.

"Kings Cross, estúpida!"

"Mas você não pode usar Flú para ir a Kings Cross."

"Eu posso. O Ministério abre uma exceção para um pequeno grupo de bruxos e eu sou um deles. Eles não iriam querer centenas de bruxos saindo das lareiras a cada minuto, iriam?"

Um minuto depois ela sentia a tonteira familiar, e a corrida mágica que experimentava quando viajava usando o sistema de Flú, apenas para ser puxada para fora, não muito gentilmente por Malfoy. Então ela ficou de pé em um escritório bem decorado, onde um Trouxa lia um jornal sem prestar atenção neles.

"Gerente Geral." sibilou Malfoy. "Não vai nos ver se nós sairmos rapidamente do escritório dele." Ele franziu a testa e deu uma última olhada no homem que lia. "Por Salazar, eu vou ficar feliz não dia em que Voldemort reinar novamente e nós controlarmos os transportes públicos!"

Eles correram através de um corredor e passaram por uma porta que dava acesso direto ao prédio da estação.

Serene parou quando viu. O ataque já tinha começado – e os Trouxas estavam completamente alheios ao fato, ainda.

De vez em quando uma bruxa ou bruxo tentava escapar das figuras encapuzadas que passavam através da multidão de passageiros, como ceifadores das Trevas. De vez em quando um Trouxa começava a chorar sem razão. Pequenos grupos se reuniam no hall, passageiros confusos que, subitamente, sentiam que não podiam tolerar a idéia de fazer a viagem que tinham programado. Que a possibilidade de viver mais um dia era mais do que eles podiam tolerar ...

Em uma galeria bem acima dos trilhos estava Ben Olsen, braços cruzados, observando as tropas agirem, como um comandante em uma guerra.

Serene virou para Malfoy. "O trem. Ele precisa ser parado!"

Sem responder, ele correu na direção da cabine no fim do hall. Ela o seguiu, esperando que ele soubesse o que estava fazendo. Eles não podiam ajudar ninguém agora, não até que conseguissem que Ben chamasse os Dementadores de volta. Mas eles podiam parar o Expresso – não podiam?

Enquanto Serene ainda estava pensando em como explicar ao Gerente Trouxa da estação de trens que ele devia parar todos os trens imediatamente, Malfoy já havia sacado sua varinha.

Ele a apontou diretamente para o Trouxa.

"Imperius!"

Serene empalideceu. Mas Malfoy conjurou o Feitiço Imperdoável como se o fizesse todos os dias - o que provavelmente era verdade, ela pensou.

Com poucas palavras, ele ordenou ao homem que desse um sinal de aviso para o Expresso de Hogwarts.

"Os outros trens também!" Serene pediu.

Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha. "Eu acho que não." ele torceu a boca. "Já é muito tarde, de qualquer maneira."

"Pare. Os. Trens!" ela gritou para ele. Sua mão tremia quando levantou a varinha. "Não me force a fazer isso, Malfoy!"

"Olsen ficaria orgulhoso!" Ele fez uma carranca. "Sua pequena Comensal da Morte fazendo seu primeiro Feitiço Imperdoável."

Serene deixou a mão cair. Ele estava certo, claro.

"Por favor!" ela sussurrou.

Surpreso e irritado com a mudança na atitude dela, Malfoy ordenou ao chefe da estação que parasse todos os trens.

"Você está contente agora?"

Serene sentiu vontade de cuspir nele, mas ao invés disso apenas se virou e desceu correndo a escada que levava ao hall.

Malfoy olhou para ela até que desaparecesse na multidão ansiosa. "Bruxa estúpida!" - falou cansado. "Os dementadores estão com fome. E eles não vão fazer diferença." Por um momento ele observou os predadores encapuzados escolhendo suas presas. Criaturas interessantes, uma parte da mente dele pensou.

Quando se virou, encontrou Ben Olsen e uma varinha apontada diretamente para seu coração.

"Tentando sabotar minha missão, Malfoy?" A voz de Ben estava rouca de raiva. "Parando os trens?"

"Bem, o que você vai fazer a respeito disso?" zombou Lucius.

Ben sorriu, um sorriso lento, quase sereno. "Observe."

* * *

O trem estava cheio de alunos, quase explodindo de excitação com a ida para a casa no Natal.

Remus tinha se apresentado como voluntário para ser um dos dois professores acompanhantes e estava sentado no primeiro vagão junto com a Professora Sprout. Sprout tinha estado lendo um volume grosso sobre _Samambaias – Porque Nós as Amamos _pelas primeiras duas horas e dormira por uma hora depois, e Remus estava feliz por estar em paz e calmo. Agora, dez dias depois da lua cheia, se encontrava de volta ao seu estado racional – exceto pela ferida causada pela súbita partida de Serene. Ele havia passado os últimos seis finais de semana procurando por ela, tinha por uma ou duas vezes farejado o perfume dela nas ruas cheias de Londres, apenas para perdê-lo novamente na multidão.

De uma coisa ele tinha certeza: ela evitava o Beco Diagonal e outros lugares de bruxos. Claro que ela conseguia viver bem no mundo Trouxa...

Ele pegou seu caderno e começou a checar as ruas pelas quais já havia procurado. De alguma forma tinha certeza de que ela não havia saído da Inglaterra. Ela havia mencionado a família dela na América apenas uma ou duas vezes, e se eles fossem vivos, Serene aparentemente não se sentia próxima a eles.

Hermione Granger tinha voltado de uma conversa com alguma menina no corredor do compartimento.

Vendo o caderno gasto de Lupin, ela abriu sua mochila e procurou até encontrar um pequeno livro bastante usado. "Eu queria dar isso a você." ela disse timidamente. "É um guia A-Z de Londres."

Remus suspirou. "Obrigado. Eu acho que todos sabem a respeito..."

"De você e da Professora Kennedy?" Ela revirou os olhos. "Claro que sabemos!"

"Não existem segredos em Hogwarts, não é?" Ele olhou o livro.

Hermione cruzou os braços, irritada. "Oh, realmente, isso devia ser um segredo? Então você não devia ter marchado pelo Grande Hall como se você fosse comer o Diretor Dumbledore no café da manhã para saber onde _ela_ estava!" Corando ela colocou a mão na boca. "Desculpe. Às vezes minha língua é mais rápida que meu cérebro..."

"Não ligue." Remus sorriu diante do embaraço dela por ter dado uma bronca em um professor. "Você está certa, afinal de contas." ele ficou sério. "Você acha que eu posso ser perigoso para os alunos, Srta. Granger?"

Ela franziu a testa. "Você... mudou." ela disse devagar. "Mas nos últimos dois meses você ficou cada vez melhor em controlar sua..."

"Fera." ele terminou a frase por ela.

"Força." ela disse, sacudindo a cabeça.

Sem aviso o trem deu uma freada brusca. Com uma reação de mero reflexo, Remus pegou a mala de Sprout que caiu do bagageiro.

Daisy Sprout acordou assustada. "O que aconteceu?"

Hermione abaixou a janela. "Eu não sei. O trem parou."

Ronnie Weasley colocou a cabeça no compartimento deles. "Professor Lupin, o que está acontecendo? Nós ainda temos quinze minutos de viagem, não temos?"

Remus levantou a mão. "Diga a todos para voltarem para seus compartimentos e me deixar descobrir. Provavelmente é um problema técnico."

Feliz por estar no primeiro vagão, ele pulou pelos baús e malas até alcançar a locomotiva. O troll na cabine do maquinista estava de pé junto à porta aberta e observava os trilhos com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

"Malditos trens Trouxas!" ele murmurou. "Quebram todos os dias agora."

Remus pigarreou e o troll se virou.

"Professor." ele cumprimentou. "Não se preocupe."

"Problema nas máquinas, Frob?"

"Não, Professor, nossas máquinas trabalham com mágica. Elas dificilmente apresentam problemas. Foi um sinal de Kings Cross."

"Vaca nos trilhos?" Remus perguntou sorrindo. "Onde eu cresci eles tinham sérios problemas com hipogrifos que se recusavam a sair dos trilhos." Ele não acrescentou que havia sido um erro seu na época por não ter trancado os portões...

"Não." Frob coçou a cabeça. "Sinal estranho." Ele apontou uma luz vermelha no mastro ao lado dos trilhos. "Diz 'Pare-Imediatamente-Perigo-Mortal.' Eu apenas desejo que eles tenham parado o trem das 5.01 de Cardiff também."

Remus olhou para o relógio. "São 4.38 agora."

"Se o trem de Cardiff não parar, nós estaremos perdidos." falou Frob preocupado.

Remus voltou ao seu compartimento, onde Sprout estava consolando uma menina pequena cujo gato tinha sido atingido por uma maleta que caíra do compartimento de bagagem.

"Eu vou Aparatar para Kings Cross para descobrir o que está havendo." ele anunciou suavemente. "Ouça, Daisy, isto é importante." Ele comparou o relógio dela com o dele. "Se eu não estiver de volta até dez para as cinco, quero que você evacue o trem."

Daisy Sprout bufou. "Evacuar o trem?"

"Tire todos do trem e os leve para tão longe dos trilhos quanto possível." Ele se virou para Hermione. "Srta. Granger, você e os alunos mais velhos devem ajudar os menores, entendido?"

Ela acenou concordando.

"Não se preocupe, deve ser apenas um problema de escala."

Com isso ele Desaparatou do compartimento e deixou Sprout e Hermione para lidar com a situação.

"No campo." murmurou a professora de herbologia melancolicamente, olhando para o lugar cheio de lama ao lado dos trilhos. "E pela primeira vez eu não trouxe minhas botas de borracha..."

* * *

Todos os barulhos, os gritos desesperados no hall foram subitamente silenciados, como se o ataque na estação Kings Cross acontecesse do outro lado do vidro em que Serene estava.

O Dementador não andava. Ele deslizava. E fedia.

Isso era tudo o que ela podia pensar. Ele fedia à morte e destruição. E desespero.

Serene recuou até atingir uma parede sólida e não poder mais recuar. Ela sabia o feitiço certo. Ela havia aprendido na aula de Remus. A sua mão congelou no meio da ação, quando o Dementador a tocou. Fascinada e indefesa, ela olhou para a mão que se fechava em torno de seu pulso. Ela parecia viva e morta ao mesmo tempo, fria e apenas meio sólida… A varinha escorregou de sua mão entorpecida.

'Esperança', ela repetiu as palavras que Remus tinha usado para ensiná-los a respeito do Expectrum Patronum. 'Esperança, alegria, desejo de sobreviver.'

Um momento feliz, oh, Merlin, sua mente estava vazia. 'Remus', ela pensou em desespero, mas apenas conseguiu se lembrar dele dormindo em sua cama de grama. Tão em paz com o mundo… E ela o havia abandonado… Causado tanta dor…

Como se ela o tivesse conjurado, Remus apareceu a seu lado de repente, levantando sua varinha e apontando para o Dementador.

"O feitiço do Patrono." ele disse calmamente. "Você lembra?"

"Eu não consigo…" ela sussurrou fora de si. "Eu não consigo lembrar de um momento feliz. E minha varinha. Eu… a perdi."

Remus pegou a mão dela, a que estava livre da garra do Dementador. Ele também estava tremendo. "Ano passado, na festa de Natal. Quando você tirou uma fada da bombinha..."

Um sorriso brilhou nos olhos dela e ele soube que tinha que agir rápido. Pelo menos ele não tinha problemas em encontrar um momento feliz em suas lembranças. Agora que ele a tinha encontrado...

"Expectrum Patronum!"

Um clarão prateado saiu da ponta de sua varinha, brilhante, clareando a escuridão da estação.

Os joelhos de Serene fraquejaram e ela escorregou, encostada na parede, até ficar de joelhos no chão. Ela não sabia o que havia esperado que fosse o Patrono de Remus. Mas o que afastou o Dementador agora, era um gigantesco lobo prateado. A criatura das trevas recuou imediatamente. Outros Dementadores viraram seus capuzes sem rosto por causa do Patrono e soltaram suas vítimas quando o lobo prateado os atacou sem tréguas. No meio do caos e desespero se fez um círculo de paz. E de repente outros Patronos apareceram pelo hall, dragões, cavalos alados, e até um coelho gigante, e os Dementadores foram expulsos da estação.

Remus observou com grande alívio como o Patrono ergueu a cabeça e urrou em silencioso triunfo.

Quando se virou, Serene tinha desaparecido.

* * *

Estava frio. Nunca havia feito tanto frio antes, e a neve fria que caia dos céus negros naquela tarde de dezembro não tinha nada a ver com isso.

Serene trancou a porta com as mãos trêmulas. Seu coração estava acelerado, assim como sua respiração. Nenhuma tranca iria manter os Dementadores afastados… Ou Ben…

Ela sentia frio, mas não por causa do ar de dezembro, o frio vinha de dentro dela. Sua varinha… Ela precisava de sua varinha para jogar um feitiço sobre a porta e a pequena janela… Desesperadamente procurou nos bolsos, em suas mangas, mas a varinha tinha desaparecido. Ela devia ter caído em algum lugar na estação de trens...

Ela tirou as vestes e as deixou cair no chão, descuidada e foi para a cama. Quando fechou os olhos, ainda sentiu a respiração fria do Dementador em seu rosto. Ela não devia ter fugido. Mas o que teria resultado de bom se ela tivesse cedido ao impulso de se jogar nos braços de Remus?

Isso apenas causaria mais dor a eles.

"Remy…" Sua voz parecia a de uma menininha, e ela pressionou ambas as mãos sobre a boca para não ceder ao medo e à tristeza.

Então as lágrimas vieram, mas não trouxeram alívio, apenas mais dor. Uma capa de escuridão se fechou sobre ela.

* * *

Severus já estava esperando em frente ao escritório de Dumbledore, enquanto a escada giratória transportava Sirius para cima. O Mestre de Poções observou a chegada dele com um choque mal disfarçado.

"Nós realmente devemos checar os feitiços de vigilância." ele murmurou. "Não me diga que você está se escondendo em Hogwarts dos Aurors e dos Comensais da Morte."

"Eu posso assegurar a você que um dos seus nojentos alunos da Sonserina estava indo escrever para o pai para contar que me viu, assim que passei por ele no Hall."

"Bem." falou Snape arrastadamente, fazendo o possível para parecer que achava normal encontrar um dos bruxos mais procurados no mundo criminal dos bruxos ao lado dele. "Eu acho que você deveria fugir bem rápido, não?"

"Não se preocupe." suspirou Sirius. "O menino esqueceu minha presença assim que me deu as costas. E você também vai esquecer." ele acrescentou cansado. O que tinha sido uma piada muito engraçada no começo, acabou se tornado um transtorno bem rápido. Falar com as pessoas e elas não se lembrarem da última frase porque tinham esquecido que o tinham visto não era nada engraçado.

"Entendo." os olhos de Snape se estreitaram perigosamente. "O Feitiço Fidelius."

Sirius concordou, sem graça.

"Então preciso manter os olhos em você, enquanto estiver aqui." Ele sorriu. "Você sabe que poderia me contar seu mais profundo e tenebroso segredo agora mesmo?"

"Porque você o esqueceria."

"É verdade."

Sirius olhou para ele com uma expressão indecifrável, que se transformou em um sorriso genuíno. "Bem, se este é o caso … Você não é um cara ruim apesar de tudo, Snape. E quando a Guerra acabar, você, Remus e eu deveríamos tomar uma ou duas cervejas amanteigadas no Três Vassouras."

Snape zombou. "Ouvir isso de sua boca é…. tocante."

"Eu fui sincero."

"Eu também." O Mestre de Poções bateu novamente, e mais uma vez não teve resposta.

"Eu me pergunto por que ele nos mantém esperando." Sirius franziu a testa. "Não é o estilo dele."

"Ele está no sótão." uivou Peeves. "No sótão com os outros velhos!"

Snape estreitou os olhos e olhou para o poltergeist detestável. "Se eu tivesse alguma coisa a dizer..." ele ameaçou.

Peeves fez uma careta para eles e desapareceu atrás da parede.

"Eu não tenho ido ao sótão faz anos." disse Sirius casualmente. "Talvez nós devêssemos ir ver o que Dumbledore está fazendo lá."

"Você nunca deveria ter ido ao sótão." Severus torceu os lábios. "Mas você nunca ligou para regras, não é?"

Sirius deu de ombros. "Algumas vezes as regras apenas querem ser quebradas."

"Não nesse caso."

"Ora, vamos lá, Snape! Você foi um Comensal da Morte! Não venha me dizer que os Comensais ligam para regras!"

Snape zombou. "Até onde me lembro, você também tem a mesma Marca que eu." Suas palavras fizeram Sirius instintivamente tocar a Marca Negra em seu braço. "Mas claro que você nunca experimentou o que Voldemort tem guardado para aqueles que quebram as regras."

Sirius concordou em silêncio. Ele tinha ouvido um dos Comensais da Morte gritar em agonia e podia imaginar a dor que o Feitiço Crucius podia causar, depois que a Marca havia sido queimada em seu braço. Quando Severus deu um tapinha em sua cabeça, ele olhou para cima surpreso.

"Então, você vai subir ou nós vamos passar a próxima hora discutindo a respeito de regras?"

Quando entraram no sótão, encontraram Dumbledore perto do maior Pensador que Sirius ou Severus já haviam visto. Era uma base de pedra, grande o suficiente para servir de banheira para um time de quadribol, e estava cheia de uma substância prateada.

O Diretor tinha tirado o chapéu e estava em cima de um tamborete para alcançar o Pensador. Quando Snape fez que ele notasse a sua presença e de Sirius com uma tosse polida, o velho bruxo mal virou a cabeça.

"Esqueci alguma coisa." ele murmurou e mexeu no Pensador com sua varinha. "Mas não consigo lembrar o quê."

Severus trocou um olhar preocupado com Sirius. Ultimamente o comportamento de Dumbledore tinha se tornado mais e mais estranho. Muitos professores tinham o encontrado sentado em seu escritório, preso em discussões acaloradas com o Chapéu Seletor. Uma ou duas vezes ele havia desaparecido por horas, e apenas acidentalmente Poppy o tinha visto em um dos quadros emoldurados, onde os Diretores ficavam reunidos e gritavam silenciosamente uns para os outros.

E agora isso.

"Foi alguma coisa que você fez? Ou alguma coisa que você disse?" Sirius perguntou.

Dumbledore deixou sua varinha afundar. "Sirius! Onde você tem estado todo esse tempo?"

Quando Sirius estava se sentindo aliviado que o feitiço parecia funcionar com qualquer bruxo, o Diretor piscou para ele e ele não teve mais tanta certeza.

"Onde está Remus Lupin?"

Sirius franziu a testa. "Foi a Londres. Acredite que eu tentei chamar aquele teimoso à razão, mas…"

"Eu também. E Claire. E McGonagall." acrescentou Severus.

"Tudo o que nós conseguimos foi aquele sorriso triste." disse Sirius.

"Tudo o que eu consegui foi um rosnado e a promessa de me cortar a garganta." Severus lembrava da última conversa com Remus muito vivamente. Ninguém, nem mesmo Remus podia negar a força que a lua evocava. E apesar dele ter se contido – os seus dentes tinham aparecido – para não se transformar no laboratório, depois deles terem pesquisado nos livros de herbologia, para ver se encontravam algum ingrediente que substituísse a poção de Wolfsbane. Mas depois de sua saída apressada, ninguém o tinha visto por três dias, apenas Hagrid tinha reportado que havia encontrado uma corsa assustada e centauros irritados na Floresta Proibida. "A essa altura espero que ele já tenha encontrado Serene e a deixado inconsciente, para trazê-la de volta a Hogwarts, atravessada em seu ombro. Ou de qualquer outra maneira que um lobisomem use para cortejar uma mulher…"

"Vamos apenas desejar que ele volte." suspirou Sirius. "A última vez que o vi, em um estado semelhante ao que está agora, foi há dezessete anos atrás."

Dumbledore desceu do tamborete e ajeitou a roupa e o chapéu. "E por que razão?"

"Uma mulher, claro." Sirius sacudiu a cabeça, triste. "Ele não é do tipo de pessoa que esquece facilmente um coração partido." Ele pensou a respeito. "Ou pelo menos James sempre suspeitou que Remus tivesse um caso de amor ultra-secreto. Eu de minha parte achava que ele…"

"Era um espião trabalhando para Voldemort." terminou Snape.

"Como você sabe?"

"Bem, é óbvio, não é? Ele conhece você muito bem. Então ele desaparece por quase um ano. Ele aparece novamente, se recusa a dar explicações sobre os meses que se passaram - boom! James e Lily mortos, Peter morto – pelo menos era o que pensávamos. E você em Azkaban. Podia ser uma coincidência dramática, ou um plano para se ver livre de todo a…" Severus escolheu as palavras com cuidado. "alcatéia."

Dumbledore sentou e olhou para os dois bruxos mais jovens. "Vocês formam um bom time. Eu sempre pensei…" De repente seu rosto se iluminou. "Eu acho que lembrei. Não foi alguma coisa que eu fiz, foi alguma coisa que James disse."

"James Potter?" perguntou Sirius confuso.

"James Potter da Grifinória." concordou Dumbledore olhando para os dois. "Se vocês me desculparem, rapazes. Agora que sei o que estava procurando, não tenho tempo a perder."

"Perder!" murmurou Sirius, quando eles desciam a escada do sótão. "Eu achei que nós íamos discutir como colocar as mãos naqueles pedaços de ossos que Voldemort precisa para o ritual da ressurreição. Isso seria perda de tempo?" Ajeitando suas vestes, ele deu um passo atrás apenas para entrar em uma sala de aula aberta depois de alguns metros.

"Eu acho que ele sabe o que está fazendo." disse Severus, mas havia um tom de dúvida em sua voz. "E nós…" Ele parou e sacudiu a cabeça, cansado. Falta de sono…Ele estava falando sozinho novamente. Mas teve a estranha sensação de que não estava sozinho a um momento atrás.

* * *

Remus estava de pé na calçada em que ficava o prédio de apartamentos. Tinha que ser essa casa, mas para ter certeza pegou a varinha de Serene e a colocou na palma aberta de sua mão. "Encontre sua dona." ele murmurou e viu com alívio como a varinha imediatamente apontou para a porta.

O elevador estava enguiçado, mas Remus não confiava em artefatos Trouxas de qualquer maneira. Então subiu os seis lances de escada, lendo o nome marcado em cada porta até encontrar uma porta sem nome. Tinha que ser a de Serene. Ele sentiu a varinha vibrar como se quisesse encontrar sua dona.

Ele bateu, mas ninguém abriu. Olhando a tranca, ele tentou lembrar como se abriam as portas dos Trouxas. Ele e Sirius tinham dividido um apartamento na parte Trouxa de Londres por alguns meses depois de sua formatura. Seria um simples Allohomora suficiente?

A porta do outro lado do corredor se abriu. Uma mulher velha com rolinhos no cabelo olhou para fora e deu um olhar desconfiado para ele. Obviamente ela não aprovava as roupas dele. Os jeans de Sirius e casaco de couro, teriam servido, Remus pensou, mas ele tinha outras coisas mais importantes para se preocupar.

"Ela está em casa." a mulher sibilou. "Eu a vi chegar em casa ontem."

"Você não teria uma cópia da chave, teria?" Remus perguntou educadamente.

A velha mulher riu. "Sua namorada não é do tipo que distribui cópias de chaves."

"Ela não é minha…" Ele tossiu e forçou um sorriso. "Você está certa. Minha… namorada… não é desse tipo."

"Você devia ter trazido flores." a mulher sugeriu. "Garotas na idade dela sempre se rendem às flores. E a desculpas. Meu Archie tinha a maneira mais linda de se desculpar…" suas palavras flutuaram com a lembrança.

"Desculpas?" Remus olhou para ela.

"Bem, ela estava chorando, então eu imagino que você deva se desculpar." Ela deu uma piscadela antes de fechar a porta. "Tente."

Remus permaneceu no hall e sentiu sua respiração acelerar. Serene tinha estado chorando. Ele não poderia se importar com chaves agora. Se a vizinha espiasse pelo buraco da fechadura, ele se preocuparia depois, ele pensou, e Aparatou para dentro do apartamento de Serene.

Primeiro ele não notou o amontoado de cobertores na cama. O apartamento era pequeno, não mais do que uma sala, uma janela pequena e uns poucos móveis que não combinavam entre si. Mas, de alguma forma, Serene tinha conseguido torná-lo quase suportável. Um lençol de seda que ele se lembrava de ter visto no quarto dela em Hogwarts cobria a única cadeira. Ela havia enfeitiçado o abajur para parecer um candelabro e tinha pregado esboços de vestes coloridas nas paredes.

De repente Remus ouviu um som murmurado e estava ao lado da cama no intervalo de duas batidas de coração. Serene estava encolhida em uma bola apertada e tinha puxado as cobertas sobre a cabeça. Quando ele gentilmente afastou o cobertor, viu que ela estava chorando. Seu corpo inteiro tremia com penosos soluços.

Profundamente preocupado, Remus tocou o braço dela. O fato de ela chorar ainda mais desesperadamente ao vê-lo, não tornou a situação mais fácil.

"Serene." ele sussurrou. "O que houve? O que aconteceu?"

Ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

"Por favor, pare de chorar, _ma coeur_." ele pediu suavemente. "Eu não posso suportar ver você desse jeito."

"Eu simplesmente não consigo parar." ela soluçou. Sua garganta doía, sua cabeça parecia um balão quente de tanto que chorava. Só havia escuridão. Ela estava se balançando em uma corda fina e sabia que ia cair. Era apenas questão de tempo. E ninguém podia pagá-la. "Eu não consigo parar de chorar."

Remus a colocou nos braços, contra seu ombro, e acariciou seus ombros que não paravam de balançar.

Daquela forma eles passaram a noite, Remus sentado em uma cadeira tão perto do aquecedor elétrico quanto possível, balançando Serene suavemente e ouvindo a tristeza dela.

Ela se recusava a comer e a beber, se recusava a contar a ele o que havia de errado, e ele ficava mais preocupado a cada hora que passava. Duas vezes ele Aparatou com ela até o Beco Diagonal, apenas para ficar na longa fila em frente à ala de emergência do St.Mungo's. O hospital mal podia atender os piores casos do ataque da estação Kings Cross, apesar de bruxos médicos de toda a Europa terem sido chamados para ajudar.

Em frente ao banco Gringott's uma grande tenda tinha sido erguida, onde uma bruxa médica em vestes brancas e um grupo de voluntários tentava atender às vítimas que ainda podiam andar. Depois de duas horas de espera chegara a vez de Remus. A bruxa médica na escrivaninha era da idade de McGonagall e os círculos embaixo de seus olhos mostravam que ela não tinha dormido desde a tragédia de Kings Cross.

"Eu sou a Dra Willowbark." ela disse bruscamente e ajudou Remus a baixar sua carga na mesa de exames. Ela uniu as sobrancelhas quando ele descreveu o comportamento de Serene.

"Lux."

Assobiando através dos dentes ela colocou a ponta iluminada de sua varinha nos olhos da jovem bruxa.

"Você deveria levá-la à enfermaria de emergência." ela decretou e enrolou Serene em seu cobertor.

"Eu estive lá." explicou Remus cansado. "Elas estão lotadas e eles dizem que ela não é alta prioridade."

"Eu só posso dar isso a você." Dra Willowbark passou a ele uma barra de chocolate. "Você tem certeza de que isso é só uma reação ao ataque? Ela mostrou algum traço de profunda tristeza antes?"

"Eu não sei." sussurrou Remus e levantou gentilmente Serene da mesa. "Mas eu deveria. Se alguém deveria saber, esse alguém sou eu. Eu falhei com ela."

De volta ao pequeno apartamento, ele ponderou suas opções. Eles não podiam ficar ali. A pequena janela encardida dava para uma parede de concreto. A cama dobrável com seus rangidos. Serene tinha conseguido transformar esse esconderijo em um refúgio agradável, mas ela não podia se recuperar ali.

"_Ma coeur."_ ele disse suavemente e afastou o cabelo úmido da testa dela. "Deixe-me levar você de volta para Hogwarts."

"Não!" Serene começou a tremer e tentou sentar, em pânico. "Hogwarts não... por favor, Remy, por favor, não."

Acariciando suas costas tentando acalmá-la, Remus suspirou. Ele não passaria outra noite naquela cadeira sem poder ajudá-la. Ela era sua alma gêmea e ele tomaria conta dela e faria com que ela tivesse ajuda. Mais uma vez ele a enrolou em um cobertor e enquanto Serene estava muito tonta e exausta para compreender o que estava acontecendo, Remus Lupin aparatou os dois para o único lugar seguro que ele conhecia além de Hogwarts.

* * *

Velas de cera de abelha e toras de madeira de macieira enchiam o ar com seu suave aroma. Caldeirões de cobre e ervas testadas estavam pendurados em vigas do teto da cozinha. Remus respirou fundo, apertou o pacote em seus braços mais perto do peito e deu um sorriso para as duas pessoas sentadas à mesa.

"Mãe, Pai... eu preciso de sua ajuda."

**Continua…**

**NT: **Percebi como tenho colocado tudo como NA ao invés de NT... P

Bem, de qualquer maneira, dá (quase) na mesma.

Então? O que estão achando de todos os eventos até agora? Fiquei tão tristinha que só a Den comentou o capítulo passado... como agora são dois capítulos, quero ver muuuuitos comentários, heim!

**No próximo capítulo:**

Laurel cochilando, Claire com barrigão e Serene convivendo com os Lupins... (ok, se esse teaser mal-feito convencer vocês a continuar lendo, vocês realmente são grandes fãs da série!)


	6. Uma Volta Ao Lar

**6. Uma Volta Ao Lar**

Abby Lupin era uma mulher pequena, mas de alguma forma ela conseguiu abraçar o filho e o embrulho em seus braços, afetuosamente.

"Oh, Remus!" ela suspirou quando finalmente o soltou. "Você está muito magro! Não alimentam você direito em Hogwarts? E o que é isso?"

Remus sorriu do rosto curioso dela quando notou o embrulho nos braços dele.

"Eu trouxe uma convidada." ele disse suavemente. "Ela está…"

"Ela está doente, isso eu posso ver. Quem é ela? O que aconteceu? Por quê…"

Jerome Lupin se levantou e tocou de leve o braço da esposa.

"Abby, _Cherie_, deixe o menino respirar."

Abby estalou a língua.

"Pobre criança! Eu vou preparar o quarto de hóspedes. Você toma conta deles, Jerome?"

E ela correu para cima.

Jerome virou a cabeça para um lado e sorriu indulgente, olhando para ela. Então ele se virou para Remus.

"Ela sente muito a sua falta. Mas tenta não faz estardalhaço por causa disso."

"Eu sei."

"Agora, conte-me, o que aconteceu?" Jerome franziu a testa e olhou para o rosto cansado e mal cuidado de seu filho. "Nós ouvimos a respeito do ataque em Londres. Você estava lá? Ela é uma das vítimas?"

Cuidadosamente ele levantou uma ponta do cobertor para estudar o rosto de Serene.

"Pai." disse Remus suavemente, ainda com Serene nos braços. "Isso é pior do que simplesmente um ataque de Dementadores. Você pode… dar uma olhada nela?"

Seu pai o ajudou a baixar a mulher inconsciente para o sofá da sala de estar. "Você sabe que não posso fazer nada sem permissão explícita." Jerome olhou para Serene e gentilmente tirou os cachos vermelhos de seu rosto pálido. "Não é apenas ilegal, mas contra meu próprio código de honra."

Remus acenou concordando e se ajoelhou ao lado do sofá para colocar um travesseiro sob a cabeça de Serene.

"Eu sei."

"Enquanto ela permanecer nesse estado, não vai permitir que eu a examine. Existe algum parente?" Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e estudou o rosto preocupado do filho. "Ou você está em posição de me garantir a permissão?"

O bruxo mais jovem evitou seu olhar penetrante. "Ela é minha predestinada." ele disse simplesmente.

"Remus!" Jerome o levantou e o abraçou bem apertado. "Até que enfim! Sua mãe vai ficar super feliz."

Remus segurou o pulso dele. "Pai, não conte a ela. Eu não quero que ela se decepcione no final."

Jerome franziu a testa. "Mas por quê?"

"É uma longa história. E é difícil explicar. Então vamos deixar entre nós dois por enquanto." ele sorriu. "Eu sei que é quase impossível esconder alguma coisa da mamãe, mas…"

"Eu vou tentar." Jerome chegou mais perto de Serene, e depois de um momento apenas olhando para ela, concentrado, ele moveu as mãos sobre o corpo dela apenas dois centímetros acima da pele, da ponta dos pés até a testa.

Os olhos de Remus se moviam da mulher que amava para seu pai. Emoções passavam pelo rosto de Jerome até que ele baixou as mãos e exalou trêmulo.

"Você estava certo." ele disse em voz baixa. "Muita tristeza em uma pessoa tão jovem... Ela devia estar triste mesmo antes dos Dementadores terem chegado a ela. O ataque apenas acabou de quebrar as barreiras dela completamente, e ela parece ser uma bruxa que não lida facilmente com as próprias emoções."

Remus acenou concordando mas não disse nada.

"Existe algo escuro na alma dela… um medo terrível. Ela vai ter que encará-lo ou ele vai comê-la viva. Mas, para começar, uns poucos dias de paz e ar fresco, o caldo de galinha de sua mãe e a presença de um ser amado, vão fazer com que ela se sinta melhor." Ele bateu no braço do filho e se perguntou sobre a sombra de tristeza que passou pelo rosto dele. "Um bom banho quente vai fazer com que ela relaxe e durma. E você vai me perdoar por dizer isso, mas você devia tomar um banho também, filho."

* * *

Claire estava sentada perto da lareira bem decorada em sua sala de estar e observava sua amiga Laurel dormir.

Apenas um minuto antes elas estavam discutindo animadamente sobre o ataque na estação Kings Cross, e agora Laurel dormia, encolhida em sua cadeira como se fosse um bebê.

Sirius estava sentado em seu novo escritório adaptado no andar de cima, trabalhando em seu novo livro. Claire tinha notado com algum alívio que seu divertimento inicial com o Feitiço Fidelius havia passado. Ele escrevia com tremenda disciplina, fazia grandes caminhadas e apenas de noite ia até Hogwarts para conversar com Snape e Dumbledore.

Por outro lado suas vidas eram calmas e eles não eram perturbados. Algumas vezes ela se perguntava se Malfoy iria solicitar que ela se juntasse aos Comensais da Morte quando o bebê nascesse e ela pudesse receber a Marca Negra sem por em perigo a vida da criança. Mas ela afastou o pensamento para o fundo de sua mente.

Jonah brincava no tapete com um dos sapatos de Laurel.

Claire se abaixou para falar com o menino – uma manobra não muito fácil, considerando o tamanho de sua barriga, e sorriu para ele.

"Querido, qual é o problema com sua mamãe?"

Jonah olhou para ela e riu quando viu que Laurel estava de olhos fechados.

"Mamãe." ele disse e apontou. "Dormindo."

"Está certo." disse Claire, bastante impressionada. "Mas são apenas três horas da tarde. Ela não deveria estar acordada agora?"

Jonah fez força para levantar e andou até Laurel, batendo no joelho dela com seu sapato antes que Claire pudesse impedi-lo.

Imediatamente Laurel se sentou, ainda meio tonta de sono, seus olhos procurando ansiosos pela sala.

"Jonah?"

Ele olhou para ela. "Mamãe! Dormindo!"

Laurel exalou devagar e deu um beijo nele. Então ela deu um sorriso de desculpas para Claire.

"Desculpe-me. É apenas que ando muito cansada ultimamente."

"Dá para perceber." os olhos cinzentos de Claire encararam os castanhos de Laurel. "O que está havendo? Você está doente?"

"Não." Laurel se levantou e esfregou a parte de baixo de suas costas com um suspiro. "Jonah acorda todas as noites, gritando de medo. Ele tem os piores pesadelos que você possa imaginar. E é quase impossível acalmá-lo. Dou leite morno, canto para ele, ando com ele por milhas, e ainda assim ele só dorme novamente quando está completamente exausto."

"E você também, obviamente." comentou Claire. "E Severus? Ele não pode revezar com você, tomando conta da criança? Afinal de contas você também precisa dar suas aulas e tudo o mais. E se você dormir na sala de aula?"

Laurel olhou para a lareira sem ver as chamas. Como podia dizer para a amiga que Severus passava a maior parte de noite no laboratório de Poções e evitava qualquer contato com Jonah como se a criança fosse uma criatura perigosa? Como podia dizer a ela que eles não compartilhavam a cama há semanas? Por uma coisa, ela estava sempre cansada, e nas raras noites em que Jonah não precisava dela, o lado da cama em que Severus dormia estava vazio.

"Eu estou feliz que os alunos tenham saído para os feriados." ela falou devagar. "E ainda espero que os pesadelos de Jonah diminuam quando ele ficar um pouco mais velho."

Ela se abaixou e deu um grande beijo na criança e Jonah a abraçou com seus bracinhos roliços.

Claire observou os dois e colocou a mão na barriga. O bebê se mexeu e a chutou violentamente. Ela sorriu.

* * *

Serene acordou com o som da chuva martelando o telhado de sapê. Por um minuto ela apenas ficou ali deitada, e deixou a sensação diferente penetrar em sua consciência. O travesseiro cheirava a goma e a lavanda. Ela estava totalmente aquecida e pela primeira vez desde que tinha saído de Hogwarts, não sentia vontade de chorar.

Próxima à cama, ficava uma poltrona confortável, e nela Remus dormia, com a mão dela nas dele.

Quando ela tentou se sentar, ele bocejou e abriu os olhos.

"Hey." ele disse suavemente.

Serene notou que ele vestia calças de pijama xadrez e uma camisa de linho, e que ela estava completamente nua. Não havia razão para ficar embaraçada, disse a si mesma de maneira firme. Afinal de contas, não era a primeira vez que ele a via nua.

"Onde nós estamos?"

"Na casa de meus pais." Ele se espreguiçou com satisfação. "Vamos nos levantar e encontrá-los para jantar. Eles vão começar a suspeitar de que eu devorei você se nós demorarmos."

"Espere!" ela levantou a mão em uma tentativa desesperada de entender o que ele acabara de falar. "Nós estamos… na casa de seus pais?"

Remus se sentou na beira da cama e colocou a mão sob a cabeça dela. "Eu não sabia o que fazer com você. Estava preocupado." Ele a ajudou a se levantar, e ela o deixou, apesar de estar se sentindo bem mais forte agora. "Aqui, você pode vestir isso." Jogando um robe de banho para ela, ele inalou o ar. "Mhm, é galinha ao vinho, hoje. Você definitivamente precisa se levantar."

"Mas eu…" Serene colocou a mão na cabeça e sentiu apenas pelo toque que seu cabelo parecia uma vassoura. "Eu estou horrível!

"Eles já viram você muito pior." Remus comentou casualmente e bufou quando ela jogou um travesseiro nele. "Não, realmente! Este não é um lugar para você se preocupar com o que os outros vão pensar de você. Eles são apenas os meus pais."

Indefesa, Serene afundou de volta nos travesseiros e fechou os olhos.

* * *

Enquanto Serene deixava Abby colocar pedaços da galinha que parecia tão saborosa em seu prato, ela observava a sala, maravilhada. Ela sempre achara que Hogwarts era o lugar mais confortável e aconchegante da Terra, mas a casa de Abby e Jerome Lupin vencia longe. Cada pequeno detalhe, da tigela com maçãs e nozes na arca aos guardanapos de linho, traía o grande prazer de tornar essa casa um bom lugar para se viver.

Abby e Jerome a tratavam como uma convidada da família, amigavelmente, sem nenhuma cerimônia. Ambos possuíam rostos abertos e simpáticos. E Remus tinha herdado os melhores traços de ambos os pais – a alta silhueta esbelta do pai e seus olhos calorosos, e o sorriso e os cabelos castanhos da mãe.

Abby olhou para o filho.

"Ah, Rem, é tão bom ter você de volta. E sua… amiga, também. Agora vamos comer, e você pode nos contar as novidades, porque eu estou morrendo de curiosidade."

"Não há muito que contar, Mãe." Remus sorriu. Ele tinha contado a eles sobre o ataque na Kings Cross na noite anterior, quando ele enviara uma coruja a Dumbledore. "Mas a ausência de notícias já é uma boa notícia, certo? Eu ainda tenho um emprego. Eu não tenho devorado ninguém ultimamente…"

Os Lupins riram e Serene notou como Remus ficava quando falava com os pais, sem o constrangimento polido que fazia com que ele não mostrasse suas emoções. Sua mãe interrogou-o rapidamente sobre sua vida em Hogwarts.

"E você, Serene, também é professora?"

Jerome piscou para ela.

"Sim. Sim." ela corou um pouco, muito ciente de que ele havia percebido que ela estava encarando Remus.

"Abby não vai parar de perguntar enquanto não tiver as respostas para todas as suas perguntas, e Remus sabe disso. Então você vai ter que deixá-los passar por isso e vai ter que me aturar um pouco."

"Eu ensino Adivinhações." disse Serene timidamente. "Quero dizer, eu apenas sou assistente de Sybill Trelawney, mas…"

"Sybill!" o pai de Remus riu suavemente. "Quem iria pensar que ela se tornaria uma professora, algum dia. Eu a conheci menina, muito antes de ela se casar com Garrick Trelawney." ele explicou. "Nós crescemos juntos no sul da França. Ela era um pouco… desorganizada."

"Oh, ela ainda é."

"Rubeus Hagrid é o novo guarda caça, não é? Eu realmente preciso falar com ele qualquer dia desses. Remus escreve para casa contando coisas maravilhosas a respeito do talento dele com criaturas mágicas."

Serene concordou. "Ele realmente tem um dom natural com elas. Se você estiver interessado em hipogrifos e dragões, ele vai adorar falar com você."

"Interessado?" Abby tinha ouvido as últimas palavras dela e riu. "Querida, este bruxo vive e respira Dragões."

"Eu esqueci de contar a você, nós estamos na Floresta de Sherwood." informou Remus. "Meu pai trabalha para o FPCM."

"O FPCM?" Serene sacudiu a cabeça, confusa.

"O Fundo de Proteção das Criaturas Mágicas. Esta é a maior reserva florestal na Bretanha, muito maior do que a nossa Floresta Proibida em Hogwarts." Jerome abriu os braços, orgulhoso. "Nós criamos quase todos os tipos de criaturas mágicas por aqui, exceto os dragões maiores, claro." Uma sombra de tristeza passou pelo rosto dele e por um momento seus olhos mostraram o mesmo desejo de Hagrid quando falava a respeito de seus amigos que cuspiam fogo. "Nós também acolhemos criaturas que foram contrabandeadas para o país e abandonadas por seus donos."

"Eu temo que falte apenas um dia para o Natal." suspirou Abby. "Ano passado nós tivemos o primeiro pelúcio abandonado na noite de Ano Novo. As pessoas acham que eles dão belos bichinhos de estimação, mas claro que eles não podem ser mantidos em casas ou apartamentos."

Serene tentou imaginar um pelúcio em uma sala de estar, desesperadamente tentando cavar trilhas no tapete.

"É o mesmo com os Trouxas." ela disse. "Logo depois do Natal..."

"Você é Trouxa?" os olhos de Abby se acenderam. "Que maravilha!"

Remus sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo da excitação da mãe. "Não, Mãe, ela apenas cresceu como uma Trouxa. Mas é uma bruxa completamente capacitada. Você ainda é a única mulher Trouxa nesta casa."

"Você é Trouxa?" Serene corou. "Desculpe, não quis..."

Abby deu de ombros com bom humor. "Oh, não ligue. Eu apenas achei que finalmente haveria alguém com quem descascar cenouras usando uma faca."

"Mas eu descasco!" Serene sorriu. "Quero dizer, se eu tivesse que cozinhar, provavelmente faria dessa forma. Eu não sei cozinhar usando feitiços."

"Eu encontrei Jerome na França onde eu passava os feriados. Eu só descobri que ele era um bruxo..."

"Uma noite depois." rindo, seu marido beijou a mão dela.

"Jerome!" ralhou Abby gentilmente, mas não retirou a mão. "O que a convidada de Remus vai pensar!"

"Eu acho que deve ter sido um choque descobrir isso." disse Serene, secretamente tocada com a demonstração de ternura dos dois.

"Oh, o choque estava lá, mas foi muito agradável, ouso dizer." sorriu Jerome.

"Então seus pais eram Trouxas." Abby não desistia. "Como eles reagiram quando souberam que você era uma bruxa?"

Serene evitou o olhar dela. "Eles acharam que eu estava doente. E me levaram ao médico."

Remus se recostou em sua cadeira e olhou para ela em silêncio.

"E como eles lidam com isso hoje em dia?" perguntou Abby. "Eles devem estar muito orgulhosos por você ter se tornado professora em Hogwarts!"

"Meus pais estão mortos."

Serene não olhou para ninguém e mais uma vez Remus lutou contra a vontade de confortá-la.

"Deve ter sido muito difícil para seus pais." disse Jerome solidariamente. "Saber que não podiam ajudar você e eles provavelmente não entendiam sua condição também."

Remus viu como Serene ficou tensa. Ele sabia que ela evitava falar nos pais ou sobre seu passado, e apesar de ele sempre ter suspeitado que a explicação para o comportamento irritadiço de Serene tinha origem em seu passado, ele nunca havia tentado fazer com que ela contasse a ele.

Ela manteve seu olhar voltado para o prato quando respondeu. "Eles acharam que eu estava ficando louca."

Abby franziu a testa. "Mas por quê…"

Serene prossegui, quase sussurrando. "Um medico após o outro. Drogas. Terapia. Quando eu tinha treze anos, eles finalmente encontraram um médico que tinha um termo técnico para as visões que eu tinha."

"Clarividência." Jerome bateu na mão dela e deu a Remus um olhar confuso, quando ela retirou a mão rapidamente.

"Esquizofrenia."

Abby pareceu ser a única a saber o que o termo Trouxa queria dizer, e explicou tão sem emoção, que um pouco do embaraço de Serene se esvaiu.

"Entendo." Jerome meditou. "E como os médicos Trouxas tratam… Esqui… essa doença?"

"Mais drogas. Uma enfermaria fechada por anos. Então eles declararam que eu estava ficando melhor."

"Enquanto você apenas tinha aprendido a esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos."

Ela olhou desconfiada para o pai de Remus, cujos olhos apenas mostravam gentileza, muito parecido com os do filho. "Como você…"

"Papai é um empata." explicou Remus.

"Um empata?" Serene franziu a testa. "É um tipo de médico? Um curandeiro, como Claire?"

"Bem, eu não chamaria de curandeiro, mas um... sensitivo." Abby riu suavemente.

"De uma certa forma a minha condição parece com a sua." Jerome disse com um leve sorriso. "Eu sinto a dor, a alegria e qualquer emoção dos outros. Mas não há nada que eu possa fazer a respeito. Eu não posso fazê-las se sentirem melhor. Apenas como você pode ver o que vai acontecer, mas não pode fazer nada para evitar que aconteça."

"Já é suficiente." decidiu Abby. "Como você conseguiu esse nome bonito, Serene?"

Desafiante, Serene olhou para ela. "Eu mesma escolhi.

"Você escolheu?"

"Eu pensei que se eu deixasse meu antigo nome, poderia deixar meu antigo 'eu' também." Serene respondeu com um traço de amargura. "Mas não funcionou."

"Então qual é o seu nome verdadeiro? O que seus pais deram a você?" Remus pegou a mão dela por baixo da mesa e dessa vez ela permitiu e apertou a dele, agradecida.

"Sarah. É Sarah." ela disse suavemente. "Mas minha avó me chamava de Sally."

"Bem, eu acho que Serene é um nome adorável." Jerome se levantou. "Vamos para a sala de estar tomar uma xícara de café antes de irmos para a cama."

Na aconchegante sala de estar, sentada em um sofá macio, Serene observava os Lupins com um pouco de inveja e genuinamente maravilhada. Eles constantemente brincavam uns com os outros, e ainda havia aquela compreensão entre eles e muito amor e aceitação por trás de suas brincadeiras...

* * *

"Rem." disse Abby suavemente e o cutucou. "Olhe."

Só então ele notou que Serene tinha dormido, seu cabelo vermelho como uma camada de seda no braço do sofá.

Jerome pegou a xícara de chá de Remus e acenou para o filho. "Dormir é bom para ela."

"Eu preciso voltar para Hogwarts amanhã. Serene pode ficar?" Remus olhou para seus pais.

"Mas claro que ela pode ficar!" Abby bateu no braço dele. "Quando você vai voltar?"

"A tempo para a festa de Natal no vilarejo..."

"Bem, enquanto isso, nós daremos um jeito de Serene viver de acordo com seu nome um pouco mais, não vamos, Abby?" Jerome se levantou e abraçou o filho. "Tome cuidado."

"Ah, Papai, você não deve esquecer que eu sou o grande lobo mau. Então os outros é que devem tomar cuidado."

Ainda rindo, Remus levantou a mulher adormecida e a carregou escada acima.

Ele a colocou na cama e mais uma vez a despiu e a cobriu com um edredom macio.

Serene suspirou contente e abriu os olhos.

"Você está com frio?" Remus perguntou bem baixinho.Ao invés de responder, ela pegou a mão dele, colocou o rosto em sua palma e sorriu sonhadoramente.

"Não vá embora." ela murmurou.

Então Remus deslizou para baixo das cobertas e adormeceu assim que sua cabeça tocou o travesseiro, mas não sem antes roçar a orelha dela delicadamente com seus lábios.

* * *

Severus e Sirius estavam sentados no escritório de Dumbledore.

Durante a última hora eles haviam discutido as descobertas de Severus sobre as amostras de sangue que Sirius tinha roubado de Lucius Malfoy alguns meses antes. O Diretor observava os dois bruxos com preocupação. Sirius parecia se adaptar bem à solidão do Feitiço Fidelius, mas Severus parecia calado e cansado. Dumbledore sabia que o Mestre de Poções tinha passado muitas horas no laboratório para descobrir uma nova poção para tratar a licantropia de Remus Lupin. E então havia as notícias que ele havia recebido nos últimos dias…

Nem os jornais Trouxas nem o Profeta Diário tinham noticiado a morte de Malfoy, mas a coruja de Remus tinha deixado claro que o Terceiro no Comando de Voldemort tinha sido assassinado na estação de Kings Cross.

Dumbledore suspirou. "Nós devemos dar o dia por encerrado. Já passa muito de meia-noite."

Sirius pegou a carta trazida pela coruja que Remus havia enviado e a leu mais uma vez.

"Eu ainda não entendi. Moony diz que ele viu o Feitiço Proibido, ele deve ter reconhecido os sinais. Mas por que os Comensais da Morte iriam se matar uns aos outros?" Remus reportou como ele encontrou o corpo do bruxo caído perto do escritório do chefe da estação.

"Uma luta pelo poder." disse Dumbledore. "Ben Olsen é um bruxo muito… ambicioso. Talvez ele tenha planejado esse ataque sem o conhecimento de Malfoy para impressionar Voldemort."

"Por que Malfoy estava na Kings Cross afinal? Por que não ficou em sua casa na cidade e esperou o ataque terminar, para então enfrentar Olsen?" Sirius franziu a testa. "Por que jogar o feitiço Imperius no Trouxa e se arriscar à morte certa pela mão de um Auror ou seu companheiro Comensal da Morte?"

Severus se levantou impaciente. "Draco estava naquele trem." ele falou rudemente para Black.

"E daí?"

"Como, e daí? As pessoas da Sonserina também amam seus filhos!" Severus virou para o outro lado. "Eu lembro do dia em que Draco nasceu. Lucius estava… feliz. Eu nunca o tinha visto tão feliz antes ou depois daquele dia. Foi como se um pedaço dele estivesse faltando e ele estivesse procurando por ele sem saber. Ele provavelmente não amava nada, nem ninguém. Mas amava aquele menino."

Sirius olhou para o chão, embaraçado.

"Eu sinto muito." ele falou. "É apenas que ele parecia se interessar apenas pelas notas de Draco e pelas suas conquistas."

"Draco era o único filho dele. Claro que Lucius queria que ele tivesse sucesso."

"Então ele o amava. Você acha que foi por isso que ele parou o trem?"

"Bem, é assim que o amor é." disse Severus amargamente e foi para a porta. "Ele torna você fraco, e mata você no final."

A porta se fechou depois que ele saiu e ambos, o Diretor e o fugitivo olharam um para o outro preocupados e em um silêncio, com alguma pena por Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Quando a luz cinzenta da manhã entrou pela janela, Remus gentilmente libertou Serene de seu abraço e saiu da cama. Vestindo-se em silêncio, ele olhou para a mulher que dormia. Ela parecia bem melhor agora, apesar de ainda haver sombras escuras sob os olhos dela.

Ele se ajoelhou perto da cama.

"Serene." ele a cutucou de leve. "Acorde."

Quando ela apenas gemeu, ele a cutucou novamente e a beijou na testa.

"Eu preciso voltar a Hogwarts para relatar em detalhes o que aconteceu na Kings Cross." E ele tinha que pedir desculpas a Dumbledore pelas coisas que tinha dito quando ele o forçara a permanecer em Hogwarts. Ele ainda não entendia, mas tinha começado a acreditar que o velho bruxo devia estar certo, afinal de contas. "Mas eu volto no dia de Natal. Você vai ficar aqui, está me ouvindo?"

Ela concordou em silêncio, subitamente bem acordada.

"Você vai estar em segurança com meus pais. Eu quero que você coma qualquer coisa que minha mãe coloque no seu prato e durma tanto quanto conseguir, está bem? Papai vai mostrar a floresta a você, e no dia do Natal minhas irmãs e seus filhos vão chegar. Então você não vai ter tempo de se sentir entediada. E então vai haver a festa de Natal no vilarejo."

"Mas eu…"

"Eu preciso ir agora." Ele a beijou novamente e foi para a porta.

Serene se levantou e abraçou um travesseiro contra os seios.

"Remy!" ela chamou suavemente quando ele quase saía do quarto. "Você vai voltar para mim?"

O medo mal disfarçado o levou para perto dela imediatamente.

Serene olhava para as mãos, embaraçada e se sentiu ainda mais ridícula quando percebeu que elas estavam tremendo. Agora, aqui estava ela Srta. Independência, que tinha por princípio não depender de ninguém, implorando a Remus Lupin para não deixá-la.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela na cama e gentilmente levantou o queixo dela para fazê-la olhar para cima.

"Serene?" A voz dele estava muito suave, mas muito séria ao mesmo tempo. "Eu vou voltar para você. Prometo."

Ela acenou concordando.

Mas quando ele se virou para olhar para ela uma última vez antes de fechar a porta, viu que ela não acreditava nele.

**Continua...**

**NT**: Consegui traduzir metade da fic já! Estou traduzindo o cap. 10 agora, mas não vou postar tudo de uma vez... do jeito que eu sou, se fizer isso, é capaz da fic ficar parada por meses... Por isso vou manter um update constante por enquanto, cada semana com um capítulo novo.

Obrigada a todas que deixaram um review! Viu, foi só pedir com jeitinho que dessa vez veio 5 reviews...

Obrigada à **B **(poxa.. eu já torturo demais, ficando sem aparecer por aqui durante meses... é Natal, temos que ser bonzinhos pelo menos 1 vez por ano ), **Milachan** (Ah! Desculpa por esquecer do seu review! É que deu problema no meu e-mail, e só fui descobrir quando entrei no site... gomen!), **Tete Malfoy **(Bem, não se acostuma muito comigo boazinha... aprendi a ser má com leitores com a B... E vai demorar um bocado até descobrirmos porque a Serene acha que é má... mas até lá, tem muitas cenas fofas e dramas ainda...), **Jana Radcliffe **(obrigada por acompanhar a fic desde o início! Não vou deixar mesmo de traduzir... já cheguei até aqui, não vou parar agora, justo na parte do meu maroto favorito... por isso não precisa me matar...), **tat **(a melhor série que já li, por isso todo esse trabalho para que mais pessoas possam acompanhar...)

Chegando quase em 400 Hits! Se passar do 500, eu dou outro presente para vocês...

**Próximo capítulo: Cartas Cruzadas, Notas Queimadas**


	7. Cartas Cruzadas, Notas Queimadas

**7- Cartas Cruzadas, Notas Queimadas**

24 de dezembro, Floresta de Sherwood

De: Serene Kennedy

Para: Laurel Hunter

Querida Laurel,

Eu só posso pedir desculpas por ter ido embora sem ter falado nada a ninguém. Mas tive minhas razões e apesar de Remus dizer que muitas pessoas ficaram preocupadas com meu paradeiro, ainda acho que tomei a decisão certa. De qualquer maneira, como você pode ter deduzido pela minha última frase, Remus me encontrou… e bem a tempo. Mas isso é uma longa história. Eu não posso voltar a Hogwarts em um futuro próximo, mas espero encontrar você em breve, e então contarei a você sobre os últimos dias.

Só uma coisa: Eu me senti muito mal, sozinha em Londres, e me perguntei como você sobreviveu quando abandonou Severus ano passado.

Eu vi muitas vezes Ben Olsen. Vocês dois não se deram muito bem, até onde me lembro, mas ele realmente se esforçou.

Mas então as coisas se complicaram e eu quase fui morta apenas por não conseguir manter minha boca fechada. Remus apareceu vindo de não sei onde - e salvou minha vida… Como em um filme antigo. O que torna ainda mais difícil fazer o que precisa ser feito... Oh Laurel, estou tão exausta e cansada de fugir! Então decidi me dar um presente de Natal e me render à parte de mim que quer ficar com Remus e não pensar sobre o futuro por alguns dias.

Estou na casa dos Lupins – sim, na casa dos pais de Remus!

É estranho, nunca pensei em família com sendo tão genuinamente… agradável. Eles são tão legais! Apesar de eu não merecer. Quero dizer, imagine se seu filho trouxer uma mulher inconsciente com ele e pedir a você que a aceite, alimente e tudo o mais. Sabendo que a mulher mencionada não tratou seu filho bem nos últimos anos.

O que me lembra – como está o meu querido Jonah? Eu imagino que ele esteja um menino crescido, agora. Ele ainda tem aqueles pesadelos? E você ainda se levanta todas as noites carregando-o para cima e para baixo no corredor para que o grande Mestre de Poções não seja perturbado?

Desculpe. Não quis provocar você, sendo Natal e tudo o mais.

O pai de Remus vai me levar à Floresta amanhã pra escolher uma árvore de Natal. Na verdade não é longe daqui, eles vivem no meio da Floresta de Sherwood. Eles criam criaturas mágicas por aqui e enquanto escrevo para você vejo um peastork(1) púrpura andando na neve. Peastorks parecem pavões com pernas muito compridas, por isso eles não ligam para a neve

Eu vou enviar esta carta para Dobby e pedir a ele para entregar a você e também para ele me enviar o baú que deixei em meu quarto em Hogwarts. Na primeira gaveta no meu quarto está um presente que deixei para Jonah - não tenha medo, é apenas um brinquedo. Mas existe um pequeno feitiço que faz com que ela se mova. (Eu desenhei o brinquedo e o Prof. Flitwick colocou o feitiço - nós devíamos começar uma linha de brinquedos juntos! Ha, ha).

Espero que você e Jonah tenham um Feliz Natal, e Severus também. Se ele quiser sair das masmorras por tempo suficiente para celebrar com você. Como a coruja dos Lupins ainda não voltou do último vôo, não tenho certeza se essa carta vai chegar a tempo até você.

Obrigada por você ser minha amiga, mesmo quando me comportei como uma total idiota.

Serene Kennedy.

* * *

24 de dezembro – Escola Hogwarts etc. 

De: Laurel Hunter

Para: Serene Kennedy

Minha querida Serene,

Remus acabou de passar por aqui e me disse, para meu grande alívio, que encontrou você e que a deixou com os pais dele. Nós (Severus e eu – sim, você não vai acreditar, eu sei) estávamos muito preocupados com a sua súbita partida. Você parecia tão triste nas últimas semanas, e eu só posso lamentar que você não tenha confiado em mim o suficiente para me contar.

Jonah sente muita saudade de você. Nas sete semanas desde que você partiu, ele aprendeu a correr sem cair (corre muito rápido!). Ele freqüentemente bate na sua porta quando passamos por ela e sussurra "Ene", que é o nome que ele usa para se referir a você agora. Ele ainda não pronuncia o R.

Você se lembra dos pesadelos que ele tinha? Bem, eles pioraram agora. Eu temo que Severus secretamente amaldiçoe o dia em que decidimos ficar com Jonah. Corta meu coração ver os dois sofrendo com essa situação. Jonah adora Severus, você devia ver como o rosto dele se ilumina quando ele chega. E Severus evita tocá-lo, falar com ele, ficar no mesmo cômodo que ele. Eu realmente não agüento mais essa situação, acho que vou ter que procurar aconselhamento com Dumbledore. Eu amo Severus. Mas não posso abrir mão de Jonah.

Eu sei que depois de despejar meus problemas em cima de você, vai ser muita pretensão de minha parte dar conselhos na sua vida sentimental. Mas eu nunca vi Remus Lupin tão feliz como está agora. Qualquer coisa que você decida, por favor não o magoe. Eu sei que você deve ter uma boa razão para afastá-lo por tanto tempo. Mas se entregar agora e o afastar mais uma vez será muita crueldade.

Feliz Natal, da amiga que realmente não deveria se meter em sua vida, mas sinceramente deseja que vocês dois tenham a felicidade que merecem.

Laurel Hunter

PS: A marca de dedo quer dizer: Jonah manda um grande beijo para Tia Ene…

PPS: Vou mandar essa carta por Remus, se me encontrar com ele antes que vá embora. Se não, vamos ter que esperar pelas corujas de Hogwarts que estão trabalhando como loucas com as entregas de Natal.

* * *

24 de dezembro – Escola Hogwarts etc 

De: Laurel Hunter

Para: Claire Winterstorm-White

Querida Claire,

Adivinhe o que aconteceu? Remus encontrou Serene e a garota estúpida está com os pais dele agora. Estou tão aliviada!

Bobagem - ela é apenas seis anos mais nova do que eu, e me sinto como se fosse mãe dela, às vezes, desesperada por ela não perceber o quanto Remus a ama e tudo o mais.

De qualquer forma – na minha última visita, nós falamos a respeito do terrível ataque e do meu cansaço (bocejo!), então esqueci de perguntar se você queria passar o Natal conosco aqui em Hogwarts. Você deve estar se sentindo terrivelmente sozinha agora, com Sirius foragido. Não há necessidade de ficar sozinha em sua casa enorme. O almoço de Natal vai ser muito agradável, e tenho certeza de que todos vão ficar felizes se você vier ficar conosco.

Sua,

Laurel Hunter (que vai tirar um cochilo enquanto Poppy leva Jonah para um passeio).

* * *

24 de dezembro – Floresta de Sherwood 

De: Serene Kennedy

Para: Claire Winterstorm-White

Querida Claire,

Eu peço desculpas por fugir sem dar notícias. Mas naquela época eu não vi outro jeito de me livrar da situação e ainda acredito que era a coisa certa a fazer.

Estou na casa dos pais de Remus no momento. Eles dirigem uma Reserva para Criaturas Mágicas na Floresta de Sherwood, e isso aqui é incrível. Eles fazem um grande trabalho, mas estão constantemente com pouco dinheiro. Estava pensando se você não tinha algumas idéias para ajudá-los (a reserva – eles tem uma dúzia de criaturas abandonadas todos os anos, para não mencionar aquelas que já vivem na floresta).

Por favor - não me entenda mal! Eu sei que você é sempre muito generosa quando envolve uma boa causa, mas os Lupins nunca aceitariam caridade. (Isso faz de Remus filho deles - e mudando de assunto, ele parece muito com o pai dele, e eu até descobri o que o J em Remus J. Lupin quer dizer… Mas não vou contar a você…)

Mas se você tiver alguma idéia de como levantar fundos, deixe-me saber!

Abby (mãe de Remus) vai me ensinar a fazer torta de abóbora amanhã. Existe uma festa no vilarejo perto daqui (não é tão perto realmente…) e todas as famílias de bruxos se encontram na festa da cidade no dia 25. Todos levam alguma coisa para comer, e aparentemente Abby é famosa pela torta de abóbora. Ela é uma Trouxa, mas fez o melhor que pôde para viver enclausurada na floresta, sem eletricidade e sem a habilidade para usar os utensílios mágicos. Nunca vi ninguém gostar tanto de cozinhar. (Bem, existe Koko, mas ela é uma elfa doméstica, então não se pode comparar). Eu já ganhei um quilo em poucos dias.

O chalé realmente parece pequeno pelo lado de fora, mas é incrivelmente grande – deve ser algum tipo de magia. Existem vários anexos onde o pai de Remus cuida das criaturas doentes. Agora mesmo ele está cuidando de uma ninhada de Diabinhos(2). Os filhotes são incrivelmente fofos, apesar de ainda não terem aberto os olhos.

Além dos animais selvagens, eles ainda têm dois furões, um amasso e um corvo que fala (e vive bicando meu cabelo e me assusta um pouco). Oh, e ainda tem Falada, um enorme cavalo que eles trouxeram quando se mudaram da França para a Bretanha.

Nossa, aprendi muito sobre Remus nas últimas 24 horas. Estranho como alguém pode… bem… conhecer uma pessoa intimamente e ainda não ter conhecimento do seu passado. Você sabia que Remus nasceu na França? Aparentemente o pai dele foi convidado para exercer essa função em Sherwood quando Remus estava com sete anos de idade. Mas a mãe dele é de Devon. Pelo que Abby me contou, os avós de Remus não ficaram muito felizes quando seu único filho se apaixonou por uma Trouxa, e o deserdaram. Mas ele casou com ela assim mesmo e eles celebraram seu 35o. aniversário de casamento ano passado. Totalmente românticos, todos eles, e temo que Remus pense que todos os casos de amor terminem como o dos pais dele!

Ele é tão diferente aqui, Claire! Você deveria vê-lo. Claro que ele ainda é o bruxo mais educado e mais gentil que já conheci – mas ele ri muito, e parece estar muito à vontade com o que ele é.

E quem iria saber que Remus tem irmãs? Aparentemente ele tem três, Helena e Livia que vivem na França com suas famílias e a mais nova, Julia, uma musicista que está em turnê com sua banda na Irlanda, agora. Elas estão sendo esperadas amanhã, e para ser sincera, estou um pouco apavorada…

Eu não sei o que Remus disse à família dele a meu respeito – mas pela maneira que ele me trata, imagino que a mãe dele suspeite que estamos tendo um caso, e seu pai sabe que nós estamos mesmo. Naturalmente eles sabem um bocado sobre lobisomens e têm uma enorme coleção de livros sobre licantropia. Claro que eles também sabem sobre essa coisa de alma gêmea. Eu vou ter que falar com Remus quando ele voltar, e vou ter que achar um jeito de fazer com que ele entenda que está errado sobre mim. Eu tenho certeza de que existe alguém lá fora e ela é quem vai fazê-lo feliz.

Eu só vou magoá-lo.

Como você pode ver pelas letras borradas, estou me sentindo triste novamente. Começou assim que Remus partiu para Hogwarts. Mas vou superar. Eu preciso.

Mas já falei muito de mim.

Como vai o bebê? Ela está chutando você? Você vai fazer uma cerimônia de benção quando ela receber o nome? Você já escolheu o nome, por falar nisso? E eu posso desenhar a roupa dela, por favor?

Engraçado, como nós todos sabemos que vai ser uma menina…

Alguma notícia de Sirius? Para o seu bem eu desejo que ele esteja bem e em segurança, e que vocês dois possam estar reunidos em breve.

Tome cuidado, e corte um pouco das suas horas de trabalho! Você é a chefe, afinal de contas.

Feliz Natal, para Harry também (e Sirius se você encontrar com ele, o que eu espero que não, pois é muito perigoso para vocês...)

Sua amiga,

Serene Kennedy

PS: Eu estou enviando alguns esboços de vestidos de grávidas que desenhei em Londres. Mas não tenho certeza sobre o esquema de cores, entretanto.

* * *

(Lista de compras escrita no bloco de anotações da Inc. Winterstorm ): 

Elfos: variados casacos de lã

Hagrid: o mesmo (só que tamanho 56)

Minerva: um livro?

Albus: meias, cheias de doces

Harry: final de semana de treinos com Catriona Dollop, Apanhadora ("Alguma coisa – Canons")

Laurel & S: concordaram em não ganhar presentes, graças a Merlin

Jonah: um martelo de brinquedo

Sirius: amor eterno

* * *

24 de dezembro – Mansão Winterstorm, Hogsmeade 

De: Claire Winterstorm-White

Para: Serene Kennedy

Querida Serene,

Ainda nem sinal de você e estou realmente preocupada agora. Estou enviando isso por coruja confiando na habilidade desses pássaros de encontrar qualquer pessoa. Até mesmo você que desapareceu sem deixar rastros.

Como é Natal, não vou brigar com você – mas me deixe lhe contar uma coisa: Eu não suporto a maneira como você trata Remus! Eu sempre defendo você quando Sirius diz que você não é boa para Moony (Eu quero dizer, ele costumava dizer isso quando ainda morava aqui...) Mas agora estou começando a reconsiderar quando vejo o pobre bruxo caindo aos pedaços.

Eu sempre tive a impressão de que você o amava, pois via como você olhava para ele com tanta ternura. Mas nas últimas sete semanas, tive o desprazer de ver um homem decente ficar meio louco porque a mulher que ele ama, fugiu sem dar uma explicação.

Bem, desculpe pelo discurso. Mas eu precisava botar isso para fora.

Agora, deixe-me contar o que aconteceu na sua ausência: Virtualmente nada. Ainda faltam dois meses para mim. Nenhuma das minhas roupas cabe mais em mim e não pretendo passar as próximas semanas de camisola, é melhor você voltar logo ou vou à Gladrags.

Está muito quieto em Hogwarts agora que todos os alunos foram para casa nos Feriados. Você soube do ataque na King's Cross? Claro que soube. - Duvido que exista outro lugar no mundo dos bruxos (talvez as montanhas Carpathian) onde isso não tenha estado na primeira página. A coisa mais horrível foi que o Expresso de Hogwarts estava para chegar na estação bem na hora que o ataque começou, mas ele foi parado nos trilhos fora de Londres. A locomotiva quebrou ou qualquer coisa desse tipo… De qualquer forma, levou horas para o trem chegar à estação e quando chegou o ataque já tinha terminado. Só de imaginar se aquelas centenas de alunos tivessem caído vítima dos Dementadores mé dá calafrios.

Harry decidiu ficar em Hogwarts – ou mais precisamente na Mansão Winterstorm, mas se ele estivesse naquele trem… Sei que estou falando como se fosse mãe dele, o que não sou, claro, mas considero isso um treino para quando tiver que me preocupar com meu próprio bebê…

Serene, não posso imaginar o que assusta tanto você com relação a Remus. Eu sei que você não confia nos homens em geral, mas ele nunca a magoaria. Seja lá do que for que você tem medo, acho que deveria contar a ele. Tenho certeza de que ele vai entender. E ele, entre todos os bruxos merece um pouco de felicidade, por lidar tão corajosamente com a doença. Ele também é muito bonito, mas imagino que você já tenha notado isso.

Viu? Estou começando tudo novamente.

Por favor, deixe-me saber se você está bem. Se você não quiser que eu saiba seu endereço, tudo bem.

Lembra como você me contou sobre o tempo que passou naquele hospital horroroso dos Trouxas e eles só tinham aquela árvore de plástico todos os anos? Espero que você tenha uma árvore de Natal esteja você onde estiver, uma árvore bem grande com velas, maçãs, pipoca e fadas.

Feliz Natal, minha querida,

Sua amiga,

Claire.

PS: Sei que você nunca me pediria dinheiro – mas se precisar de alguma coisa, apenas vá até o escritório da Winterstorm no Beco Diagonal, e peça ao meu contador. Ele tem ordens para entregar a você qualquer quantia, sem questionar. Não, isso não é piedade, estúpida. Você é um investimento, afinal de contas, tenho grandes esperanças na "Serene Rags" ou seja lá como você quiser chamar.

PPS: Eu estou enviando um pergaminho que prometi entregar a você – o que faço, sob protesto. De Você-Sabe-Quem. (não o VSQ, talvez VSQ2 ou é o 3? – Ai! Que piada horrorosa). Ben Olsen, quero dizer. Realmente tenho uma péssima impressão desse sujeito, mas você parece gostar dele. Por favor tenha cuidado com ele, Serene!

Vou enviar pela coruja expressa.

* * *

(Rascunho escrito no final do livro de história do sexto ano): 

Severus, meu amor,

Nunca pensei que teria medo de falar com você algum dia. Afinal, prometemos um ao outro nunca mais deixarmos acontecer um mal entendido entre nós.

Mas agora tenho tanto medo do que você vai dizer, que pensei que seria melhor escrever uma carta para…

* * *

23 de dezembro – Corte Salazar, Travessa do Tranco 13B, Londres 

De: Ben Olsen

Para: Serene Kennedy

Serene, minha adorável,

Onde está você?

Eu tenho a impressão de que você não concordou com a minha missão de alguns dias atrás. Mas você nunca me deu a oportunidade de explicar como era importante para mim a minha promoção no grupo dos Comensais da Morte. Boas notícias: eu agora sou o Segundo no Comando do Mestre!

Não sei se você soube o que aconteceu com o idiota do Malfoy. Ele tentou me sabotar parando os trens. Bem, ele pagou bem caro por isso!

Responda para mim, deixe-me explicar e você vai entender. Eu preciso de uma bruxa forte e bonita ao meu lado, agora nessa minha nova posição – e eu não posso pensar em outra que ocuparia esse lugar melhor do que você, minha ruivinha.

Ben Olsen

PS: Laeticia de Malheur parece ter gostado muito de você e pediu para que eu a convidasse "assim que você voltar." Ela é a nossa ligação com o movimento francês e pode dar a você vários conselhos sobre seu estilo etc…

* * *

(Escrito em um pedaço de pergaminho): 

Laurel,

Não espere por mim. Vou ficar preso no laboratório essa noite.

S.

* * *

24 de dezembro - Mansão Winterstorm, Hogsmeade 

De: Claire Winterstorm

Para: Laurel Hunter

Querida Laurel,

Obrigada por seu convite.

Mas não vou estar sozinha, já que Harry decidiu passar os feriados comigo. Afinal sou uma espécie de parente, ou pelo menos, é o que ele diz, a única além de Sirius que ele gosta. (Ele é incrivelmente doce para um menino de dezesseis anos, você não acha?)

Então nós vamos ter um almoço em família - apenas Harry, eu e o bebê.

XXX Claire

PS. Você tem planos para a noite de Ano Novo?

* * *

24 de dezembro – Escola de Hogwarts etc 

De: Albus Dumbledore

Para: Narcissa Malfoy

Querida Narcissa,

Eu queria dar minhas condolências e dos professores pela morte de Lucius. Apesar de nossos caminhos terem se separado, ainda lembro do jovem bruxo muito talentoso que tinha tanto senso de responsabilidade e honra. Eu sei que os últimos pensamentos de Lucius foram para você e seu filho.

Tudo o que posso oferecer a você é o meu apoio, se você precisar, e minha solidariedade. Temo que Draco não vai aceitar facilmente a morte do pai. Ele está em uma idade difícil agora. Então se você precisar de mim (ou de Severus…) por favor, não hesite.

Sinceramente seu,

Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

24 de dezembro – Floresta de Sherwood 

De: Serene Kennedy

Para: Albus Dumbledore

Querido Albus,

Você me pediu para chamá-lo por seu primeiro nome e estou chamando, mas não me sinto à vontade.

Eu apenas queria que você soubesse que estou bem, e que agradeço por ter me ouvido todos aqueles meses.

Estou com Remus – apenas por pouco tempo, e porque ele está muito feliz agora. Mas não esqueci o que preciso fazer.

Tenha um Feliz Natal, e espero ver você novamente um dia, sob estrelas mais favoráveis.

Sua sempre grata aluna/colega/amiga,

Serene Kennedy

PS.: Jerome e Abby Lupin me pediram para mandar os melhores votos deles também.

PPS: O nome Laeticia de Malheur significa alguma coisa para você?

* * *

(Escrito no verso de um recibo de escova para hipogrifo): 

Design de moda por Serene Kennedy

por Sarah Kennedy

por Sally Kennedy

por Sra. Remus Lupin

por Serene Lupin

Remy. Remy. Remy. Remy. Remy. Remy. Remy. Remy.

Excesso de doce – contenha-se, menina!

Para fazer:

Carta para Laurel (mandar por Dobby)

Carta para Claire (mencionar o FPCM, incluir esboços)

Carta para Dumbledore (Albus!)

Queimar esta nota.

**Continua...**

(1) peastork: não creio que esse bicho realmente exista em HP. Acho que foi criado pela autora da fic.

(2) imps: o máximo que consegui traduzir foi usando o Pepper Imp, que foi traduzido para Diabinhos de Pimenta. E sei que não é "diabrete", que é a tradução de Pixie... Agora não consigo imaginar Diabinhos fofos... Mas é a Serene, né?

**NT: **Nossa! Oito reviews! Queria poder agradecer e responder à todas, mas o sono agora é grande e minha vontade de postar o capítulo maior ainda...

Por isso deixo só os muitos agradecimentos para: **MarcelleB, Tete Malfoy, TheBlueMemory, MiLaChaN, Lilibeth, Aluada Lupin, Julia e Den Chan! **As reviews de vocês fizeram minha semana!

Algumas respostas às indagações:

**Serene má? **Bem, ela realmente acredita que sim... mas tudo isso será revelado bem mais para frente da fic. Por enquanto, vocês vão ter que aguentar muitas cenas de fofura Remus/Serene e de tortura, enquanto Serene fere cada vez mais nosso lobinho favorito (E vocês esperavam que algum final feliz viesse antes da metade da fic?)

**Severus, Jonah e Laurel:** Para aqueles que estão com saudades do mestre de poções, não se desesperem. Ele tem uma boa parte do próximo capítulo reservado para tentar resolver seus problemas com Laurel e Jonah...

E mais alguém aí achou o final desse capítulo fofo? Por mais confusa que Serene seja, não se pode negar que ela realmente ama o Remy...

**Próximo Capítulo: Conforto e Alegria**


	8. Conforto e Alegria

**8. Conforto e Alegria**

'Severus, meu amor,

Eu nunca pensei que teria medo de falar com você algum dia. Afinal, nós prometemos um ao outro nunca mais deixarmos acontecer um mal entendido entre nós.

Mas agora estou com tanto medo do que você vai dizer, que pensei que seria melhor escrever uma carta para…'

Quando Laurel acordou assustada, ainda segurava o pergaminho em sua mão. Em algum momento após a meia-noite ela decidira que escrever uma carta para Severus seria um ato de covardia. Ela falaria com ele assim que ele voltasse para seus aposentos. Ela se sentara em uma cadeira perto do fogo, mas, de alguma forma, devia ter adormecido… A porta do quarto estava aberta e mesmo com a luz fraca ela pôde ver que a cama de quatro colunas não tinha sido tocada. Franzindo a testa ela amassou a carta e a jogou nas chamas.

Agora, isso estava se tornando ridículo! Como eles se enredaram em uma situação daquelas? Ela na sala, Severus do outro lado do corredor no laboratório de Poções - e ainda assim, parecendo estar a milhas de distância? Quando eles tinham parado de se falar?

Determinada, ela se levantou da cadeira e cuidadosamente abriu a porta do quarto para checar Jonah. O menino dormia como um anjo, os cílios longos lançando sombras sobre suas bochechas rosadas a cada movimento de sua respiração. Ela puxou o cobertor até o queixo dele e gentilmente acariciou seu cabelo, afastando-o da testa.

Então, deixando a porta aberta, endireitou os ombros e atravessou o corredor.

Severus estava de pé junto à bancada, franzindo a testa, concentrado, enquanto media um pó fino de uma colher, colocando-o em uma minúscula escala de prata. No fogo, um caldeirão fervia. Cheiros fortes estavam no ar, canela, baunilha e alguma coisa a mais que Laurel não conseguia distinguir.

Nervosa, pigarreou.

O Mestre de Poções olhou para cima, franziu a testa e levantou a mão sem uma palavra, seu gesto indicando que ela devia esperar um minuto. Quando ele terminou de pesar a quantidade exata do pó, ele o colocou no caldeirão. Então ele baixou sua varinha e encarou a mulher que ele amava.

"Laurel…"

"Eu esperei por você." ela disse simplesmente, e pelo modo como ela mordeu o lábio, ele soube que ela só estava calma na aparência.

"Eu deixei um bilhete dizendo que ia trabalhar a noite toda." ele disse. "No seu travesseiro."

"Oh." Ela sacudiu a cabeça, cansada. "Eu não fui para a cama."

Eles ficaram se olhando, os dois sem saber o que dizer.

Laurel foi a primeira a falar, mas quando o fez, sua voz tremia perigosamente. "Eu fiz alguma coisa errada, Severus?"

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, surpreso. "Não. Não, claro que não."

"Você lamenta o fato de termos adotado Jonah?"

Ele respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça.

A frustração inundou Laurel. "Então o que é? Por que você está me evitando? Por que você trata Jonah como se ele fosse uma criatura perigosa? Ele adora você, Severus! E você o afasta todas as vezes que ele se aproxima de você!"

Todo o sangue deixou o rosto dele. A garganta de Laurel chegou a doer com as palavras de conforto que conteve para esperar a resposta dele.

"Eu sinto muito."

A voz dele não traía nenhuma emoção, e ela sentiu o coração se acelerar com uma raiva crescente. Ela não iria permitir que ele se escondesse atrás de uma posição de fria cortesia.

"Você sente muito? Por quê?" ela sibilou. "Por me deixar dormir sozinha há semanas? Por salvar a vida de Jonah?"

Severus andou para trás, deixando a bancada entre eles, como se fosse uma zona de segurança. Por que ela insistia em tornar as coisas mais difíceis para ele do que já eram?

"Eu sinto muito por não conseguir lidar com a situação." ele explicou desajeitado.

"A situação?" Laurel estreitou os olhos. "Que situação?"

Ele virou de costas e olhou para o fogo. A poção no caldeirão fervia e estava provavelmente estragada, mas ele não se importava.

"Eu sempre vou ser grato por ter tido a chance de salvar Jonah." ele disse tão suavemente que Laurel quase não ouviu.

"Então o que é, Severus?" O tom teimoso na voz dela deixava claro que ela não aceitaria que ele fugisse sem dar uma explicação. "É porque ele não é seu filho biológico?"

Ela viu como ele retesou as costas. "Eu disse a você há muito tempo atrás que não acredito em sangue."

"Então o que é?"

"Você ama Jonah. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria quando nós tivéssemos um filho." ele disse. O fogo tremeluziu e fez as sombras se movimentarem, como se fossem dançarinas escuras. Severus segurou a beira da bancada com tanta força que ela quase quebrou. "Ele é tão… vulnerável, e precisa de todo amor que puder receber. Eu sei disso melhor do que ninguém. Você nunca deixaria seu filho e você sempre vai amá-lo. Eu não acho que deveria ser de outra forma." Ele se virou e a encarou, sua expressão ainda estava dura e distante. "Quando eu disse que sinto muito, eu quis dizer que sinto muito porque é difícil para mim…"

Laurel deu a volta na bancada e segurou o braço dele. Ele estremeceu e levantou a mão para detê-la enquanto ele falava.

"Há dois anos atrás eu vivia sem amor, e não sentia falta disso. Eu nunca havia notado como o mundo era frio. Então você chegou, e me envolveu em um cobertor. E agora que estou sem isso novamente, estou congelando. Mas eu vou conseguir. Apenas leva tempo."

"Severus?" Laurel franziu a testa e dessa vez ela não ia permitir que ele se escondesse mais. "Você está pensando, de alguma maneira, que eu não amo mais você?"

Ele evitou o olhar chocado dela. "Está tudo bem. Eu só peço a você um pouco de paciência para eu me adaptar."

"Não!" ela exclamou. "Droga, Severus, você é um dos bruxos mais inteligentes que eu conheço e ainda assim você pode ser tão estúpido às vezes!"

A boca dele era uma linha dura e seus olhos penetraram nos dela.

Laurel tocou o rosto dele com muita ternura. "Severus," ela sussurrou, "o amor não é um recurso limitado. Você não precisa abrir mão de sua parte por Jonah. E você realmente pensa que eu deixaria de amar você só porque nós temos um filho agora?"

Um tremor passou pelo corpo dele e ele relaxou gradualmente.

Ela continuou, exaltada: "É justo o oposto. O amor cresce a cada momento. E não é só do meu amor que você pode ter certeza. Jonah adora você, Severus. Olhe para o rosto dele quando você entra. Para ele você é um herói que não faz nada de errado. O bruxo que faz as vassouras voarem e acende a luz apenas agitando a varinha."

"Mas eu não sei o que fazer com ele! Eu posso machucá-lo." Severus suspirou. "E eu … eu não quero que ele tenha medo de mim como eu tinha medo de meu pai."

"Você acabou de dizer que você não acredita em sangue. Não há nada de seu pai em você, meu amor. Nada."

"Jonah é tão pequeno, e eu nunca tive contato com bebês, como você pode imaginar."

Ela sorriu pelo óbvio embaraço dele. "Apenas siga seu coração, Severus. Você vai fazer a coisa certa."

"Eu entenderia se você…" ele começou, apenas para sentir Laurel cobrir sua boca com a mão dela.

"Mas eu não! Estou certa quando penso que você evitou minha cama para…"

"Para aprender a viver sem você novamente." Ele fechou os olhos. "Foi muito mais difícil do que resistir aos chamados de Voldemort, acredite."

Ele sorriu, e de repente a tensão entre eles mudou dramaticamente sem diminuir nem um pouco.

A respiração de Laurel ficou acelerada quando ela tocou o peito dele com as duas mãos. "Mas agora que nós esclarecemos isso … eu vou ter que chamar você?"

Ele a beijou, quase fora de si. Foi tão inesperado e durou por um momento que pareceu uma eternidade. Então ele a carregou e quando ele falou, sua voz era como um rugido baixo. "Na bancada ou no quarto?"

Laurel ofegou quando ele a beijou novamente, e quase chorou de alívio por tê-lo de volta. "Vamos começar aqui mesmo e continuar pelo caminho até chegarmos ao quarto, passo a passo."

* * *

No primeiro momento Serene se recusou a deixar que a batida na janela perturbasse seu sono, mas quando o barulho não parou, ela abriu os olhos. Ainda estava escuro lá fora, e mesmo com o dia amanhecendo tarde tão perto do solstício, deveria ser cinco ou seis horas da manhã.

Ela murmurou um feitiço para acender sua varinha e viu que o barulho vinha de uma coruja no batente da janela. Pulando para fora da cama, ela deixou o pássaro cansado entrar, e enquanto a mensageira se aquecia perto da lareira, Serene se enfiou debaixo das cobertas novamente e abriu o pergaminho selado, apenas para sentir outra carta menor cair em seu colo.

A carta grande era de Claire, e era uma mistura de amizade, repreensão, conselhos e gentilezas.

Serene pensou que suas cartas tinham se cruzado. Mas as chances de ter uma árvore de Natal com todos os seus enfeites eram muito boas…

Com um grande sorriso em seu rosto Serene terminou a carta de Claire – apenas para sentir a alegria se esvair quando compreendeu as últimas frases. Com dedos trêmulos ela abriu o segundo rolo de pergaminho.

* * *

Laurel ainda não tinha acordado quando ouviu um choro distante. Sonolenta, saiu da cama. Enquanto seus pés procuravam pelos chinelos, ela se abaixou para o outro lado da cama e beijou o bruxo adormecido com um sorriso indulgente. Como ele parecia jovem quando dormia, como parecia inocente, não tocado pelo mal e pelos sofrimentos da vida…

O choro vinha do quarto de Jonah, e enquanto Jonah tinha estado muito bem a noite inteira - como se ele tivesse sabido que seus pais precisavam de algumas horas de trégua - ele parecia estar tendo pesadelos agora.

Laurel sabia que às vezes ele apenas gemia e chorava um pouco e então voltava a dormir. Então ela foi até lá na ponta dos pés até o quarto dele apenas para vê-lo se debater e se virar. Se ele acordasse gritando, ela estaria por perto para consolá-lo. Quando ela estava pensando em acordá-lo antes que ele ficasse realmente mal, ouviu outro som, uma leve batida na porta.

Ela olhou para o relógio. Não eram nem sete horas, e essa era a manhã de Natal, então todos em Hogwarts deviam estar dormindo. Quando ela abriu a porta, encontrou Dobby olhando para ela, orgulhoso, entregando um rolo de pergaminho e um pequeno pacote, embrulhado em um papel colorido.

"Eu trouxe minha correspondência!" Dobby falou com um traço de excitação em sua voz.

"Que bom, Dobby!" Laurel controlou um grande bocejo. Ela não havia dormido muito a noite passada, lembrou, e o bocejo se transformou em um sorriso satisfeito. "Você quer que eu leia para você?"

"Não!" O elfo franziu a testa, uma expressão que os elfos faziam quando estavam confusos ou espantados. "Dobby sabe ler. Dobby aprendeu na escola de Srta. Claire. Dobby até escreve o nome dele, ele escreve!"

Laurel sorriu pedindo desculpas. "Sinto muito, Dobby. Eu tinha esquecido!"

A maioria dos elfos de Hogwarts podia ler e escrever muito bem, já que eram cercados por livros. O Diretor Dumbledore os encorajava a sentar nas salas de leitura quando tinham tempo livre – uma coisa que os elfos nunca iam admitir, uma vez que a leitura não era uma atividade decente para um elfo… De qualquer forma - Dobby, que não tinha crescido em Hogwarts, mas na casa de Malfoy, aparentemente havia aprendido o suficiente, na escola de Claire Winterstorm, para ler uma carta.

"Então é um cartão de Natal?" Ficar de pé no corredor tão cedo de manhã, estava acabando com a paciência de Laurel. "Harry mandou um cartão de Natal para você?"

Dobby sacudiu a cabeça, exaltado. "Harry Potter deu a Dobby um cartão pessoalmente! A carta veio de Srta. Serene."

Os olhos de Laurel se abriram com a surpresa. "Serene? Você recebeu uma carta de Serene? O que ela escreveu?"

"Ela disse Feliz Natal para Dobby." falou o elfo e abanou as orelhas. "E ela colocou outra carta na de Dobby."

Ele entregou a ela um pergaminho meio amassado e o presente, curvou a cabeça e desapareceu no corredor ainda balançando sua carta. Tremendo de curiosidade, Laurel abriu o pergaminho e leu depressa a carta de Serene. Remus tinha garantido a ela que sua amiga estava bem, embora um pouco cansada, mas só agora, lendo as palavras da própria Serene ela estava se sentindo tranqüila. Em poucas horas o estado de espírito de Laurel tinha se elevado consideravelmente. Os medos em seu coração tinham desaparecido – com nada mais do que algumas palavras. Severus ainda a amava… e sua amiga estava em segurança. Ela só podia esperar que Serene tivesse um Natal tão bonito como o dela.

Laurel guardou a carta e sacudiu a caixa com curiosidade. Devia ser um presente de Serene para Jonah…

Ela estacou, de repente petrificada quando se tornou ciente de… nada.

Silêncio.

Não havia nenhum som - e seu pequeno menino não deveria estar chorando desesperadamente? Ela o havia deixado soluçando em seu sono, há apenas alguns minutos. Agora ele já deveria estar chorando. Mas não havia nada, e quando ela correu ao quarto dele encontrou apenas o berço vazio.

Por um momento ela não conseguiu respirar, se mover ou pensar. O pânico frio ameaçava sufocá-la.

Alguém tinha levado Jonah. Alguém conseguira quebrar todas as barreiras mágicas em volta de Hogwarts, e tinha seqüestrado o menino para entregá-lo a Voldemort. Foi preciso toda a sua força para não perder o controle ao pensar no que aconteceria a seu filho se ele fosse entregue nas mãos de Peter Pettigrew.

Severus! Ela precisava acordar Severus! Ele saberia o que fazer, como encontrar Jonah…

Ela entrou no quarto como um furacão, tremendo de ansiedade, apenas para parar como se tivesse batido em uma parede invisível. Algumas batidas de coração depois, ela conseguiu compreender a cena diante de seus olhos.

Severus estava deitado espalhado na cama, Jonah seguramente apertado na curva do braço dele. A mão pequenina do menino agarrando o cabelo escuro do bruxo.

Quando Laurel se aproximou, Severus instintivamente puxou o menino mais para perto. Jonah babava no peito do pai, e Laurel teve que lutar para controlar as lágrimas. Então ela sacudiu a cabeça. Havia alguém com menos razão no mundo para chorar do que ela?

Devagar e muito delicadamente, ela levantou o edredom e escorregou para a cama pelo outro lado de Jonah. Severus, sentindo a presença dela mesmo adormecido, suspirou e procurou por ela.

"Ele chorou." o Mestre de Poções murmurou. "Eu não sabia o que fazer com ele."

Laurel piscou para afastar outro fluxo de lágrimas e roçou um beijo nos lábios dele. "Você fez a coisa certa. Eu acho."

* * *

A chuva da noite anterior tinha se transformado em neve, e quando os Lupins estavam tomando café da manhã na cozinha, a neve parecia um cobertor fino sobre o jardim e sobre a floresta.

Serene tentou protestar quando Abby encheu seu prato com uma pilha de panquecas, mas se lembrou das palavras de Remus e começou a comer.

"Remy nunca me contou que tinha irmãs." ela disse quando Jerome passou a ela uma grande tigela com _café au lait_.

"Remus foi nosso primeiro filho." explicou Abby e se sentou perto do marido. "Nós sempre quisemos muitos filhos. Mas então Rem foi mordido…" A voz dela tremeu um pouco. Jerome colocou a mão sobre a dela para confortá-la. "Ele estava com cinco anos de idade, e os médicos nos disseram que ele não tinha chances de sobreviver à infecção."

"Abby não aceitou aquilo." disse Jerome e Serene percebeu nas palavras dele o orgulho que ele sentia da determinação da esposa. "Nós consultamos curandeiros, feiticeiros, até veterinários Trouxas. Por dois anos, nós vivemos dia a dia, sempre esperando o pior. Mas Remus era um menino muito corajoso."

Abby tomou um gole de café e olhou para a neve que caía. "A dor da transformação é tão horrível que normalmente a criança morre um mês depois da mordida, assim que a primeira lua cheia provoca o…" ela engoliu em seco. "o lobo."

Serene estremeceu quando lembrou das numerosas cicatrizes no corpo de Remus.

Jerome bateu com o garfo de leve no prato dela. "Coma!" ele ordenou. "Ou Abby não vai contar mais nada a você."

Enquanto Serene mastigava obedientemente, Abby descreveu as várias curas que eles tentaram em Remus. "Ele gritava com medo." a mulher mais velha lembrou. "Ele não entendia o que havia de errado com ele. E uma vez transformado em lobo, nós não conseguíamos detê-lo, mesmo como o filhotinho que ele era na época."

"Nós vivíamos em uma fazenda perto de Toulouse." disse Jerome. "O prédio era muito antigo e tinha um porão romano bem profundo. Nós acolchoamos as paredes de pedra com palha, e era para onde Remus ia quando a lua o chamava."

"Em uma jaula…" Serene disse suavemente.

Abby olhou para cima, franzindo a testa. "Uma jaula? Nós nunca colocaríamos nosso filho em uma jaula!" ela protestou veementemente.

Serene corou. "Eu … Eu uma vez sonhei com Remus, há muito tempo atrás. Ele estava em uma jaula, no sonho."

Jerome sacudiu a cabeça. "Não em nossa casa. E certamente não em Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore também não acredita em jaulas."

Ela concordou devagar. "Quando ele melhorou? Quando vocês souberam que ele ia sobreviver?"

A mãe de Remus respirou fundo, como se ainda estivesse sentindo o alívio. "Melhorou da noite para o dia. Como mágica, realmente. Quando ele estava com sete anos, de repente, ele parou de chorar todo o tempo. Ele tinha crescido um pouco, ganhado algum peso, ele voltou a sorrir novamente. E de repente, ele passou a ter uma certa…" ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para seu marido para pedir ajuda.

Jerome acenou concordando. "Uma certa autoconfiança. Mesmo quando as crianças naquele vilarejo na França não brincavam com ele."

"A escola de gramática não o aceitou quando descobriram que ele era um lobisomem. As crianças jogavam pedras nele." Abby deu de ombros, e impulsivamente Serene colocou a mão no braço dela. "Eles gritavam _'Loup garoux'_ para ele… Eu ainda posso ouvi-los."

"Então o FPCM me ofereceu o cargo em Sherwood." disse Jerome. "Nós nos mudamos e como o vilarejo de Littlejohn é muito pequeno para ter sua própria escola, Abby e eu ensinamos Remus."

"Assim que Remus melhorou," Abby sorriu. "eu fiquei grávida. Como se as meninas tivessem esperado até que seu irmão estivesse bem para elas virem."

"Então elas são bem mais jovens que Remus." Serene concordou. "E claro que ele foi para Hogwarts logo depois de vocês se mudarem parar Sherwood."

"Julia, nossa caçula, nasceu quando Remus fez dez anos." confirmou Abby. "Nós tínhamos planejado enviar Rem para Beauxbatons, já que Jerome é Francês. Mas eles não aceitariam um lobisomem, e nenhuma outra escola entre a Grécia e a Irlanda. Hogwarts foi a segunda instituição em que nós o inscrevemos, mas eles se recusaram a receber nosso filho, também."

"Mas..."

Jerome riu. "Mas aí nós recebemos uma carta … quando foi, Abby? Uma semana antes das aulas começarem? Albus Dumbledore se apresentara como o novo Diretor, e sua primeira tarefa na diretoria foi permitir que Remus fosse para Hogwarts." Ele se levantou da cadeira e riu ao ver o prato de Serene vazio. "Boa menina! Agora, chega dessas histórias antigas. Abby, nós temos um par de botas decentes para Serene? Nós temos que sair para encontrar a nossa árvore de Natal."

* * *

Claire olhou para Harry e para o convidado deles.

"Bem, Feliz Natal para todos nós!"

Ela levantou a taça com suco de abóbora e ambos, Harry e Castor Black seguiram o exemplo dela.

Eles estavam sentados perto do fogo em um salão do sul e esperavam que Koko tocasse o sino que os chamaria para o almoço. Como todos os anos, os elfos tinham feito os preparativos para a festa, e os deliciosos aromas que se espalhavam pela mansão eram tentadores.

Ainda assim, Harry estava com a cabeça baixa e tinha passado a última hora lendo da mesma página de uma revista de Quadribol.

Claire pegou a mão dele. "Harry? O que houve?"

Ele empurrou os óculos para cima e deu a ela um sorriso sem graça. "Nada. É só que eu…"

Ela sorriu, encorajando-o.

"Você deve lembrar que eu não fiquei muito … satisfeito quando você e Sirius se casaram." Harry franziu a testa e Claire mexeu de leve no cabelo dele.

"Mas então você foi tão…" ele corou um pouco. "tão simpática. E eu pensei que nós podíamos ser uma família, apesar de não sermos parentes."

"Mas nós somos, Harry." Claire tentou consolá-lo. "Nós somos uma família."

"Eu sei. O problema é que eu queria que tivéssemos um Natal de verdade esse ano."

"Um Natal de verdade?" perguntou Castor.

"Bem, como nos livros, você sabe." Harry explicou sem jeito." Quando a família inteira está reunida, e todos se falam e comem juntos. Só que…"

"Só que Sirius não está conosco." concluiu Claire. Algumas vezes o Feitiço Fidelius, apesar de ser necessário para salvar vidas, era cruel, especialmente para com os amigos mais chegados de Sirius.

"Eu sei, eu sou um péssimo substituto para o meu irmão." Castor sorriu. "Ainda assim, foi muito simpático de sua parte me convidar, Claire."

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Você também é da família. Nós devíamos nos encontrar mais vezes. E o Natal é a ocasião certa para que nos conheçamos. Então – conte-me todos os segredos de família." Ela piscou para ele. "Você devia ter trazido sua… namorada."

Castor sorriu. "Não tenho nenhuma no momento. A última que tive decidiu que não podia tolerar mais os meus defeitos."

"Então você tem defeitos? Então você não pode ser irmão de Sirius." Claire brincou e se levantou desajeitadamente. "Os Black não tem defeitos!"

Ele riu. "Bem, esse aqui tem, aparentemente. Tímido. Arrogante. Preguiçoso."

"Deveria ter ficado com aquela musicista que você gostava tanto, então." disse uma voz seca vinda da porta.

Harry pulou da cadeira. "Sirius!"

"Feliz Natal, novamente, Harry." Claire disse, sorrindo, e observou deleitada como o menino abraçava seu marido.

Castor olhou para o irmão com uma mistura de alegria e alarme. "Siri! Apesar de eu estar feliz de ver você…"

"Eu sei. Eu deveria me esconder em algum lugar… blá blá blá." Sirius deu um abraço apertado no irmão mais jovem. "Você não pode esquecer que é um Auror até depois do almoço?"

Castor sorriu e apontou para seu colarinho branco. "Eu estou de folga até a noite de Ano Novo."

Quando o sino anunciou que os elfos estavam chamando para a sala de jantar, Claire bateu as mãos. "Almoço! Eu estou com muita fome!" Ela se virou e fingiu endireitar um quadro na parede. "Vão em frente, vou estar com vocês em um segundo."

Enquanto Harry e Castor saíam, Sirius e Claire ficaram no salão por mais um minuto.

"Por que você está chorando?" perguntou Sirius preocupado.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e fungou. "Eu estou apenas sendo sentimental. Este não é apenas o melhor Natal que Harry já teve, mas também…"

"Feliz Natal então, Sra. Black." Sirius sussurrou, quando enterrou o rosto no cabelo dela e gentilmente acariciou a barriga dela debaixo das vestes. "E para você, minha filhinha."

* * *

No final da tarde, Abby de repente parou de encher formas de torta com abóbora e creme e baixou o rolo de pastel.

"São as meninas!" ela anunciou contente e riu diante do olhar espantado de Serene. "Não, eu não sou sensitiva. Mas sou mãe!"

E realmente – em poucos minutos a sala de estar e a cozinha estavam cheias de gente, todos se abraçando e beijando quem estivesse perto. As crianças reclamavam por ser ignoradas, homens riam, mulheres implicavam com os cabelos umas das outras, enquanto Serene ficava na porta da cozinha, se sentindo subitamente tímida e sem coragem de falar.

Finalmente Jerome teve pena dela e pegou a mão dela para colocá-lo no centro do grupo.

"Pessoal, essa é nossa convidada, Serene. Ela é amiga de Remus…" ele riu e deu uma piscada para ela. "... uma amiga muito querida."

Serene corou. Jerome começou a apresentá-la aos recém chegados. – Nossas filhas: Helena e Lívia, e seus maridos, Louis e Peregrine. Helena ensina Astrologia em Beauxbatons, então vocês vão ter um bocado de assuntos para conversar. Este…" ele apontou para um menino pequeno. "é Alex, o filho mais velho de Lívia, e lá atrás, dormindo na cadeira está Maxime."

Livia sorriu, pedindo desculpas. "A viagem sobre o canal foi um pouco cansativa."

Jerome continuou. "As meninas, todas três, são de Helena. Delphine, Marguerite e Noelle."

A menina menor, uma imagem em miniatura da avó, foi até Serene e tocou a manga da roupa dela. "Eu gosto do seu vestido." ela disse com um leve sotaque francês.

"Eu também!" Uma bruxa loura entrou na sala de estar, quase caindo com o peso da capa, uma grande caixa de alaúde e várias outras peças de bagagem. Ela largou as malas, mas colocou o alaúde no sofá. "Que vergonha você não fazer nada a respeito do jeito horrível de Rem se vestir!"

"Esta," riu Jerome do grito extasiado de Abby. "é nossa filha Julia, a musicista."

"O concerto em Londres foi adiado até o final de dezembro." Julia explicou, quase sufocada pelos beijos da mãe. "Então decidi me reunir à família para o Natal."

Enquanto os membros femininos da família Lupin levavam as crianças para cima para tirarem um cochilo, os bruxos carregavam a bagagem para dentro da casa. Peregrine, um fazendeiro pelo que tinham dito a Serene, sorriu para ela.

"Elas podem ser bem opressivas de vez em quando," ele disse. "mas você acaba se acostumando!"

"Bem, eu acho que Remus vai se atrasar." comentou Jerome uma hora depois quando eles terminaram o chá. "Por que não vamos nos vestir e dirigimos até o vilarejo? Ele nos alcançará."

Serene colocou os pratos que estava lavando de lado, e lançou um feitiço para acabar de limpar a mesa e os balcões. Magia doméstica não era realmente o campo dela, mas como ela não tinha que cozinhar, isso serviria. A dor fria em seu coração se tornou mais forte quando ela teve que admitir que a sua súbita fascinação por tarefas domésticas tinha sido apenas para passar o tempo. Mas Remus não tinha voltado, e mesmo lavando todas as xícaras com suas mãos não mudaria o fato de que…

Um barulho suave na porta dos fundos a fez se virar. A porta aberta deixou entrar um pouco de ar frio. Remus estava na porta da cozinha, seu cabelo marcado de cinza respingado de neve.

Por um momento o tempo parou. Serene foi pega entre duas batidas de coração, e seus sentidos captaram todos os pequenos detalhes. Pequenos pingentes de gelo estavam derretendo nas pontas dos cílios compridos de Remus... O capuz cuidadosamente remendado da capa dele… A luz morna em seus olhos castanhos…

"Hey, Sally."

A voz dele era uma carícia, baixa e quebrou o encanto.

"Você… voltou..." Serene sacudiu a cabeça, se esquivou dele e correu da cozinha.

"Serene! Droga! O que houve?"

Remus suspirou confuso antes de segui-la até o jardim.

Nevava novamente, e as macieiras no pomar pareciam estar florescendo em pleno inverno. Serene ficou na neve e pelo tremor em seus ombros Remus pôde ver que ela estava à beira das lágrimas.

"Por que você não confia em mim?" ele perguntou suavemente.

Quando ela não respondeu, ele delicadamente pegou o ombro dela e a fez se virar para ele. Os olhos dele se estreitaram quando viu o rosto dela. "Você me magoa quando não confia em mim."

Serene piscou, afastando as lágrimas. Então ela respirou fundo, de maneira dolorosa. Ele tinha o direito de saber, mas isso não tornava tudo mais fácil...

"Meus pais…" ela começou meio atrapalhada.

Remus esperou pacientemente.

"Eu menti. Eles não estão mortos." As lágrimas provaram ser mais fortes do que a vontade dela manter algum respeito por si mesma.

Remus franziu a testa. "Mas por quê…"

"Eles não voltaram." Serene olhou para as árvores cobertas de neve, e a dor familiar da criança abandonada percorreu seu corpo como uma onda fria. "Eles prometeram que iam voltar. Mas não puderam lidar com o fato de… eu ser anormal." Soluços começaram a sacudi-la. "Eles me deixaram na clínica e nunca vieram me pegar."

"Oh, Serene!" Remus sussurrou e a puxou para seus braços. Ele a deixou enterrar o rosto no pescoço dele, e acariciou suas costas, em um gesto de consolo. "Eu sinto muito, _ma coeur_. Não importa o que venha a acontecer, eu sempre voltarei para você. Eu prometo. Você precisa acreditar em mim." Isso apenas fez com que ela chorasse mais alto, e Remus ficou seriamente preocupado. "Por favor, pare de chorar, meu amor. Eu não agüento isso."

Ele a abraçou por um longo tempo, até que o choro foi cessando.

"Eu sei que você não acredita no laço entre nós." ele falou suavemente. "Mas eu preciso que você entenda que eu sempre a amarei. Nada que você faça ou diga vai mudar isso. E se você não conseguir me amar, você não poderia, ao menos, tentar confiar em mim?"

Ela acenou concordando sem palavras, ainda escondendo o rosto no ombro dele.

Beijando suas pálpebras molhadas e seus lábios trêmulos, ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. "Minha família vai achar que dei uma torradeira mágica de Natal para você quando eles ouvirem você chorar desse jeito."

Serene sorriu e secou as lágrimas com as costas da mão. "Eu nem tenho um presente para você." ela fungou. "Eu não tive tempo…"

Remus deu de ombros, sorrindo, secretamente aliviado por ela ter superado o momento de desespero. Como alguém podia abandonar uma menina estava além da compreensão dele. Que idade ela teria quando fora admitida no hospital para doentes mentais para – curar – seus dons mágicos? Doze, treze? Remus se lembrava muito bem sua gratidão por um dos seus pais sempre ter estado com ele nas piores fases de sua doença.

"Eu também não tenho um presente para você." ele sorriu. "Mas acho que um beijo serve. Pelo menos no meu caso."

"Você uma vez me deu um bracelete de prata." Serene disse. Sua voz rouca de tanto chorar.

Remus estremeceu levemente com a lembrança da prata queimando sua pele.

Ela pegou a mão dele e beijou a sua palma. "Eu não pensei." ela sussurrou. "Eu sinto muito."

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu queria que você o tivesse. Fica lindo em você."

Serene pressionou a mão dele contra o seio dela, para que ele sentisse as batidas de seu coração. "Nada mais de prata." ela sussurrou. "Apenas beijos."

"Eu acho que vamos ter que adiar a entrega dos presentes." Remus suspirou, quando viu Julia acenar da cozinha. "A família Lupin quer ir para a festa e eles são um time com o qual você não deve brigar." Ele olhou para ela. Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e inchados, mas bonitos, como sempre. "Ou você prefere não ir?"

"E perder minha primeira festa de Natal?" Serene sacudiu a cabeça e os cachos vermelhos voaram, selvagens. "Quando eu teria uma chance dessas, dançar com o solteiro mais cobiçado de Littlejohn?"

Remus zombou. "Não fique convencida, Srta. Kennedy. Eu posso ser o único solteiro entre dezesseis e sessenta anos em Littlejohn. Mas também sou pobre, um professor e um lobisomem. O que não me faz tão cobiçado afinal de contas..."

Serene roçou um beijo rápido no nariz dele. "É bom o suficiente para mim."

Segurando a mão dele, puxou-o de volta para a casa, onde Julia esperava na porta aberta da cozinha.

"Nós estamos prontos quando vocês estiverem." A bruxa loura olhou para o irmão. "Hey, Rem, vejo que você não perdeu seu toque mágico com as bruxas. Serene só teve que olhar para você e sair correndo chorando!"

Remus riu e brincou com o cabelo da irmã. "Quem é você para falar, Srta.-Eu-não-tenho-namorado-um-bruxo-decente-em-anos?"

Julia riu, cutucou-o nas costelas e empurrou os dois, Remus e Serene, para dentro da cozinha, onde o resto da família esperava por eles.

Em frente à casa esperava um enorme trenó com Falada já com as rédeas e, para o deleite de Serene, o grande cavalo usava um cordão com centenas de pequenos sinos. Jerome montava Falada, enquanto Abby verificava as crianças, genros, netos e convidados. Quando finalmente todos tinham encontrado um lugar mais ou menos confortável, Jerome se virou para Serene e deu um grande sorriso para ela.

"Como eles falam no mundo Trouxa, _ma chere_?" Ele segurou a grande crina de Falada e riu. "Ho Ho Ho?"

E todos os sinos soaram e o trenó escorregou na direção do vilarejo de Littlejohn.

* * *

Em seu escritório em Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore estava sentado lendo a carta de Serene. Atrás dele, os antigos Diretores nos quadros lhe deram as costas. Eles se recusavam a falar com ele, apenas Frodric, o Ingênuo botava a língua para ele de vez em quando.

Dumbledore não ousava pensar na reação de seus colegas vivos quando ele anunciasse sua decisão, quanto mais a dos estudantes.

"Talvez eu tenha que esperar mais alguns meses." ele refletiu. "Talvez exista outra solução."

Perto da cadeira ao lado da lareira estavam meias de várias cores e materiais empilhadas. O Diretor sorriu tristemente. Levava um certo tempo plantar um pensamento na mente das pessoas. Por décadas ele tinha falado com as pessoas a respeito de meias de lã para aquecerem os pés - e nunca havia recebido nenhuma. Este ano parecia que vinte de seus amigos tinham tido a mesma idéia… Bem, um bruxo nunca teria meias suficientes, teria?

Além disso, era bem provável que ele não ganhasse nenhum presente no próximo ano.

Suspirando, ele procurou por uma pena e um pergaminho, e começou a escrever uma resposta para Serene. Laeticia de Malheur? Bem, aquele nome realmente significava alguma coisa para ele…

* * *

No caminho de volta da festa Serene sentou bem perto de Remus. O trenó estava cheio de crianças adormecidas, adultos cantando, e vários itens que eles tinham coletado no cortejo. Abby ganhou um peru vivo, pela melhor torta de abóbora, e o pobre pássaro estava sentado aos pés dela no trenó. Julia balançava seu alaúde e a pequena Noelle em seu colo, e Jerome deixava seu neto Max dirigir Falada com ele, no caso do menino passar mal novamente pela combinação de muito algodão doce, castanhas assadas e cerveja amanteigada.

Finalmente Remus se levantou e puxou uma das grandes rédeas do cavalo. "Papai, Serene e eu vamos caminhar!"

O trenó parou, e Louis ajudou Serene a pular por cima de pernas e cobertores. Ela pulou do trenó e ficou até os joelhos na neve macia.

"Remus!" ela protestou. "Você não pode estar falando sério!"

Mas enquanto ela ainda reclamava pela neve que entrava em suas botas, o trenó partiu com um último aceno dos Lupins.

Remus sorriu para ela. "Enfim sós!" ele suspirou de forma teatral. "Você foi um sucesso na festa, _ma coeur_."

Serene jogou sua trança para trás. "Eles apenas tentaram ser educados. Assim que perceberam que não posso cozinhar como sua mãe, nem cantar como Julia, nem conjurar fogos de artifício como Peregrine, tiveram pena de mim e…"

"E fizeram fila para dançar com você doze vezes seguidas. Eu entendo." Ele piscou para ela. "Não é de se espantar que eu tenha ficado desesperado para ficar sozinho com você."

Ela bateu os pés. "Eu aprecio seu gesto romântico, Remus, mas é uma longa caminhada até sua casa. Uma caminhada muito longa!"

Começou a nevar novamente, mas a luz da varinha de Remus era suficiente para mostrar que eles estavam na trilha deixada pelo trenó, com enormes árvores de ambos os lados.

"Eu conheço um atalho." sugeriu Remus. "Eu quero que você veja a Floresta à noite. Existem pequenas fadas de gelo que só saem perto do solstício de inverno. Você pode vê-las dançando no gelo do lago perto do grande carvalho."

"O grande carvalho?" Serene gemeu. "Remy, isto fica a milhas daqui! E é um ponto turístico, não é? Aposto que eles têm cantores de hinos lá, todos vestidos como homens de Robin Hood!"

Remus riu com vontade. "Aposto que sim." Ele ficou sério novamente. "Mas estou falando do grande carvalho real, não do que os Trouxas podem ver." Ele enrolou a capa bem apertada em volta dos ombros dela e com cuidado colocou o capuz para cobrir a cabeça dela, um gesto que Serene achou estranhamente tocante. "O Departamento de História da Magia colocou repelente contra Trouxas no verdadeiro carvalho. Você sabe como eles podem ser descuidados, especialmente quando eles vem de..." ele procurou pela expressão correta… "zônibus?" (1)

"Ônibus." Serene corrigiu sorrindo. "Eu gostaria muito de ver o carvalho real, Remus. Mas a neve está muito alta e duvido que consigamos andar mais do que poucos metros."

"Então Papai não mostrou a você como lidamos com a neve em Sherwood?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Ele apenas me disse para andar nas trilhas. Mas a neve estava apenas na altura do meu tornozelo naquele dia, e agora está atingindo meus joelhos!"

Remus procurou em sua capa e retirou um saco de papel com castanhas quentes. Ele pegou uma, a levantou e assobiou baixinho e a jogou na neve profunda da floresta. De repente a neve imaculada tremeu e diante dos olhos incrédulos de Serene uma trilha se abriu através da neve.

Remus sorriu. "Pelúcios Polares. Papai os salvou quando algum zoo em Glasgow faliu. Eles são loucos por coisas quentes."

Então eles seguiram seu caminho através da floresta silenciosa. De vez em quando Remus jogava uma castanha para frente, e algumas vezes Serene via um relance do Polar Pelúcio, cavando animado por outra castanha quente.

No carvalho de Robin eles encontraram um genuíno ballet de pequenas fadas. Remus puxou Serene para trás quando ela tentou tocar uma das pequenas criaturas.

"Elas mordem." ele avisou. "E podem ser muito malvadas, não deixe a beleza delas enganar você. Os Trouxas chamam isso de frostbite (ulceração pelo frio), mas fairybite (mordida de fada) seria mais apropriado."

Mesmo assim, a dança era uma das cenas mais encantadoras que Serene havia testemunhado. Eles ficaram abrigados sob o enorme carvalho, ouvindo a árvore cantar uma antiga canção sobre os invernos que ela já tinha visto, e então andaram de volta para o chalé de mãos dadas.

Abby tinha deixado a porta dos fundos do chalé aberta para eles e eles subiram a escada rindo como crianças. Uma vela de chama oscilante iluminava o hall de entrada.

Remus empurrou para trás o capuz da capa de Serene. As mãos dele envolveram o rosto dela, e ela quase não conseguia respirar de tanta alegria quando olhou nos olhos dele.

"Eu posso cobrar meu presente de Natal agora?" ele sussurrou.

Os lábios de Serene roçaram o canto da boca dele. "Você vai ter que desembrulhar primeiro." ela provocou delicadamente.

Ele sorriu, abriu o fecho da capa dela e a carregou para a cama dela no quarto de hóspedes. "Acho que posso lidar com isso. Sou muito habilidoso."

**Continua...**

(1) No original era um trocadilho entre buzzers (cigarras) e buses (ônibus).

NT: Bem, extremamente cansada hoje. Por incrível que pareça, férias também podem ser bem estressantes (principalmente quando se está procurando emprego). Por isso não vai ter agradecimentos especiais, nem respostas aos comentários maravilhosos. Antes isso do que atrasar mais ainda pra postar o capítulo, né?

Mas agradeço ainda assim a todas que me deixaram review... E como toda a série de traduções já ultrapassou 1000 hits (e o de Remus já passou longe a marca de 500), vou deixar um preview de coisinhas que estarão por vir nos próximos capítulos... Até certo ponto, depois do capítulo 11 fica complicado escolher trechos significativos sem dar nenhum spoiler.

* * *

"Eu amo você." 

A voz de Remus era apenas um murmúrio, mas as palavras dele fizeram o coração dela flutuar. As mãos dele pegaram o rosto dela. Então foi ela que fechou os olhos, concentrando-se apenas no doce toque dos lábios dele. As mãos dele passeavam pela pele dela, tocando, provocando, tomando o que era dele por direito.

* * *

Com um ultimo esforço, ele a soltou, até que Serene ficasse de pé, com os joelhos trêmulos, confusa com a súbita mudança de humor dele. 

Um tremor percorreu o corpo dele, como se fosse uma febre. Com um gemido de dor, ele esticou a mão e o gemido se tornou um uivo baixo, profundo o suficiente para fazer os cabelos da nuca de Serene se arrepiarem.

Ela olhou para a mão dele, em choque, sem conseguir falar. Os joelhos dela fraquejaram e ela teve que se segurar na porta.

Os ossos tinham se arrastado por baixo da pele dele, mudando o formato da palma. As unhas viraram garras. Pelo escuro… pelo escuro…

Remus fechou os olhos para controlar as lágrimas. Ele não podia encará-la. Não desse jeito.

* * *

Ben franziu a testa, irritado. Ele odiava quando ela divagava, quando a mente dela se tornava confusa e indecifrável.

"O mal que há em mim atraiu o lobo."

"E daí? Você é uma de nós. Você não tem que se envergonhar por ser má."

"Eu pensei…" Ela conteve um soluço. "Eu esperei… que a luz que há em mim tivesse atraído Remus. Mas foi justamente o oposto."

* * *

"Harry?" Sirius franziu a testa. "O que houve?"

"Claire." Harry ofegou, finalmente encontrando a voz novamente. "Ela… o bebê está chegando."

**No próximo capítulo: O Concerto / Parte 1**


	9. O Concerto Parte 1

**9. O Concerto / Parte 1**

"Então você vai nos deixar amanhã?" perguntou Jerome e molhou um punhado de algodão na tigela que Serene estendeu para ele.

Eles estavam perto de uma mesa em um dos prédios anexos, onde Jerome mantinha as criaturas que estavam doentes ou feridas. Na mesa estava um agoureiro muito infeliz, com uma asa quebrada e profundos arranhões no rosto. Obviamente um gato tinha chegado muito perto do pássaro.

Serene preparou um cataplasma de mingau de aveia para a asa quebrada. "Uma amiga nos convidou para ficar na casa dela em Londres para passar a noite de Ano Novo e ver os fogos de artifício dos Trouxas. E também há o concerto de Julia no dia 30, não é? Por que você e Abby não vêm conosco? Claire certamente não se importaria. Ela adora conhecer gente nova."

Jerome sacudiu a cabeça e deu umas pancadinhas na cabeça da criatura apavorada para acalmá-la.

"Grandes eventos como concertos são muito… cansativos para mim."

Ela observou enquanto ele cuidadosamente aplicava o cataplasma na dobra da asa e viu como a criatura relaxava com seu tratamento.

"É por causa das emoções que você capta ao mesmo tempo? Você conseguiu se controlar muito bem em Littlejohn."

O pai de Remus sorriu distraidamente para ela. "Em Littlejohn eu conheço todo mundo. E sei as emoções que devo esperar. Ainda assim, gasto muita energia tentando bloqueá-las. Estar cercado por milhares de estranhos em uma noite excitante como a de Ano Novo parece um pesadelo para mim."

Ainda rindo ele preparou uma cama de palha para o Agoureiro. "Criaturas e animais são muito mais fáceis de se lidar. Emoções claras. Medo é medo. Amor é amor. Fome é fome. As pessoas por outro lado... fazem uma confusão."

Serene franziu a testa e ele riu abertamente.

"Minha querida menina, apenas olhe para você mesma! Olhe para Rem! O que você sente por ele?"

Ela corou. "Eu... Não sei..."

Jerome sentou em um fardo de feno. "Eu não preciso ser um empata para saber. É uma emoção muito humana, uma mistura de medo, desejo e carência e amor. E Remus," ele suspirou suavemente. "está tão confuso quanto você. Você sabe que ele a ama." As palavras dele eram uma afirmação, não uma pergunta.

Ela concordou em silêncio.

"Ele é guiado pelo amor e se concentra nessa emoção enquanto se recusa a lidar com as águas turbulentas que há por trás." Jerome limpou o cataplasma que estava em suas mãos. "Isso não vai funcionar."

Serene sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu não concordo com você. Bem, talvez você esteja certo sobre mim. Mas Remus... Ele é tão firme, tão seguro de si. É quase apavorante como ele sabe o que quer da vida."

O velho bruxo se levantou e foi até a janela olhar seu filho brincar na neve com as três meninas pequenas.

"Remus odeia quem... o que... ele é." ele falou baixinho e seus olhos mostravam a profunda dor que sentia. "Ele finge que está tudo bem, mas não está. Eu não tenho certeza se você sabe realmente o que é ser um lobisomem. Abby e eu temos sufocado você com fatos sobre licantropia nos últimos dias, e você deve perdoar os pais preocupados que apenas querem o melhor para o filho. Mas nós…"

Serene evitou o olhar dele e colocou um cobertor leve sobre o agoureiro. Então ela pegou a tigela, a espátula de madeira e o algodão remanescente. "É melhor eu..."

Ele não a deixou escapar tão facilmente. "Remus ama você, Serene, e este amor é mais brilhante do que a escuridão que o devora. Entretanto ele vai ter que lidar com ela algum dia." Ele pegou a mão dela. "Como você vai ter que lidar com o ponto negro que há em sua alma. Às vezes, perdoar a si próprio é a coisa mais difícil que alguém pode fazer."

O corpo de Serene ficou rígido. "Eu não sei do que você está falando."

Por um longo momento houve uma batalha de temperamentos em silêncio absoluto. Mas Jerome desistiu.

"De qualquer forma, _ma fille_, Abby e eu queremos que você saiba que não importa o que venha a acontecer entre você e Remus, você sempre será bem vinda em nossa casa." Ele deu de ombros e deu uma última olhada em seu paciente. O agoureiro dormia em paz, em sua cama de palha. "Só mais uma coisa: Tem alguma visão sobre quanto tempo a asa dele vai levar para ficar boa?"

Então uma bola de neve jogada pela pequena Delphine passou pela porta aberta e fez com que eles tomassem parte da maior guerra de neve que a Floresta de Sherwood tinha visto em anos.

* * *

Oh sim, esta era, definitivamente, uma propriedade Winterstorm, pensou Serene quando entrou no aposento. Depois de ter chegado tarde e terem jantado na enorme cozinha, Claire os tinha levado escada acima para uma suíte luxuosa e elegantemente mobiliada com janelas altas e uma linda vista do parque atrás de Gringott's.

Do outro lado do Beco Diagonal, Serene podia ouvir os sinos das igrejas dos Trouxas soando.

Remus estava deitado na cama, as pernas esticadas, os braços cruzados sobre a cabeça. Os olhos dele estavam fechados, mas ela sabia que ele não estava dormindo. Quando eles saíram da casa dos pais dele, o humor de Remus tinha mudado, como se uma nuvem negra estivesse sobre ele. Serene não tinha certeza do que havia ocasionado a mudança, mas ele mal tinha falado uma palavra durante toda a noite, apesar de ter se concentrado, pelo menos no que dizia respeito a Claire, ou fingido que ele estava calmo e feliz.

Ela tirou a capa com cuidado, tirou as botas e se ajoelhou perto dele, na cama. Como o rosto dele tinha se tornado familiar para ela… Cada linha, cada traço parecia chamar por ela, tocar seu coração. De repente, sentindo-se muito sentimental, ela montou nele.

Remus abriu os olhos. Sob a luz fraca da única vela acesa no quarto, os olhos dele estavam mais para âmbar do que para castanhos.

"Está tudo bem?"

Ele não respondeu.

Brincalhona, Serene desabotoou a camisa dele.

"Você está cansado?"

A voz dela era como um ronronar baixinho.

Delicadamente tocou o cabelo castanho dele, seu pescoço, seus ombros, em uma tentativa de afastar a tensão dele. Devagar, ela sentiu os músculos dele relaxarem sob suas mãos carinhosas. A última coisa que ela queria era causar mais dor a ele do que já havia causado.

'Não minta para você mesma,' sua voz interior zombou. 'Se você realmente quisesse que ele saísse ileso, você iria embora agora mesmo. Você não vai porque não pode suportar a idéia de que pode perdê-lo.'

E mesmo assim, aqui estava ela, tão perto dele, deixando uma trilha de beijos do pescoço dele até seu ombro e novamente para cima, para o ponto em que sua mandíbula encontrava sua orelha. Remus ofegou quando a ponta da língua dela o tocou ali, e com um suspiro se virou, ainda a abraçando.

Agora, deitado sobre ela, ele olhou para baixo, queimando-a com os olhos. Por um momento ela apenas se entregou à sensação do corpo dele cobrindo o dela completamente. A pele dele estava muito quente, quase como se estivesse com febre, de uma forma muito semelhante a quando tinham feito amor pela primeira vez.

Ela se esticou para frente, apenas um pouquinho, para morder de leve o lábio inferior dele, pedindo para ser beijada e, com um suspiro, ele atendeu o desejo dela.

"Eu amo você."

A voz de Remus era apenas um murmúrio, mas as palavras dele fizeram o coração dela flutuar. As mãos dele pegaram o rosto dela. Então foi ela que fechou os olhos, concentrando-se apenas no doce toque dos lábios dele. As mãos dele passeavam pela pele dela, tocando, provocando, tomando o que era dele por direito.

Um gemido seguido de riso escapou dela quando ele rolou sobre ela, fazendo com que ela ficasse sobre ele novamente. Por um momento seus olhos se encontraram. Por um momento o tempo parou. O beijo foi pura paixão. Não havia lugar para um pensamento, não havia lugar para a razão. Só havia lugar para as sensações.

As mãos de Remus a deixaram livre só pelo tempo suficiente para abrir as vestes dela e tirar as botas dele. Quando ele a ajudou a se esquivar das roupas, as mãos dele escorregaram para baixo, da seda fria para a pele quente e, mais profundamente, para dentro da umidade quente dela que se mostrava ávida por recebê-lo.

Com a respiração entrecortada, Serene envolveu-o com suas pernas e segurou os ombros dele, trazendo-o para mais perto dela.

Abrindo-se para ele, ansiosa por chegar mais perto, tão perto que seu corpo se fundiria ao dele.

E se tornariam um único ser.

Ela sentiu a quente luz branca explodir em seu corpo, irradiando ondas de puro prazer e, ao mesmo tempo, sabia que Remus a estava observando, guardando, sempre se controlando, atento às necessidades dela e esquecido das dele próprio. Ela puxou a cabeça dele para baixo, aninhando-o contra seu peito em um súbito desejo de possuí-lo inteiramente, de arrebentar as rédeas que o puxavam para trás. Mesmo quando um gemido desesperado e uma última e forte arremetida provou que não era necessário mais nenhum movimento para levá-lo ao clímax, a última barreira entre eles nunca era derrubada.

Deliciosamente exausta, Serene aconchegou-se nos braços de Remus depois e as batidas do coração dele foram uma cantiga de ninar para ela. Ela suspirou suavemente quando ele roçou a bochecha contra o cabelo dela, e mais adivinhou do que ouviu as palavras dele, quando ele sussurrou.

- O que eu preciso fazer para você me amar?

Ela mordeu a língua para conter um soluço. Uma lágrima solitária escorregou de seus cílios e correu pelo rosto dela. Se apenas ele soubesse... Se ele soubesse que simplesmente por vê-lo entrar no quarto a fazia se sentir aquecida por dentro... Se ele apenas soubesse como a sua presença afastava todo o medo dela, toda a sua tristeza... Se apenas esse fosse um mundo perfeito e ela fosse livre para responder a ele, para dizer que não havia nada que ele tivesse que fazer para amá-lo, por que já o amava. Mas já que ela não podia dizer o que ele queria ouvir mais do que qualquer coisa, ela fingiu que estava dormindo.

Remus beijou a testa dela muito delicadamente e ficou olhando sua mulher dormir, enquanto a luz do luar entrava através das pesadas cortinas.

Quando ela acordou algum tempo depois, soube imediatamente que alguma coisa estava errada. A mão dela procurou pelo corpo de Remus perto do dela, mas não havia nada. Os lençóis estavam frios, então ele já devia ter saído da cama há algum tempo. Ela tentou voltar a dormir, mas não conseguiu. Apesar de relutar em admitir, era mais fácil relaxar quando ela ouvia as batidas do coração de Remus, sentia a pele quente dele próxima à sua.

Ainda sonolenta, ela se enrolou em um lençol, improvisando um robe, e saiu em busca de seu homem.

A porta do banheiro estava entreaberta, e quando ouviu o barulho de água correndo, ela quase voltou para a cama. Mas então viu de relance o rosto de Remus no espelho. Ele estava pálido, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, e a barba por fazer destacava o buraco nas bochechas dele.

Preocupada, ela abriu a porta.

Remus que tinha estado jogando água fria no rosto, olhou para cima e deu um sorriso cansado para ela. "Acordei você?"

"Não." Serene puxou o lençol para cima. "Remy, você está doente?"

Ele tinha estado nervoso e irritado no dia anterior, quando viajaram para Londres. E agora ele parecia febril e exausto. E apesar de ele tentar esconder a mão, ela pôde ver que a palma estava ferida, com cortes ensangüentados – como se ele tivesse enterrado as unhas na própria carne.

"Estou bem." ele sorriu levemente. "Foi só um pesadelo."

Na verdade ele não tinha dormido, mas tinha tentado a noite inteira lutar contra o calor que crescia nele. Faltavam duas noites para a lua cheia, e ele não sabia se conseguiria controlar e resistir à necessidade de se transformar. Ele nunca havia sido tão feliz como nos últimos dias – e não podia arriscar aquela felicidade e a confiança crescente de Serene, deixando-a morta de medo.

'Você é um covarde e um mentiroso, Lupin' acusou seu rosto no espelho, enquanto Serene chegava mais perto e deixava a mão correr pela nuca dele. 'Você não está com medo de assustá-la. Você está com medo de ver a repulsa nos olhos dela quando perceber o que você é na verdade.'

"Quer voltar para a cama?" Serene beijou o ombro dele, e a carícia o deixou um pouco mais seguro.

"Quer voltar a Hogwarts?" ele perguntou suavemente.

Ela ficou tensa imediatamente.

"Por que isso é tão importante para você, Remus?" ela perguntou, um tanto exasperada. "Por que nós não podemos ficar como estamos agora? Você pode continuar lecionando em Hogwarts e nós podemos nos ver nos finais de semana."

Então ele olhou para ela e pela duração de uma batida de seu coração, ela mergulhou na alma dele. O profundo comprometimento que ela viu nele, a tocou e apavorou ao mesmo tempo.

"É porque você é a única." ele replicou tranqüilamente. "E se não der certo entre nós dois… então não haverá mais ninguém. Nunca."

"Remy…"

"Eu ficarei sozinho, então." Ele voltou para o quarto e ficou de pé junto à janela, nu e descalço, e mais uma vez a respiração de Serene ficou presa na garganta ao ver o bonito corpo dele.

Ela o seguiu, sentou na cama e abraçou os joelhos. "Você não vai ficar sozinho. Você vai encontrar uma mulher que possa dar a você o que você merece. Que vai amar você..."

Ela estremeceu quando o punho de Remus de repente atingiu a parede e afundou parte de pintura. Quando ele se virou, seu rosto estava vermelho de emoção.

"Eu lembro do dia que você nasceu."

Serene sacudiu a cabeça. "Remus, não é possível que você…"

Ele levantou a mão. "Espere. Você sabe que eu fui… mordido… quando tinha cinco anos de idade."

"Abby me contou. "

"E por quase dois anos eles pensaram que eu não ia sobreviver. Eu era muito pequeno para entender as mudanças que meu corpo exigia. Mas tinha o mesmo sonho todas as noites. Só havia escuridão e, Merlin, era muito frio. Eu estava apavorado. E gritava na escuridão, mas ninguém respondia."

O desespero que o menino de cinco anos tinha sentido, transpareceu na voz do bruxo. Serene saiu da cama e foi até Remus, ignorando a postura rígida dele.

"Não desse jeito." ela sussurrou e pegou a mão dele. "Volte para cama, amor. Conte-me lá."

Serene se recostou nos travesseiros e o puxou para os seus braços, em um gesto protetor bastante incomum nela.

"Eu ficava mais doente a cada dia. Mais fraco. Perdi minha vontade de viver e tinha medo de adormecer porque não podia suportar os pesadelos." Serene acariciou o peito dele e beijou sua testa enquanto ele lembrava os meses terríveis que tinha passado em agonia.

"Mas então, uma noite, alguém respondeu." Ele pegou a mão dela e colocou o rosto na palma aberta. "Nenhuma voz, mas… Eu não sei. Uma presença…"

"Mas, Remy, como você…"

"26 de dezembro." ele disse calmamente. "Trinta anos atrás. Seu aniversário."

Espantada, ela olhou para ele. Como isso era possível? Tinha que ser uma ridícula coincidência. Ela não acreditava nesses laços. Ela não podia suportar acreditar nisso…

"Você deve ter sentido também."

Remus se virou de lado para poder ver o rosto dela.

"Não." Serene deu de ombros e cuidadosamente evitou o olhar penetrante dele. "Eu nunca senti… nada."

Ela pegou o robe de banho onde havia largado na noite anterior e se levantou da cama. "Temos que levantar. Laurel e Severus já devem ter chegado a essa hora. Estou sentindo cheiro de café, e estou morrendo de fome."

Quando ela entrou no banheiro, os olhos dele queimaram as suas costas, mas ela não se virou.

* * *

Antes de eles entrarem no salão ensolarado onde Claire tinha mandado servir o café da manhã, ambos, Serene e Remus forçaram um sorriso no rosto.

A sala estava cheia com o sol da manhã de inverno, e novamente Serene decidiu que Claire tinha um dom especial com cores. A luz amarela das cortinas complementava o verde suave do tapete, e o enorme buquê de rosas de inverno florescia em um vaso sobre a arca.

Eles encontraram Severus e Laurel sentados com Claire em uma mesa imaculadamente arrumada para o café da manhã. O aroma de café recém feito enchia a sala.

Laurel soltou o bolinho de aveia que tinha acabado de pegar no prato enorme com deliciosos doces e bolinhos e correu para abraçar Serene. Serene correspondeu ao abraço, secretamente surpresa ao perceber o quanto tinha sentido falta da outra mulher. Toda sua vida ela tinha se orgulhado por ser tão auto-suficiente. E agora se sentia mais e mais presa em uma teia de dependências.

Remus e Severus trocaram polidos cumprimentos, ambos contentes por se encontrarem, mas muito reservados para demonstrar qualquer emoção.

Eventualmente, Laurel soltou Serene e a levou para a mesa.

"Olhe quem está aqui, querido! Nós sentimos saudades dela, não foi?" ela falou de forma suave e Serene franziu a testa. Sabia muito bem que a amiga amava o frio Mestre de Poções do fundo de seu coração, mas desde quando falava com ele daquela maneira ridícula? E duvidava seriamente que Severus Snape tivesse sentido saudades dela como Laurel estava dizendo…

Um pequeno rosto apareceu na altura do joelho dela, agarrado na perna de Snape.

"Ene?"

Serene se agachou, estendendo as mãos e sentiu uma pontada de alegria quando Jonah soltou a base protetora onde estava se segurando e correu para ela. Ela o levantou e deu um grande beijo em seu nariz. "Nossa, como você cresceu!"

O menino gritou feliz quando ela brincou com o queixo dele, e segurou o cabelo dela.

"Ele se lembra de mim."

Sua voz tremeu um pouco quando olhou para o rosto sorridente de Jonah. "Depois de todas essas semanas, ele ainda se lembra de mim."

Laurel sorriu e trocou um olhar com Claire, acenando de leve na direção de Remus. O bruxo olhava para Serene e para o menino parecendo tão infeliz, que Claire virou os olhos.

"Claro que ele se lembra de você." zombou Severus. "Afinal você é a única bruxa de cabelos vermelhos que ele conhece. E" ele acrescentou, com um sorriso surpreendentemente caloroso. "você faz maravilhosos presentes!"

Ele segurou a cobra de brinquedo, da grossura do braço de um homem, feita de veludo verde e prateado.

Jonah gorgolejou algumas palavras em sua linguagem secreta e bateu com o brinquedo na cabeça. "Elina!"

"Ele ainda não consegue pronunciar Sonserina." explicou Snape.

Serene sorriu quando o feitiço do Professor Flitwick fez a cobra se enrolar em uma bola, se desenrolar e depois andar em volta da barriga do menino.

Enquanto Laurel, Claire e Serene brincavam com Jonah, Severus se virou para o outro bruxo e estudou o rosto cansado de Lupin por cima de sua xícara de café.

"Permita-me dizer que você parece…"

"Um lobisomem perto da lua cheia. Eu poderia uivar com alegria." a tentativa cansada de Remus fazer piada não convenceu o Mestre de Poções.

"Você tem certeza de que pode passar sem a poção Wolfsbane? Eu tenho um pouco em minha bagagem." Snape ofereceu. "Eu poderia pegar um caldeirão de Claire emprestado na cozinha e fazer para você."

"Não." Remus estremeceu quando a alça da xícara trincou com a força com que a apertou. "Não vou mais tomar essa poção. Nunca mais."

"Então, por favor, diga-me como pretende assistir o concerto de hoje à noite? A maior parte é ao ar livre, sabia? Apesar do céu estar nublado, a lua está quase cheia."

Remus suspirou. "Eu sei. Vou ficar embaixo do telhado. E eu…" ele olhou para Serene que fazia palhaçadas em volta do menino, com a cobra de brinquedo. "Eu só tenho que manter o controle. Ninguém vai perceber nada."

Snape olhou para ele, com uma súbita suspeita, e Remus se ocupou com seu café.

"Você não contou a ela!" o Mestre de Poções sibilou. "Você está maluco?"

"Não posso. Uma coisa é namorar um lobisomem que está sedado pela Wolfsbane. Mas como vou mostrar a ela o… monstro… que sou na realidade?"

Olhando de relance na direção das mulheres, para ver se ainda estavam ocupadas, Severus olhou furioso para Lupin.

"Se ela amar você, não vai se importar."

Remus lhe deu um sorriso amargo. "Bem, ela não ama. Desnudar meu coração não mudou isso. Mas não vou correr o risco de se afastá-la, desnudando minhas presas."

Snape deu de ombros. "A decisão é sua, Lupin. Mas se você se transformar hoje à noite, fique longe de minha família."

Laurel colocou a mão no ombro dele. "O que tem a sua família, Professor?"

Remus sacudiu a cabeça levemente e Snape deu de ombros novamente, concordando com o pedido silencioso de Lupin. "Não a minha família." Ele pegou a mão dela e se interrogou brevemente. Como era possível que ele, o enganador, o agente duplo, se sentisse tão desconfortável por ter que mentir? "Nós estamos falando sobre Draco Malfoy. Antes que Lucius e eu… acabássemos com nossa amizade... o acertado era que eu seria o guardião de Draco se alguma coisa acontecesse ao pai dele. Mas anteontem o advogado da família Malfoy me informou que Lucius tinha mudado seu testamento."

"Porque você se opôs a Voldemort." acrescentou Laurel muito suavemente.

"Não sobraram muitos homens na família Malfoy, não é uma família grande." disse Remus, feliz por Snape ter encontrado um assunto neutro. "Eu me pergunto quem é o responsável pelo rapaz agora."

"Espero que Narcissa mande Draco de volta a Hogwarts quando acabarem os feriados." refletiu Severus e deixou Jonah sentar em seu colo e brincar com um sonho. "Ele não tem muitos amigos lá, mas ainda assim…"

"Harry ficou muito desapontado por não ter tido permissão para vir ao concerto." interferiu Claire que não tinha ouvido realmente, mas tentava descobrir a razão para a tristeza de Serene. Obviamente o humor da amiga tinha mudado durante a noite. Ela gostaria que fosse apenas um pequeno desentendimento entre namorados, mas Claire suspeitava que havia alguma coisa muito errada entre Serene e Remus, alguma coisa que apenas alguns dias românticos não iriam resolver.

"Harry." Serene gaguejou, subitamente pálida. "Vocês trouxeram Harry com vocês?"

"Não, Dumbledore decidiu que seria muito perigoso para ele. Mas ele… nós queríamos ver Sirius. Com tantas pessoas em volta…"

Laurel deu um sorriso solidário para sua amiga e tirou, com mão habilidosa, um pouco do creme do sonho que estava na orelha de Jonah." Você sente muita falta dele, não é? Afinal você não tem visto Sirius há…

"Há meses." mentiu Claire e corou um pouco, pensando em Sirius que dormia no quarto deles no andar de cima. "Difícil de agüentar, garanto a você. E é difícil para Harry, também."

"Por outro lado, Dumbledore provavelmente está certo." disse Snape. "Um concerto da Salamandra é muito perigoso para o menino."

"Perigoso?" Serene sentou perto de Remus e, apesar de sentir que ele estava zangado com ela, escolheu ignorar o mau humor dele. "Sua irmã Julia não me pareceu muito perigosa."

Remus suspirou. "A Salamandra é uma banda… muito sincera." ele tentou explicar.

"Sincera!" Snape zombou. "Duvido que o Ministério da Magia concorde com essa sua definição."

"Muitas pessoas dizem que a Salamandra leva os jovens para as mãos de Voldemort." explicou Claire para Serene. "Eles cantam sobre tudo o que há de errado em nossa sociedade - e como todos sabemos, existe muita coisa errada. Lembre só o que o Ministério fez com os gigantes! A Salamandra sempre teve como política falar sobre a injustiça e o preconceito."

"Não é de se espantar que o governo queira silenciá-los." Serene concordou. "Mas o que isso tem a ver com Voldemort?"

"Os Comensais da Morte usam os concertos da Salamandra como um território de caça atrás dos descontentes." Severus empurrou seu prato para fora do alcance de Jonah. "Hoje à noite vão haver dúzias deles na audiência e também dúzias de Aurors. Um local muito arriscado para o menino que sobreviveu."

"Eu convidei Cas." disse Claire e encheu as xícaras de café. "Você lembra do irmão de Sirius? Ele está de folga até o Ano Novo e me disse que era um grande fã."

"Castor Black?"

Snape e Remus zombaram ao mesmo tempo e Claire franziu a testa, confusa.

"O que foi?"

"Um grande fã!" Remus tossiu, e Serene bateu nas costas dele sem piedade. "Aposto que ele é!"

"Alguém poderia me explicar, por Merlin?" perguntou Claire.

Severus sentou Jonah no chão e deu um de seus raros sorrisos para ela. "Você vai ver, Claire. Você vai ver."

* * *

O café da manhã se transformou em um preguiçoso almoço e, depois do cochilo de Jonah, o tempo abriu, então eles se aventuraram fora de casa. A neve que tinha caído sobre Londres no dia de Natal, cobria os telhados e calçadas do Beco Diagonal. Depois de um passeio pelas ruas, Laurel os guiou para um pequeno parque circular atrás de Gringott's.

Ali várias crianças experimentavam seus presentes de Natal, bombardeavam umas às outras com bolas de neve ou deslizavam de um pequeno monte.

Jonah puxou a roupa de seu pai excitadamente e pediu para ser colocado em um balanço pendurado no galho de uma árvore.

"Bem, acho que vamos deixar vocês, rapazes, aqui com Jonah, enquanto damos um pulinho na Gladrags para ver se encontramos alguma coisa para vestir hoje à noite." disse Laurel com voz inexpressiva.

Severus empalideceu.

Remus pigarreou. "Realmente não acho..."

Serene riu da expressão chocada dele. "Olhe só para isso! Vocês rapazes prefeririam encarar Voldemort em pessoa a ficar no playground com uma criança!"

Ela não resistiu à tentação de beijar Remus quando ele riu junto com ela, e lamentou seu impulso quando viu Laurel cutucar Claire.

"Como ainda estou no espírito de Natal, vou mandar você e Remus irem para a taverna, enquanto brincamos com Jonah um pouquinho e nos encontraremos com vocês mais tarde." Laurel bateu no braço de Snape.

Os dois bruxos não tentaram esconder o alívio quando cruzaram o beco em direção ao Caldeirão Furado.

Claire bateu os pés. "Eu amo o inverno, realmente amo, mas estou com meus dedos dos pés congelados." Ela suspirou. "De alguma forma meus pés decidiram ficar grávidos também e não cabem mais em minhas botas aquecidas."

"O pai de Remus me ensinou um feitiço simples de isolamento." anunciou Serene, e falou algumas palavras na direção das botas de Claire. Instantaneamente o frio cessou. "Quantas semanas faltam para o bebê nascer?"

"Final de fevereiro." Claire bateu de leve na barriga. "Mal posso esperar para segurá-la em meus braços."

"Segurá-la?" Serene franziu a testa. "Como sabe que é menina?"

"Sirius..." Claire corou. "Bem, não há como fazer vocês acreditarem que não o vejo desde setembro, há? Ele está convencido de que é uma menina."

Por alguns minutos elas ficaram por ali, observando Serene construir um bruxo de neve para a alegria de Jonah. Ele puxou a sua cobra de brinquedo da bolsa de Laurel e a deixou escalar seu bruxo de neve. Logo uma pequena multidão de crianças e pais se reuniram.

Uma bruxa com uma menina pequena se aproximou de Claire e Serene. "Aquele menino com a cobra de brinquedo é seu?"

Laurel concordou, com cautela. O medo de alguém reclamar Jonah ainda estava muito vivo no coração dela.

"Onde eu posso comprar uma cobra daquelas?" a bruxa perguntou. "Charlotte aqui ficou maluca por aquela coisa!"

A menina apontou para o brinquedo de Jonah com cobiça.

"Eu lamento, só existe aquela e não está à venda..." Laurel começou.

"Mas é claro que está!" Claire interferiu com um sorriso e passou um cartão para a bruxa. "A Winterstorm Inc. vai lançar uma nova linha de brinquedos nesta primavera. A cobra que você está vendo é só um modelo para testes. Então se a sua Charlotte quiser possuir uma, visite nossa loja no Beco Perpetu em oito semanas."

Satisfeita com a reposta a bruxa e sua filha voltaram para perto de seus amigos.

Laurel sacudiu a cabeça, admirada. "Você pode ser uma trouxa, minha querida, mas é uma bruxa de negócios de primeira linha!"

Claire corou um pouco, lisonjeada com o elogio. "Isso foi invenção de Serene. Mas a Winterstorm vai ficar feliz de fazer uma parceria para a produção desses brinquedos em larga escala. Ela vai precisar de dinheiro agora que parece ter desistido de dar aulas."

Elas andaram até o bruxo de neve, e Serene sorriu para elas, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas devido ao ar frio e à alegria que estava tendo com Jonah.

"Você está feliz, não está?" perguntou Claire.

"Estou." suspirou Serene. "Sei que não pode durar, mas nesse momento estou muito feliz."

"Por que não pode durar? Agora que você e Remus estão juntos..."

Uma sombra passou pelo rosto de Serene quando uma nuvem escondeu o sol de inverno por um momento. "Não existe futuro para nós." ela disse muito suavemente. "Nós somos muito diferentes."

Com um suspiro exasperado Laurel balançou a cabeça. "Pare de falar bobagens! Vocês dois foram feitos um para o outro."

"Com certeza!" a resposta de Serene soou mais amarga do que pretendia. "Ele é ponderado e eu sou imprudente. Ele é educado e eu sou rude."

"Você é elegante e ele é o bruxo mais mal vestido que eu já vi." zombou Laurel. "E daí?"

"Ele é bom... e eu sou má."

Claire olhou para ela sem acreditar. "O que faz você pensar isso, querida? Você não é má!"

"Eu tive uma visão..."

"Sobre?"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça com força. "Não. Eu não quero falar sobre isso."

"Bem, dane-se sua visão!" Laurel falou, indignada com a teimosia da outra bruxa.

"Eu fiz coisas das quais não me orgulho para chegar a Hogwarts."

Aquilo só fez com que Claire franzisse a testa mais uma vez. "Remus não vai ligar. Ele ama você."

Serene rangeu os dentes. "Está vendo! Foi isso que eu quis dizer. Ele é tão... bom. Ele nunca erra, nunca fez nada de que possa se envergonhar!" Ela chutou a barriga do bruxo de neve que tinha construído pra Jonah.

O menininho olhou para ela, sem acreditar. Seu lábio inferior começou a tremer e grandes lágrimas encheram os olhos dele no mesmo instante. Serene fechou os olhos em desespero.

"Oh Jonah, querido, sinto muito."

Ela se abaixou e tentou consertar o bruxo de neve. Jonah se escondeu atrás das pernas da mãe e franziu a testa. Serene suspirou.

"Estão vendo? É assim que sou. Destruo as coisas. Magôo as pessoas que amo." Ela se levantou e tirou a neve dos joelhos. "É difícil acreditar que Remus aceite as coisas que fiz no passado. Mas… existe algo em meu futuro. Eu vou fazer uma coisa desprezível, e quanto mais ele pense que me ame agora, mais ele vai me odiar no futuro. O pouco de dignidade que possuo não me permite deixá-lo cair nessa armadilha."

"Ainda assim, você tem que contar a ele." insistiu Claire.

Só de pensar em se abrir, uma dor forte se espalhou pelo estômago de Serene. "Ele vai me desprezar."

Laurel bufou. "Desprezar você? Remus Lupin desprezar você? Oh, com certeza, quando os porcos puderem voar."

"Mas…" Claire franziu a testa, confusa. "porcos podem voar. Eles apenas são muito preguiçosos a maior parte do tempo."

Laurel sacudiu a cabeça, cansada. "É apenas um ditado trouxa, Claire. E os porcos Trouxas não podem voar, acredite-me." Ela pegou a mão de Serene. "Remus Lupin seria o último bruxo a desprezar você."

Por um momento elas ficaram sentadas em silêncio, então Claire tentou novamente.

"Você está apaixonada, querida." ela disse suavemente. "Eu conheço os sinais. Não tente se enganar. Não vai melhorar se você for embora. Você não pode curar uma bolha arrancando o dedo." Ela sorriu para Laurel. "Esse é um ditado bruxo, por falar nisso."

"E um muito bom." concordou Laurel. "Ouça, Serene, existe mais uma coisa que você deve levar em conta." Ela ajudou Jonah a subir no colo dela. "Lembra em que estado cheguei a Hogwarts? Eu não conseguia controlar meus poderes, incendiava as coisas sempre que me sentia zangada ou triste…" Ela estremeceu com a lembrança.

"Eu me lembro." Serene renovou o feitiço nas botas de Claire quando viu a amiga bater os pés para se aquecer. "Nós temos que ir."

Elas juntaram os brinquedos de Jonah e andaram através do parque na direção da casa da cidade dos Winterstorm.

"Eu odiava meus poderes. Eles apenas causavam dor e destruição." falou Laurel antes delas passaram pela porta decorada. "Mas agora…" ela esticou a mão e mostrou uma perfeita bola de fogo azul flutuando sobre a sua palma aberta. "Sou eu que controlo o poder agora, não ele que me controla." Ela olhou para Serene. "Para conseguir isso, tive que confessar uma coisa para mim mesma. Meu amor por Severus. Isso me deu força e controle." Sorrindo, ela acariciou as costas da bruxa de cabelos vermelhos. "É uma tentativa válida. Permita a si mesma amar Remus Lupin, e talvez as visões parem de atormentá-la."

Serene ficou parada perto da porta aberta enquanto as amigas ajudavam o menino a subir as escadas do hall. Ela ficou olhando o parque coberto de neve, as pessoas ocupadas na rua. Paz, ela pensou. Um mundo em paz.

Tão frágil.

Ela contaria a Remus, e aceitaria a reação dele, fosse lá qual fosse.

Hoje à noite, logo depois do concerto, ela contaria a ele.

**Continua...**

**NT: **Bem, demorou mas aqui está... eu nem tenho desculpas pra não ter postado antes, a não ser a pura preguiça mesmo. É o que as férias fazem com a gente... nem quero ver quando começar a trabalhar (com a faculdade ainda por cima). Ultimamente só tenho lido fanfics... fanfics atrás de fanfics... Tá certo que o ff. net tb não ajudou, já que quando tentei mandar a fic, ele não deixou de jeito nenhum...

De qualquer maneira agradeço os reviews deixados no capítulo passado: **MiLaChaN **(vlw pelo e-mail... recebeu minhas respostas?); **Den Chan** (Eu coloquei um Remus na minha listinha de Natal, mas acho que minha carta se extraviou final de ano... P Bem, eu vou começar a estagiar esse ano, não é um emprego – pq só vai durar 6 meses, 1 ano no máximo – mas pelo menos vou estar ganhando um dinheirinho)

**Próximo capítulo: O Concerto / Parte 2 **(Esse não era difícil de adivinhar... rs)


	10. O Concerto Parte 2

**10. O Concerto – Parte 2**

"Onde nós estamos?"

Serene ficou na ponta dos pés para ver melhor a avenida, mas o lugar estava lotado de bruxos animados. Ela conseguia ver as árvores, e mesmo as casas à distância, mas bem em frente a eles havia um palco aberto e uma arquibancada semicircular. A maioria das pessoas estava sentada ao ar livre, então alguém tinha removido a neve dos assentos – provavelmente com um feitiço, ela pensou. Os degraus de pedra pareciam perfeitamente limpos e confortáveis, apesar do frio. Na parte de trás dos degraus, alguns estandes – ou melhor, barracas – ofereciam melhores lugares para se sentar, e foi lá que Claire tinha reservado os lugares para eles. Apesar de Julia ter se oferecido para conseguir ingressos gratuitos para eles, Claire tinha insistido que a Winterstorm Inc. compraria os seus números usuais de ingressos.

Remus apontou para a ponta da torre da igreja atrás das árvores, e foi para trás, para a sombra do toldo. Eram apenas 5h da tarde, mas a lua já estava no céu, ao mesmo tempo o provocando e apavorando. "Nós estamos em um parque Trouxa no centro de Londres." Ele tentou lembrar o nome.

"Hyde Park?"

Ele franziu a testa, então seu rosto se iluminou. "Hampstead Heath."

Serene balançou a cabeça. "Eu só conheço Londres como turista." ela disse, ao mesmo tempo tentando banir a lembrança dela seguindo Laurel – para apavorá-la ou mesmo matá-la, se tudo o mais falhasse... "Não existia um anfiteatro deste tamanho em Hampstead Heath. Tenho certeza disso."

Remus sorriu indulgentemente para ela. Ele nunca deixaria de se maravilhar com a maneira como ela havia se adaptado ao mundo dos bruxos. E pensar que ela havia vivido como Trouxa até três anos antes - bem, uma Trouxa com talentos mágicos consideráveis, mas mesmo assim, uma pessoa criada como Trouxa. E agora ela vivia no mundo dele como se fosse o mundo dela também, de tal maneira que às vezes ele se esquecia como as coisas que ela experimentava deviam parecer estranhas.

Ele pegou a mão dela. Quanto mais perto da lua cheia, mais ele necessitava do toque dela. Mesmo assim, apesar das apreensões de Snape, ele tinha certeza de que podia ficar ali naquela noite, se ficasse sob um telhado e tivesse Serene ao seu lado.

"Existe um anfiteatro, mas ele é mantido invisível a maior parte do ano pelo Departamento da Conservação da Magia. E esta multidão," ele apontou para as centenas de bruxos e bruxas ocupando os degraus de pedra, "está escondida dos olhos de qualquer Trouxa por uma porção de feitiços, também."

"E alguns estão mais escondidos do que outros." uma voz suave falou.

Remus e Serene se viraram.

"Sirius!"

Remus tossiu e baixou a voz. "Você está maluco? Aparecer aqui, bem diante dos olhos de centenas de Aurores?"

Então ele franziu a testa, subitamente ansioso. "Espere. Essa é a sua idéia de diversão, não é? O Feitiço Fidelius, estou certo? Você provavelmente vira de costas e reaparece a todo minuto, rindo de nossas caras de surpresa."

Sirius suspirou. "Bem, não é mais desse jeito. A diversão acaba muito rápido, acredite. Como você sabe?"

"Bem, você nunca deixaria Claire quando ela precisa de você, deixaria? E mesmo quando você estava fugindo na primeira vez, mandava uma coruja de vez em quando."

Sirius sorriu, sem graça. "Você está certo. Sinto muito sobre isso."

Serene olhou para seu amante, incerta sobre o que ele e Sirius Black estavam falando.

"O Feitiço Fidelius?" ela perguntou. "Você quer dizer que ele tem estado por perto todo esse tempo e nós não conseguimos lembrar?"

Remus concordou, pensativo.

"Pena que não vamos lembrar de nossas conclusões brilhantes assim que ele virar as costas."

Sirius colocou a mão no ombro dele. "Sinto muito, Moony." Ele já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes tinha pedido desculpas nos últimos meses, mas todas as vezes que ele se encontrava com Remus, se sentia como se tivesse traído seu melhor amigo. Ele sabia da decisão de Remus de ficar sem a poção Wolfsbane, tinha até feito companhia a ele na última lua cheia, como eles costumavam fazer quando eram meninos. Mas Remus não se lembrava de que Sirius tinha estado lá…

Claire se reuniu ao pequeno grupo e sorriu para o marido. "Acabo de encontrar um bruxo cujo filho sofria da Síndrome do Prisioneiro. Ele acordou semana passada, não é maravilhoso? Ele disse que foi o melhor presente de Natal que já ganhou."

Sirius a puxou para perto dele. Eles tinham decidido manter segredo sobre a identidade de 'S. Padfoot' apesar das pessoas que lembravam de seu apelido provavelmente suspeitarem que ele fosse o autor dos três livros extraordinários que tinham libertado tantas vítimas da prisão de suas próprias mentes, causada por Voldemort.

"Quando o show vai começar?" ele perguntou, levando a conversa para um assunto neutro.

"Claire, você tem certeza de que é seguro para ele?" perguntou Serene, preocupada. "Mesmo com o Feitiço Fidelius... se um dos Aurores o encontrar e prender..."

"Estou lisonjeado de ouvir que você se preocupa com minha segurança." zombou Sirius e Claire lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas. "Claro que nós tomamos certos cuidados extras." Ele apontou para o estande. "Castor está atrás dos estandes. Hoje à noite ele é minha primeira linha de defesa. Ele conhece a maioria dos Aurores e vai me avisar se algum deles chegar muito perto. Também existe um feitiço preparado para aumentar as sombras no estande Winterstorm."

Remus acenou a cabeça, concordando. Ele também ficaria grato pelas sombras assim que o luar começasse a subir além das copas das árvores. "E vejo que você pegou a capa de Harry emprestada." Uma ponta de tecido prateado aparecia na bolsa a tiracolo que Sirius carregava.

"Então você não precisa se preocupar." Sirius não conseguiu se conter e zombou de Serene.

Ela deu a ele um olhar de desdém. "Realmente, Black, não me preocupo com você. Mas não quero que Claire fique viúva antes do concerto acabar."

"Nós concordamos com você." A voz aveludada de Severus Snape fez com que eles se virassem, espantados. "Se eu fosse um Auror, você estaria amarrado e inconsciente agora, Black." ele comentou acidamente. "E se eu fosse um Comensal da Morte, você estaria morto agora, ou nas mãos impiedosas de Voldemort."

Laurel colocou a mão no braço esquerdo de Snape para confortá-lo. A poção que ele tinha desenvolvido para anestesiar a Marca Negra deixava seu braço inteiro dormente. Mas com tantos seguidores de Voldemort presentes, a possibilidade de haver um chamado era muito grande para eles arriscarem.

Sirius segurou o próprio braço e o deixou cair como um pedaço de madeira. "Está vendo, Mestre de Poções? Tenho sido um bom rapaz."

"Ou a sua esposa importunou você até você aceitar usar a poção." Laurel riu do rosto irritado dele. De repente os olhos dela se arregalaram.

"Não acredito! Como esse homem... horrível ousa mostrar o rosto em público? Depois de tudo o que ele fez!"

Todos se viraram ao mesmo tempo e imediatamente Sirius foi para as sombras para ninguém ver seu rosto.

"Ben." disse Serene e deu um sorriso inseguro para o bruxo das Trevas.

Olsen olhou pelo canto dos olhos e viu como Remus Lupin ficou tenso com mal contida fúria e teve que se virar rapidamente para esconder sua carranca.

Com deliberada lentidão, ele acariciou o rosto de Serene. O maldito lobisomem era um problema temporário com o qual ele lidaria assim que Voldemort recuperasse o poder que merecia. Enquanto isso, nada o impediria de puxar um pouco a corrente do outro bruxo. Ben quase riu de sua própria piada. Oh, sim, em breve Lupin estaria preso por uma corrente – uma corrente de prata que o prenderia a uma parede de uma jaula.

"Por que você não respondeu minhas cartas?" ele perguntou a Serene. Ele tinha que admitir que ela estava mais bonita do que nunca. Os círculos escuros sob os olhos dela haviam desaparecido e a pele dela estava parecendo uma pérola. "Eu fiquei preocupado."

Serene olhou para os sapatos. "Eu queria... mas estava muito ocupada."

"Não ligue." A mão dele ficou no rosto dela, não apenas porque ele gostava de tocar nela, mas para tentar captar os pensamentos dela e por último, para enfurecer o lobisomem. "Senti sua falta. Nós fomos feitos para estarmos juntos, Serene."

Ela suspirou intimamente. Tinha vivido sozinha a maior parte de sua vida e tinha se orgulhado de sua habilidade de governar a própria vida. Por que de repente todos pareciam achar que ela lhes pertencia?

"Eu preciso de tempo, Ben." ela murmurou, tentando manter suas barreiras mentais para evitar que ele lesse seus pensamentos. "Preciso de tempo para decidir sobre o que eu quero."

"Mas você sabe o que quer." ele a repreendeu, meio na brincadeira. "Você sabe quem você é, o que você é. E você sabe o que vai acontecer. Bem no fundo você sabe que é uma de nós."

A mão dela voou para a boca e ela começou a se preocupar com a unha de seu dedo anelar, enquanto Ben continuava a falar.

"Como você está na companhia da nata de Hogwarts, devo imaginar que você vai retornar para lá em breve? Você realmente deveria, é o seu destino, afinal…"

O sangue de Remus ferveu, estando tão perto da lua cheia seu sentido do olfato aumentava dramaticamente e ele podia farejar o desejo do bruxo e a confusão de Serene. E ela estava roendo as unhas novamente...

Ele deu um passo à frente e inseriu seu corpo entre Serene e Ben.

"Ah, Professor Lupin." o bruxo das Trevas sorriu. "E eu estava pensando que você era um exemplo de boas maneiras."

O olhar de Remus teria feito qualquer homem sensato recuar e se virar e até Ben teve que lutar contra o desejo de correr quando sentiu os olhos âmbar queimar os dele.

"Toque nela mais uma vez, Olsen, e juro que vou rasgar sua garganta aqui e agora." disse Remus, com suavidade enganadora.

Com um sorriso vacilante, Ben virou a cabeça e puxou de leve a manga do casaco de peles de uma bruxa que estava de costas para eles, observando Snape falar com Draco Malfoy, que parecia zangado.

"Laeticia, minha querida, olhe quem está aqui!"

Remus empalideceu.

Serene sentiu uma ansiedade estranha quando a mulher deu um sorriso estonteante para Remus e a ignorou completamente. Mas antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Ben a levou para longe do grupo.

"Remus, querido!" Laeticia de Malheur sorriu como um gato que estivesse mostrando as unhas para um pássaro particularmente saboroso. Ela vestia um casaco de peles tão negro quanto seus cabelos e conseguia parecer delicada e elegante ao mesmo tempo.

Ele não sorriu de volta. "Laeticia. Você devia se envergonhar."

"Envergonhar? Eu, não! Eu deixei de me envergonhar quando tinha doze anos de idade." Ela lambeu os lábios. "E nunca me arrependi."

Remus pegou o cotovelo dela e a guiou para fora do alcance do campo de audição dos outros com uma certa urgência.

"Deixe o menino em paz." ele disse muito suavemente.

"O menino? Oh, Draco?" A condessa piscou para ele. "Ele não é adorável? Ele me lembra você… só que ele não é tão inocente."

Remus rangeu os dentes. "Ele só tem dezesseis anos, droga! Ainda é uma criança!"

"Ele é filho de Lucius Malfoy." Laeticia replicou e olhou para Draco que falava com Snape, com uma expressão de desafio em seu rosto angelical. "Aos dezesseis ele já viu mais do que você tinha visto aos dezenove."

"Eu aprendi bem rápido em sua companhia. Deixe-o em paz…" Remus rosnou, e um estremecimento percorreu o corpo da bruxa elegante.

"Oh…" Ela traçou a linha do rosto dele com a sua unha vermelha. "Já estamos naquela época do mês, não é, meu pequeno lobo?" Remus fechou os olhos e tentou controlar sua respiração e a necessidade de se transformar naquele exato momento. Tão fácil liberar a fera que havia nele e se esquecer de seu lado humano. Mas aí ele provavelmente cortaria a garganta de Laeticia…

"Deixe Draco em paz." ele conseguiu falar novamente, apesar de sua voz estar tão rouca que era difícil entender suas palavras.

"Ou o quê?" Laeticia deu um pequeno sorriso. "Afinal de contas, sou a madrinha dele. Eu deveria orientá-lo, ou pelo menos, foi o que me disseram. E realmente preciso de um pouco de diversão." Ela assoprou no ouvido dele e sussurrou: "Ou você quer tomar o lugar do jovem Draco?"

O sorriso dela se alargou quando viu Serene se aproximar com uma expressão mortal nos olhos. Deliberadamente, ela colocou a mão no pescoço de Remus e puxou o rosto dele para perto do dela, ignorando a respiração entrecortada dele. "Uma palavra sua e eu certamente desistiria dele…"

* * *

"Draco."

A voz de Snape não demonstrava nenhuma emoção para que o menino não pudesse pensar que o professor estava com pena dele. Severus se lembrava muito bem como se sentira aos dezesseis anos e totalmente sozinho. "Eu sinto muito sobre… Lucius. Como sua mãe está lidando com a situação?"

Draco inclinou a cabeça. "Ela foi para casa de meus avós. Eu não tive vontade de ir." Ele reportou o fato de ter ficado na Mansão Malfoy com apenas os elfos para lhe fazer companhia, sem maiores explicações.

"Então quem é o responsável por você enquanto Narcissa está na Itália?" Severus tentou chamar a atenção de Laurel. Deveria ele oferecer ao menino para ficar com eles até o início das aulas? Afinal, ele conhecia o filho de Lucius desde que o menino nascera. Não que amasse o rapaz, nem tinha certeza se gostava dele. Ainda assim, ele conhecia uma alma em perigo quando via uma.

Draco deu de ombros, mais entediado do que polido, enquanto seus olhos azuis se tornavam frios como gelo. "Laeticia é minha madrinha, como você deve saber. E o Sr. Olsen é meu guardião, agora que meu pai está morto." A testa franzida diminuiu a beleza do rosto jovem. "Já que você não estava apto para a tarefa, Professor..."

Snape devolveu a carranca. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

A voz do menino estava cortante como o fio de uma espada bem afiada. "Meu pai confiava em você… até você…"

"Draco, querido, eles já vão começar." Laeticia interferiu calmamente e deu um curto aceno para Snape. "Despeça-se de seu professor. Ben quer que nós procuremos nossos lugares."

O menino corou um pouco. Então ele seguiu a mulher elegante, como uma cobra enfeitiçada, até que o pequeno grupo desapareceu na multidão.

* * *

Enquanto a banda entrava no palco e depois de um pequeno discurso de Josh, o tocador de baixo, começava com um velho sucesso preferido da multidão, Remus e Serene ficaram em um canto atrás das barracas olhando um para o outro. 

"Por que ele quer que você volte para Hogwarts?"

"Você ouviu!"

"Eu sou um lobisomem, droga!" Ele olhou em volta para se certificar de que ninguém tinha ouvido as palavras dele. Não seria bom gerar pânico, o que aconteceria se alguém soubesse que havia um lobisomem em um lugar público, enquanto a lua cheia estava para aparecer. "Meus sentidos estão mais aguçados!"

Desafiante Serene enfiou as mãos para dentro de suas mangas para mantê-las aquecidas. "Era uma conversa particular e não era da sua conta!"

"Bem, eu vou fazer com que seja! Você se recusa a voltar para lá enquanto ele quer que você volte…" Os olhos dele se estreitaram em súbita suspeita. "Tem alguma coisa a ver com Harry?"

Ela empalideceu e evitou o olhar dele. Sim, ela havia decidido contar a ele a verdade essa noite… Mas não ali, na presença de metade de Londres.

"O que faz você pensar isso?" A voz dela tremeu apesar de tentar aparentar calma.

"Você quase desmaiou quando pensou que Claire tinha trazido Harry ao concerto."

Ela estremeceu. Ela era tão transparente? Era nisso que dava deixar alguém chegar tão próximo a ela…

"Ben é meu amigo. Claro que ele se importa com os meus planos para o futuro!"

"Um amigo! Você quer dizer, um assassino. Por Merlin, ele é o Terceiro no Comando de Voldemort agora que Lucius Malfoy está morto." Ele não tinha contado a Serene que no dia do ataque a King's Cross, ele tinha visto Olsen sair da sala poucos segundos antes dele encontrar o corpo de Malfoy. "E ele trata você como se fosse propriedade dele!"

"Você não sabe nada sobre Ben!" Serene sentiu que sua mente ficava vazia devido ao medo. Assim que ele soubesse a verdade, iria desprezá-la como desprezava Ben agora… "E você está apenas sendo ciumento!"

Remus sentiu o sangue martelar em suas orelhas e o chamado do luar estava fazendo com que perdesse o autocontrole.

"Pelo menos eu admito que sinto ciúmes!" ele rosnou. "Pelo menos sou honesto e admito que não posso tolerar ver este… este canalha… passar a mão em você!"

"Ele. Não. Passou." sibilou Serene. "Ele apenas... me beijou no rosto. Enquanto aquela vampira com o casaco de dez-mil-galeões quase despiu você! E você gostou!"

Os olhos de Remus se estreitaram perigosamente. "Eu gostei?"

Ela cerrou os punhos. "E não pense que não sei que você e Laeticia tiveram um caso!"

"Um caso!" Ele quase sufocou. "Você não tem a menor idéia do que houve entre Laeticia e eu!"

"Então me conte!"

"Por que eu deveria?" a voz dele soou amarga. "Já que você não quer ter direitos sobre mim, por que deveria ligar para isso?"

O lábio inferior de Serene tremeu e ela lutou para controlar as lágrimas. Ele a tinha encurralado.

"Eu não vou discutir isso em público!" ela falou, mostrando a multidão no anfiteatro.

Remus pegou o braço dela e soltou imediatamente quando ela estremeceu devido à força do aperto dele. Ele deixou a mão cair.

"Vamos para casa conversar sobre isso." ele sugeriu com toda a calma que conseguiu reunir.

Serene inconscientemente esfregou o cotovelo e deu a Remus um olhar furioso. "Não mesmo! Você pode ter vindo aqui para encontrar uma velha conhecida, mas eu vim para assistir a um concerto!"

Suspirando, Remus ficou observando enquanto ela jogava o cabelo para trás e desaparecia através da multidão em direção ao palco.

* * *

Durante o intervalo, os membros da banda ficavam sentados no palco, afinando os instrumentos ou se reunindo com amigos na audiência. O tocador de baixo ruivo estava sentado na beirada do palco e conversava com sua namorada, uma repórter do Profeta Diário. 

De repente, ele sentiu um frio na espinha, como se… alguma coisa… estivesse muito perto. E então… alguma coisa, alguém… tivesse sussurrado no ouvido dele.

A repórter não notou nada, mas ficou tentando descobrir possíveis alusões ocultas nas letras das músicas da Salamandra, mas a bruxa colocou a mão no braço do namorado, ao perceber que ele estava primeiro assustado e depois agradavelmente surpreendido. Ele acenou concordando, uma vez, duas, e então se virou frenético e com a mão passando pelo ar.

"Josh?"

Quando ele não reagiu, a bruxa beliscou o braço dele.

O baixista estremeceu. "Ouch! Isso dói!"

"Josh, o que houve?" ela perguntou.

Ele sorriu, e passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Um… fantasma… acabou de me contar uma coisa."

"Contar o quê?"

"Você vai ver. Oh, céus…" Ele olhou para o palco onde Julia Lupin estava sentada e afinava seu alaúde, sorrindo sonhadoramente, seu rosto olhando para o vazio enquanto se concentrava nas cordas. "Acho que vamos ter uma noite excitante."

Depois do intervalo, quando a banda se reuniu no palco novamente e a audiência enchia o terreno, Josh levantou as duas mãos para pedir silêncio à multidão.

"Senhoras e senhores," ele se curvou zombeteiramente. "a maioria de vocês conhece muito bem a história do Salamandra. Provavelmente melhor do que nós aqui."

Aplausos responderam às palavras dele. Mais uma vez ele levantou as mãos. "Mas apenas alguns de vocês sabem que no começo…" ele baixou a voz dramaticamente. "bem no começo, éramos cinco. E seremos cinco esta noite, novamente." Ele deu um enorme sorriso na direção do estande da Winterstorm.

"Senhoras e senhores… Castor Black!"

A audiência se virou surpreendida, assim como as pessoas no estande da Winterstorm.

Cas, que estava no fundo do estande, corou até a raiz dos cabelos e se escondeu nas sombras, procurando um jeito de fugir...

"Eu odeio você, Sirius." ele sibilou por entre os dentes. "Sumido por quatro meses sem dizer uma palavra. Agora você aparece por menos de cinco minutos e consegue me envergonhar na frente de metade da comunidade dos bruxos!"

Seu irmão que estava bem perto dele nas sombras, deu um leve empurrão nele e um sorriso zombeteiro. "Que pena, não? Confie em mim, você vai esquecer isso muito em breve."

Outro empurrão, e Cas foi jogado na luz - e nos braços de dois bruxos, que, acreditando se tratar de uma brincadeira, o empurraram mais para frente, na direção do palco. Finalmente, ficando sob a luz forte, Castor se viu cercado pelos outros membros da banda, seus antigos companheiros. Apenas Julia continuou sentada em seu lugar, ignorando o tumulto em volta dela.

Cas tentou se afastar duas vezes, mas os músicos não o deixavam.

"Josh, por favor!" ele pediu suavemente. "Eu sou um Auror agora!"

"E daí?"

"E daí? Eu não posso cantar em um concerto como o nosso governo é estúpido!"

"Quando eles fizeram de você um Auror, você jurou proteger o que era bom e verdadeiro, não é?" disse Helen, a violinista, com a testa franzida.

Castor esfregou a testa, confuso. "Sim. Eu jurei. Mas o que…"

"Você jurou proteger a Luz. É o que nós fazemos. Nossas músicas falam a verdade e você sabe disso!"

"Vocês trabalham para Voldemort!" protestou Castor. "Fazendo com que as pessoas fiquem descontentes com o governo, vocês…"

"As pessoas não precisam da nossa música pra ficarem descontentes com o governo." corrigiu Josh e colocou a mão no ombro dele. –"Nós apenas damos uma voz a elas. Mas se Voldemort tentar se levantar novamente, a mesma voz vai gritar tão alto que os tímpanos dele vão estourar…"

Castor fechou os olhos, muito cansado. "Você não tem idéia, Josh! Você é um tolo""

A audiência começou a bater palmas ritmicamente e estava ficando cada vez mais impaciente.

Josh olhou diretamente nos olhos azuis de Castor. "Não, meu amigo. O tolo é você." Ele apontou na direção de Julia, que continuava olhando para o final do anfiteatro. "Por encontrar o amor… e o abandonar…"

Cas suspirou e o resto de sua resistência evaporou. Mais uma vez ele tocou o distintivo por baixo de suas roupas, então deixou que Josh forçasse uma guitarra em suas mãos e o empurrasse para um banco alto. A banda começou a tocar um fundo musical familiar para ele. Cas não conseguia tirar os olhos de Julia. A guitarra parecia um pedaço de madeira morta nas mãos dele e ele não conseguia se lembrar de nenhum acorde, muito menos na melodia que ele deveria tocar.

Então a bruxa loura de repente virou a cabeça e olhou para ele.

E sorriu.

E o coração de Castor Black lembrou da música e suas mãos acharam a canção por elas mesmas.

A música que eles tocaram encantou a platéia com magia própria, inocente e gentil no começo, depois mais rápida e mais exigente. Falava da vida. Sobre dor e alegria, sobre amanhecer e sobre noites estreladas. Sobre estações do ano e amor infinito.

Sirius, tendo guardado a capa da invisibilidade no bolso, mas ainda escondido de olhares curiosos pelo feitiço de Severus que enchia o estande de sombras, segurou a mão de Claire.

"Me concede o prazer dessa dança, minha adorada?"

Claire sorriu e bateu de leve na barriga. "Você acha que consegue lidar com nós duas?"

Ele deu a ela um sorriso estonteante, do qual ela nunca se cansaria, e dançou com ela.

Laurel observou os dois por um tempo, sonhadoramente se movimentando ao som da música do Salamandra. A felicidade que irradiava do casal que dançava, parecia iluminar as sombras do estande e fez com que ela sorrisse.

Ela sentiu a presença de Severus antes dele falar, antes de sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço. O braço esquerdo dele estava caído ao longo do corpo. Severus a puxou para perto dele com o braço direito, até que os corações dos dois batessem no mesmo ritmo, acompanhando a música.

"Eu não danço em público." ele disse baixinho e a voz grave dele fez o coração dela doer.

"Sim, Professor." ela sorriu. "E se alguém nos vir, nós sempre poderemos negar tudo."

* * *

Remus estava no final da escada e tentava respirar devagar. O suor frio molhava sua testa. Ele olhava para Malfoy e Laeticia sem realmente vê-los. O sangue dele, sua pele, seu coração, pareciam estar sendo atraídos pela lua que brilhava acima da avenida. Ele cerrou os punhos com tanta força que suas unhas feriram as palmas de suas mãos. 

"Droga, Lupin. Acalme-se." ele murmurou, e o casal perto dele se afastou, por medida de segurança. Ninguém se arriscava com tantos malucos pelas ruas ultimamente. O bruxo com olhos âmbar e respiração entrecortada, que murmurava coisas para si mesmo não estava interessado na música do Salamandra e podia ser perigoso.

Remus sentiu seu autocontrole voltar, apesar de pouco por causa do encontro com Olsen e Laeticia. Se ele pudesse tocar Serene agora, encontrar conforto na presença dela... Mas ele nunca conseguiria passar pela multidão sem ser atingido pelo luar e pelo cheiro de presa... Ele precisava fugir, ele sabia. Ele precisava de uma floresta, de um lugar aberto… um lugar para correr. Um lugar sem pessoas… sem…

Ele esfregou o rosto em um esforço para se controlar. "Um lugar sem presas."

O casal andou mais para frente e o bruxo sacou sua varinha, para se prevenir.

Remus tentou se concentrar em Olsen e Laeticia. Laeticia ainda era uma aliada dos Comensais da Morte e dos bruxos das Trevas na França e obviamente não tinha perdido a preferência pelos muito jovens e inocentes. Ele estremeceu. Apesar de não gostar particularmente de Draco Malfoy - ele sabia distinguir um encrenqueiro1 quando via um - ele não queria que o menino experimentasse a dor que ele mesmo tinha experimentado através das mãos pintadas de Laeticia. E Olsen – que acariciava o rosto de Serene e beijava a mão dela como se tivesse o direito de tocá-la...

Um direito que ela devia ter dado a ele... ou então ela teria protestado, não teria?

Ignorando o casal assustado, ele seguiu abrindo caminho através da multidão que cantava, dançava e batia palmas.

Serene viu quando ele saiu e sentiu como se uma mão fria apertasse seu coração. Ela viu como ele olhara para Laeticia de Malheur durante toda a noite e o que primeiro pareceu ser uma sensação desconfortável, se transformou em raiva e depois em desespero. Então os comentários daquela mulher tinham sido verdadeiros. Ela havia sido a primeira mulher que Remus amou - e obviamente os sentimentos dele não haviam mudado.

Ela se perguntou quantas maneiras de dar prazer a uma mulher Laeticia tinha ensinado a ele. Tinha sido ela a ensinar a ele a acariciar com beijos de borboleta? E tinha sido ela a primeira a notar como o ponto logo abaixo do umbigo dele era sensível? Ele tinha se segurado tanto com Laeticia quanto quando fazia amor com ela, Serene?

Uma fúria de ciúmes disse a ela que não.

* * *

Quando Serene chegou à casa de Claire, já passava de meia-noite. Uma vez que o Ministério tinha proibido o uso de vassouras e tapetes na noite do concerto para evitar que centenas de Trouxas vissem objetos voadores não identificados e notificassem a polícia, ela havia sido obrigada a usar o metrô pra a Rua Charing Cross. 

O Caldeirão Furado ainda estava cheio de gente, mas ela conseguiu passar por eles e seguir para o Beco Diagonal.

A casa estava às escuras, mas um elfo que abriu a porta informou que o Mestre Lupin havia voltado há uma hora atrás. Serene subiu a escada, sua raiva havia desaparecido na caminhada pelo ar gelado da noite. A raiva por ter visto Laeticia tocar Remus tão naturalmente tinha se transformado em um medo sufocante. As palmas de suas mãos estavam úmidas e ela parou de subir para respirar fundo. Na noite anterior ela havia dito a ele para procurar outra mulher para amar. Agora o mero pensamento dele tocando outra mulher fazia seu coração subir para a garganta.

A verdade. Laurel estava certa. Remus merecia a verdade e ela não podia fazer nada a não ser acatar a decisão dele. Ela havia temido esse momento por tanto tempo, mas agora a felicidade que tinham compartilhado nos últimos dias tornava mais fácil e ao mesmo tempo mais difícil dizer toda a verdade. Ele parecia tão certo de seu amor por ela... Mas será que o amor dele sobreviveria ao saber da verdade?

Determinada, ela abriu a porta do quarto deles. A cama não havia sido tocada e apenas uma pouco de luz em cima da arca dava mostras de que alguém tinha estado ali.

Então ela ouviu um leve ruído vindo do banheiro. Um suspiro. Um gemido.

Ela seguiu o barulho e, como na noite anterior, encontrou Remus em frente ao espelho. Só que dessa vez o espelho tinha virado uma pilha de cacos, brilhando como diamantes e a mão ensangüentada de Remus estava aninhada no peito dele.

Serene olhou a cena e quase automaticamente puxou a varinha para consertar o espelho. Mas o espelho não voltou a ficar inteiro.

"Não desperdice sua mágica com ele." Remus falou amargamente. "Ele não parava de comentar sobre minha aparência. Eu o matei."

"Você o matou?" Ela olhou para ele sem acreditar. "Você lançou Avada Kedavra no espelho?"

Ele levantou ambas as mãos, exasperado e cansado. "Você alguma vez prestou atenção nas coisas que ensinei nas aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? Você não pode…"

"Você não pode matar um objeto sem vida." ela repetiu com um sorriso zombeteiro. "Nem mesmo com o Feitiço proibido." Deixando a zombaria de lado, ela pegou a mão dele que estava sangrando e levou aos lábios. Se ela tivesse o dom de Claire que podia curar pequenas feridas, com um simples toque... "Agora, deixe-me dizer uma coisa a você, Professor Lupin. Socar um espelho não é recomendável." Ela beijou os pequenos cortes.

"Mas como eles se irritam facilmente, para fazê-los calar a boca, você só precisa botar sua língua para fora."

De repente, excitado, Remus não conseguia tirar os olhos da língua dela entre os lábios. Colocando ambas as mãos no lindo cabelo vermelho dela, ele a puxou para si. Abraçando-a, ele afastava a dor. Abraçando-a, ele acalmava a fera. Era só o que ele queria fazer, ele tentava acalmar a voz que estava em sua mente, avisando-o para parar. Ele só queria abraçá-la...

Mas Serene não se contentaria com a proximidade. Os dedos dela traçaram as linhas do rosto dele, suas têmporas, seu pescoço, como se ela quisesse memorizar o rosto dele. Um suspiro involuntário escapou dele quando ela começou a abrir a gola da roupa dele com mãos nervosas.

"Esta não é uma boa idéia, _ma coeur_…"

Ele tentou respirar com calma e enumerar todas as criaturas mágicas da Bretanha do A ao Z. Mas não adiantou. O toque dela já teria sido suficiente para excitá-lo, mas a voz dela, sussurrando palavras carinhosas no ouvido dele, não deixaram nenhuma chance dele escapar.

A razão protestou. Era muito perigoso. Apenas uma noite para a lua cheia… Ele estava muito perto de se transformar, muito perto de perder todo o controle. O risco era muito grande. Se ele se transformasse… Se ele se transformasse com ela em seus braços… Se os dentes dele tocassem a pele dela, iria infectá-la…

Ele havia avisado a ela, dado a ela sinais para recuar. E, mesmo assim, ela tocava nele, provocando-o, despedaçando o que lhe restava de controle. Ele precisava dela, sempre, mas agora, precisava desesperadamente dela. E quando ela não mostrou resistência, ficou toda derretida e flexível com os beijos dele, ele se sentiu orgulhoso e envergonhado ao mesmo tempo. Orgulhoso por ela pertencer a ele. Por senti-la. E envergonhado por saber, do fundo de sua alma, que ele facilmente se arriscaria a possuí-la, se arriscando a infectá-la. Para fazer que ela fosse como ele. Para que ela ficasse ligada a ele para sempre.

Os braços dele a prenderam na porta, deixando-a incapaz de aceitar ou dar ao mesmo tempo. O aperto de aço das mãos dele, a deixou indefesa.

Quente e quase brutal, sua boca tomou a dela.

O corpo de Serene respondeu ao dele, os seios dela contra o peito dele, a barriga macia dela contra a ereção dele, a língua dela saboreando a boca dele. E quando ele soltou os pulsos dela, ela o tocou. As mãos dela estavam em toda parte, ela mordiscava os lábios dele, arranhava o queixo dele com seus dentes, chamuscava a pele dele com beijos quentes. O sangue dele corria como fogo.

Serene abriu, impaciente, os botões da camisa de linho dele, e gemeu aliviada quando a pele dela tocou a dele. Esse era um Remus ela que ela não conhecia. Um lado que ele tinha escondido com cuidado. Mais bruto, menos refinado, mas, de muitas maneiras, mais honesto.

O verniz de educação tinha desaparecido, e foi como se ela tivesse dado a ele permissão para abandonar toda a delicadeza, todas as restrições. Pela primeira vez, ela sentia que o possuía de maneira total. O Remus real. Puro. Mas onde ela se sentiria temerosa com qualquer outro homem, ela sabia que Remus nunca a machucaria.

Um pote de cristal caiu no chão e os cacos se misturaram com os do espelho quebrado. Quase sem conseguir pensar coerentemente, Remus murmurou um feitiço que reuniu os cacos para evitar um perigo maior.

"Preciso de você." ele arfou enquanto a levantava e batia com as costas dela na parede do banheiro.

Ela envolveu-o com suas pernas e enterrou o rosto no cabelo dele. A sua boca encontrou a orelha dele.

"Remy." A voz dela tremeu assim como seu corpo, de um desejo desesperado "Sim." E então ela quase soluçou de alívio quando ele a penetrou.

Ele a preencheu completamente, sua boca envolvendo o mamilo dela, seus braços a apertando em um abraço possessivo. As unhas dela arranhando os ombros dele.

"Por quê?" ele gemeu quando os lábios dele deixaram o seio dela e foram para a sua garganta. Ele ainda estava duro, ainda se movimentando em investidas deliberadamente lentas.

"Por que hoje à noite? Por que eu e não Olsen?"

Serene arfou, confusa.

"Ben? Por que eu deveria..."

"Você diz que não é minha alma gêmea" ele arquejou. "Você não me ama, você não quer se comprometer comigo. Então por que você quer trepar comigo?"

Ela mal conseguia respirar com as ondas brancas de prazer correndo por seu corpo e estava chegando ao clímax com o toque dele. Como ela podia dizer a ele que ela temia perdê-lo para Laeticia? Como podia dizer a ele que ela precisava desesperadamente de segurança? 'Eu amo você.' pensou, quando o ápice do prazer tomou o corpo dela. 'Por que não posso falar isso para você?'

Ele investiu inexoravelmente contra ela, ainda mais fundo, até que ela se arqueasse sob ele e gritasse.

"Porque é diferente com você…"

O corpo de Remus ficou rígido. Os dedos dele se cravaram nos quadris dela. Seus olhos castanhos se tornaram âmbar, não mais humanos.

Um predador.

"Diferente."

A palavra saiu com esforço, estridente.

Com um ultimo esforço, ele a soltou, até que ela ficasse de pé, com os joelhos trêmulos, confusa com a súbita mudança de humor dele.

Um tremor percorreu o corpo dele, como se fosse uma febre. Com um gemido de dor, ele esticou a mão e o gemido se tornou um uivo baixo, profundo o suficiente para fazer os cabelos da nuca de Serene se arrepiarem.

Ela olhou para a mão dele, em choque, sem conseguir falar. Os joelhos dela ainda tremiam de exaustão e ela teve que se segurar na porta.

Os ossos tinham se arrastado por baixo da pele dele, mudando o formato da palma. As unhas viraram garras. Pêlo escuro… pêlo escuro…

Tudo o que ela conseguiu pensar foi que o pêlo deveria ser de um marrom mais claro. Malhado de cinza. Como o cabelo dele…

Remus fechou os olhos para controlar as lágrimas. Ele não podia encará-la. Não desse jeito.

Não podia mais tocá-la. Não podia explicar

A centelha de medo que ele tinha visto nos olhos dela quando ele começara a se transformar doía mais do que a transformação. Isso e a palavra que ela havia dito…

Como uma mulher podia causar tanta dor?

Mas apesar da fera gritar para se libertar, ordenando que ele a fizesse dele ou a matasse, ele resistiu.

"Corra." ele sussurrou com voz rouca. "Corra, menina."

E ela correu.

E Remus Lupin também.

**Continua….**

**N.T. **Bem, eu sei que faz tempo… Mas como eu disse várias vezes, não vou sossegar até terminar essa tradução. Por enquanto, minha volta está lenta… Muitas coisas mudaram na minha vida no ultimo semester. Trabalho sério, ultimo ano de faculdade, morando sozinha (e consequentemente, cuidando de toda a faxina da casa sozinha)… Já não tenho mais carro para me ajudar e a saúde ainda não está 100 (mesmo que já tenha melhorado bastante).

Voltei com todas as fics, mas a tradução é prioridade. Como ando com pouco tempo livre pra qualquer coisa, não prometo um capítulo por semana. Mas vou tentar não demorar um mês também pra atualizar…

Por enquanto só vou voltar a publicar Whole Again. Mais pra frente deixo vocês informados sobre a volta das minhas fics.

Harue-chan


	11. Rose

**11. ROSE**

Serene estava perto da janela do escritório de Ben Olsen e olhava para a rua sem ver nada. Janeiro tinha passado em uma sucessão de dias cinzentos e fevereiro não estava sendo diferente. A neve tinha sido substituída por lodo. Mas a estação sombria combinava perfeitamente com o humor de Serene.

Ben ficou de pé atrás dela e traçou a linha de seu pescoço com a ponta do dedo. Ela não recuou, mas não se virou.

Ele suspirou. "Eu gostaria que você se decidisse, Serene."

A resposta dela – um indiferente dar de ombros – foi a mesma que tinha sido ao longo das últimas sete semanas, desde que ela havia aparecido de repente na porta dele depois do concerto do Salamandra em Hampstead Heath. Quando ele tinha encontrado Serene de pé na porta da casa dele, cabelo molhado, vestindo apenas a capa, ele tinha ficado certo de que Serene finalmente percebera que Lupin era um perdedor. Que ela havia escolhido ele, Ben. Mas ela havia deixado claro que ele estava errado. Mesmo assim, estava claro que alguma coisa tinha dado errado entre ela e o lobisomem – alguma coisa irreparável, ele esperava.

Nas últimas semanas ele havia dado a ela inúmeros presentes e muita atenção, e Laeticia tinha prometido convencer Serene da posição que ela alcançaria se casasse com Ben. Não havia jeito de fingir que ela não sabia do desejo dele…

"Você sabe que eu quero você." ele concluiu seus pensamentos em voz alta. "Mas entenderei se você preferir voltar para Hogwarts para terminar o que o destino quer que você faça."

"Não é destino…" Serene deixou sua testa afundar contra a janela fria. "Sou eu que decido."

Ben virou os olhos para cima. "Você ainda acredita no que aquele velho idiota do Dumbledore fala? Toda aquela baboseira sobre livre arbítrio e segundas chances?" O aperto que ele deu no braço dela, se intensificou dolorosamente. "Você sabe quem você é, Serene. Você sabe o que quer. Então por que você não vai lá e faz o que tem que ser feito? Pare de lutar consigo mesma!"

Serene estremeceu. "Voltar para Hogwarts não é o que eu quero!"

"Foi a sua própria visão, minha querida. E cabe a você torná-la realidade."

Ela se virou e franziu a testa para ele. "Foi uma visão. Apenas uma visão. Uma possibilidade. Existem outras maneiras…"

A paciência de Ben estava acabando. Ele a sacudiu violentamente, uma coisa que tinha querido fazer há muito tempo, mas tinha se negado para não amedrontá-la. "Que outras maneiras? É a solução perfeita para todos os nossos problemas. Isso acabaria com a guerra..." Ele estreitou os olhos. "Você quer que a guerra acabe, não quer? E pense no futuro, nosso futuro. Juntos."

Serene tremeu visivelmente. Juntos. Ela e Ben. Por que isso soava tão errado? Ela sentiu um aperto na garganta. "Eu... Eu não..."

"Imagine o poder que teríamos!" Ben não prestou atenção na súbita relutância dela. "Nós conseguiríamos tudo o que sempre quisemos. Você teria tudo!"

"Você não tem idéia do que eu quero, Ben." a voz de Serene estava suave, mas gelada. "Nem eu mesma sei o que quero para mim mesma."

"Bem, como a palavra vingança soa para você?" ele tentou seduzi-la. "Vingança contra aqueles que desertaram você, que a traíram você e magoaram?"

Ela virou a cabeça dela. "Meus pais…"

"Pais. Amantes." Ele franziu a testa. "Lobisomens."

Ela ficou petrificada.

"Não fale de Remus Lupin!"

Ben deu um passo atrás, surpreso com a raiva dela e levantou as duas mãos em um gesto de submissão zombeteira. "Ôa! Seja lá quem for." O rosto dele, normalmente tão inocente, brilhava de ódio. "Eu serei o último a reclamar se o nome de Lupin nunca mais for mencionado!"

Serene se virou. "Não se preocupe, Ben. O que houve entre mim e Remus… acabou."

"Você já disse isso antes. Mas mesmo com suas barreiras erguidas posso ler sua mente. Você está constantemente pensando nele!"

Ela quase podia sentir as ondas quentes de ciúme e raiva que irradiavam do jovem bruxo. Mas ele não tinha todo o direito de sentir raiva? Afinal de contas ela estava decepcionando-o, tentando encontrar desculpas para desafiar o destino… Ela cerrou os punhos. Ben estava certo. Ela precisava encarar os fatos. Ela era má. A escuridão que o pai de Remus tinha visto rondando o coração dela, estava se espalhando. De que outra maneira teria sido possível fazer Remy, o gentil e suave Remus Lupin, se transformar em um monstro? Por quinze anos ele usava a Poção Wolfsbane para manter a fera controlada, mas alguma coisa que ela havia feito ou dito, tinha feito ele se transformar…

"Trevas chamando Trevas." A voz dela era um sussurro.

"O quê?"

Ben franziu a testa, irritado. Ele odiava quando ela divagava, quando a mente dela se tornava confusa e indecifrável.

"O mal que há em mim atraiu o lobo."

"E daí? Você é uma de nós. Você não tem que se envergonhar por ser má."

"Eu pensei…" Ela conteve um soluço. "Eu esperei… que a luz que há em mim tivesse atraído Remus. Mas foi justo o oposto."

Ele deu de ombros novamente, não entendendo do que ela estava falando. Ainda assim, se isso a convencesse a fazer a profecia se cumprir, aquilo garantiria a ele mais poder do que jamais sonhara, e ele seria o último a protestar.

* * *

"Srta. Claire?"

Peagreen colocou a cabeça na abertura da porta. Claire olhou para ela, parando de escrever no livro de contabilidade e sorriu.

"O que foi, doçura?"

"Tem um menino no hall." A elfa franziu a testa. "Ele não quer ir embora mesmo depois de eu ter dito a ele que você não estava esperando nenhum estranho e que não posso interromper quando você está trabalhando nos livros."

Claire franziu a testa. Snape e Castor tinham levado Sirius ao Três Vassouras, e ela pretendia aproveitar a oportunidade para colocar os livros contábeis em dia. Mas, por algum motivo, não estava conseguindo se concentrar em números e somas. O bebê estava para nascer a qualquer dia agora e, apesar de mal poder esperar para carregá-lo nos braços, ela estava com um pouco de medo do momento do parto. Trouxa ou não, aparentemente era uma coisa que não podia ser feita com mágica nenhuma. Ela já havia lido tudo a respeito de dar à luz nas últimas semanas e Poppy tinha tentado acalmá-la com dúzias de histórias sobre partos rápidos e quase sem dor – todas inventadas, como Claire suspeitava. Ela suspirou. O nervosismo de Sirius já era ruim o suficiente e ela não tinha intenção de aumentá-lo contando a ele sobre partos...

Era muito doce como Sirius a estava tratando, como se ela fosse um objeto de arte, frágil e preciosa, mas secretamente, ela sentia falta de quando ele não tinha medo de tocá-la, de abraçá-la… E ela estava tão cansada de não ver os próprios pés! E enjoada de vestidos de gravidez… Mesmo aqueles elegantes que Serene tinha desenhado para ela.

Serene...

Ela esfregou as têmporas e olhou para o vazio. Após o desaparecimento súbito de seus amigos após a noite do concerto eles não tinham mais ouvido uma palavra de Serene. Ela havia desaparecido sem deixar pistas. E Remus Lupin também, a ausência dele apenas deixava Sirius mais preocupado.

"Srta. Claire!"

Peagreen chutou a canela dela para fazê-la parar de sonhar acordada.

"Ai!"

A elfa olhou para ela. "Você está cansada, Srta. Claire? Você está dormindo com seus olhos abertos! Peagreen vai falar para o menino ir embora."

"Não." Claire balançou a cabeça, cansada. "Diga a ele para me esperar na sala de estar. Quem é? Um dos amigos de Harry?"

"Não. Eu nunca vi esse menino antes. O amigo de Harry Potter tem cabelo vermelho como a Srta. Serene."

Ela fechou o livro e se levantou com um gemido. Suas costas doíam mais a cada dia - não é de admirar que as baleias tenham decidido viver na água, pensou, franzindo a testa. "Bem, ofereça a ele alguma coisa para beber e diga que vou estar com ele em um minuto."

Quando Claire entrou na sala de estar, Draco Malfoy se levantou da cadeira ao lado da lareira.

"Sra. White."

"Draco." Ela sorriu para esconder sua confusão. "Posso chamá-lo de Draco? Sr. Malfoy soa muito…" 'Adulto' chegou na ponta da língua dela. Mas então se lembrou de como era ter dezesseis anos e não ser mais uma criança e nem um adulto.

"Muito… estranho."

O menino louro olhou para ela por um momento, como a desafiá-la a fazer piada às custas dele. Então, quando ela se sentou perto dele, ele abriu a mochila e procurou no meio de um monte de revistas, cadernos e pergaminhos. Finalmente, tirou uma carta, selada com o emblema dos Malfoy.

"O Sr. Olsen me disse que se eu precisasse falar com ele, você passaria a mensagem para ele. Ele disse que você era uma… uma deles."

Claire franziu a testa, zangada pela ousadia de Olsen e ao mesmo tempo embaraçada por ser mencionada como uma das aliadas do exército sinistro de Voldemort. "Eu não sou uma Comensal da Morte…" Ela tossiu quando se lembrou de manter seu disfarce como uma mulher rica e mimada, que ao menos pensava na idéia de se aliar a eles. "Não ainda." ela se corrigiu rapidamente, apontando para a barriga. "A Marca Negra mataria o bebê, você sabe."

Draco corou. "Não, eu não sabia." Ele esfregou o braço como se…

Claire se inclinou para frente e, antes que ele pudesse recuar, puxou a manga das vestes dele para cima. A pele estava pálida e uma caveira sorridente estava no braço dele, a Marca que ela aprendera a temer. Sirius e Severus, ambos adultos, mal podiam agüentar a dor que um chamado não atendido podia causar. Ela não podia imaginar como devia ser terrível para um menino da idade de Draco.

"Sinto muito." Ela largou a manga da roupa dele.

Ele puxou o braço para trás e olhou com raiva para ela. "Você acha que sou muito jovem, não é? Eu sou um Malfoy!"

"Draco…" Claire procurou as palavras certas. Querida Morgana, ele só tinha dezesseis anos, e tinha acabado de perder o pai, a mãe dele obviamente não tinha influência nenhuma sobre ele. E os poucos homens que ele admirava eram Comensais da Morte… ou, no caso de Snape, ex Comensais da Morte… "Você não acha que deveria falar com o seu Chefe da Casa antes de falar com o Sr. Olsen?"

"Por que eu deveria?" O olhar insolente diminuiu consideravelmente a piedade dela.

"Eu sei que Severus se preocupa com você."

Draco cruzou os braços, seu rosto uma máscara polida. "O que faz você pensar que eu ligo para o que o Professor Snape pensa a meu respeito?"

"Bem, desculpe-me…"

"Ele traiu meu pai e a sua causa quando tudo se tornou perigoso." O menino se inclinou para frente e a encarou, seus olhos brilhando de raiva. "Ele não foi forte o suficiente, ele desistiu por… Eu não sei por quê. Fraqueza. Covardia."

A raiva de Claire fez com que ela se esquecesse de que sentira pena dele só há alguns minutos atrás. "Isso é bobagem, Draco! Quando você ficar mais velho, vai entender que às vezes é necessário possuir muito mais coragem para ir contra o que você costumava acreditar do que continuar seguindo uma causa cegamente."

Ele rangeu os dentes e entregou a carta. "Eu não preciso de seus sermões, Sra. White! Apenas preciso de seus serviços."

"E que serviços seriam?"

Claire e Draco viraram para trás ao mesmo tempo, apenas para ver Harry de pé, ao lado da porta aberta, tirando a capa.

"Não é da sua conta, Potter." respondeu Malfoy, visivelmente abalado, mas tentando ganhar confiança.

"Harry!" Claire sorriu quando o menino de cabelos escuros se curvou para beijar o rosto dela. "Que bom você vir me visitar."

"Eu disse a você que viria para o chá todos os finais de semana, não disse?" Ele olhou para a barriga dela. "Como vai você? Eu não gosto da idéia de você ficar sozinha nessa casa enorme."

"Oh." ela corou, pensando em Sirius. "Eu não estou sozinha. Eu fico com os elfos, você sabe."

Draco se levantou da cadeira, ainda segurando a carta. "Estou indo embora, Sra. White. Você entrega minha… Ei!"

A frase dele terminou em uma exclamação de dor por causa do aperto de aço que Harry deu em seu braço, torcendo o pulso dele.

"O que é isso? Uma carta?" Harry pegou o pergaminho amassado da mão de Draco. "Deixe-me ver!"

"Solte-me agora mesmo ou vou colocar fogo em seu cabelo." ameaçou Draco e procurou por sua varinha com a mão esquerda. "Esta carta é particular!"

"É uma carta para Ben Olsen!" Harry empalideceu e apenas apertou o pulso do outro menino com mais força. "Um Comensal da Morte! Então foi assim que você passou seus feriados de Natal. Você se uniu a eles, Malfoy?" Ele puxou a manga da roupa de Draco até o louro da Sonserina chutá-lo violentamente na canela.

"Harry, Draco!"

Os dois meninos estavam tão imersos em sua briga que ignoraram Claire completamente.

"Parem com isso agora mesmo!... Ai!"

Harry soltou o braço de Draco imediatamente.

"O quê… o que houve Claire?" A voz dele demonstrava que estava assustado. "Há algo errado com o bebê?"

"Não exatamente." Ela forçou um sorriso no rosto. "Acho que ela está cansada de ser carregada por aí."

"Você quer dizer que ela quer…" Draco olhou para ela com uma expressão de completo horror e fascinação. "Quer nascer? Agora?"

"Claro, idiota!" Harry o empurrou para o lado. "Ela está em trabalho de parto!"

"Desde quando você é um expert em nascimentos, Potter?" O rapaz louro zombou e se concentrou em Claire.

"Diga-nos o que quer que façamos, Sra. White! Você gostaria de deitar?"

Claire teve que sorrir quando viu o pânico que eles não conseguiam disfarçar. "Estou bem." Ela tentou acalmar a situação, apenas para gemer de dor quando a próxima contração a atingiu.

"Nós precisamos pegar água quente e lençóis limpos." Harry gaguejou. "Eu vi isso em um filme Trouxa."

"Eu não sei nada sobre as mulheres Trouxas, mas prefiro que um de vocês vá chamar Madame Pomfrey." Claire sentou com cuidado e respirou devagar.

Harry e Draco se entreolharam.

"Ele pode ir." eles disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Normalmente Claire teria visto o lado engraçado da situação, mas do jeito que as coisas estavam, só podia se concentrar em uma coisa de cada vez. "Draco, Harry, por favor!"

Os dois meninos se viraram para ela, preocupados com o tom agudo da voz dela.

"Draco, você vai até Hogwarts e diz a Madame Pomfrey que preciso dela. E você Harry, vai até meu quarto e pega minha maleta noturna. Vocês podem continuar com a briga depois, se quiserem."

Harry empurrou Draco para o lado e correu escada acima para pegar a maleta de Claire. Malfoy já estava perto da porta para pegar sua vassoura, quando se virou mais uma vez, e pigarreou. "Eu … não quis chatear você."

Quando viu a sinceridade nos olhos dele, ela teve que sorrir. "Não foi sua culpa, foi apenas uma coincidência."

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Isso acontece o tempo todo. Eu apareço e as pessoas ficam doentes. Ou morrem."

"Não seja ridículo, Draco!" Claire franziu a testa quando outra onda de contrações a atingiu. "Eu não estou doente. E certamente não vou morrer." Pelo menos era o que esperava…

Assim que ela viu a sombra da vassoura dele passar pelas janelas da sala de estar, Claire chamou por Harry.

O menino imediatamente desceu a escada, carregando nada menos que quatro maletas diferentes. "Eu não sei como é sua maleta noturna."

Sua voz tremeu um pouco, mas ele tentou se manter calmo e dono da situação - não era uma tarefa fácil para um menino de dezesseis anos, considerando as circunstâncias.

Claire dispensou todas as maletas. "Não é importante, realmente." Ela pegou a mão dele. "Ouça, Harry, esqueça a maleta, sim? Eu quero que você vá chamar Sirius!"

Ele puxou o lábio inferior com os dentes e deu um olhar preocupado na direção dela. "Claire, não tenho a menor idéia de onde Sirius está. Eu não o vejo desde setembro!"

"Ele está no Três Vassouras com Severus e Castor." ela replicou impaciente. "Por favor, vá até lá e diga a ele que o bebê está chegando."

Harry afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela. "Claire, acredite-me não há nada que eu gostaria mais do que ter Sirius aqui. Mas…"

O aperto de aço que ela deu nele fez com que ele temesse por seu pulso.

"Você. Vai. E. Traz. Sirius."

Então, pelo bem da paz de espírito de Claire e da dele, Harry foi para Hogsmeade procurar um bruxo que sabia que não estava lá.

* * *

Castor, Sirius e Severus estavam sentados em um canto escuro do Três Vassouras, aproveitando a cerveja amanteigada que Rosmerta tinha servido a eles, atônita por Sirius Black estar na taverna dela. Os dois irmãos Black tinham dado a ela seus sorrisos mais charmosos e Severus ainda estava maravilhado como uma piscada dos olhos azuis tinha transformado a fera que dirigia a taverna em uma dócil e sorridente ovelha.

O rosto de Castor ficou sério.

"Sinto muito. Eu fiquei afastado por muito tempo. Pensei que você estava longe."

O irmão dele deu de ombros, cansado. "Eu sei."

"E então fui…"

"Promovido?" o rosto de Sirius mostrava desdém. Apesar de saber que nenhuma sociedade podia existir sem um tipo de polícia, não estava particularmente feliz por seu irmão mais jovem ser um deles.

"Na verdade, fui rebaixado." Castor sorriu. Ele sabia que Sirius ainda se ressentia e podia entender a razão. Afinal ele havia sido preso duas vezes e, em ambas as ocasiões, sem julgamento. Mas sempre tinha sido o sonho dele ser um Auror, para lutar a favor da Luz, e Dumbledore sempre o tinha apoiado. Julia Lupin um dia aceitaria esse fato e faria as pazes com ele – pelo menos ela não havia mais tentado colocar fogo no uniforme de Auror dele. E um dia até mesmo Sirius entenderia… "Eles me transferiram para o Esquadrão de Lobisomens."

"O quê?" Snape franziu a testa.

"Esquadrão de Lobisomens." Castor repetiu, pacientemente. Ele já tinha ouvido todas as piadas por causa dessa nomeação. "Nós trabalhamos junto com o Departamento de Casos de Lobisomens e..."

"Então agora você investiga lunáticos?"

A carranca de Castor fez Sirius se calar.

"Nos últimos três meses, encontramos dois lobisomens mortos. Ou mais precisamente, encontramos dois corpos, que, de acordo com os registros, tinham sido de lobisomens. Mas a autópsia não mostrou nenhum traço de anticorpos à licantropia."

"Eles estavam curados?" Severus franziu a testa e baixou sua caneca de cerveja. "Não existe cura para a licantropia."

"A poção Wolfsbane…"

"Apenas alivia os sintomas. Não é uma cura. A transformação continua a ocorrer, apenas de forma mais controlada e menos violenta. Quando Lon Cheney encontrou a formula, há quinze anos, as esperanças eram grandes de que uma cura seria encontrada em breve. Mas todas as experiências deram errado, no final."

Sirius suspirou. "E nós todos sabemos que a Wolfsbane não é uma solução. Os efeitos colaterais são devastadores."

"É um veneno, afinal de contas." confirmou Snape. "Se você tomá-la por muito tempo, ela matará você no final."

"Entendo." Castor tomava notas com uma pena mágica enquanto tirava um pergaminho de sua mochila. "Eu compilei uma lista de cientistas e Mestres de Poções que possuem os meios e conhecimentos para experimentar neles mesmos uma cura para a licantropia."

Snape esticou o pergaminho e sorriu. "Eu não sei se fico honrado ou irritado por meu nome estar no topo da lista."

Castor deu de ombros. "Não me diga que você não imaginava."

"Claro que sim. Mas só porque Lupin me pediu." replicou o Mestre de Poções. "Você sabe como ele pode ser teimoso. Mas não consegui superar os efeitos colaterais letais do único remédio conhecido. E eu prefero não matar meus guinéis… lobos."

"Muito engraçado, Snape." Sirius tirou o pergaminho das mãos dele. "De alguma forma eu preferia você quando não tinha senso de humor."

A porta da taverna se escancarou e Harry entrou como um furacão, respirando com dificuldade e pálido de ansiedade.

"Sirius!"

"Sr. Potter!" Severus olhou em volta para os outros clientes da taverna. "Por que você não grita um pouco mais alto? Eu duvido que as pessoas em Edinburgh tenham ouvido você!"

"Eu… Eu sinto muito!" Harry corou e tirou o xale da Grifinória do pescoço sentindo um súbito calor. "É apenas que…"

"O que houve, Harry?" Sirius bateu na cadeira ao lado dele. "Eu sei que você está surpreso por me ver. Sente-se e tome uma cerveja amanteigada, enquanto explico."

O menino olhou para ele e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Harry?" Sirius franziu a testa. "O que houve?"

"Claire." Harry ofegou, finalmente encontrando a voz novamente. "Ela… o bebê está chegando."

* * *

"Eu não sabia que você fumava." Laurel apontou para o cigarro na mão de Sirius.

Eles estavam em frente ao quarto de Claire e esperavam pelo que parecia uma eternidade.

"Eu não fumo." Ele olhou para o cigarro como se nunca o tivesse visto. "Parei de fumar há mais de um ano." ele murmurou. "Droga!"

"Calma, Black." ordenou Severus, exasperado. "Afinal o nascimento de uma criança é um fato perfeitamente natural…"

Sirius apertou o braço do Mestre de Poções. "O que você sabe sobre isso, Snape? Você já teve um bebê?"

Ele largou o braço do outro bruxo e continuou a andar de um lado para o outro. "Ela é tão frágil... E está lá dentro há horas!"

Laurel deu um rápido abraço nele. "Ela é forte, Sirius. Você sabe disso. Ela vai ficar bem."

A porta se abriu e Sirius deu um pulo.

Madame Pomfrey deu um leve sorriso para ele. "Claire pediu para você entrar."

Quando ele desapareceu no quarto tão rápido como uma vassoura fora de controle, ela franziu a testa para Laurel, Severus, Castor e Harry que enchiam o corredor junto com todos os elfos domésticos da Mansão Winterstorm. "Tão impaciente! Isso vai levar horas, então por que vocês não vão para casa e eu envio um elfo quando o bebê chegar?"

Harry sacudiu a cabeça teimosamente. "Se isso vai levar horas, por que Claire pediu para Sirius entrar?"

Madame Pomfrey sorriu e piscou para ele antes de voltar a entrar no quarto. "Eu acho que é para poder arrancar a cabeça dele. Se não agora, daqui a algumas horas."

As últimas horas tinham sido as mais horríveis e, ao mesmo tempo, a experiência mais maravilhosa da vida dele, pensou Sirius, e olhou para a pequena trouxa nos braços de sua esposa. Nada o havia preparado para o momento em que ele ouviria o primeiro choro de seu bebê...

Claire levantou a filha para que ele pudesse pegá-la, mas ele recuou, o rosto pálido como pergaminho, os olhos azuis, cheios de pânico.

"Sirius, você queria uma menina, não queria? Você está desapontado agora?" ela perguntou.

Ele arfou. "Não!"

Levantando o lençol com um dedo, ele descobriu o rosto da bebê.

"Ela é tão… pequena."

Claire riu. "Ela tem que ser pequena. Ela é um bebê, Sirius. E vai crescer."

"Eu sempre conheci meninos." Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Mesmo quando meus irmãos eram pequenos, eles eram mais… robustos."

Madame Pomfrey, que tinha ouvido a conversa, riu. "Não deixe esse rostinho delicado enganar você. Esta aí é uma lutadora, Sirius! Espere só para ver."

Claire desembrulhou a criança. Pequena do jeito que era, cabia direitinho nas mãos grandes do pai, e dormia ali, esquecida do mundo.

Sirius suspirou e se sentou com cuidado para estudar o pequeno milagre que estava em suas mãos. Surpreendente como ela mudava de um bebê avermelhado e enrrugado para uma menininha com cílios longos e um tufo de cabelo louro quase branco. Suas bochechas, rosadas em um rosto de porcelana, o lembravam…

Ele olhou para a esposa.

"Eu sei que nós havíamos feito uma lista de três nomes. Mas você se importaria se nós a chamássemos de…"

"Rose." Claire se sentou. "Eu realmente gostaria de chamá-la de Rose."

Ele sorriu e deu um beijo leve na filha. "Seja bem-vinda ao mundo, Rose."

* * *

Em uma sala de um depósito de uma loja de poções na Travessa do Tranco, um bruxo com cabelos cinzas desarrumados empurrou uma garrafa pelo balcão.

Remus abriu a garrafa com cautela e recuou por causa do cheiro acre da poção. O estômago dele se revoltou. Ele tinha se sentido enjoado e tonto a semana inteira, mas o bruxo já havia dito a ele que a poção tinha vários efeitos colaterais. E, de qualquer forma, não havia como voltar atrás agora. Ele já tinha tomado as duas primeiras doses da poção e esta garrafa continha a última dose.

"Você não tem coragem, lobo?" o bruxo riu. "Eu já disse a você antes, não custa barato voltar a ser normal. E eu não estava falando de dinheiro…"

Com satisfação, ele observou seu cliente esvaziar a última garrafa.

Bem, alguém ia ver se o ultimo ajuste na dose de mercúrio tinha surtido o efeito esperado...

"Sente alguma coisa?"

Remus estremeceu quando um dor lancinante o atingiu.

A voz do alquimista doía. A luz tremeluzente da vela em cima da escrivaninha doía. Respirar doía. Até as batidas de seu coração…

* * *

Apenas duas ruas dali, Serene gritou dormindo. Quando acordou, na manhã seguinte, o seu travesseiro estava banhado em lágrimas.

O mundo estava cinzento e enevoado.

Tanta dor…

Ela se encolheu em uma bola apertada por baixo das cobertas e colocou um travesseiro sobre a cabeça.

Não havia razão para se levantar. Nunca mais.

* * *

Apesar de parecer pequena e frágil, Claire estava fora da cama assim que Madame Pomfrey permitiu. Ela não conseguia deixar de olhar para Rose e passou a maior parte do primeiro dia com Sirius e o bebê em um sofá macio em frente à lareira, se maravilhando com os pequenos, mas perfeitos, dedos das mãos e dos pés. Como era possível eles terem conseguido conceber uma coisa tão linda?

Como Sirius tinha ameaçado trancar a porta para evitar que ela mostrasse o bebê a todos os vizinhos, amigos e toda a população de Hogsmeade, ela finalmente concordou em ter um pequeno grupo de visitantes para o 'primeiro aperto de mão'.

Laurel teve que admitir que nunca tinha visto nada tão tocante como a cerimônia tradicional em que cada um dos elfos da Mansão Winterstorm vinha dar boas vindas ao mais novo membro da família. Quando ela pensava que conhecia todos os costumes diferentes no mundo da magia, ela se surpreendia, como agora.

Os elfos tinham tirado o berço de Claire do sótão há algumas semanas, tinham limpado a cesta, escovando-a bem, polido a madeira que o fazia balançar e, então, acolchoado o berço do bebê com suaves penas de ganso por cima do colchão. Agora, a pequena Rose estava deitada em seu berço cheio de laços e bordados, enquanto eles passaram por ela e um por um apertavam a mãozinha pequena do bebê. E Rose, que mal tinha completado dois dias de nascida, enfrentou a cerimônia com um rosto sério, como se entendesse cada palavra que eles estavam dizendo.

Assim que todos os elfos tinham tido a oportunidade de apertar a mão do bebê, Koko serviu cerveja amanteigada para todos.

Laurel olhou para Severus. "Vai haver um batismo?"

"O quê?"

"Uma… cerimônia de apresentação, onde se dá o nome à criança?"

Sirius respondeu no lugar de Snape. "Entre os bruxos existe uma cerimônia onde o bebê é colocado nos braços do padrinho pela primeira vez." O rosto dele se anuviou de preocupação. "Assim que nós encontrarmos Remus."

"O que me faz lembrar..." disse Severus casualmente e procurou por um pergaminho que a coruja da manhã tinha dado a ele. Ver uma coruja com o selo do Ministério fez seu estômago revirar, e ele tinha ficado secretamente aliviado por descobrir que não era nenhuma ordem para entregar Jonah nem uma suspeita de Fudge a respeito de seu passado como Comensal da Morte. "De seu irmão." ele anunciou.

Sirius sorriu. "Por que ninguém escreve uma carta para mim?"

"Eu imagino que as pessoas escreveriam se lembrassem de você tempo suficiente." Snape olhou atentamente para ele, estreitando os olhos. "Quando vi você pela última vez?"

"Ontem." suspirou Sirius. "Confie em mim, estou ficando doente e cansado por causa desse feitiço podre."

"Já que Castor não se lembra de ter visto você no Três Vassouras dois dias atrás, pediu para que me unisse a ele no Esquadrão de Lobisomens para atacar o laboratório clandestino e prender os suspeitos na Travessa do Tranco, amanhã à noite. Obviamente ele quer que eu cheque as substâncias que encontrarem. Talvez este seja o veneno que tenha matado os dois lobisomens de que ele estava falando aquele dia."

Sirius cruzou os braços. "Vou com você. Alguma coisa está errada, alguma coisa aconteceu ao Moony. Ele não deixaria seus pais sem uma mensagem por tanto tempo."

"Castor disse que não encontrou pistas de Lupin, até agora…"

"Deixe-me ver…" Sirius pegou o pergaminho, mas Jonah foi mais rápido. Agarrou a carta e a fez em pedaços.

Jonah olhou para o Mestre de Poções e guardou os restos da carta dentro da manga larga das vestes do bruxo.

"Conserta!" ele mandou.

"Sim, conserte!" Sirius imitou a voz sem fôlego. "E rápido! Eu queria ler isso, Jonah!"

"Vá brincar com a mamãe um pouquinho, Jonah. Tio Sirius não fica feliz quando você quebra os brinquedos dele." Snape torceu a boca quando colocou o menino no chão."

"Você sabia que ele está quebrando as coisas de propósito, só para ver você consertá-las?" Laurel o admoestou.

Jonah puxou as roupas de Severus excitadamente. "Conserta!"

Com um rápido "Reparo" os pedaços picados da carta se uniram formando a carta novamente, e Jonah bateu palmas.

"Você está estragando o menino." Laurel disse, e viu com prazer que o bruxo que ela amava corou.

"Não estou." ele murmurou e baixou a cabeça para o pergaminho, o cabelo negro escondendo seu embaraço. "Estou ensinado a ele. Nunca é cedo para começar."

Então ele fingiu se concentrar no plano de Castor, e o papel dele e de Sirius neste plano.

Laurel guiou Jonah para o berço que estava perto da lareira. O menino pequeno teve que ficar nas pontas dos pés para conseguir olhar por cima da cesta, então Laurel conjurou um banquinho onde ele pudesse subir.

Rose estava deitada de costas e brincava com um de seus sapatinhos de cetim. Quando Jonah subiu no banquinho, ela largou o sapato e fez um som que parecia o de um gatinho. Os grandes olhos azuis dela se abriram bastante e apesar de Laurel saber que um bebê tão pequeno só podia enxergar objetos colocados bem perto, parecia que a menininha olhava diretamente nos olhos de Jonah.

"Olhe, querido!" Ela pegou a mão dele e colocou-a delicadamente na bochecha macia da menina. "Esta é Rose. Você deve ser muito bonzinho com ela."

Jonah olhou para baixo, na direção da menina no berço, e então para a mãe dele.

"Rose." ele disse claramente, franzindo as sobrancelhas, concentrado.

Laurel olhou para ele com orgulho.

"Severus, Claire!" ela exclamou. "Vocês ouviram isso? Ele acabou de dizer Rose."

E enquanto os adultos discutiam a pronúncia de Jonah, perderam completamente como a menina apertava com força os dedos em volta do dedo do menino. E como Jonah olhou para o rosto doce dela e repetiu para si mesmo: "Rose."

E uma outra palavra nova: "Minha."

* * *

Um dia após a cerimônia de aperto de mão, Sirius e Snape estavam nos fundos do laboratório clandestino na Travessa do Tranco e observavam os Aurors procurando pelos numerosos potes e armários no depósito. O proprietário tinha pressentido o perigo e escapado minutos antes de eles chegarem pela porta da frente e dos fundos.

Castor viu o olhar de Severus e deu de ombros. "Deve haver uma ligação deles com o Ministério." ele disse entre os dentes. "Esta é a terceira operação sem prisioneiros. Alguém deve estar avisando a eles."

Sirius franziu a testa. "Vocês encontraram alguma pista que leve a crer que Remus tenha vindo a este lugar?"

"Não ainda. E duvido que vamos encontrar…" Castor levantou a mão, desanimado. "Sirius! Não! Estou feliz de ver você depois de todos esses meses, mas você corre perigo aqui, bem em frente dos meus homens. Eles podem somar Animago e Black, e você vai ter seu café da manhã amanhã em Azkaban. Feitiço Fidelius ou não."

Mas já era tarde. Onde estava o bruxo alto há um minuto atrás, apareceu um enorme cachorro preto que olhava para eles.

"Ei, Professor." um dos Auros de Castor o chamou. "Leve seu cachorro para fora daqui! Ele está destruindo as pistas."

Snape bufou. "Certo. Bem,… cachorro. Vamos lá fora ver se podemos achar alguma coisa."

Assim que eles saíram do depósito e foram para os fundos da construção, Padfoot começou a latir furiosamente. O Mestre de Poções franziu a testa. "Eu não falo língua de cachorro. Se você encontrou alguma coisa, vá andando que sigo você."

O cachorro preto o guiou por uma confusão de jardins e ruas laterais até que eles encontraram uma choupana caindo aos pedaços na esquina da Perpetu e Nonverb Alley. Padfoot latiu duas vezes e jogou seu peso considerável contra a porta que cedeu na segunda pancada.

Com a luz brilhante de sua varinha, Severus seguiu o cachorro e apertou o passo quando o ouviu ganir. Diante de seus olhos o Animago retornou à sua forma humana e se ajoelhou junto ao que, à primeira vista, parecia uma pilha de roupas velhas.

Quando chegou mais perto, Snape viu que as roupas velhas na verdade eram o corpo de um bruxo. Sua respiração falhou quando viu o rosto pálido do colega. Não havia sinal de vida.

"Lupin? Você pode me ouvir?"

Ele sacudiu o bruxo com força, mas não houve resposta. Mas quando checou a pulsação no pescoço dele, secretamente procurando uma prova de que estava morto, sentiu que ainda havia alguma coisa… um mero tremor… mas ele estava vivo.

"Ele está vivo." ele declarou. "Mas a pulsação está muito fraca."

Sirius afastou o cabelo do rosto úmido e frio do amigo. "Moony?"

Sem hesitação, levantou o amigo desmaiado e olhou para Severus, sua boca uma linha dura.

"E agora?"

"Precisamos levá-lo ao St. Mungo's, e rápido." Os olhos do Mestre de Poções queimavam como fogo negro.

"E então…"

Sirius olhou para o rosto pálido como a morte, de seu melhor amigo.

"E então vamos procurar Serene Kennedy."

* * *

Ben Olsen rangeu os dentes e olhou para Serene do outro lado da mesa, nunca tirando o sorriso mascarado que usava para seus convidados. Ele devia ter ouvido Laeticia e deixado Serene ficar na cama. Mas não podia deixar que ela fizesse sempre o que queria. E estava cansado de ouvi-la chorar. Para não mencionar as olheiras que estragavam a beleza dela, consideravelmente.

Se ela não melhorasse rápido, ele providenciaria uma poção para acalmá-la, decidiu.

Agora ela estava sentada diante do embaixador francês, um provável patrocinador para a causa e parecia que o cachorro dela tinha acabado de morrer. Ele riu e usou um guardanapo para esconder o riso. Se o que os seus aliados tinham contado fosse verdade, não era exatamente um cachorro que estava para morrer… mas o lobo.

Ainda assim, ninguém podia exigir que o embaixador entendesse que a jovem bruxa que devia entretê-lo, estava triste por causa de um lobisomem.

Quando a porta se abriu de repente, Ben deixou cair o guardanapo e o sorriso.

Sirius Black… White… não importa… Estava na sala de jantar, como se tivesse sido convidado para o jantar de Laeticia. Ele ignorou o protesto da anfitriã, rodeou a mesa e tirou Serene da cadeira.

Pela primeira vez naquele dia, ela mostrou alguma reação ao que estava acontecendo.

"Sirius!"

"Levante-se. Agora." Sirius rosnou, puxando sua varinha quando viu Ben se mover.

"Faça isso, Olsen. Dê-me um motivo." Os olhos dele se estreitaram perigosamente. "Mova apenas um dedo e vou matar você aqui mesmo, na frente de seus convidados."

Olsen rangeu os dentes mas não ousou pegar sua varinha.

Sirius olhou para Serene. "Eu disse a você para se levantar e vir comigo."

"Ou o que?" Ela empalideceu com raiva. "Ou vai me matar também?"

Ele foi até a cadeira dela e a puxou com força. "Talvez. Ou vou fazer você lamentar por continuar viva."

Um momento depois, quando eles estavam do outro lado da porta, Ben Olsen e seus convidados tinham esquecido que tinham visto o criminoso Sirius Black na sala de jantar. Mas ninguém pôde explicar por que Serene Kennedy tinha saído de repente, sem um casaco. Ela havia até deixado seus sapatos embaixo da mesa…

**Continua...**


	12. Não Há Cura Para o Amor

**12. NÃO HÁ CURA PARA O AMOR**

Quando Sirius empurrou Serene para dentro do quarto no final de um dos corredores brancos do St. Mungo's, o cotovelo dela parecia um mingau. O bruxo alto a apertava sem piedade, e ela já tinha desistido de opor resistência.

O quarto era pequeno e estava lotado. Em choque, Serene reconheceu Laurel, Severus, Claire, Dumbledore e, do outro lado da cama, Abby e Jerome Lupin. Todos os rostos se viraram acusadoramente para ela, com muito mais do que ressentimento por ter fugido sem deixar nenhum bilhete, pensou.

Então Severus deu um passo para o lado e ela viu que a cama estava ocupada. O corpo estava coberto com lençóis e um edredom até o queixo. As mãos estavam em cima do lençol, os pulsos presos à grade de ferro da cama. Dedos longos e delicados. Mãos que ela reconheceria com um toque apenas...

"Remy..." ela sussurrou.

Sirius empurrou-a com tanta força que ela tropeçou até a cama. Ela ouviu Claire protestar suavemente, viu Laurel dar um passo à frente, protetoramente, mas tudo em volta perdeu importância quando viu o rosto que a tinha assombrado desde que fugira da casa de Claire quase três meses antes.

À primeira vista achou que ele estava morto. O rosto dele estava quase transparente, com sombras escuras e profundas definindo os ângulos dos ossos da cabeça dele. Seus lábios estavam cheios de sangue coagulado. Só quando olhou com bastante atenção, viu que o peito dele levantava e abaixava muito levemente, então soube que ele ainda respirava.

A dor a atingiu como uma bala, como se a concha que a anestesiara e afastara toda a tristeza e falta de esperança durante as últimas semanas tivesse se partido de repente, deixando-a indefesa e seu coração desprotegido.

"O que aconteceu com ele?" ela sussurrou e abaixou-se para tocar o rosto dele, muito suavemente.

"Você aconteceu a ele!" Sirius sibilou. "E olhe onde o trouxe!"

"Calma, meu amor."-Claire ficou entre seu marido e sua amiga, e tocou a mão do marido. "Não permita que a dor deixe você cego."

Serene tocou o rosto de Remus novamente. A pele parecia seca e fria, muito mais fria do que deveria estar.

"O que aconteceu?" ela repetiu, dessa vez se dirigindo ao médico.

"O Sr. Lupin aparentemente tomou uma poção que é conhecida no Mercado Negro como 'Tabula rasa'..."

Ela franziu a testa. "Tabula rasa? Lousa branca?"

"Dizem que ela cura a licantropia."

"Mas..." Ela engoliu em seco e olhou para o rosto de Remus. "Mas Remus sempre disse que não havia cura..."

O médico sacudiu a cabeça, desanimado. "Agora, TR realmente cura – mas é letal. A poção faz o que é previsto que faça – mata o vírus da licantropia. Nós sabemos que a licantropia é uma infecção violenta que causa a transformação em antigas formas, por isso o corpo humano luta contra a transformação com toda a sua força. É por isso que muitas pessoas que são mordidas não sobrevivem. A TR neutraliza o vírus."

"O que o inventor da poção não considerou," acrescentou Severus, sua voz sem trair zombaria nem piedade. "é que o corpo, uma vez adaptado à infecção, não é capaz de sobreviver sem ela."

Serene se virou com os olhos arregalados na direção do Dr. Jung. "Você quer dizer que ele está curado, mas está... morrendo?"

"Temo que sim."

Ela levantou o lençol para olhar para o peito de Remus. Ele tinha perdido muito peso e as costelas e clavículas estavam pontudas. A cicatriz da mordida que o tinha transformado aparecia pálida contra a pele também pálida. Ele não estava morto, pelo menos não ainda, mas não parecia ter mais vida do que uma estátua de mármore.

"Claire!" Ela olhou para a amiga por cima do corpo inconsciente do bruxo. "Você não pode fazer nada? Você é uma curandeira!"

Claire balançou a cabeça devagar e pegou a mão de Serene. "Um pulso quebrado, talvez, ou um tornozelo torcido. Cortes e arranhões. Mas isso? Sinto muito, Serene, mas isso está além das minhas habilidades."

"Existe um remédio..." Dr. Jung começou devagar, dirigindo-se aos pais de Remus. "Uma vez que o corpo não pode sobreviver sem o vírus da licantropia..."

"Você precisa reinfectá-lo." a conclusão de Sirius ficou no ar, como uma nuvem negra.

"Existe um lobisomem no staff do hospital que concordou em administrar a mordida." explicou o médico. "Mas como vocês sabem, o código de conduta prevê pena capital para o lobisomem que morde sem permissão explícita. Uma vez que o Professor Lupin não pode falar por si próprio, meu colega vai precisar da permissão de parentes dele."

"Não."

A voz de Abby Lupin soou estranhamente estrangulada. "Não vou permitir que isso aconteça com ele. Não... não novamente."

Dr. Jung franziu a testa. "Sra. Lupin, você está ciente de que seu filho vai morrer em alguns dias se ele não for reinfectado?"

A mulher mais velha olhou para o médico. As mãos dela seguravam o ferro da cama de Remus. "Eu sei disso."

"Abby, por favor!"

Os olhos de Serene se arregalaram. "Ele vai..."

"Não!"

A mãe de Remus se virou de costas para o pequeno grupo reunido ao redor do leito de morte de seu filho. Soluços desesperados sacudiam a pequena mulher, mas ela se manteve firme em sua decisão.

"Ele odiava ser um lobisomem. Ele desprezava tanto aquela parte de si mesmo que decidiu destruí-la tomando a poção. E como você diz," ela recuou o ombro quando o Dr. Jung colocou a mão para confortá-la, "ele estava ciente das possíveis conseqüências. Eu respeito a decisão dele."

"Sr. Lupin, você não pode..." Sirius sentiu vontade de sacudir a mulher com muita força, como não podia fazê-lo, tentou convencer o marido. "Vocês não podem deixá-lo morrer!"

A voz de Jerome estava frágil com a dor, quando ficou entre a esposa e o melhor amigo do filho. A confusão de emoções de todos os lados estava deixando-o enjoado e tonto, mas ele se manteve firme. "Abby está certa. Temos que respeitar a decisão de Remus. Ele quis acabar com seu sofrimento. Não temos o direito de forçá-lo a suportar aquilo por mais tempo."

"Você não entende? Ele vai morrer!" Sirius sacudiu a cabeça.

"Mas ele vai morrer como um homem, como um ser humano normal. Ele vai morrer da maneira como sempre quis viver." Abby sussurrou e deu um beijo na testa do filho. "Eu não vou tirar isso dele. Não se tudo que eu posso oferecer a ele é a continuação de uma existência que ele desprezava."

Sirius olhou para Dumbledore, mas o velho bruxo apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

* * *

Serene estava perto da porta, atônita. Quando o Dr. Jung tinha explicado o possível remédio, a esperança tinha surgido quase dolorosamente – apenas para ser destruída pela recusa dos Lupins em dar seu consentimento.

Lentamente a compreensão do que estava acontecendo penetrou seu coração, como uma lâmina fria. Remus ia morrer. Ia morrer. Não estaria apenas em algum outro lugar, separado dela. Ia desaparecer. Por que ele havia tentado essa maldita cura? Ele sempre parecera tão conformado, tão em paz com sua dupla natureza. Então lembrou da expressão no rosto dele naquela noite terrível depois do concerto. A auto-recriminação nos olhos dele, por não conseguir controlar a necessidade de se transformar.

Então ela soube.

Culpa dela. Novamente.

Ele não tinha tentado se livrar da licantropia, mas de seu amor por ela, um amor que não tinha trazido nada além de dor para ele.

Cega com as lágrimas, ela viu uma médica sussurrar algo no ouvido do Dr Jung. Ele acenou concordando, deu um olhar curioso para o lado e saiu da sala, apenas para retornar alguns minutos depois com um bruxo mais velho, de cabelos grisalhos nas têmporas, mas ainda muito bonito...

"Podemos falar em particular por um momento, Srta. Kennedy? E posso solicitar a sua presença, Diretor Dumbledore?"

No final do corredor havia uma pequena sala com algumas cadeiras velhas e um caldeirão mágico que preparava café.

Serene sentou, cansada. O dia tinha sido ruim, muito ruim. Apesar disso, ela estava impaciente para voltar ao quarto de Remus. Se ela ia perdê-lo, queria ficar com ele cada minuto que eles ainda tivessem.

"Deixe-me apresentá-los ao nosso residente especialista em lobisomens, Dr. Matilykos." começou o Dr. Jung depois de servir alguma coisa parecida com café para eles em copos de plásticos. "Srta. Kennedy, minha colega, Dra. Willowbark se lembrou do Sr. Lupin ter trazido você na emergência depois do ataque à estação King's Cross. É verdade?"

Ela concordou.

"Ela disse que você sofria de uma severa depressão, muito pior do que a que seria esperada, mesmo depois de ter encontrado um Dementador."

"Eu não conseguia para de chorar."

"A Dra. Willowbark lembrou que Sr. Lupin disse que seu estado era culpa dele, que ele havia falhado com você."

Serene piscou. "Culpa dele? Não, ele... Eu fugi... eu..."

Dumbledore ergueu a sobrancelha e olhou para a jovem bruxa que estava perto dele. "Serene?"

Ela franziu a testa e esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos. "Remy não tinha nada a ver com o meu estado. Mas eu não vejo o que..."

O Dr Jung levantou a mão. "Deixe-me explicar: O Código dos Lobisomens diz que um lobisomem pode administrar uma mordida apenas com o consentimento de um parente ou do cônjuge da pessoa, quando esta se encontrar em perigo de vida."

Lágrimas subiram aos olhos dela e sua voz tremeu precariamente, quando respondeu. "Eu entendi isso."

Dr. Jung trocou um olhar com o bruxo mais velho que estava perto da janela e observava Serene com seus olhos cinzentos. Ele respondeu ao olhar interrogativo com uma ligeira inclinação de cabeça.

"Ainda assim, existe uma cláusula no código não muito conhecida, mas que foi utilizada uma ou duas vezes no último século."

"Ela diz que um lobisomem pode morder outro lobisomem com o consentimento da alma gêmea dele." explicou o outro bruxo. Sua voz era hipnotizadora, como uma melodia suave, com um leve sotaque estrangeiro. "Uma vez que a morte de um lobisomem vai causar sérias conseqüências na vida de sua alma-gêmea."

Serene olhou para cima. "Como você sabe tanto a respeito disso?" ela perguntou, ainda piscando para controlar as lágrimas.

Ao invés de responder, Dr Jung deixou sua mão escorregar para a mão do outro bruxo.

"Oh." disse Serene e olhou para eles, atônita.

"Isso é um problema para você, Srta. Kennedy?" O rosto do jovem médico ficou ainda mais sério do que estava antes.

"Você acha que já existe muito amor no mundo?" Dr Matilykos zombou. "Porque se fosse assim, nós poderíamos facilmente dispensar certas formas de amor. Mas uma vez que o mundo se encontra nesse lamentável estado, o amor é um bem precioso. Qualquer forma de amor."

"Não, não." ela corou. "Eu só fiquei surpresa... Eu pensei que era a única a... amar... um lobisomem. Sinto muito."

Eles aceitaram as desculpas dela com um aceno gracioso.

Serene engoliu em seco e olhou do Dr. Jung para seu companheiro lobisomem. "O que você disse antes sobre uma alma gêmea dar consentimento..."

"O problema, Srta. Kennedy, é que você não está registrada em nenhum lugar como a alma gêmea do Sr. Lupin."

"Oficialmente registrada?" ela franziu a testa.

"O Departamento de Casos de Lobisomens leva essas coisas muito a sério. Almas gêmeas têm que se registrar, então no caso da morte delas o Ministério pode tomar precauções para evitar que o lobisomem fique louco. E houve ocasiões em que almas gêmeas ficaram loucas quando seus parceiros foram..." a voz do Dr. Jung falhou e Dr. Matilykos acariciou o cabelo dele para confortá-lo.

"Quando o lobisomem é assassinado." o bruxo mais velho terminou a frase. "Você não deve esquecer que em algumas partes da Europa lobisomens ainda podem ser assassinados se forem encontrados. É por isso que o Ministério gosta de controlar os relacionamentos dos lobisomens."

Dumbledore se levantou de sua cadeira e foi até o caldeirão de café para encher sua xícara, não sem conjurar um feitiço sobre o caldeirão. "Corrija-me se eu estiver errado: Se a Srta. Kennedy estivesse registrada como alma gêmea de Remus, ela poderia consentir mesmo passando por cima da decisão dos pais dele?"

Dr Matilykos concordou solenemente. "É verdade. A questão agora é: Você é a alma gêmea do Sr. Lupin?" Ele se sentou perto dela e examinou seu rosto atentamente. "E se você for, como podemos provar isso ao Departamento?"

Serene olhou para a mesa de fórmica. A mente dela trabalhava depressa. No meio da escuridão se abriu uma pequena janela e a luz entrou. Salvar Remy... Salvar Remy... Ela não podia pensar em outra coisa. Então a compreensão surgiu lentamente. Ela era a alma gêmea dele? Ela, que sempre tinha se recusado a admitir que havia um laço entre eles? Que o havia afastado continuamente, o havia magoado, tinha até feito ele se transformar?

"Srta. Kennedy?" Dr Jung tentou chamar a atenção dela. "Deixe-me descrever como imagino que as coisas ocorram com você. Você só precisa me dar um sinal, se eu estiver correto."

Ela olhou para cima e concordou.

"Você está ciente de um laço entre o Sr. Lupin e você . A atração é muito forte, não apenas fisicamente, mas também espiritualmente. Mas você lutou contra isso o tempo todo, porque tinha medo de se envolver em uma ligação tão forte."

Ela acenou a cabeça, e Dumbledore pegou a mão dela.

"Mas quando vocês estão separados," o medico continuou. "você começa a se sentir infeliz. Muito... infeliz. Como se parte de seu coração e de sua alma estivessem faltando."

Um soluço escapou da garganta de Serene. "Como você sabe?"

"Eu sinto a mesma coisa." ele respondeu com um sorriso e olhou para seu companheiro.

Dr. Matilykos pigarreou. "Eu ouso dizer que Sr. Lupin sentia as mesmas coisas. Você deve entender que, devido à sua natureza, um lobisomem precisa de três coisas. Ele precisa de uma matilha. A maioria dos lobisomens tem um círculo muito fechado de amigos.

"Os Marotos." Dumbledore murmurou para si mesmo.

"Eles também precisam de um território, mas o que eles mais precisam é de sua alma gêmea. Para que eles possam enfrentar a terrível perda de humanidade que sofrem, a parte lobo deles permite que eles encontrem sua alma gêmea, mesmo quando ela está a um continente de distância." O olhar dele caiu no bruxo mais jovem por um segundo, então ele olhou para Serene. "A razão pela qual tantas crianças não sobrevivem à mordida, quando são muito pequenas, é que a possibilidade de sua alma gêmea não ter nascido é muito grande. E o horror de encarar o mundo sozinho é muito grande para a alma de uma criança suportar."

Serene amassou o copo vazio. "Remy insiste que ele soube o exato momento em que nasci."

"Eu aposto que ele sentiu. Mas você nunca sentiu a presença dele? Você nunca sentiu como se alguém estivesse esperando por você em algum lugar?"

"Eu ... não sei." Ela sacudiu a cabeça, cansada. "Eu tinha ... sonhos. Então nos encontramos e foi como se eu sempre o tivesse conhecido. E quando eu o deixava não havia nada além de uma tristeza enorme."

Dr Matilykos pigarreou. "Nós não podemos esconder de você que esses sintomas vão se tornar mais fortes quando você admitir para si mesma que é a alma gêmea dele. Uma vez que você abra sua alma para o laço, ele se torna irrevogável. E é muito forte."

"Então o que acontecerá se Remus for reinfectado... e morrer?" Dumbledore se sentou ereto, seu rosto infeliz e mostrando sua idade real. "O que acontecerá com Serene, nesse caso?"

Dr Jung suspirou. "Ele já está muito fraco. Nós não podemos garantir a vocês que o organismo dele vá resistir a uma nova infecção com licantropia. O fato de ele ter tomado a poção indica que ele não tinha vontade de viver. Ele não vai lutar, eu acho."

"E isso significa o que para Srta. Kennedy?" Dumbledore insistiu.

"Eu não me importo com o que isso significa para mim." Serene o cortou, impaciente. "Se isso pode salvar a vida de Remus..."

"Isso pode salvar a vida dele. Na verdade é a única solução que vejo." O Dr. Jung tentou acalmá-la. "Mas existe um risco considerável de que ele venha a morrer - e então você provavelmente morrerá com ele, devido ao fato da ligação ser tão recente e tudo o mais."

"Mas se ele não for reinfectado muito em breve, ele vai morrer com certeza." Dr. Matilykos olhou diretamente para Dumbledore. "Eu não vejo que diferença isso pode fazer."

"Se ela permanecer em negação, a morte dele não vai causar tanta dor como causaria se ele fosse declarado alma gêmea dela." O Diretor acariciou a barba, então acenou para os dois bruxos. "Por favor, permitam-me alguns minutos a sós com a Srta. Kennedy."

Na porta o Dr Matilykos se virou para Serene uma última vez. "Você deve decidir rápido. Amanhã será lua cheia e o Professor Lupin não vai sobreviver mais um mês. Se você se decidir pela mordida, eu a administrarei, se você confiar em mim."

Os olhos dele se suavizaram. "Eu sei que você não quer que ele seja ferido." Abandonando o tratamento formal, ele deu a ela um sorriso gentil. "Mas ele já está agonizando, Serene. A mordida vai doer menos do que a maldita 'cura' que ele tomou."

Eles saíram e Dumbledore pegou as duas mãos de Serene.

"O que você vai fazer, minha menina?" ele perguntou suavemente. "Todo o tempo você se preocupou em salvar o mundo. E agora tudo se resume em salvar um único bruxo."

Serene desmoronou nos braços dele, soluçando desesperadamente. Dumbledore deixou que ela chorasse, batendo de leve nas costas dela e então, quando ela deixou o ombro dele molhado, entregou um lenço para ela.

"Eu acho que já adivinhei a sua decisão." ele disse, e a bondade na voz dele fez com que ela chorasse novamente. "Eu só quero ter certeza de que você está ciente das conseqüências."

"Remus vai viver." Serene declarou simplesmente.

"Realmente. Mas isso também quer dizer que você vai estar ligada a ele. Para sempre. Não vai mais poder fugir. E ele vai querer viver em Hogwarts. É o território dele, afinal de contas. Como você vai lidar com isso?"

"Eu irei." ela torceu o lenço. "Vou ficar longe de Harry Potter e da escola. Posso viver em Hogsmeade, eu acho. Se ele sobreviver."

"Neste caso," disse o Diretor e se levantou com um suspiro. "não vamos perder tempo. Pelo que sei, o Ministério vai ter uma pilha de papéis esperando para ser assinada antes que eles deixem você se registrar como alma gêmea de Remus."

* * *

Como não podia deixar de ser, o Ministério não apenas exigiu que vários pergaminhos fossem preenchidos, assinados e duplamente selados, mas também queriam três pessoas que testemunhassem que Remus considerava Serene a alma gêmea dele. 

"Não seria possível unir um bruxo a uma bruxa enquanto ele está inconsciente e não pode fazer nada a respeito." resmungou o bruxo do Ministério. "O pobre infeliz acorda e descobre que está casado. Pior do que casado, já que não existe divórcio nos casos de laços entre almas gêmeas." Ele fez ponta em sua pena na escrivaninha do hospital onde ele havia arranjado uma sala.

Serene franziu a testa. "Como vou conseguir três testemunhas em tão curto espaço de tempo?"

O escrivão deu de ombros e arregaçou as mangas. "Isso não é problema meu, Srta. Mas sem testemunhas, sem certificado."

Dumbledore deu um passo à frente e tomou uma gota de Veritaserum como determinava o regulamento do Ministério. "Eu sou Albus Dumbledore, Diretor da Escola de Hogwarts,etc e etc. Vou testemunhar a favor de Srta. Kennedy. Remus Lupin mencionou seu laço com ela muitas e muitas vezes."

O escrivão anotou a declaração dele e o deixou assinar o documento, então olhou para cima. "Mais alguém?"

Claire viu o rosto de Serene e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de pena. Sirius esperava do lado de fora no hall, irritado com a injustiça de não poder fazer nada por Remus. Afinal de contas, o Ministério não podia aceitar o testemunho do infame Sirius Black, fugitivo de Azkaban...

Enquanto Claire procurava por um lenço para a amiga, Laurel foi até a escrivaninha. "Meu nome é Laurel Hunter, sou professora e colega do Professor Lupin. Ele me disse há apenas algumas semanas atrás que Srta. Kennedy era sua alma gêmea."

"Deveria ter seguido os procedimentos legais, então. Primeiro o departamento, depois os amigos." murmurou o escrivão, mas quando viu a carranca de Snape escreveu as palavras de Laurel.

"Nós precisamos de uma terceira pessoa." ele declarou, quando ela acabou de assinar o pergaminho. "E é melhor não ser outro membro do staff de Hogwarts!"

A porta do escritório do hospital se abriu e Abby e Jerome Lupin entraram, ambos pálidos e com olheiras. Serene olhou para eles, seu lábio inferior tremendo com o esforço para continuar calma e não começar a chorar.

"Uma das enfermeiras nos contou o que você tem em mente." disse Abby em um tom tão acusador que cortou o coração de Serene. "Como você ousa! Como você..."

"Abby." disse Jerome conciliador e acariciou a mão dela. "Cherie, nós concordamos que iríamos ouvir, não foi?"

Ele olhou para Serene, que apertava a ponta da escrivaninha com tanta força que seus dedos ficaram brancos. "_Ma fille,_ você não poderia sair conosco por um momento?"

Ela seguiu o casal até o corredor.

Abby soluçava desesperadamente, e tudo o que Serene pôde fazer foi emprestar a ela o lenço que Claire havia colocado em sua mão poucos minutos antes.

"Você não tem o direito de fazer isso com ele." a mãe de Remus falou quando conseguiu parar de soluçar.

"Eu o amo." Serene falou suavemente. "Eu respeito seu ponto de vista, Abby, mas não posso deixá-lo morrer. Simplesmente não posso."

"Você o ama? Ha!" exclamou Abby. "É fácil falar. Mas você não tem idéia do que vai acontecer se eles o infectarem novamente. Vê-lo se revirar em agonia, noite após noite. Sentir o corpo dele queimando em febre e saber que não pode fazer nada a respeito. Ouvi-lo gritar..." Sua voz falhou e Jerome a puxou para seus braços.

Serene pressionou a mão contra a boca em desespero. "Mas eu vou saber, Abby." ela falou suavemente, tentando não chorar. "Vou estar com ele, todos os passos do caminho, como você esteve com ele quando ele foi mordido da primeira vez." Ela tocou nas costas da mulher que chorava. "Mas não vou conseguir sem a sua ajuda. Você sabe muito mais sobre licantropia do que a maioria dos médicos aqui. E," a sua voz tremeu quando Abby olhou para ela com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "você ama Remy."

"_Cherie_, ela está certa." Jerome bateu nas costas da esposa. "Tudo o que você aprendeu quando ele era criança vai voltar a ser necessário..."

Os soluços de Abby foram diminuindo devagar. Ela olhou para o marido. "Eu tinha um diário naquela época, não tinha, Jerome? Sobre todas as ervas que deram resultado."

Ele inclinou a cabeça e deu um beijo na testa dela. "Elas o ajudaram naquela época, e vão ajudar agora, tenho certeza."

Abby saiu dos braços de seu marido. Timidamente, ela tocou o rosto de Serene. "Vou deixar meu livro de receitas com você e minha coleção de ervas. E vou ensinar a você a cozinhar canja de galinha." ela sussurrou, sua voz ainda rouca pelas lágrimas. "Apenas... não o abandone novamente."

"Eu não o abandonarei. Prometo." Serene soltou a respiração, aliviada. Ia ser muito difícil salvar a vida de Remus, mas duvidava que conseguiria fazê-lo sem a ajuda dos Lupins.

"Eu detesto hospitais. Odeio o cheiro deles." ela disse suavemente, de repente tremendo no hall superaquecido. "Passei muito tempo entre as paredes de um hospital. Eu os detesto." Ela parecia tanto com uma criança abandonada que Jerome impulsivamente colocou um braço em torno do ombro dela.

"Então nós precisamos nos assegurar de que você e nosso menino saiam daqui assim que for possível."

Serene deu um sorriso triste para ele. "Eu ainda preciso da terceira testemunha. Ou vocês dão o seu consentimento agora que nós..."

Abby se virou de costas para ela. "Não." Ela falou ríspida. "Ele não iria querer viver sem uma alma gêmea. Não posso fazer isso com ele. Se você realmente é a alma gêmea dele como diz, então vai ter que fazer tudo para salvá-lo e fazê-lo feliz. Mas se isso for só um jogo, alguma aposta para ver o que vai causar mais dor e desespero a ele, então prefiro deixar meu filho morrer como ele queria."

"Ainda assim, existe uma coisa que posso fazer por você , Serene." disse Jerome e gentilmente tomou a mão das duas mulheres. "Quando Remus trouxe você para nossa casa no Natal, ele me disse que você era a alma gêmea dele." Ele apertou gentilmente a mão de Abby. "Ele ia contar a você , _Cherie,_ assim que tivesse o consentimento de Serene."

O olhar dele desafiou Serene a protestar. "Então, se você me quiser, _ma fille_, serei sua terceira testemunha."

* * *

Depois do bruxo carrancudo ter aceitado o pai de Remus como última testemunha e selado os documentos com cera mágica, tudo que eles puderam fazer foi esperar. Quando Serene entrou na pequena sala de espera na enfermaria de isolamento, os olhos cansados dela viram a pequena multidão que esperava a resposta do Ministério tão ansiosamente quanto ela. Os Lupins estavam sentados em um sofá no canto, enquanto Julia, sentada em frente aos pais, tentava confortá-los.

Snape estava sentado, inclinado no braço de uma poltrona, a mão no ombro de Laurel, como uma forte âncora. De repente, Serene sentiu uma onda parecida com inveja sufocá-la. Por que ela não podia ser como Laurel? Como sua amiga fazia aquilo, como conseguia lidar com este bruxo difícil, cabeça dura, e ainda conservar a própria personalidade? Então ela lembrou-se das palavras de Laurel. Trabalhar duro, ela havia dito. Para ser feliz no amor era preciso trabalhar duro.

Se apenas Remy sobrevivesse. Se apenas o destino desse a ela mais uma chance, ela trabalharia duro para que ele fosse feliz, Serene prometeu em silêncio.

Em um canto à sua direita Sirius estava perto de uma cadeira com seu jeito protetor. E Claire, estava sentada com uma trouxa em seus joelhos.

Serene gemeu.

"Oh Claire, sinto muito!" Ela se ajoelhou perto da amiga, seus olhos muito abertos, com culpa. "Eu estava tão imersa em meus próprios problemas que esqueci completamente de você!"

A outra mulher sorriu. "Querida, você acha mesmo que eu pensaria mal de você? Afinal o bruxo que você ama está em perigo." ela pegou a mão de Serene e a sacudiu delicadamente. "Você o ama! Você não pode negar. É óbvio, e todos já perceberam." Exceto Sirius, ela pensou, mas ele estava cego de preocupação com o amigo.

Serene baixou a cabeça em silenciosa submissão. "Você está certa."

A trouxa se esticou e quando Claire levantou a ponta do lençol, o bebê deu um enorme bocejo. "Ela é uma menina muito boazinha." falou a mãe, toda orgulhosa. "Ela sorri e dorme."

Tocando delicadamente o rosto do bebê, ainda morno do sono, Serene olhou para o pequeno rosto. "Ela é linda." ela sussurrou, depois de alguns segundos. "Qual a idade dela?"

"Três dias." Sirius respondeu, sua voz gentil e admirada, como sempre que falava da filha. "O nome dela é Rose."

"Rose." Serene repetiu suavemente.

"Remus vai ser o padrinho dela." Claire entregou o bebê para ela carregar, ignorando o protesto murmurado de Sirius.

Serene corou. "Eu vou deixá-la cair."

"Bobagem!" Claire cutucou as costelas de Sirius com mais força do que o necessário. "Você é boa com crianças. Já vi você com Jonah."

"Obrigada por vocês terem, vindo." Serene evitou o olhar da amiga e se concentrou no rostinho doce de Rose e a pequena boca que formou um perfeito "O" . "Remus vai gostar muito de saber que vocês estiveram aqui."

"Remus?" Claire franziu a testa e, com um gesto de sua cabeça chamou Laurel para perto delas. "Garota estúpida, nós estamos aqui por causa de você."

"Nós gostamos muito de Remus, não nos entenda mal." Laurel tirou os cachos de cabelo do rosto cansado de Serene. "Mas somos suas amigas, amamos você. Não íamos deixar você sozinha em uma situação como essa." Ela engoliu em seco. "Não importa como tudo termine."

Serene passou Rose de volta para Claire e secou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

"Obrigada." ela murmurou timidamente. Então saiu correndo da sala.

Sirius ficou olhando para ela, de testa franzida.

"Ela é doida. Eu disse isso antes e digo novamente agora."

Claire se virou e colocou o bebê nos braços dele. "Ela ama Remus e tem medo de perdê-lo, seu grande tolo!" ela sibilou. "Tente lembrar como é isso."

Então ela seguiu Laurel, que já estava do lado de fora. Sirius olhou impotente para Snape.

"Mulheres." o Mestre de Poções deu de ombros. "Eu preferia encarar um Rabo-de-Córnea Húngaro."

* * *

Levou quase um dia de burocracia e quando o expresso coruja trouxe o certificado que dava Serene a permissão para decidir sobre o tratamento de Remus, a noite já havia caído e a lua cheia brilhava sobre o hospital.

Dr. Jung tirou o certificado das mãos trêmulas de Serene. "Vou informar a Pavlos que podemos agir." Ele olhou para o rosto dela. "Você quer uns minutos a sós com o Sr. Lupin antes de... antes..."

Os olhos de Serene estavam muito brilhantes. "Sim, eu gostaria muito."

Dr. Jung sussurrou algumas palavras para as pessoas que esperavam perto da cama de Remus e todos saíram do quarto, batendo no ombro de Serene, acariciando o rosto dela, ou dando um abraço para confortá-la, quando passavam por ela.

De repente, o quarto estava vazio. Não havia ninguém além dela e do homem pálido e silencioso em cima da cama.

Ela se sentou com cuidado ao lado dele e pegou uma de suas mãos frias e a aninhou nas dela. O rosto dele estava tão branco quanto o travesseiro, e sua respiração tão fraca que ela não podia saber se ele estava mesmo respirando.

"Remy..."

Ela não sabia o que dizer. Havia alguma palavra para expressar o que ela sentia? E faria alguma diferença se ela falasse agora, quando ele não podia mais ouvir?

"Remy," ela tentou novamente. "eles não podem me dizer se você vai sobreviver a este tratamento. Talvez eu tenha feito a coisa errada. Talvez isso só venha a trazer mais dor para você. Mas não pude decidir de outra maneira."

Levantando a mão fria, ela beijou o pulso dele, sentindo que a pulsação dele estava muito lenta.

"Eu amo você."

Pronto. Ela havia dito. E a compreensão de que isso tinha sido o que ele mais havia querido ouvi-la dizer, cortou seu coração como uma espada.

"Eu amo você . Não sei se você vai sobreviver. Nem sei se vou encontrar coragem para dizer isso novamente quando você estiver acordado. Mas queria que você soubesse."

Se isso fosse um filme ou um romance, Serene pensou, enquanto estava ali sentada, segurando a mão dele, esperando pelo inevitável, ele acordaria agora. E viveríamos felizes para sempre.

Ela se abaixou e esfregou o rosto no dele, e ficou assim até que uma leve batida na porta a fez se sentar suspirando.

Dr. Matilykos entrou no quarto com o médico mais jovem o seguindo. Os olhos dele tinham mudado de verde escuro como o das florestas para um brilhante verde esmeralda. Uma fina camada de suor cobria o rosto dele e Serene notou que as mãos dele tremiam com o esforço que fazia para resistir ao chamado da lua.

"Como você consegue tanto autocontrole sem a poção Wolfsbane?" Serene sacudiu a cabeça. Era difícil para ele, como dava para notar, mas ele continuava em sua forma humana.

"Levou muito tempo para controlar isso." ele respondeu por entre os dentes. "E acredite-me, eu preferia estar na floreta, correndo livre."

Ele olhou para o corpo inconsciente de Remus.

"Sinto muito, mas você vai ter que sair do quarto, Serene." disse o Dr. Jung, suavemente. "Assim que estiver feito, chamo você de volta, prometo."

* * *

A porta se fechou atrás dela e ela olhou nos olhos do pequeno grupo que se reunia no corredor. Abby estava pálida de medo, mas manteve a cabeça erguida bravamente. Julia estava pendurada no braço do pai. Castor Black e Dumbledore tinham as cabeças juntas sobre um pedaço de pergaminho. Severus estava como uma sombra atrás de Laurel, e mesmo Sirius estava lá, confortando sua esposa que não parava de chorar. Serene estava muito cansada para perguntar a ele como tinha conseguido passar pela entrada do hospital com tantos Aurors por ali.

Ela recusou a cadeira que Castor tinha oferecido a ela e estava de pé, de costas para a porta. Sua mente e seu coração ainda se encontravam do outro lado da parede.

Um relógio marcava os segundos, mas eles perderam seu significado rapidamente quando ouviram os barulhos abafados que vinham do quarto do paciente.

A voz confortadora do Dr. Jung.

Móveis sendo arrastados.

Eventualmente um leve rosnado.

"Ele vai ficar bem." Serene repetia para si mesma como se fosse um mantra. "Ele vai ficar bem."

Então ela ouviu o grito de agonia de Remus e se atirou chorando nos braços de Dumbledore.

**Continua…**


	13. O Chale

**13. O CHALÉ**

Dr. Jung inspecionou o pulso esquerdo de Serene e colocou um bálsamo sobre a pele avermelhada. "Isso deve resolver," ele murmurou, enrolando uma gaze em volta do pulso dela. "Aqueles amadores do Ministério não foram muito gentis, foram?"

Ela rangeu os dentes quando se lembrou da satisfação com que a bruxa tinha tatuado o seu pulso com o símbolo da pequena lua. Invisível para todos, exceto para aqueles que conheciam o feitiço para mostrá-la, a tatuagem proclamava que ela era a alma gêmea de um lobisomem. A bruxa tinha usado as agulhas de tatuagem como protesto silencioso, deixando claro que não concordava com a decisão de Serene. Com a tatuagem, era oficial. E Serene a via quase como uma aliança de casamento. Ela coçava e queimava demais. Mas afinal, o que era uma pequena tatuagem comparada com a ferida cruel que Remus tinha sofrido...

Ela olhou para o outro lado do quarto, na direção da cama onde o paciente estava deitado, tão imóvel e pálido como antes. Doze horas haviam se passado depois da mordida e o Dr. Jung tinha mandado todos os amigos e a família irem para casa dormir, deixando apenas Serene no hospital.

Uma enfermeira tinha arrumado uma maca para Serene, ao lado da cama de Remus, mas ela não tinha sido capaz de se acalmar o suficiente para fechar os olhos e tinha passado o resto da noite ouvindo a respiração pesada de Remus.

"Isso é realmente necessário?" Ela tocou as correntes de prata que prendiam Remus na cama.

"Não, não é!" Dr. Matilykos rosnou. "Tecnicamente ele nem é um lobisomem até a próxima lua cheia!"

"É um procedimento padrão do hospital com todos os lobisomens." o médico mais jovem tentou acalmá-los. "E legalmente, ele é um. Mesmo agora."

"Mas a prata…" Serene acariciou os dedos de Remus. "... vai queimar a pele dele."

"Alergia à prata é um sintoma de licantropia. Uma vez que o Professor Lupin foi recentemente reinfectado, não vai fazer mal a ele. Ainda. E existe uma atadura entre a prata e a pele."

Dr. Jung mostrou a ela que a pele do pulso do paciente estava sem bolhas ou queimaduras. "A prata o mantém em sua forma humana. Uma vez que ele esteja sob seus cuidados, você deve decidir se você vai mantê-lo acorrentado. Pode ser recomendável, às vezes. Pelo menos quando ele estiver perto de se transformar."

"Eu me sinto tão... fraca" Serene admitiu e esfregou os olhos cansados com as costas das mãos.

"Você realmente não precisa ser médica para lidar com a situação, Serene." disse o Dr. Jung gentilmente. "Apenas estar perto dele. Cuidar dele. Tocá-lo. Ele vai se recuperar da mordida por ele mesmo, sem nenhum problema."

"Mas..."

"Vai haver uma dor considerável. E febre." Pavlos Matilykos se desencostou da parede e começou a andar pelo quarto. Ele parecia exausto, doente, como se uma única palavra ou um mero empurrão fossem nocauteá-lo.

"Mas provavelmente não será pior do que a dor que ele enfrenta todos os meses. Existem ervas que ajudam a curar a mordida." Ele parou em frente à cadeira dela e olhou para ela. "A coisa mais importante é que você vai estar com ele."

O médico mais jovem escreveu uma lista de ervas e passou-a para Serene. "Eu creio que a lista de Abby Lupin inclui a maioria destas, se não mais. Ela fez algumas descobertas importantes que nós vamos pesquisar nas próximas semanas."

Serene empurrou sua cadeira para trás, incapaz de continuar sentada por mais tempo. "Então ele vai acordar e tudo vai ficar bem?"

"Ah..." Dr Jung estremeceu e olhou para o companheiro. "Não... não exatamente... bem."

Ela empalideceu. "O que você quer dizer?"

"A 'cura' que ele tomou como você pode lembrar é chamada Tabula Rasa, Lousa branca. E o nome é bem adequado, como nós suspeitamos. Quando o Professor Lupin acordar, ele vai ser exatamente o que o nome diz. Uma lousa branca. Sem nenhuma memória.

Serene ficou boquiaberta. "Nem mesmo a família dele?" ela conseguiu perguntar. "Hogwarts? O nome dele?"

Dr Jung sacudiu a cabeça. "Nada. Mas você não deve se preocupar. Assim que o vírus da licantropia for cedendo, as lembranças vão voltar. Assim que ele se transformar na próxima lua cheia, ele vai voltar a ser o mesmo de antes.

"E melhor, é o que nós esperamos." uma ruga se formou entre as sobrancelhas de Matilykos. "Uma vez que você, como alma gêmea dele, com certeza vai fazer de tudo para completá-lo."

Serene virou de costas e olhou para a parede. Ela podia ouvir vozes vindas da rua, através da janela. Os primeiros aromas da primavera entravam no quarto. O dia inteiro ela havia sentido vontade de empurrar todos os médicos e enfermeiras para o lado e levitar Remus para fora do prédio. Ele precisava de ar.

Espaço aberto. Chás de ervas e ungüentos, isso ela poderia fazer. Até mesmo canja de galinha, se fosse necessário. Mas como ela poderia curar a alma de Remus?

"Como?" ela perguntou suavemente, mais para as paredes do que para os médicos.

Dr. Jung se levantou e a abraçou, afetuosamente. "Não se preocupe muito, Serene. Pavlos gosta muito de discursos apaixonados."

"Eu não." murmurou o médico mais velho, mas Serene percebeu um sorriso por trás das palavras dele.

"É muito mais fácil do que parece, realmente." o Dr Jung tentou encorajá-la. "Volte para Hogwarts, assegure-se de que os amigos dele vão estar por perto quando ele chegar. Ame-o. Essa é a coisa mais importante, eu acho. Amor. Um lar. Amigos."

"Uma companheira. Território. A matilha." traduziu Dr Matilykos e bateu no ombro dela, uma rara expressão de solidariedade. "Em quatro semanas, quando ele se transformar, e a memória dele voltar, ele vai se lembrar disso também."

Ela fechou os olhos, cansada. Quando ele falava, parecia tão simples. Tão natural.

"Eu tentarei."

* * *

Depois do almoço, Abby e Jerome não puderam ficar longe por muito tempo. A mãe de Remus tocou o rosto do filho. Não estava frio e úmido como antes da mordida, estava quente. Muito quente.

"Ele já está com febre." ela estava preocupada.

"O corpo dele está lutando contra a infecção." Dr. Jung moveu sua varinha devagar sobre a testa do paciente e acenou, satisfeito. "É a reação que estávamos esperando."

"Como…" Abby engoliu em seco. Ela tinha prometido a si mesma que ficaria calma, mas olhar para o filho naquele estado era muito difícil. "Posso ver a mordida?"

A enfermeira levantou o lençol com cuidado e revelou a faixa no peito do bruxo. Um aceno da varinha e as ataduras se afrouxaram.

Serene estremeceu. A mordida no lado esquerdo de Remus era tão profunda que o osso branco da costela aparecia. Carne e pele estavam rasgadas e misturadas, mesmo assim, a ferida parecia estar começando a cicatrizar.

"Não é com a ferida que vocês devem se preocupar." o médico explicou. "Ela vai ficar curada incrivelmente rápido. Mas vamos ter que esperar até a lua cheia para ver se a re-infecção deu resultado."

"E o que vai acontecer se não der?" Serene cobriu os dedos inertes de Remus com a sua mão.

"Pense no vírus da licantropia como uma coisa que vai ajudá-lo a sobreviver à transformação." Dr Jung levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente nos olhos dela. "Seu corpo vai tentar mudar nas próximas semanas, e quanto mais forte a lua puxar, mais forte será a necessidade. O paciente se sente como seu sua pele estivesse ficando muito apertada, como se fosse sufocá-lo."

"Ele vai tentar arrancar a pele, se arranhar para tirar a pele humana." O lábio inferior de Abby tremeu.

"É a infecção que permite que o corpo humano sobreviva à mudança. De outra forma, a dor, o choque, seriam muito severos."

"Quanto tempo ele vai ficar no St. Mungo's?" Jerome estava do outro lado da cama, com a mão no ombro de Remus, concentrando-se apenas no filho. Havia dor, mas agora ela parecia suportável. "Nós podemos levá-lo para casa?"

Pela primeira vez o Dr. Matilykos falou. "Ele não pode ficar aqui. Mas vocês também não devem levá-lo para Sherwood."

A voz dele parecia um leve rosnado e o Dr. Jung instantaneamente cruzou o quarto para ficar perto do lobisomem em um canto perto da porta, casualmente segurando o braço dele, como se fosse uma âncora para a sanidade e humanidade.

"Sherwood é onde ele foi mordido a primeira vez. Já é o território de algum lobisomem."

Serene entendeu imediatamente. "E o St. Mungo é o seu."

Ele inclinou a cabeça.

"Sugiro que vocês o levem de volta para Hogwarts." Matilykos disse. "Ele vai se sentir seguro lá. É o lugar que ele escolheu, o lugar dele."

Hogwarts. A idéia de voltar ao castelo, para os alunos, para… Harry Potter… deixou Serene pálida. Ela não podia voltar para lá. 'Nem mesmo por Remy?' perguntou uma voz suave dentro do coração dela.

De repente ela sentiu alguém pegar sua mão e apertá-la. Era Dumbledore, que tinha entrado silenciosamente no quarto. "Não se preocupe agora." ele acalmou-a. "Vamos encontrar um jeito."

"Uma maneira de estar em Hogwarts e ao mesmo tempo não estar?" A voz dela estava amarga. "Uma maneira de salvar o mundo e ao mesmo tempo salvar o homem que amo?"

"Exatamente." o Diretor sorriu. "Existe um pequeno chalé entre a casa de Hagrid e o Salgueiro Lutador. Fica no terreno de Hogwarts, mas é longe o suficiente do castelo, e perto o suficiente do Salgueiro, caso necessário. É pequeno, mas dá para duas pessoas. E – isso é muito conveniente, devo admitir – a proprietária não é outra que não a sua amiga, Claire Winterstorm."

"Serviria?" Serene perguntou ao Dr. Matilykos.

Ele concordou.

"Como vocês vão transportá-lo para o Norte?" Jerome perguntou franzindo a testa.

"Há rumores de que o pai de um certo aluno possui um carro Trouxa enfeitiçado." comentou Dumbledore. "Vou falar com Arthur Weasley lá no Ministério."

* * *

"Fiu." Laurel soltou a respiração, exasperada. "Por que não largamos nossas varinhas, lavamos a poeira das mãos e vamos até Hogsmeade por uma hora? Ao lado da Honeyduke's existe uma nova loja..."

"Onde um bruxo árabe frita grãos de café nos fundos da loja?" Claire suspirou e pendurou a última cortina. "Oh sim, vamos lá!"

Os braços dela doíam, suas costas protestavam e seu cabelo estava uma bagunça. Como os Trouxas conseguiam viver sem mágica ou elfos domésticos, ela não sabia. Ela já havia tropeçado em Jonah duas vezes, pois ele tentava ajudar e pegava as coisas mais curiosas das profundezas do sótão. Pelo menos Rose estava fazendo jus à sua fama de melhor bebê do mundo. Ela estava dormindo em sua cesta perto da lareira a manhã inteira, e só agora começava a fazer barulhos suaves, como miados.

Serene estava checando a lista de coisas a fazer quando Laurel e Claire, cada uma carregando uma criança, desceram as escadas do sótão.

Uma cama para Remy, cadeiras e uma mesa, todas as pequenas coisas que uma casa precisava, elas tinham achado no sótão do chalé. Parecia que cada morador havia deixado uma coisa ou outra, e como o chalé era quase tão velho quanto Hogwarts, Serene tinha podido escolher entre quatro camas diferentes: uma vitoriana, uma gótica, uma do império e uma que ela supunha ser pré-guerra-dos-goblins.

Os elfos de Hogwarts tinham trazido roupas de cama e os elfos da Mansão Winterstorm tinham trazidos potes, panelas e cutelaria. E Laurel tinha dado a ela uma cesta cheia de pratos e xícaras de porcelana com o brasão da família Snape. Ela insistiu que Severus preferiria quebrar tudo aquilo a usar e Serene aceitou como empréstimo temporário.

A casa estava quase completa. E ainda assim...

Resolutamente, ela lutou contra a onda de medo que ameaçava sufocá-la. Ela ficaria bem. Dr. Jung tinha dito que sim. Até Abby tinha dito que confiava nela.

Só mais seis horas. Mas parecia que ela ia enlouquecer antes de Remus chegar!

Quando sentiu um puxão em sua saia, ela amassou a lista em uma bola e a jogou fora. Jonah sorria para ela, com o mais feio castiçal que ela já tinha visto, nas mãos.

"Olhe, Ene!"

"Ele encontrou isso e insiste que você use…" Laurel deu de ombros e acariciou os cabelos do menino.

"Ele pensa que é…"

"Mágico!" Jonah gritou de alegria. "Bonito!"

"Bem, se você diz, querido…" Serene colocou a monstruosidade em cima da arca.

Então ela saiu com as amigas para a nova cafeteria.

* * *

Starburst's, a nova cafeteria, estava cheia de jovens bruxos e bruxas, sentados em almofadas macias colocadas nos tapetes, bebendo café forte em xícaras delicadas. Serene ficou na fila do balcão e tentou passar para o canto onde Laurel tinha reservado um lugar para ela e para as crianças.

"Este lugar vai ser uma verdadeira mina de ouro aos sábados." falou Serene quando colocou a bandeja de café e um prato das melhores trufas de amêndoa da Honeyduke sobre a mesa baixa.

Laurel sorriu. "Mesmo agora, já posso ver estudantes que não deveriam estar aqui. Mas é meu dia de folga, então vou fingir que não vi."

Mesmo assim, alguns tapetes depois delas, dois alunos da Sonserina e um pequeno grupo da Corvinal guardaram seus livros e mochilas espantosamente rápido e saíram da cafeteria.

"Falando em ouro," Serene pigarreou e olhou para Claire. "claro que vamos pagar um aluguel pelo chalé."

"Não seja ridícula." Laurel escolheu um bolinho. "Nem você, nem Remus estão em condições de gastar dinheiro com aluguel. O salário de um professore de Hogwarts é bom com um quarto e refeições na escola, mas não se você tiver que pagar um aluguel." Ela fechou os olhos por um momento enquanto o delicioso chocolate derreteu em sua língua. "E Claire não vai aceitar dinheiro de vocês dois, vai, Claire?"

A mãe de Rose que estava olhando para a menina em seu colo, ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Desculpem-me. Estava ocupada contando os dedos de Rose." Ela sorriu. "Continuam todos aqui e perfeitos. Do que vocês estavam falando?"

"Aluguel." Serene disse rápido, antes que Laurel pudesse interferir novamente. "Agora que você é nossa senhoria, nós devemos pagar a você pelo aluguel do chalé."

"Ah sim." Claire mordeu a ponta da língua e calculou rápido. "Que tal ... 100 Galeões por semana? É um bom chalé, não é? E totalmente mobiliado."

"100 Galeões!" Laurel explodiu. "Você deve estar maluca. Os dois são pobres como elfos domésticos! Eles não podem pagar..."

Serene colocou a mão no braço da amiga. "100 Galeões é um preço justo." ela concordou. Mas perdeu a cor e ficou cabisbaixa o resto do tempo em que ficaram no Starburst's.

* * *

De volta à Mansão Winterstorm, Claire colocou Rose no berço e Laurel cedeu ao apelo insistente de Jonah para dormir em uma grande almofada perto do berço de Rose.

"Eu não acredito!" ela sacudiu a cabeça, quando fechou a porta delicadamente. "Em casa ele faz um escarcéu quando sugiro que ele tire um cochilo."

Serene sorriu. "Ele está apaixonado."

"Apaixonado!" Laurel zombou. "Ele mal tem 18 meses."

A outra bruxa deu de ombros. "Aparentemente não é uma questão de idade ou razão."

Antes que ela pudesse se virar e entrar no escritório de Claire, Laurel a segurou pelo braço e gentilmente a puxou para trás. "Se não é uma questão de razão, então de quê?"

Serene olhou para o chão. "De coração, eu acho."

"Então finalmente você entendeu." Laurel sorriu e não conseguiu conter uma certa zombaria. "Levou bastante tempo, menina."

Quando ela viu lágrimas nos olhos da amiga, mordeu a língua. "Serene, você não vai nos contar qual é o seu problema?"

"Algumas vezes o amor não é bastante." a voz de Serene tremeu, mas ela manteve a cabeça erguida e os punhos cerrados. "Algumas vezes, o amor não evita que as pessoas que você ama, sejam feridas. "

Laurel afastou um cacho vermelho da testa de Serene. "Talvez você esteja certa. Mas ainda assim… O amor pode não ser suficiente, mas é a única coisa que nos protege das Trevas."

Serene fechou os olhos, subitamente pálida como a morte. Trevas. Tão… sedutoras. Nada de regras. Nem de responsabilidade. Nem culpa. Um estremecimento percorreu seu corpo e os cabelos em sua nuca se arrepiaram quando ela lutou contra as Trevas.

"Vamos entrar e falar sobre as coisas que realmente importam. Dinheiro." ela conseguiu murmurar e, evitando o olhar de Laurel, entrou no escritório de Claire.

"Nós podemos resolver a questão do aluguel logo de cara, você não acha?"

Serene engoliu em seco. Por 100 Galeões por semana, suas economias mal dariam para pagar o aluguel até a lua cheia. Até onde ela sabia, Remus havia gastado todo dinheiro que possuía naquela maldita cura que quase custara sua vida. Eles não podiam se mudar para Hogwarts - Dumbledore havia oferecido, ciente de que ela não podia correr o risco. E ela não podia lecionar lá, pelo menos por enquanto. Ela rangeu os dentes. Negócios eram negócios. Ela encontraria uma forma de sustentar o bruxo que amava, e iria fazê-lo passo a passo.

"Bem, vamos ver..." Claire abriu um grande livro razão e pegou uma pena.

"Ouça, Serene." disse Laurel suavemente. "Eu sei que você acha difícil aceitar ajuda, mas raramente tive chance de gastar dinheiro no ano passado e guardei uma boa soma em meu cofre no Gringott's. E Severus é rico, apesar de preferir cortar o braço fora a tocar na herança do pai. Nós podemos dar a você o dinheiro que precisar, como um presente, ou como um empréstimo, se você preferir."

Serene engoliu em seco, novamente e lutou para controlar as lágrimas. "Eu não vou esquecer isso, Laurel. Obrigada, mas vou conseguir passar por isso sozinha." Ela sacudiu a mão da amiga. "Mas é bom saber que temos alguém com quem contar..."

Claire olhou para a coluna que a pena havia escrito. "Bem. 100 Galeões por semana, o que dá 400 Galeões por esse mês."

Ela ignorou o murmúrio de Laurel e continuou com sua voz fria de mulher de negócios. "400 galeões, então... eu devo a você 42.838 galeões ao todo. Você prefere em dinheiro ou um depósito no seu cofre em Gringott's?"

Serene olhou para ela, momentaneamente perplexa.

Laurel franziu a testa. "Você... deve a ela?" perguntou.

Claire empurrou o livro razão para Serene. "Veja você mesma." ela sorriu. "Você pode verificar, mas tenho certeza de que minhas somas estão corretas."

Serene estreitou os olhos quando viu o título no topo da página. Dizia 'Kennedy Design'.

"O quê…" ela gaguejou.

"Bem, é o novo design de moda e a nova linha da marca de brinquedos da Winterstorm, líder de vendas no mercado internacional de brinquedos. Lyty é a primeira de todas…"

"A cobra de Jonah?" perguntou Laurel, começando a compreender. Ela sorriu, sem graça. "Sinto muito, Claire! Eu pensei..."

"Que eu estava roubando uma amiga necessitada, eu sei." replicou Claire, um pouco magoada. "Nós começamos a produção em massa do brinquedo que a Serene planejou naquela tarde em Londres. A tarde depois do concerto."

Serene olhou para cima, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Mas aqueles eram só esboços!"

"E daí?" Claire abriu outro razão e o passou para ela. Continha imagens que se movimentavam de bruxas bonitas vestindo roupas de tirar o fôlego. "Ninguém esperava que você as costurasse com sua varinha. Existem montes de bruxas que sabem costurar. Mas só você pode desenhar roupas como essas. Vestidos adoráveis. Vestidos elegantes. Vestidos caros." Ela sorriu com prazer. "Muito caros."

"A Winterstorm está produzindo as roupas desenhadas por Serene?" Laurel perguntou. "E as pessoas podem encomendar por esse catálogo?"

"Elas também podem comprar na loja em Hogsmeade."

"A loja?" a voz de Serene tremeu de forma suspeita. "Que loja?"

Claire esticou a mão e quando ela a abriu em frente ao nariz, uma chave dourada brilhava na palma esticada. "Sua loja, se você quiser alugar de mim..." Ela não pôde evitar uma pequena careta na direção de Laurel, e a outra mulher aceitou, dando razão a ela. "Alugar ou comprar, com o lucro que você tiver. Você desenha, eu produzo, nós vendemos juntas."

Enquanto Serene procurava pelas palavras, Laurel mostrou sua alegria e alívio abertamente. "Então você não precisa se preocupar em como vai fazer para pagar pelo aluguel do chalé!"

"Não precisava se preocupar de qualquer maneira." Claire fechou o livro. "Mas do jeito que as coisas estão, ela não vai precisar mais ensinar em Hogwarts." Ela lançou um olhar indagador na direção da amiga. "E talvez um dia ela nos conte por que tem tanto medo de voltar para a escola."

* * *

"Você quer parar de se preocupar e sentar um minuto?" pediu Laurel naquela tarde.

Elas estavam esperando a tarde inteira e Serene já estava quase fazendo um buraco no chão, de tanto andar pela sala, nervosamente.

Claire tinha levado Rose e Jonah de volta para a Mansão onde eles dormiam agora e Serene e Laurel ainda estavam esperando a chegada de Remus.

Serene parou e olhou para Laurel, seu rosto pálido, os olhos muito abertos, com medo.

"Eu não consigo."

"Oh, que bobagem!" Laurel sentiu uma leve dor de cabeça subindo por seu pescoço. Sua amiga irradiava medo. "Claro que vai conseguir. Não precisa fazer muito, basta estar aqui. E amá-lo."

"Eu não trouxe para ele nada além de dor, até agora." Serene enfiava as unhas nas palmas das mãos.

"Isso não é verdade." Laurel sacudiu a cabeça e ficou perto da janela. "Eu nunca vi Remus mais feliz do que estava nos dias depois do Natal."

"Sete dias, Laurel!" a voz de Serene falhou. "Eu o fiz feliz por sete dias! Mas como posso fazê-lo feliz pelo resto da vida dele?"

"Serene…"

"Ele não vai lembrar do que aconteceu entre nós. Mas depois da lua cheia, quando o vírus da licantropia retornar…"

"Talvez seja como você diz. Mas, antes de qualquer coisa, no estado dele, você tem quatro semanas sem lembranças ruins. Quatro semanas para aproveitar sem se preocupar com o futuro." Laurel deu um sorriso para ela. "Dumbledore uma vez me disse para viver um dia de cada vez, e eu só posso repetir o conselho dele."

A bruxa ruiva respirou fundo e cerrou os punhos.

A casa estava pronta. O chão encerado brilhava à luz do fogo. As janelas brilhavam. A cama estava feita com lençóis de linho cheirando a lavanda.

"Um dia de cada vez." ela disse suavemente. "Eu vou tentar."

Então uma batida na porta a fez pular.

Laurel abriu. Sua boca se escancarou quando viu o carro vermelho de Trouxas em frente ao chalé – flutuando a três pés do chão.

"Sirius!" ela gaguejou.

Ele estendeu a mão. "Não diga! Eu sei que você não esperava me ver aqui."

Laurel franziu a testa.

Sirius acenou cansado para a parte de trás do carro.

"Dumbledore foi chamado de volta a Hogwarts. Parece que Draco Malfoy fez melhor para vencer Snape na corrida para o prêmio de 'mais detestável membro da Sonserina de todos os tempos'. Bem na hora em que o Chefe da Casa volta ao serviço." Ele esfregou as têmporas. "Bem na hora que eu estava chegando em casa."

"Você não vai nos ajudar a colocar Remus para dentro de casa…" Laurel começou, surpresa com o mau humor dele.

"Não."

Com isso Sirius se virou e foi embora, seguindo o caminho que levava do Salgueiro Lutador até a Mansão Winterstorm.

Laurel o olhou indo embora e sacudiu a cabeça.

Então ela viu Severus abrir a porta lateral da van e cuidadosamente levitar o corpo inconsciente do outro bruxo, enrolado em lençóis aquecidos.

O Mestre de Poções suspirou aliviado quando o corpo passou pela porta do chalé, e apertou a mão de Laurel.

"Carros de Trouxas!" ele rosnou. "Dê-me um tapete qualquer dia desses!" O olhar que ele deu na direção de Sirius demonstrava sua ira. "Não é de admirar que Fudge queira proibir essas coisas."

"Qual o problema com Draco Malfoy?" Laurel colocou a mão embaixo da cabeça de Remus para evitar que ele colidisse com o portal.

"Eu não sei nenhum detalhe. Parece que ele começou uma sociedade secreta." o rosto do Mestre de Poções mostrava preocupação. "Influência de Olsen."

O seu olhar cruzou com o de Laurel por um momento, tão intensamente que ela tocou o rosto dele.

"Eu nunca me perdoaria se nós perdêssemos Draco."

"Nós não vamos."

Juntos eles dirigiram Remus para dentro do chalé.

Serene ainda estava no meio da sala, as mãos apertando o encosto da cadeira.

Seu peito estava tão apertado que ela não conseguia respirar. Seu coração martelava.

Mas então, quando viu Remus, todo o medo desapareceu.

Nada mais importava.

Nem mesmo suas visões.

Ela deu um passo e tirou a mão de Laurel que sustentava a cabeça de Remus.

"Eu cuidarei dele agora." ela disse suavemente.

E sem dar mais atenção a eles, levou Remus para a cama.

Snape sorriu.

"Acho que não somos mais necessários aqui. Vamos pegar Jonah na Mansão e ir para casa."

Tudo o que Laurel pôde fazer foi concordar.

* * *

Quando Remus acordou, era muito cedo e não havia amanhecido. A luz cinza se filtrava pelas cortinas e fazia desenhos na parede. Levou algum tempo para ele perceber onde ele estava e essa simples tarefa demandou tanto esforço que ele ficou exausto. Seu corpo parecia estar todo quebrado e seus ossos doíam como se tivessem sido deslocados e colocados no lugar novamente.

Pela luz fraca ele podia ver que era bem cedo, mas o quarto não lhe era familiar. Um telhado de sapê onde a chuva martelava em ritmo constante. Duas janelas com cortinas brancas. Uma cama de quatro colunas com travesseiros macios e um edredom de penas de ganso. Ele não sabia onde estava, mas certamente não estava em…

Ele franziu a testa. Aqui não era… Não era o lugar onde ele deveria estar. Ele era… Quem era ele?

O coração dele falhou uma batida quando percebeu que havia um vazio onde deveria haver um nome.

Ele era…

Aquilo era ridículo. Estava lá, na ponta da lingual, ele quase sentia o gosto. Mas quando achou que ia encontrar o nome, ele fugiu para o fundo de sua mente.

Sua pele ficou fria e úmida com o pânico que o invadiu quando ele percebeu que não estava sozinho naquela cama estranha, naquele quarto estranho. Havia alguém… uma mulher… aninhada nos braços dele, a respiração dela em seu peito, sua pele quente contra a dele. Seus cabelos ruivos gloriosamente espalhados, como um lençol de seda sobre o ombro dele, quando ela se movimentava em seu sono.

E por alguma razão, o pânico desapareceu. Não importava o que viesse a acontecer, onde quer que ele estivesse… quem quer que ele fosse... Isso estava certo. Esta mulher em seus braços, a cabeça apoiada em seu pescoço, era assim que as coisas deviam ser.

Puxando-a mais para perto, ele fechou os olhos e ficou ouvindo a respiração dela até adormecer novamente.

Quando Remus acordou novamente, o raio de luz na parede tinha ido para o outro lado do quarto.

Um pano frio estava sendo passado em sua testa.

Então uma voz suave de mulher perguntou: "Como está se sentindo?"

Ele pensou a respeito.

Suas costelas e o lado de seu corpo, doíam e coçavam, como uma ferida cicatrizando. Estranhamente, ele não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Nem se ele deveria se sentir assim...

Ele abriu os olhos.

A mulher colocava o pano de volta em uma bacia que estava flutuando a um metro do chão e deslizava em direção da cômoda perto da janela. Era a mesma mulher que tinha compartilhado a cama com ele mais cedo. Agora os cabelos dela estavam presos em uma trança e caíam sobre a roupa verde dela. A cor complementava os olhos dela, Remus pensou, e ao mesmo tempo se perguntou como sabia que os olhos dela eram verdes.

Realmente eram verdes, ele confirmou quando ela se virou para encará-lo.

"Você pode me dizer seu nome?" ela perguntou com um leve tremor na voz. "Quem é você?"

Ele franziu a testa mas, por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguiu lembrar. Estava lá, mas apenas uma sombra no fundo da mente dele. Muito longe para ser alcançado.

"Quem sou eu?" ele desistiu e olhou para ela com um medo mal disfarçado.

"Seu nome é Remus J. Lupin."

A mulher se sentou perto dele na cama e pegou a mão dele. Imediatamente, ele se sentiu mais calmo.

"Remus J. Lupin." ele repetiu devagar. "O que quer dizer o J?"

Ela sorriu e ele se aqueceu no sorriso dela como um gatinho em um raio de sol, deitado no tapete. "Eu realmente não tenho a menor idéia." ela admitiu. "Nunca perguntei, mas acho que é de Jerome. É o nome de seu pai."

"Meu pai." Novamente, a sua mente estava vazia, não lhe dava nenhuma imagem ou cheiro. "Jerome Lupin." Parecia certo.

"O nome de sua mãe é Abby. E você tem três irmãs mais novas. Livia, Helena e Julia."

Cansado, ele fechou os olhos. Ele precisava dormir e só esperava que ela pudesse ficar ali, segurando a mão dele, ou melhor ainda, abraçando-o como tinha feito na noite anterior. Mas aquilo devia ter sido um sonho...

"Remy?" a voz dela estava meio presa na garganta. "Você lembra de mim?"

E lá, na zona enevoada de sua mente, entre dormindo e acordado, havia um nome. Ele suspirou o nome, antes de sua respiração ficar calma e ele adormecer completamente.

"Sally."

**Continua...**


End file.
